Crazy For You
by Leeese
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are best friends. He has the perfect family; she doesn't. He and his plan of action is the only thing keeping her safe from her parents intentions and someone with an unhealthy interest in her. Will she still be safe when his plan goes awry? Will that someone finally get what they've been wanting for far too long? Or will her parents finally get their own way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!**

**Here's the new and hopefully improved version of what used to be Safest Place to Hide. Seeing as though the whole story was having a makeover of sorts, I thought I would change the title also. Thanks to those of you who have already sent me messages about this. I hope you like this new version. There will be a LOT of changes to this and some character switches. Hope you all enjoy. Review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring torrentially as Lucas and Nathan Scott drove along the freeway on their way back from watching a basketball game in a neighboring town. Their team had lost and the heavens had opened just as they had left the arena as if joining in their disappointment.<p>

"So what's Haley doing tonight while we were watching our team get their asses kicked?" Lucas asked Nathan sullenly. He wished that he hadn't gone to the game and that he had spent the time with his best friend Brooke instead.

"She said she was going to work on a new timetable for her tutoring. Turner is making more students get tutoring so they're really busy in there right now," Nathan told his brother as he concentrated on driving in the torrential rain. He was driving much slower than he usually would. He couldn't resist smirking as he asked. "What's your _girlfriend_ up to little brother?"

"If by girlfriend you mean Brooke, who you know fine well I'm just friends with, she's going to attempt calculus. I should have stayed and helped her like I was going to instead of dragging my ass out in this storm to watch our team get slaughtered," Lucas said annoyed. "And will you quit with the little brother thing? I'm ten minutes younger, not Matthew's age."

"Man that's brave of her. I swear if Haley was busy one night, I sure as hell wouldn't be doing calculus," Nathan replied with a laugh. He loved to tease Lucas about Brooke and being slightly younger than him. "You should see your face when I call you that. And when are you going to admit that you're head over heels in love with Brooke?"

"Well it's something that has to be done. I think the extra help I've been giving her has worked. She's actually beginning to grasp the concept of it," Lucas told him. "And if Haley was busy one night and you had to go without seeing her, you'd be jerking off over her picture in your en-suite."

"Are you sure that's all you've been _giving_ her? And she hasn't been _grasping_ a certain part of your anatomy?" Nathan teased, earning himself an exasperated sigh and a glare from Lucas. "And speaking of Haley, I need you to cover for me again tonight if Mom and Dad ask where I am."

"Are you sneaking out to Haley's again?" Lucas asked as he shook his head. "You do know they know about that right?"

"They do?" Nathan asked a little worriedly. The thought that his parents knew that he was sleeping with Haley kind of freaked him out a little. "And for the record, yes I am. She needs me to help relieve the _tension_ so she can sleep."

"Give me one good reason why I should cover for you?" Lucas told him. "All you do is tease me Nathan. If you want me to cover for your not so secret rendezvous with your long term girlfriend, you better start being nice."

"I am nice to you. It's just my job to make your life a misery because I'm the oldest. Hey, is that Brooke's car?" Nathan asked Lucas as he spotted a powder blue VW convertible parked at a rest stop. It put an end to their conversation immediately.

"Yeah I think it is, pull over!" Lucas answered, with concern written all over his face as he wondered why Brooke would be parked here.

Nathan pulled his car over and came to a stop. Lucas told him to stay in the car as he stepped out into the torrential rain. He ran up to the vehicle which only took him seconds. By the time he had arrived he was soaked. He managed to make out the license plate of the car and it was definitely Brooke's. He peered through the front window. There was no sign of anyone inside which made him even more worried. He then peered through a back passenger window and saw Brooke asleep with a blanket wrapped around her. He knocked on the glass causing her to bolt wide awake.

"Go away! I have mace!" Brooke shouted in a scared tone. Lucas just about heard her over the rain. "My boyfriend is on his way!"

"Brooke it's me. Let me in!" he shouted back. He frowned as he wondered who her boyfriend was. She hadn't mentioned anything to him about a boyfriend. He couldn't help the jealousy that came over him at the thought and he realized that Nathan was probably right with his teasing.

Brooke Davis had been his best friend for the past eight years. They had bonded one day over pizza at his mother's café after her parents had failed to pick her up from school one day. The teacher's knew Karen Scott extremely well so had let Brooke go with her back to her café and she had assured them that she would get Brooke back to her parents. When Karen had finally managed to reach them on the phone, she had discovered that they were in France and had forgotten to tell the maid to collect Brooke. In the end she had stayed with the Scott's for a month because the maid was in hospital after a nasty car accident. Over that month Lucas and Brooke had become best of friends and had been that way ever since.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked relieved as she unlocked the door and let him in. He climbed in and sat on the backseat beside her.

"Want to tell me why you're asleep in your car at a rest stop in your tiny, summer, barely there pajamas?" he asked her gently. Her pajamas consisted of a white vest top and a pair of blue checked almost hot pant like shorts. Both items were made out of thin, almost see through material. Lucas had to fight to stop his body from responding to the sight of her and it was a battle he lost.

"Not here. Can I tell you back at your place? I'm so cold." she asked as she shivered.

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"I don't have a boyfriend Lucas. You of all people should know that," she told him with a tired sigh. "I just said that in case you were some lunatic or Owen."

"So whatever made you sleep in the back of your car isn't car trouble?" Lucas asked gently as he couldn't help but scowl at the mention of Owen. Owen Morello was a fellow basketball player on the team that Nathan and Lucas co-captained at Tree Hill high. Lucas had noticed over the past year or so, he seemed to have taken a more than healthy liking to Brooke. Lucas was a little unnerved by him as he was considerably more built than Lucas was.

"No." she replied quietly a troubled look on her face.

"Okay. Let me just go tell Nathan to leave and we can go back to mine." Lucas climbed back out of the car and ran back to where Nathan was parked. Nathan rolled his window down as Lucas approached.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Not really," Lucas replied. "She needs to talk so we'll head back to the house and do it there. You should just head to Haley's."

"I don't need to be told twice to do that bro," Nathan said as he smirked. "And you do know there are _so_ many ways that I can tease you for that last sentence you just said about doing it. But I'll be nice and not do it. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

**~X~**

Twenty minutes later Lucas pulled up outside his impressive house. It was a huge mansion that his father Dan Scott had worked hard for. It was made out of sand colored bricks and had a grey slate roof. There was a three car garage to the left of the driveway and the place definitely had the wow factor. The end of the house that was the furthest away from the garage was designed to look like a tower. The rain was pouring down even heavier now. It was just like sheets of water were falling from the sky. In the few minutes it took for them to get from the car to the porch, Brooke and Lucas were completely soaked through.

Lucas couldn't help but notice how see through Brooke's pajama top had become and it was clear that she had no bra on underneath. His eyes kept being drawn to the perky points where her nipples were. He also noticed that she had her weekend bag with her and he took it from her as he unlocked the door and headed into the house. The house was quiet and dark when they entered the hallway. Lucas signaled to Brooke to go quietly up the grand double staircase; there was a set of stairs at either side of the door and the hallway was down the middle.

The made their way up to the second floor as quietly as they could and went along the hallway that led to the wing where Lucas and Nathan had their bedrooms. Fortunately the wing they shared was on the opposite side of the house to his parent's and younger brother. They didn't have to be as quiet when they got in there. That was the advantage of living in such a big house. They got to the end of that hallway and they turned left to go to Lucas's suite of bedrooms that was flanked by spare rooms for when friends stayed over. To get to Nathan's rooms, they would have gone right. He too had several empty rooms surrounding his suite. The huge advantage of this layout was the fact that they could actually talk without disturbing anybody.

They went into Lucas's bedroom and he closed his door behind them as Brooke flicked on the bedside lights. His room was decorated in dark blue and white. The furniture in his room was a deep dark brown oak. He had a thick plush light cream, almost white colored carpet on the floor. His bed consisted of a huge hand carved dark oak frame and his mattress was over double the normal thickness. The bed linen was the same blue as the wallpaper and white. Brooke had even managed to convince him to dress it with tons of cushions.

There was a matching seat at the end of the bed and two nightstands; one at each side. The curtains were a deep blue color and dressed a huge picture window that took up a whole wall and overlooked the rear of the house where the pool was. The right hand part of the window was a door that led out onto the balcony that ran the entire length of the back of the house. The balcony had steps that led down to the pool so it also doubled as an extra exit. There was a small table and two seats on the balcony just outside the window too.

Lucas had a large oak table against the wall facing the foot of the bed. It was a makeshift desk when he pulled the chairs up to it. There was also a flat screen TV on the wall above it with a built in DVD player. The room was the only place Brooke truly felt safe and relaxed in. The amount of hours she had spent in it doing her homework or hanging out with Lucas. She had stayed over many times, but had her own room right next door to his. Not even her own bedroom could make her feel like that; especially not now.

Lucas looked over at her and she looked so vulnerable and scared, it almost broke his heart. He placed her bag on the floor as she turned to face him fully. He went and got them both a towel from his en-suite bathroom and handed one to her. She took it from him and began to dry her hair. Lucas went to his closet and picked up a T-shirt, a pair of boxers and a pair of sport socks and took them over to Brooke.

"Here's something dry for you to change into." He told her as he handed her the clothes. He knew she more than likely would have had something dry in her bag, but there was a part of him that wanted her to wear something of his.

"Thanks Luke." Brooke replied with a weak smile. To his surprise she took the clothing from him.

"Do you want to get changed in here or in the bathroom?" Lucas asked her. "Or do you want to get changed in your room."

"Luke is it okay if I stay in here with you tonight?" she asked with a slight smile. She loved how Lucas called the spare room next to his her room. Her expression turned serious as she said. "I really don't want to be alone tonight Lucas."

"Sure it is," Lucas replied stunned. He was feeling a strange mixture of complete happiness that Brooke wanted to spend the night with him in his room but then there was severe concern over what had happened to her for her to be like this. "I'll go get changed in the bathroom."

"Okay." Brooke replied in almost a whisper. Lucas gave her another concerned look as he headed into his en-suite bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He leant against the door and sighed. He couldn't believe that Brooke was so troubled and yet he was turned on by her. He looked down at the clearly visible bulge in his sweats and prayed that Brooke hadn't noticed it. That was obviously the last thing she needed right now. Lucas debated about what to do. He didn't know whether he should take care of his obvious problem or ignore it and get back into his room as quick as he could for Brooke. He thought about what to do as he stripped his wet clothes off his body and gathered them into a bundle to put into the laundry hamper in his closet.

It was then he realized he hadn't brought any dry clothes in with him and the only towel he had left in his bathroom was a small hand towel. He groaned inwardly as he realized his clean laundry was still sat downstairs in the laundry room waiting on him to bring it up to his room. He didn't particularly want to put the sopping sweat pants back on and the towel definitely would hide his current condition. He was still debating over what to do and he was beginning to get annoyed at himself for being indecisive.

"Fuck it!" he muttered to himself as he took hold of his arousal that seemed to be taunting him. As he began to move his hand up and down his length, he reasoned with himself that doing this would make it so he could concentrate on what Brooke had to tell him, instead of how horny he was.

**~X~**

Brooke was sat in one of the armchairs Lucas had in his room, dressed in the clothes he had given to her before he had retreated to the bathroom. She was deep in thought that kept getting interrupted as she wondered what Lucas was doing in the bathroom to be in there for so long. She heard the bathroom door open a fraction and then Lucas's voice called out.

"Brooke are you decent?"

"Yeah." she called back with a small smile. She was grateful that he had given her plenty of time to get herself changed.

"Can you close your eyes?" he asked in a hesitant tone.

"Why?" she asked him puzzled.

"I forgot to bring clothes in with me and the towel is too small." he said as he cringed. _She's definitely going to think I'm a moron_! Lucas thought as he spoke.

"Oh right," she said as she turned away from the bathroom door and closed her eyes. "Okay it's safe to come out now."

Lucas poked his head out of the bathroom door and saw how she was sat. He then quickly raced out of the bathroom and ran into his closet and closed the door behind him. Brooke heard a thump and then a muffled grunt of pain and managed a quiet laugh. It baffled her sometimes that Lucas could have pure finesse and co-ordination on the basketball court, but off it he was a total klutz. He emerged a few minutes later dressed almost identical to her; the only difference was he didn't have socks on. He knelt on the floor at her feet as he saw just how sad she actually looked.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" he asked her gently.

"I don't know how to start Lucas." she confessed sadly.

"Just take your time okay. You know you don't have to rush with me." he assured her.

"I had a shower at home and I went downstairs to get some study snacks so I could attempt that dumb calculus homework. I was going past my Dad's study and heard him and my mom talking," she paused for breath and their eyes met. "You know I don't usually listen to their conversations but I heard my name. I went over to the door to listen and I heard my Dad saying that all their money is gone and they're broke."

"Is-" Lucas began.

"That's not why I'm upset Luke," Brooke said cutting him off. "I heard my Mom's money making plan."

"Which was?" Luke asked when she went quiet.

"To marry me off to the richest sleaze ball," she said bitterly. "So I can get my inheritance early that my Grandfather left. He put a clause in it."

"Which was?" Lucas asked getting angry at what her parents were planning to do.

"To get it before I turn twenty one I have to be pregnant and they want me to marry some guy I don't even know and let him do that to me," Brooke muttered as she broke into sobs. "They wouldn't be happy with me just getting pregnant as it would tarnish the Davis name."

Lucas was on his feet immediately and he pulled her into his arms, unable to believe what he had just heard. Anger swelled inside him at the thought of someone violating _his_ Brooke. He had to protect her and keep her away from her unfit parents. He was also thankful that he had taken care of his arousal in the bathroom; otherwise it would be poking her almost in her face, as her face was buried in his belly. He could feel her tears soaking through his T-shirt.

"I swear nobody is gonna make you do anything Brooke. I'll make sure of it." Lucas promised.

"But how Lucas?" Brooke asked softly as she held him tighter. She never wanted to move from his arms. She knew nothing could get her while she was there.

"I'll think of something." he told her as he stroked her chocolate brown hair. His brain began to go in overdrive as he tried to think of a way to help her in this. All of a sudden he was hit by an idea. "What if you _were_already pregnant? Do you think that would that put them off the idea?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied as she frowned. Her voice was muffled. "That's a big step Luke. I don't think I'm ready. And besides, I don't even have a boyfriend do I."

"What if you don't actually have to _be_ pregnant? I mean, what if you just pretended you were?" Lucas suggested as the plan began to come together in his head.

"That could work," Brooke said as she thought. "But like I said, I don't have a boyfriend so I don't think anybody would believe me Lucas."

"What if you had somebody who would pretend to be your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Like who? Owen?" she asked with a dry laugh. He felt her breath through the thin material of his T-shirt. He was quiet for a moment before he said.

"No not Owen. Me." Brooke pulled herself away from Lucas and looked at him shocked.

"You would do that for me?" she asked him incredulously.

"Absolutely," he promised her with a reassuring smile. He reached out and stroked a section of hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You know you can count on me Brooke."

"So what do you plan we do?" Brooke asked.

"We act like a couple whenever anyone else is around," Lucas replied as the ideas began to flow. "You stay over here some nights in here with me, because I doubt your parents would let me sleep over at yours. At least mine are kind of cool about that kind of thing, I mean just look at Nathan and Haley. Maybe even get 'caught' in some compromising positions to make it look like we've you know, done _it_."

"But could we actually pull it off?" Brooke asked with a slight frown.

"We could try." he told her as his blue eyes gazed into her hazel ones. There was so much chemistry sizzling between them at that moment, it was hard to miss.

"When shall we begin with this plan?" Brooke asked softly.

"Straight away would probably be the best. So I'll leave my door unlocked because no doubt one of my parents is going to be coming in here in the morning." Lucas replied. He turned to go to the bed as Brooke stood from the chair. They both headed over to it and began to pull the mountain of cushions from it. Lucas playfully threw one at her and missed.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at aiming?" she asked with a playful smile.

"I am with a ball. But these millions of cushions you persuaded me to get is an entirely different matter." he replied as they pulled the comforter back. They climbed into the bed and led down as they pulled the comforter back over them. Both felt a little odd at sharing a bed with someone. They both then moved to switch the bedside lamps off before settling down once more.

"Lucas?" Brooke whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied quietly.

"Thank you for doing this." She told him in a vulnerable tone.

"Brooke, you don't need to thank me okay? Just get some sleep, because we have a big day tomorrow. I mean we're going to make our acting debut." he told her. Brooke managed a chuckle as she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overtake her. Lucas however lay awake for a while thinking. He knew that he wouldn't have to be doing any acting for this plan he had come up with.

**~X~**

The next morning, Lucas woke before the alarm went off. He smiled as he realized that Brooke was snuggled up to him and he held her like he had been doing it all his life. His heart swelled with love as his arms held her tighter. It troubled him that she had spent the night in his arms crying. He heard movement outside his door and quickly closed his eyes again and pretended to be sound asleep.

"Lucas?" Karen Scott asked as she came into his room. He heard a shocked gasp and a stunned 'oh' came from her as she obviously saw Brooke. She cleared her throat before she spoke again. "Lucas. Wake up honey."

"Ma?" he asked in a slightly groggy voice as he opened his eyes. He saw Karen looking at him and Brooke with raised eyebrows. Brooke opened her eyes at the sound of their voices and she smiled guiltily at Karen.

"I certainly wasn't expecting to see this when I came in here." Karen said just before the alarm blared out. Lucas ended up leaning over Brooke to switch it off. He smiled at her as he did and was rewarded with one in return, before he settled back on his side of the bed.

"Don't take this the wrong way Mom, but doesn't anybody ever knock when they come into my room?" Lucas asked with a slight frown.

"I did knock but you were asleep and didn't hear me," Karen replied. "I hope that whatever you two did in here last night that you were safe."

"_Mom_!" Lucas said with wide eyes. Brooke got a shocked look on her face at Karen's words. "All we did was talk. I swear!"

"Okay I believe you," Karen said after she studied them both for a few moments. "Anyway I just came to tell you that you'll have to come to the café for breakfast. The stove is on the blink and your father used all the milk for Matthew's breakfast."

"Sure ma. We'll be there." Lucas told her.

"Make sure you are. I don't want you two going to school on empty stomachs," Karen replied with a smile. She was now over the initial shock of seeing Lucas in bed with Brooke. "I assume Nathan will be eating at Haley's?"

"You assume right ma. Now go before Matthew's late. I promise we'll be at the café," Lucas assured her. "And don't work too hard ma. Not in your condition."

"You better be. I promise I won't. See you two later Lucas." Karen said as she went back out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Bye ma!" Lucas called back and turned his attention back to Brooke and found her watching him. He smiled as he spoke. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept surprisingly well considering the little amount that I actually got," she answered smiling. "So what time are we going to the café? Can I use the bathroom first? I do take longer than you to get ready after all."

"When we're ready. Like you even need to ask," Lucas told her, as he watched her retreat to the bathroom.

**~X~**

Karen looked up from her orders as Brooke and Lucas entered the café and went and sat in their usual corner seat. She watched how they acted with each other and smiled. They had been denying that there was anything other than friendship between them, but it was clear to see that they were both head over heels for each other. She made a mental note to ask Dan to have a talk with Lucas as she went about making their breakfast. She hoped that it wasn't too late for that particular talk.

"I think my Mom is falling for the plan and if we can make her believe it everybody else should be easy." Lucas said to Brooke quietly.

"You think?" Brooke asked as her eyes locked onto his. She slid closer to Lucas, so he wouldn't have to speak so loud. The move didn't go unnoticed by Karen.

"Yeah," he replied as he swallowed and fought to resist the urge to kiss her. "My Mom can sniff out a lie easily, but she seems to be buying into us being together. She gave us the same look when we came in here that she gave to Nathan and Haley when they began to date."

"So how do you propose we act all coupley Lucas?" Brooke asked him in a curious tone.

"Uh, hold hands, hug a _lot_ more," Lucas answered as he thought. "Maybe even kiss."

"Kissing you will be _so_ weird because we've been friends for so long." Brooke said as she frowned slightly. Lucas's expression matched hers.

"So you won't be grossed out by kissing me then?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll let you know when we've actually done it." Brooke replied as they both noticed that their breakfasts were ready.

"I'll go give her a hand," Lucas said as he stood and went over to help Karen. He took the plates and she carried their drinks. "How are you feeling Mom?"

"I'm good thank you Lucas," she replied as they went back to the table. She placed their drinks down onto the table. "Lucas I need a favor from you."

"Sure mom. What is it?" he replied almost instantly.

"I need you to watch the café after school so I can pick some essentials up from the suppliers. It shouldn't take me long and then I'll pick Matthew up on my way back so you don't have to." Karen explained.

"Sure ma. We'll come by straight after practice. It is just light stuff you need right?" he asked her concerned.

"Yes Lucas, otherwise I would have sent your father. Or you or Nathan." She assured him.

"I'm just making sure. Don't want you harming my little sister now do I?" he said with a grin. Karen's hands instinctively went to her six month pregnant bump and she smiled proudly. Brooke watched Karen's actions thoughtfully.

"You two better get eating, otherwise you'll be late for school."


	2. Chapter 2

**paigematthewsfan21 - Yeah some of the lines and parts will still be the same, but there will be a lot of changes with characters and such.**

**The-Ryanator - Glad you like it! Yeah I changed the Brucas relationship as this is how I wanted it be in the first one, but got convinced otherwise.**

**SouthernBellBrooke - Thanks for the review. Glad you like the changes.**

**alysef - Yay I have a fan! Ha-ha! That's how I planned the original but it didn't quite turn out like that.**

**xxBrucasxx - Aww thanks! Don't worry I will.**

**KayyyReneee - There's going to be tons of changes. As for the twist you will just have to wait and see.**

**tanya2byour21 - Yeah the old version of this was the first OTH story I ever wrote so it wasn't what you call the best. Glad you like the new version.**

**preettygabbysz - Thanks, glad you like it.**

**Beth-J-Matthews - Yes Dan is going to be nice in this. I think there will be Brathan friendship scenes in this at some point.**

**JackSawyer99 - Yes there will be Jeyton too.**

**Diane Hermans - Glad you love it!**

**FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x - I had to delete the old one because the site says you can't have two of the same story. Even though this has a different title and content I didn't want to take the chance of this getting removed. And in answer to your question yes they were in the old version, but this is how I wanted their relationship to start out originally.**

**cooke-girl23 - There will be Naley, just not sure how much right now.**

**Tess-mtiv - The reason why Brooke was at the rest stop shall be revealed in this chapter.**

**craxygirl54 - Aww thanks! Glad you like it! Brooke's feelings towards Lucas shall be explored further within the next few chapters or so.**

**Jessica James 23 - Thanks for the review! Glad you like the changes I've made. Hope you continue to enjoy this.**

**James McLean - Yes Dan and Karen have 3 boys and a girl on the way. Naley will be in this and the reason for Brooke being at the rest stop is explained in this chapter.**

**Ashley J Scott - Yes the couples are going to be Brucas, Naley, Jeyton and another one!**

**Eve G - Yes Owen's character wasn't in the old version and yes he is replacing that character.**

**Holly-Roberts - Thanks for your review. Hope you like the update.**

**Alyssia-Owens - Nice to know people are having positive thoughts about this story and actually talking about it.**

**MollyCW23, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Jen loves Nathan, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, John Tate – Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

**Thanks to everybody for reading and adding to alerts and favorites! I can't believe the response I got for this! It's so much better than what I got for the old version. Anyway, I hope you all continue to enjoy this. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Lucas pulled Brooke's car into her usual space in the school parking lot. He switched of the engine and removed the keys. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Brooke was watching Lucas.<p>

"What are you thinking about Broody?" she asked him, knowing from his face he was debating over something.

"About what our first move should be at school. I mean, do we walk in there hand in hand?" he replied seriously before he looked at her and laughed. "Or should I just make out with you on the hood of your car?"

"I'm sure Owen would have something to say about that," Brooke said as they heard his car go speeding past Brooke's. "Does he not know what a speed limit is?"

"Obviously not," Lucas said with a frown as he shook his head. "In fact I don't think he know what any kind of limit is."

"I totally agree with that," Brooke said with a slightly nervous laugh. They heard Owen's car stop and then his car door slam. He wasn't what you would call quiet. "I think we should kiss when he's on his way past the car."

"_Seriously_?" Lucas asked as his eyes went wide with surprise. He felt his heartbeat speed up at the thought of finally kissing her. Brooke nodded as she saw Owen heading their way.

"He's coming." she said in a nervous whisper.

They leaned towards each other slowly until their lips were millimeters apart. Lucas cupped his left hand against her cheek and almost hesitantly brought his lips to hers. The kiss started off slow and light as they discovered unfamiliar territory. Brooke opened her lips slightly and Lucas's tongue gently slipped into her mouth and was met by hers. Lucas couldn't help the little moan that sounded in his throat. The kiss deepened as Brooke moved her hands to Lucas's shoulders. She placed her left hand on his neck, as the other stayed flat against his shoulder. They kissed for a few moments, as they both seemed to get lost in it. They then reluctantly had to separate for much needed air. They sat back breathless and looked at each other stunned. Neither could deny that the kiss had been electrifying.

"Wow," Brooke managed to say as she regulated her breathing. "You sure know how to kiss Lucas and I'm not grossed out."

"Second that!" Lucas said with a smile. They noticed Owen stomping off. He had obviously witnessed the entire kiss. "I think I could get used to that."

"I take it you're going to be taking every _public_ opportunity to jump on me and fuse our lips together?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe," he replied with a laugh. "It won't harm the plan to do so."

"When shall we do the whole fake pregnancy thing?" she asked him.

"That I'm not actually sure about," he replied as he got a thoughtful look on his face. "I think we need to get our stories straight before we make that announcement."

"What exactly is our story going to be?" Brooke asked as she brushed some fluff from the skirt part of her dress.

"Uh, we could say that we've been having a secret affair for years," Lucas said with a chuckle. "That we hid it with the disguise of friendship."

"That could work," Brooke said as she thought. "And it's not like either of us have dated anyone in that time."

"Then maybe in a couple of weeks or so, we make an announcement that there's going to be an addition to the Scott family," Lucas said thoughtfully. "We might have to get caught in a particularly compromising position to pull that off too."

"Why do we have to be caught?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"To make it more convincing," Lucas told her. "Haley and Nathan have been busted so many times by her parents. In fact I'm surprised that he still sneaks out to hers and doesn't sneak her in to ours instead."

"How compromising does this position have to be?" Brooke found herself asking.

"I honestly don't know," Lucas replied as he saw the time. "Great we're going to be late for registration."

"We better get a move on then," Brooke said as they gathered their bags together and climbed out of the car. Lucas locked it and set the alarm. "I'll let you keep hold of my keys, Boyfriend."

"Oh you will huh?" Lucas asked with a smile as he put her keys into his jeans pocket. He liked the little nickname she had suddenly bestowed upon him. "Hmm, what can I use as a nickname for you?"

"Something nice please Luke," Brooke told him as they began to head towards the school entrance. "Nothing like 'my bitch' or 'squeeze' okay?"

"Okay I'm thinking," he said as they went through the entrance into the main hallway. "I know how about Pretty Girl?"

"I like that," Brooke said as she gave him a dazzling smile. "You can call me that all the time if you really want to."

"I could but then you might not be able to get through doors because that head of yours wouldn't fit," he told her teasingly as they headed towards their classroom. "You don't need to go to your locker first do you?"

"No I have everything I need in my bag," Brooke replied. "That's probably why it weighs so much."

"Same here," Lucas said as he linked his fingers through hers. "You ready to begin your acting debut?"

"I guess so." she replied a little uncertain as they headed into the classroom.

"Holy crap! Just look at Brooke and Lucas." Haley said quietly to Nathan who was sat behind her.

"I _knew_ it!" Nathan said victoriously. "I knew they were more than friends. I think the only type of friends they are is the ones with benefits. Quick come and sit next to me. I'm sure Luke won't mind you sitting in his seat."

Haley gathered her things and quickly sat in the desk that Lucas usually occupied. Brooke and Lucas approached them and Lucas looked at her curious. Nathan noticed and chuckled.

"We thought you two love birds would want to sit next to each other so you can hold hands some more." he told Lucas in a teasing tone. Lucas rolled his eyes and sat at the desk Haley had just vacated.

"You can quit with the teasing Nate," Lucas replied as he watched Brooke smile and slip into her seat. "And with the I told you so."

"It feels good to be right," Nathan said with a satisfied sigh. "As I usually am."

"Don't listen to him," Haley said as she gave Nathan an amused look. "He's just in one of those moods this morning."

"He's _always_ in one of those moods," Brooke reminded her. "I think somebody gets a little too much of their own way in the bedroom to be so chipper all the time."

"I only get that because Haley loves it." Nathan said loudly. Brooke and Lucas laughed as Haley looked at him alarmed.

"You know it's a good job that the teacher isn't here yet," Jake Jagielski reminded Nathan from his seat behind him. He was another player on the basketball team that Nathan and Lucas co-captained. "Otherwise that would be you in detention."

"Like Mr. Chavez will dare to give one of the star basketball player's detention," Peyton Sawyer said as she joined in the conversation. She was Jake's long term girlfriend and a cheerleader. "He'll be too scared of Whitey busting his ass."

"Hey Luke," Jake called quietly. Lucas looked at him curious. "Owen is looking at you like he could kill you."

"He probably saw me and Brooke kissing in the car." Lucas replied as he turned back round. He never noticed the surprised look on Jake's face or the smug look on Nathan's.

"Speaking of kissing, doesn't Rachel need to come up for air yet?" Haley asked with a frown causing the six friends to look across the classroom to where Rachel Gatina sat with her boyfriend Julian Baker. They were currently kissing like they were alone.

"It's definitely a good job Mr. Chavez isn't here," Lucas agreed as he shook his head. "What is it with those two?"

"As long as they don't end up having sex on the desk that's fine by me." Peyton said as she pulled a face.

"Yo Julian!" Nathan called. "I'd get some breath before you guys are busted."

"You're just jealous because Haley won't make out with you in class." Rachel called over as she untangled herself from Julian. She sat back in her own seat and pulled a compact out of her bag so she could check her reflection.

"Nate, I can't help it if my girl is just too damn irresistible to keep my hands, lips and other parts from being attached to her." Julian called back as he wiped Rachel's smudged lip gloss from his face.

"Okay class quiet down," Mr. Chavez said as he strode into the room and closed the door behind him. He dumped his things onto his desk and began to rummage for a pen. He found one and then turned round to the class. "Okay, let's get roll call done."

**~X~**

"God I am _starved_," Nathan announced as he and Haley sat at the picnic table that he usually ate at. Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, Rachel, Julian and Owen were already gathered around it. "Luke are you always engrossed in a freaking text book?"

"I'm helping Brooke get her calculus finished," Lucas said with a scowl as he looked at his brother. The other people around the table laughed except for Owen who remained quiet. "We never got round to it last night."

"I bet I know why," Rachel said with a knowing smile. "I bet you two were a little pre-occupied by a thing called being horny."

"So what if we were?" Brooke asked nonchalantly. Lucas caught her eye and smiled subtly. She quickly returned it as she tried not to giggle.

"You guys are _so_ having sex," Peyton said with an impressed look on her face. "So it's just Owen now who needs a cheerleader."

"Hey Owen," Rachel called getting his attention away from Brooke. "Do you want us to hook you up with Lindsey?"

"I don't need you to hook me up with anybody," Owen replied with a scowl. "I'm more than capable of doing that myself."

"Well go and do it then," Jake told him. "If you get laid you might have a better attitude."

"Hell even if you have to pay for it will be better for us than you not getting anything at all," Julian added causing everyone to laugh again. "Even Whitey notices the attitude man."

"Well if Whitey has a problem with it he can come and talk to me about it can't he?" Owen told him. "Why are you all so damn interested in my love life?"

"Because you don't have one." Nathan stated bluntly.

"Yeah so we need to get you one." Jake added. Owen just frowned and Jake quickly shut up.

"So that's how you do that!" Brooke said as she finally understood how to do the calculus problem in front of her.

"See I told you it was easy," Lucas replied before he took a bite of his sandwich that Karen had made as he and Brooke had eaten breakfast. "Hurry up and finish your sandwich Brooke. We still have brownies remember."

"I will now I've finished that damn homework," she told him as she put her books away. "I am _not_ missing out on your Mom's brownies."

"Why didn't you get me any?" Nathan asked sulkily.

"Because Mom just handed me the container that had mine and Brooke's lunch in it before we had to dash out of the café to get here." Lucas replied through a mouthful of food.

"Nathan you can get brownies any time at your house," Haley reminded him. "Your Mom always makes sure you have a permanent supply of them."

"I know, but I want one now." he said in a childlike whine. The whole table erupted into laughter once more at his answer. Even Owen joined in.

"I thought you were supposed to be the older brother?" Lucas asked through his giggles. The look Nathan sent his way set everyone off again.

**~X~**

Later that day after school had finished, Brooke and Lucas were back in her car heading towards the café.

"I'm so glad we only got English homework tonight," Brooke said happily. "And the fact that you helped me get my calculus homework done at lunch time saved me from double of that."

"It bugs me how Mr. Chambers always dishes out double homework if you don't get the stuff done that he sets," Lucas said with a frown. He then smiled as he said. "I don't mind helping you Brooke. I thought you would realize that by now."

"I do," Brooke told him. "It doesn't hurt to say thank you does it? Or that I _really_ appreciate it."

"No it certainly doesn't," he agreed as he pulled up outside the café. "At least our friends are buying the whole thing. And Owen seems to be too. He's looked at me thirty seven times today like he wants to kill me."

"Did you count or something?" Brooke asked as they climbed out of the car. They decided to put their book bags in the trunk, before they headed into the café hand in hand.

"I sure did," he told her as the café door closed behind them. The café was relatively quiet with about five customers scattered around the place. "Ma?"

"I'm in the back sweetie." Karen's voice called.

"Come on let's go and see her," Lucas said as he and Brooke headed behind the counter and into the back room. They saw Karen sat at a table writing a list. "Hey Mom."

"Hey Luke, Brooke." Karen greeted as she saw their interlocked hands.

"Hi Karen." Brooke returned the greeting.

"Luke there's a change of plan," Karen told him as she finished writing on the paper before her. "I need you to go to the suppliers for me instead. There are some heavy items I need now. It's been really busy today."

"It has?" Lucas asked concerned. "Did you get any help in?"

"Yes your Aunt Deb helped," Karen replied. She held the paper out to him. "Here's the list and one of the supplier account cards. Can you pick Matthew up from his after school club too? You'll have to get him first."

"Is he allowed anything from the suppliers?" Lucas asked with a smile as he put the list and the card into his pocket. Brooke let his hand go as he did so he would be able to manage it easier. "You know what he's like when he gets there."

"He can have some of the candy he likes," Karen told him. "Just make sure you put the box where he can't get to it. I don't want another episode like last time."

"Don't worry I will," Lucas replied. "I'm not Nathan. Can we get a coffee each before we go get Matty?"

"You know you can." Karen said as she stood.

"Ma, I'll make them," Lucas insisted. "You keep resting. I'll yell if there's a customer."

"Okay," she told him as she smiled gratefully. She was glad the place had quietened down and was even thinking of closing earlier than normal. "Do you need the car?"

"We can use mine," Brooke told her as Lucas headed to make the coffees. "That way you still have yours here if you need it."

"Thanks Brooke," Karen replied. "You can tell me to mind my own business if you want to, but how long have you and Lucas been a couple?"

"About a year or so," Brooke replied as she tried to remember the conversation she and Lucas had in her car that morning. "It just sort of happened one day totally out of the blue."

"You both look happy together," Karen told her with a warm smile. "I'm just glad that he's found a nice girl like you and not somebody like Rachel Gatina."

"Ma, the guy at table three wants his bill," Lucas called as he came into the back room. Karen looked through her order pad and pulled off the sheet she needed. "I'll get it sorted and then we'll get out of here and get Matthew before he thinks he's been abandoned."

**~X~**

"Your Mom asked me how long we've been a couple while you were making the coffee." Brooke told him as they headed towards Matthew's school to pick him up.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked as he glanced at her briefly.

"I told her about a year or so and that is just happened one day out of the blue." Brooke explained as she sipped her coffee.

"Good covering there Pretty Girl," he said with a smile as he pulled up outside the school. They could see Matthew waiting for them with his group of friends and a teacher. "I'll go get him."

Brooke smiled widely as she watched Lucas climb out of the car and jog up to the group that was gathered on the sidewalk. She decided she really liked the new nickname Lucas had given her. She also realized that she wouldn't mind the so-called excuses for them to kiss. She waved to Matthew as he and Lucas came back to the car. Lucas opened the back passenger door on Brooke's side and helped him into his car seat that they had put in from Karen's car.

"Hey Brooke," Matthew greeted. "Luke said we're going to the big store that mommy goes to."

"We sure are buddy," Brooke replied as Lucas strapped him into the seat. "And then me and you are gonna hang out at the house while Luke goes and drops everything off."

"Sweet," Matthew said happily as Lucas climbed into the driver's seat. "Can we play basketball?"

"What is it with you Scott guys and basketball?" Brooke asked with a playful smile.

"Genetics!" both Lucas and Matthew replied in unison. Brooke burst out laughing at their answer.

"How does a six year old boy know about genetics?" Brooke asked Matthew playfully.

"Lucas told me!" Matthew replied. "And Nathan said all Scott boys have the best genetics when it comes to basketball."

"God Luke you train them young in your family." Brooke teased as Lucas pulled his seat belt on. He looked at Brooke playfully.

"We don't need to train you do we big guy?" Lucas asked Matthew.

"Nope!" Matthew said with a giggle. Brooke joined in as Lucas began to drive.

"Matty do you wanna go back to the house now?" Lucas asked. "That way you can play basketball with Brooke for longer."

"Yeah Luke!" Matthew said excitedly. "You'll be okay at the big store by yourself won't you Luke?"

"I think I should be," he replied with a smile. "I hope you're going to look after Brooke for me while I'm there."

"I sure will Luke!" Matthew told him. "And when we've played basketball can we take Duke for a walk?"

"I think we can do that." Brooke replied. Duke was the Scott family's four month old Golden Labrador puppy who Matthew adored.

"You never know, I might be back before then and be able to join you." Lucas said.

"Neat! We can walk to the river court and play basketball!" Matthew said happily.

"You Scott guys are obsessed," Brooke said. "I'm so glad for your mom that she's finally getting a daughter."

**~X~**

"I'm back!" Lucas called after he had been watching Matthew thrash Brooke at basketball for about ten minutes. "Did you guys miss me?"

"Not really," Matthew said as he and Duke raced over to him. "Brooke sucks at basketball big time."

"Thanks Matthew," Brooke said with a laugh. "Why do you think I'm a cheerleader?"

"Because you're a girl and that's what girls are supposed to do," Matthew said as he picked up Duke's ball and threw it for him. The dog went running after it and Nathan almost tripped over him as he and Haley came around the corner. "Nathan!"

"Hey Matty!" Nathan greeted with a smile. "Who did you beat at basketball then?"

"Brooke," Matthew replied as Brooke walked over to where Lucas was stood. "Hey Luke, can Nathan and Haley take Duke for a walk with me instead?"

"Sure he can," Lucas replied with a laugh. Nathan groaned inwardly. "It's only fair you get to spend some time with him too right?"

"I did have _other_ plans." Nathan said as he raised his eyebrows at Lucas and nodded his head towards Haley. Lucas knew instantly that he would have on his way upstairs with her.

"Pleeeaaaasssseeee Nathan!" Matthew said as he looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Okay." Nathan said giving into the puppy dog eyes that Matthew was giving him.

"Yes!" Matthew said happily as Lucas handed Duke's lead to Nathan. "We need the ball too Nate. We're going to the river court and we're gonna play basketball."

"You know I never thought I'd meet somebody more obsessed with it than your brothers but I think I have in you." Haley said with a laugh as Duke came back with his ball. He dropped it at Haley's feet and Nathan put the lead on him.

"We need some poop bags," Nathan said as he pulled a face. He hated that part of having a dog. Lucas retrieved Matthew's rucksack that he liked to take on the dog walks that had all his dog accessories including poop bags and toys in. "Well we'll see you in a few hours probably."

"Bye Luke, bye Brooke!" Matthew said as he raced around the corner of the house. Nathan and Haley ran after him with the dog.

"Bye!" Brooke and Lucas called together as they laughed.

"It was so obvious what those two were going to do," Lucas told Brooke as they headed inside. "Did you see his face when Matthew wanted them to go with him instead of us?"

"It was kind of priceless," Brooke replied with a smile as they headed into the house. "So are we getting our English homework out of the way?"

"I think we should because it will only take us like half an hour," Lucas explained as they picked their book bags up from one of the small sofa type seats that were in the entrance hall. Lucas had brought them in from the car with him. They then headed upstairs to go to his room. "I have all the answers in my head so it will be a breeze."

"How do you do that?" Brooke asked from behind him.

"Do what?" he asked curious.

"Get the answers to everything so damn fast?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know," Lucas replied honestly. "But it comes in handy for our homework sessions right?"

"It does," Brooke agreed as they headed down the hallway towards his bedroom. "You know I'm going to have to go home tonight."

"Why?" Lucas asked horrified as they went through his door.

"Because I need clean clothes," Brooke said. "I only grabbed overnight stuff in my rush to get out of there."

"Well are your parents out tonight?" he asked as he dumped his bag on his bed.

"Yeah they're at their stupid party thing where everybody sucks up to each other to try and get more money." Brooke answered.

"Well we'll go together and get some of your stuff," he told her. "There's plenty of room for it all here. Hell we might as well just get it all while we're there. That way you don't even have to set foot back in that place. And I bet your parents wouldn't even notice."

"You're right there," Brooke agreed as she sat beside him on the bed. "Are you sure there's enough room in the closet for my stuff?"

"Brooke, in case you haven't noticed I have two empty bedrooms on my side of the hallway, both of which have the same sized closet as I have. So yeah." he told her as he pulled a face. Brooke laughed and nudged him and he nearly fell off the bed.

"I just hope we have enough time," she said with a giggle as he looked at her shocked. "I have a _lot_ of clothes Luke."

"Well we'll leave them on the hangers and just dump them in your car," he told her. "It will be so easy. And then your other stuff can go in boxes or your luggage or whatever."

"It will take a lot of trips to the car with my clothes." she told him.

"We'll have to be super fast then," he told her. "Don't worry; we'll get your stuff out of there before they get back. Now let's get this homework done."

**~X~**

"Just how much stuff do you have exactly?" Lucas asked as they finally finished loading up Brooke's car with her belongings. The back seat of her car was jam packed as was the trunk, but they had managed to fit everything in. They had found out her parents had gone to their party earlier than scheduled so had taken the time to get her belongings before Karen, Dan, Nathan, Haley and Matthew returned home. That way they could get her things into the house without them noticing.

"You know, I don't remember this plan of yours involving me moving in with you," Brooke said with a laugh as they climbed into the front of the car. Lucas was once again behind the wheel. "I think that's a whole new development."

"Well if we're going to be pretending about dating and a baby that will make it more believable right?" he asked with a smile. "Brooke, there's something I'm a little confused about."

"What?" she asked curious.

"Why were you at the rest stop?" he asked her. "Why didn't you just go to mine?"

"I thought it would be too easy for my parents to find me if I went there and sat in your drive like a crazy person," she confessed. "I mean they could have asked around to see who were my friends and found me easily."

"They could do that anyway." he told her with a frown.

"Yeah I know," she said as she sighed. "But when you're with me, I don't feel as scared. And I know they can't get _in_ your house. The driveway is totally different."

"I understand," he told her softly as he started the engine. "Let's get back to mind and get you moved in."

**~X~**

An hour later, Brooke's belongings were all put away in their new places in Lucas's room. His closet had been more than adequate for her clothes and shoes and there was still plenty of room for more. Her toiletries and cosmetics had a new home in his en-suite and her CD's, books and other knick knacks had places with his. Lucas had to admit his room now made it look like they were a couple.

"There's one thing missing Luke," Brooke said as she surveyed the room. She couldn't help smiling as she had brought her own cushions from her bed so Lucas's bed was now lost under a torrent of cushions. "Pictures of us."

"Yeah you're right," he said with a frown. "I'm not sure if I have any on my computer."

"I have some on mine from game parties and stuff." she said as she looked at the desk. Their laptop computers were sat side by side.

"We could always take more too," he suggested. "And then we have to think about our lockers at school."

"You want us to have Naley style lockers?" she asked him as she kinked her eyebrow and laughed.

"Why not?" he asked with his own laugh. "Are you sure you don't want me to pimp your locker out Brucas style?"

"We already have joint names?" she asked as both her eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah. I mean we have a Naley, a Jeyton whatever the hell Rachel and Julian would be," Lucas said as he pulled a thoughtful face. "So we're Brucas."

"I have the perfect one for Julian and Rachel," Brooke said with a giggle. "Ralian, because she's always stuck to his face like those alien things in Aliens."

"Oh that's a good one!" Lucas said as he laughed. He then turned a fake serious as his eyes fell onto the cushions on the bed. "Look I know this is your room as well sort of, but just don't go turning it girly okay?"

"I'm not gonna change anything about this room. It's the only place I feel safe and relaxed," she told him honestly. She could see him eyeing the cushions. "Luke you can never have too many cushions on a bed."

"It's a pain in the ass taking them off when we go to bed though," he said with a smile. "And then you have to put them all back on in the morning. I just don't see the point."

"That's because you're a guy," Brooke told him as they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Guys don't get the point of things like cushions."

"No they don't," Haley said as she poked her head around the door. "Just to let you know Karen says that dinner is almost ready and you've to get downstairs."

"She made it already?" Lucas asked surprised. "She's only been back in the house twenty minutes or so."

"It's left over chili from the café," Haley told him as she pulled an appreciative face. "So I'd hurry up and get down there before Nathan eats it all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Diane Hermans, paigematthewsfan21, cookie-girl23, KayyyReneee, liverpoolss, craxygirl54, alysef, Tess-IV, CaseyJr, MollyCW23, Raven-Rachel23, Buffster2000, The-Ryanator, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Jessica James 23, Beth-J-Matthews, Eve G, Holly-Roberts, Ashley J Scott, Alyssia-Owens, Cheery Rose 23, Jen loves Nathan, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, John Tate – Thank you all so much for your reviews! I can't believe the response this story is getting. It's so much better than what I got for the original version! Thanks for taking the time to review. I love reading each and every one of them.**

**Apologies at the delay in posting this. I'll try not to take as long on the next update. Hope you all enjoy! As usual let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Mmm this chili is delicious!" Brooke said as she savored the delicious food Karen had made. As well as the chili there was also warm homemade corn bread.<p>

"Thanks Brooke," Karen told her with a smile. She looked at the four teenagers and asked. "Do you all have plans for this evening?"

"Me and Hales were thinking of going bowling," Nathan said as he wiped the remnants of the chili from his plate with a piece of bread. "Luke do you and Brooke want to come? I think the whole gang is gonna be there."

"Sure we'll go." Lucas said. Brooke nodded.

"Have you all done your homework?" Dan asked.

"Me and Brooke have," Lucas answered. "We did it while Nathan and Haley took Matthew and Duke to the river court."

"We did ours at the river court," Haley replied. "We did it while Matthew was playing fetch with Duke."

"They did daddy!" Matthew replied nodding his head enthusiastically.

"I'm shocked," Dan said with a smile. "As long as you don't come back too late."

"I don't think we'll be that late," Nathan replied. "We have practice tomorrow so I don't wanna be too tired for it."

"And then it'll be first game of the season!" Matthew said excitedly. "I can't wait for Friday!"

"I've never met a family where the boys are as obsessed with basketball as you guys," Haley said with a laugh. "Tree Hill will be lost without the Scott's!"

"It _so_ would!" Brooke agreed. "What did the school do in the gap between Dan leaving high school and Nathan and Lucas starting?"

"Lose." Nathan, Lucas and Dan replied in unison causing everyone to laugh.

"I walked right into that one didn't I?" Brooke asked as she shook her head.

"You set it up great Brooke." Dan told her as he got his laughter under control.

"It was quite amusing." Karen admitted as she rubbed her bump.

"Is Lily being fidgety?" Dan asked her as he saw her rub her swollen belly.

"I think she's joining in with the laughter," Karen told him. "Either that or she doesn't appreciate the chili."

"If you don't like mom's chili you're grounded until you're thirty." Nathan said to the bump. Lily immediately stopped kicking.

"That worked a treat Nathan," Karen told him. "I might have to get you to do that when she's being restless at four a.m."

"Hell no!" Nathan told her. "I'll be fast asleep then!"

"And we all know not to wake Sleeping Beauty up." Haley said as she laughed. Nathan got a playful, offended look on his face as everyone laughed.

"It's not my fault if I'm gorgeous," Nathan responded. "Or that I'm not really a morning person."

"Whatever bro," Lucas said as he pushed his plate back. "Ma that was delicious as always."

"Thanks Luke." Karen replied with a smile.

"It was." Brooke agreed as she too finished her food.

"We have dessert yet remember," Dan reminded them as he stood and collected everybody's empty plates. He carried them over to the sink and rinsed them before putting them into the dishwasher. "It's Tiramisu."

"I _love_ Karen's Tiramisu!" Brooke said as her mouth watered. "Is that the version that you learnt to make in Florence?"

"It is," Karen replied with a smile. "It seems to be a big hit with everybody."

"Well I have my dish of it," Dan said as he sat at the table. He put the huge dish of dessert in front of himself and a stack of empty plates next to it. "I don't know what everybody else is having."

"Dad come on," Nathan said in a whine. "You know not to mess with my dessert!"

"Or mine!" Lucas said with a frown. "If you're not big on sharing, you shouldn't have brought us up to do so."

"He's got you there," Karen told him with a laugh. "Come on honey, stop hogging the dessert and share it out equally."

**~X~**

"Brooke are you ready?" Lucas called into his closet. He had just emerged from the bathroom after changing.

"Almost," she called back. "Do you think I should wear one of my usual shirts or one that's slightly loose? Or should I save them all for when we'll need them?"

"Wear a usual one," Lucas told her. "That way it'll be more effective when you use the other ones."

"Okay then," Brooke said as she emerged into the bedroom. She was dressed in mid blue low waist, tight jeans and a figure hugging black top that had an asymmetrical neckline with a strap going over her right shoulder. She had black heels and purse and a denim jacket in the same shade as her jeans. "Will this do?"

"Perfect," he said as he ran his eyes over her form. She took the opportunity to check out what he was wearing. He had on blue jeans, white T-shirt and black sweater. He had a light brown leather jacket in his hand. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Brooke said as she picked her purse up from the bed. "Are you ready to act some more boyfriend?"

"I can give it a go," he told her with a smile as he picked his jacket up and slipped it on. "Lead the way Pretty Girl."

**~X~**

Brooke and Lucas trailed after Nathan and Haley as they headed towards the bowling alley entrance hand in hand. Nathan had beat Lucas to the parking space that was nearest to the entrance and Lucas had had to park at the far end of the parking lot.

"I hope you realize that there's gonna be a _lot_ of kissing and cuddling tonight," Lucas told her quietly as they walked. "We do have a large audience after all."

"I know," she replied with a smile. "Are we going to tell anyone about my parents yet?"

"I think we should just keep it quiet for now. I mean, it'll give us time to explore your options and look into that whole emancipation thing. And they won't even see it coming," Lucas replied. "And it also gives us time to look up pregnancy symptoms and stuff. I really hope you're a good actress."

"I agree," Brooke replied smiling. "Well I watched how your mom stroked her bump this morning and saw the look she got on her face."

"Taking notes already huh?" he asked with a smile.

"It won't hurt right?" Brooke replied with her own question. "Luke will you come shopping with me on Saturday? I think I'd better get some looser tops and stuff. And we can get some picture frames for our photos to go in."

"And get stuff to pimp our lockers with," he told her with a smile. Brooke laughed slightly. "Maybe check out baby stuff and see if we get spotted."

"You're terrible Lucas Scott," Brooke told him as they reached the entrance. Nathan and Haley were already inside. "So are you gonna get the door for me boyfriend?"

"What's it worth?" he asked as he smiled and opened the door for her.

"I'll have a think about it," Brooke told him playfully. "I see everybody else is here already."

"We're the last ones for a change." Lucas said as they both entered the bowling alley and the door shut behind them. Lucas put his hands on Brooke's waist and pulled her against him. He then brought his lips to hers and kissed Brooke deeply. They heard a round of cheers as they did. They pulled away from each other and linked hands as Lucas led Brooke over towards the shoe hire desk where everybody was waiting for them.

"So how long have you two been locking lips then?" Peyton asked Brooke and Lucas came up to them.

"About a year," Lucas replied with a smile, remembering what Brooke had told him she had told Karen. "And we'll have none of the I told you so's. Especially you Nathan!"

"I wasn't saying a word," Nathan replied. "I said everything I had to say this morning."

"Can we just get on with getting the lanes?" Owen asked putting an end to their conversation.

"Okay so how are we doing this?" Jake asked.

"Boys against girls?" Rachel suggested from her spot in Julian's arms.

"That wouldn't be fair," Brooke said. "There are more guys than girls."

"No it'll be equal," Julian told her. "Owen invited Lindsey."

"She's in the restroom." Haley told Brooke.

"Way to go Owen!" Brooke said as she looked over at him. He smiled at her.

"I think we should have couples against couples," Lucas suggested. "It'll make it more fun."

"Yeah I like Luke's idea." Nathan said as Lindsey came back from the bathroom.

"Hey Lindsey!" Brooke greeted as she came back from the bathroom.

"Hey Brooke. Lucas." Lindsey said as she went over to Owen.

"Hey Lindsey." Lucas greeted in response.

"So whose gonna be on which team?" Rachel asked.

"Well we have five couples so it's odd," Nathan pointed out. "One couple will have to split to make it fair."

"I'm on the same team as Luke!" Brooke said instantly.

"I'm on Nathan's team!" Haley quickly added.

"I'm on Jake's." Peyton said at the same time Rachel piped up.

"I'm on Julian's!" Rachel said as she pulled her lips from his.

"Owen pick a team." Julian said with a smile.

It ended up with Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Owen on one team and the other had Jake, Peyton, Rachel, Julian and Lindsey. They paid for the lanes and got their shoes and then headed over to their allocated lanes that were side by side. The ten teenagers began their games of bowling. The couples flirted and kissed while waiting on their turns. Even Owen flirted with Lindsey and managed to sneak a few kisses. At one point, Lucas insisted Brooke wasn't bowling correctly and made a very public display of teaching her how to do it right. He leaned his front against her back as he did and she couldn't help giggling.

Two hours later they all left the bowling alley in high spirits. The evening had been fun and entertaining. Owen had even seemed to not be interested in Brooke and looked pretty cozy with Lindsey, which both Lucas and Brooke were grateful for. Brooke had forgotten all about her home problems, if only temporary. However she and Lucas had kept up the act for their plan. Brooke had secretly loved how Lucas had kept looking at her and kissing her all evening.

"I'm hungry," Haley announced with a frown. She turned to Nathan and asked. "Can we go and get a burger?"

"If my Hales wants a burger, she can have one," Nathan replied as he kissed her. "Because that means I can have two because I know you like your onions and I ain't kissing you unless I eat some too."

"I'm pretty hungry too," Julian added. "I need to get me some fuel before I give Rachel some of my greased lightning!"

"I like the sound of that!" Rachel replied with a wide smile. "I hope you have plenty of _grease_ for me baby."

"Are you sure you two want to come get food?" Jake asked as he pulled a face. "Are you sure you don't want to head straight home so you can get _greased_?"

"Nah I need fuel," Julian repeated. "If it bothers you guys that much I promise there'll be no groping at the diner!"

"There better not be," Peyton added as she looked at Jake. "Do we have time to get something to eat?"

"Yeah if we're quick," Jake replied as he looked at his watch. "I told the sitter we'd be back by ten so we have forty five minutes."

"How is cute little Jenny Jagielski doing?" Brooke asked them. Jenny was Jake and Peyton's four week old daughter.

"Still as adorable as ever," Peyton said with a fond smile. "As much as I've enjoyed our night out, I missed Jenny more."

"Me too." Jake agreed.

"You should have brought her with you," Brooke told them. "You would have saved yourselves some money and you could have spent more time with her."

"Don't worry. We're doing that on the next bowling night," Jake replied. "I missed my little girl."

"Are you and Lucas coming to the diner?" Peyton asked as everyone except Brooke and Lucas reached their cars.

"I'm good. How about you Brooke?" Lucas replied. He had slipped his arm around her waist as they walked.

"I'm good too. You guys all go and have a food date." Brooke said as she leaned against Lucas.

"Three guess what Brucas are gonna be doing!" Julian said with a sly laugh as he unlocked his car.

"Whatever man!" Lucas said with a laugh. "Have fun you guys!"

"See you at home Luke." Nathan said as he and Haley got into his car and drove off. Brooke and Lucas continued walking towards Brooke's car. They waved to their friends as they all drove out of the parking lot.

"I have a confession to make," Brooke said as they walked. Lucas looked at her questioningly. "I'm actually hungry. I just didn't want to go to the diner. I just want to get some take out and head back and be comfy while I pig out."

"That sounds like a plan Pretty Girl," Lucas said with a laugh. "What kind of food do you want?"

"I'm stuck between Chinese and pizza," Brooke said as she thought. "Chinese. I want vegetable spring rolls, rice noodles and sweet chili chicken! Yum."

"Damn you _are_ hungry!" Lucas said surprised.

"You can share it doofus!" she told him as she shoved him playfully.

"I'll let you off then," he said with a smile as they reached the car. "Can we get some of those mixed vegetables they do and prawn crackers as well?"

"If we must," Brooke told him as she climbed into the car. "And we can also get soda too."

"Are you gonna pretend to have a craving when we do the baby plan?" Lucas asked her as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"I think it will be more realistic if I do," she replied. "I'm not sure whether to have the veggie spring rolls as it or something of your moms, like her brownies."

"You could have both," Lucas suggested. "My mom has had three cravings while she's been carrying Lily; celery, strawberries and cheese."

"I hope that's not all together Luke!" Brooke said as she pulled a face. "What did she have as a craving with Matthew?"

"Uh, I think it was something like chicken smothered in honey and key lime pie," Lucas replied. "I can't really remember now. I remember there was a lot of key lime pie though."

"Can we just go get the food now?" Brooke asked. "I'm so hungry."

**~X~**

"That food is almost as amazing as your moms," Brooke said with a happy sigh as she lay back on the bed. "That was just what I wanted."

"It was pretty yummy huh?" Lucas asked as he flopped down beside her. They had just finished clearing up after their Chinese banquet. Lucas had taken the empty cartons directly to the trash can outside using the balcony exit in his room.

"I can't move. I've eaten too much," Brooke said as she placed a hand on her overfull stomach. "I'm glad I have my PJ's on."

"Me too," Lucas replied. "And that we took off the ridiculous amount of cushions off the bed before we ate so we could just flop and sleep."

"Did you see Owen with Lindsey tonight?" Brooke asked suddenly, changing the subject. "He kinda looked besotted with her."

"I know!" Lucas replied. "I almost dropped my bowling ball on my foot when I saw them making out. He certainly didn't waste anytime huh?"

"A bit like us you mean?" Brooke asked as she laughed and kinked her eyebrow. "I mean we've been 'dating' for a day and I'm already moved in with you and we're planning a baby."

"I know!" Lucas replied laughing. Brooke joined in. Their laughter died down after a few minutes. "I'm so tired."

"Me too," Brooke agreed as her phone beeped. She frowned as she reached over to the nightstand to retrieve it. She opened the text message and smile. "My parents have gone away on business for a whole month!"

"Really?" Lucas asked with a smile. Brooke nodded and showed him the text. "Well that buys us more time for the plan. They always seem to tell you they're going away by text."

"They haven't even put where they're going," Brooke said as she closed the message and put the phone back on the nightstand. "I bet it's something to do with their sick plan."

"Well we'll be more than ready for when they do decide to put that in action," Lucas told her as he yawned. "Come on let's get some sleep."

**~X~**

The next morning, Brooke and Lucas were woken by a loud knock on Lucas's bedroom door. The door opened and Dan looked around the door. He saw them both snuggled together under the duvet.

"Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes," Dan told them with a smile. "Your mom's making bacon and eggs with the works, so I'd hurry up and get down to the kitchen before Nathan beats you to it."

"Okay Dad," Lucas replied in a sleepy voice. "We'll try and beat Nathan."

"You'll have to be quick he's on his way down now," Dan said as he heard Nathan's bedroom door opening. "I'll leave you two to get decent."

"Do we really have to get up?" Brooke asked, from her position in the bed snuggled up to Lucas. She was quickly getting used to using him as her own personal pillow and source of warmth.

"If we actually want to eat some of my moms amazing cooking yeah," Lucas replied. "As it is we're probably going to have to wrestle with Nathan to get some. How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept great," she told him with a brilliant smile. "I think the bowling must have tired me out or something."

"You can sleep great every night now," Lucas told her as he reluctantly got out of the bed. "Get your butt out of bed if you want breakfast."

A few minutes later Lucas and Brooke entered the kitchen. Lucas had his white bath robe on over his boxers and t-shirt and Brooke had a lightweight grey one on over her short pajamas. They found Dan, Karen, Nathan and Haley already seated at the breakfast table as they took their seats.

"Morning Brooke," Karen greeted. "Won't your parents be wondering where you are?"

"Morning Karen," Brooke replied as she spooned some eggs onto her plate. "They're away on business for the next month so they won't care where I am or what I'm doing."

"That's why she stayed over last night. It was late when we finished studying so I said she could stay over." Lucas lied as he poured him and Brooke some coffee.

"I thought you did your homework before you went bowling?" Dan asked.

"Lucas was just going over calculus again with me. I'm still struggling with it." Brooke lied.

"Yeah right!" Nathan said with a snort, almost choking on his breakfast. He looked at Lucas disbelievingly. "The only studying you two did last night was how to get Brooke in mom's condition?"

"I swear we're telling the truth." Brooke said quickly to Dan and Karen after she had swallowed her bacon. Lucas looked at Brooke quickly and then Nathan and scowled. Dan noticed the exchange.

"I can tell you are," Karen said to Brooke with a smile. "I can tell when people are lying. Just ignore Nathan."

"Momma can you tell when I'm lying?" Matthew asked from his seat beside her.

"I can definitely tell when you're lying squirt," Karen said with a laugh. "You know you shouldn't lie right?"

"Yeah, I know," Matthew replied. "That's why I never do."

"Glad to know it kiddo!" Dan said as he ruffled Matthew's hair. Everyone laughed as Matthew shook his head and proceeded to carefully brush his hair back into place with his hands.

**~X~**

"I think we should start with the baby thing," Lucas said as he drove them to school in Brooke's car. He saw Brooke look at him questioningly in the corner of his eye. "It'll give us a bit more time to make sure it's believable before your parents get back."

"So what shall we do?" Brooke asked.

"Subtle things," Lucas answered. "Like putting hands on your belly, a few hints, you eat a lot."

"I'll end up huge," she told him with a laugh. "I'll have to do secret exercise sessions."

"Or you could just let people think your expanding waistline is a baby," Lucas replied cheekily as she hit him playfully. "Brooke I'm driving here. You don't want me to crash do you?"

"Oh please!" Brooke scoffed. "You didn't even swerve. And you really should be more careful Luke. You have 'precious' cargo on board remember."

"God I hope we can pull this off," Lucas said with a smile. "It's gonna be totally weird pretending you're pregnant and I'm not sure my acting skills will be completely believable all the time."

"Same here," Brooke said with a frown. "I'm not sure about mine either."

"We do seem to be doing good though," Lucas said. "Like my mom said this morning, she can sniff a lie out easily. Yet she believes that we're a couple with no questions asked."

"You have a point there," Brooke said as Lucas pulled into Brooke's usual parking space in the school parking lot. "We should just worry about it if your mom becomes suspicious huh?"

"Exactly," Lucas said as he took the keys out of the ignition. "So we'll start with those subtle things today. See how long it takes for people to become suspicious. You won't mind me groping your belly at every available opportunity will you?"

"I don't know yet," Brooke replied with a laugh as they took their seatbelts off. They heard Owen's car go speeding past. "I'm surprised the roads are safe with him driving the way he does."

"Well he better not do anything to you two," Lucas said with a laugh. "God it's so weird saying that."

"It's weird hearing it," Brooke told him. "I guess we better get in school before we're late for registration."

"I'll get your book bag," Lucas told her as they climbed out of the car. He retrieved their bags from the back seat and set Brooke's car alarm. He then walked to the front of the car where Brooke was waiting and helped her put her bag on her shoulder. "There we go Pretty Girl."

"Thanks Luke," Brooke replied with a laugh. "But really, I could have managed that myself."

"But Brooke," Lucas said as he took hold of her hand. "I don't want you straining yourself do I? It might hurt our son."

"Son huh?" Brooke asked as she kinked an eyebrow at him. "What makes you so sure?"

"It's my plan, so I say we're having a son." Lucas whispered in her ear. She laughed and shook her head at him as they began to head into the school. They headed down the hallway towards their class room and headed inside and sat at their desks, just in time for Mr. Chavez coming into the room.

**~X~**

Brooke, Haley and Peyton were walking down the school hallway to their lockers. As they walked they were watched by Lucas, Nathan and Jake, who were stood at the lockers waiting on them with Rachel, Julian, Lindsey and Owen. Haley practically ran the last few steps and was engulfed in Nathan's arms as they kissed. Peyton almost copied Haley's actions as she went up to Jake. Brooke went up to Lucas who was looking at her like they were the only two people there. Brooke was impressed by his acting. He placed a hand on the back of her head and lowered his mouth to hers, as he placed his other on her abdomen. His thumb gently stroked over the area where her womb was. Brooke tilted her head and met his lips, eager for his kiss. His tongue gently brushed against her lips seeking entrance which she granted. It was quickly becoming more than just a hello kiss. Lindsey and Owen watched their group of friends make out felling incredibly uncomfortable. Even Rachel and Julian had joined in.

"Can't you guys get a room?" Lindsey asked in disbelief as Owen wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They both noticed where Lucas had rested his hand and wondered why he had his hand on Brooke's belly the way he did.

"What is it with you guys and PDA's?" Owen asked as he watched his friends. He tried to keep his expression neutral.

"Sorry. I forgot we had an audience," Nathan said laughing as he pulled his lips away from Haley's. "Good thing I didn't get too carried away huh?"

"I need a Nathan smooch before history," Haley said with a sigh. There was something about Owen that made her feel uneasy, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "It's the only thing that gets me through. I mean Mr. Donald talks like he's some kind of Jurassic fossil."

"Tell me about it," Brooke added as she pulled her lips from Lucas's. Lucas had moved so that his arm was now around her waist. "I wonder what pointless things we're gonna learn today?"

"We better go find out," Jake said. "Otherwise we'll be in detention and be missing practice."

"I'm sure Whitey would love that!" Rachel giggled as they all headed in the direction of their history class.

**~X~**

"I think we just need to practice the middle section of the routine," Haley said to Brooke as they stretched ready for cheerleading practice. Brooke was making a half hearted attempt at stretching to keep in with the plan. "It's just that one part where Nathan's taking his shirt off!"

"Huh?" Brooke asked confused and turned around. She saw Lucas in the process of taking his shirt off too. "How about we skip cheer practice and just watch the guys instead?"

"Hell _yeah_!" Rachel agreed. "I mean my boyfriend's half naked! Hello, that's always a bonus! Oh and you can tell me where you got your _amazing_ heels Brooke. You've made me have a serious case of shoe envy all day."

"What? Come on Brooke you know we have to practice." Lindsey disagreed.

"Well we have to wait on Peyton coming back with Jenny anyway. So why not enjoy the show while we wait?" Brooke suggested her as she placed a hand on her belly. "Plus I don't really feel up to it today. I just don't feel right."

"I think Lindsey is just sulking because Owen is a shirt." Rachel said with a smile as Peyton arrived with Jenny.

"Wow they should do practice like this all the time!" Peyton said as she noticed Jake was now shirtless too.

"I know!" Rachel said as she smiled widely.

"I suggested we skip practicing our cheers and just watch the guys practice," Brooke said. "We'd only be going over old cheers today anyway that we already know off by heart because we've been doing them since freshman year."

"Well that's sorted then." Peyton said happily as she sat down on the bleachers. She placed Jenny's car seat beside her as she did. The other girls, including Lindsey joined her in boyfriend watching.

An hour later, the Ravens cheerleaders were still watching as basketball practice came to an end. Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Julian and Owen came over to where Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Rachel and Lindsey were now stood waiting on them. Lucas, Nathan, Jake and Julian were still shirtless and their bodies glistened with sweat.

"Mmm, nice practice," Haley said to Nathan as she briefly raised her eyebrows. She then quietly whispered. "Don't bother showering." Nathan smiled in response.

"Tutor Girl is right. As far as practices go it had things to keep the eyes entertained." Brooke agreed as she smiled and kinked her eyebrow at Lucas.

"Well we don't want our ladies overworking themselves now do we? So we had to do something to prevent that. What kept your eyes entertained then Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked moving closer to her as he spoke.

"My hot boyfriend. He was half naked and sweaty. Your coach made my day." she told him. She shocked both herself and him as she stroked a finger down his glistening torso, following the line of hard muscles all the down to the waistband of his shorts.

"I'll tell him you send your thanks before I hit the showers shall I?" Lucas replied as his body responded to her touch. He wondered if there would ever be a day that he wasn't hard when he was around her.

"Now _there's_ something that would keep my eyes entertained." she said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Me and Haley are just gonna head back home. I'll get a shower there. Are you okay for a ride Luke?" Nathan asked his brother completely oblivious to his and Brooke's flirting and X-rated talk. His attention was entirely on Haley and the explicit things she was whispering in his ear.

"I don't know," he replied playfully. He gripped Brooke's hips and pulled her against him. Brooke had to stop herself from letting out a surprised gasp at the feel of his arousal against her. "Brooke, my sexy, beautiful Brooke, would you give me a ride?"

"You know I'll _always_ give you a ride Luke whenever you ask me for one." Brooke answered as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"Wow they're actually putting us to shame," Julian said as he watched their antics. "Who would have thought it?"

"I know!" Rachel said, before turning her attention back to Julian. "Do you want to skip the shower here and just come back to mine? On the condition you head out to the car like you are right now."

"Okay," Julian replied with a suggestive smile. "I'll just go and grab my stuff from the locker room."

"You guys might as well just fuck in front of us now." Owen said as he scowled.

"Are you sure about that Owen?" Julian asked him. "Do you _really_ want to watch us do something that you sure as hell don't seem to be getting, going by your attitude?"

"Maybe Owen should watch then he'd know how to satisfy Lindsey," Nathan joked. "You don't hear the rest of us guys going round with attitudes like that do you?"

"Fuck you guys!" Owen shouted and stormed off towards the locker room, his anger level at maximum. Lindsey looked at them all shocked before she quickly left the gym.

"Was it something I said?" Nathan asked in mock surprise, causing them all to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**paigematthewsfan21 – Yes Owen did do that for that. There definitely will be some kind of trouble involving him.**

**FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x – A lot of the things were just brushed over in Safest Place to Hide. I've also changed the order in how things happen and this is actually more like the original plan I had for SPTH.**

**alysef – Yes they are getting into the plan. This chapter will show them getting into it even more. There will be some trouble ahead.**

**TinyRooBeauty7 – They certainly do!**

**KayyyReneee – That might just happen. You never know! And Brucas will spend more time with Jenny in future chapters. Don't worry; I will explain that later in the story.**

**craxygirl54 – It is obvious huh? It might become real you never know.**

**Holly-Roberts – That's exactly like how it is! Ha-ha! I wasn't happy with how some scenes were kind of rushed and not really explored in the first version of this.**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis, Diane Hermans, tanya2byour21, Beth-J-Matthews, Ashley J Scott, Raven-Rachel23, MollyCW23, The-Ryanator, Cheery Rose 23, Alyssia-Owens, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, JackSawyer99, Jessica James 23, James McLean, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, John Tate – Thanks for your reviews!**

**A lot of you have asked about what Brucas are going to do when it becomes clear that there is no baby. All I can say for now is I have it all planned out. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The gymnasium at Tree Hill High was packed with almost the whole town. It was the first game of the season and the atmosphere in there was already electric. The cheerleaders for both teams were warming up in their designated parts of the gym, as were the players of the opposing team. The Ravens were still in the locker room having their pep talk.<p>

"Damn Justin, there sure are some fine cheerleaders on the rival squad," one of the visiting players said to his friend. Justin turned and looked over to where his friend was almost captivated. "I wouldn't mind doing the redhead _and_ the brunette."

"The brunette is fine Tim!" his friend agreed. "As for the redhead I heard she's dating Julian Baker."

"That douche?" Tim asked as he pulled a face. "She obviously has no taste. She needs to have herself some of The Tim!"

"I've not heard anything from Jessica about the brunette dating anybody," Justin told him. "If she was dating someone, trust me Jessica would know. She knows who's dating who at _every_ school we go to for games."

"How does she do it?" Tim asked as the Ravens came out of their locker room. Most of them stopped by the cheerleaders. Tim and Justin watched eagerly. They saw Lucas kiss Brooke before he ran over to warm up. "The brunette is dating Scott number two?"

"That's obviously a new development," Justin said as he looked over at his girlfriend Jessica. She had a surprised look on her face. "Jessica is obviously worried that her gossip skills are wearing thin."

"Do they do classes in that?" Tim asked curious. Justin shook his head at him and went back to warming up.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Jessica Rice is looking at you completely shocked," Rachel told Brooke after the guys had moved away to warm up. "I think she feels left out of the gossip ring!"

"She'll get over it," Brooke replied with a laugh as she waved at Jessica, who quickly averted her gaze. Brooke turned her attention back to Rachel. "I wonder how many school's that is gonna be around before the first quarter of the game has finished?"

"Probably all of them," Peyton told her joining in the conversation. "You know she has a special pocket sewn into her cheer uniform so she can always have her cell phone on her?"

"I hope it falls out one day and causes her some damage," Haley said. "Especially after the crap she gossiped about me."

"Like you'd even think of going near Ian Banks," Brooke said with a frown as they looked over at the captain of the rival team. "I can just imagine Nathan beating his ass if he comes out with anymore of his stupid sayings."

"Like how he always thinks every single girl in the room wants to jump his bones or whatever!" Rachel added.

"He's such a sleaze!" Peyton agreed. "Oh God! He's coming over."

"Haley James," Ian greeted as he eyed her. "So I saw Nathan in the shower and was wondering why you haven't broke up with him."

"Is that so you can ask him out?" Brooke asked as she stared at him. "I mean why else would you be seeing Nathan in a shower unless you deliberately went to watch him?"

The cheerleaders burst out laughing at Brooke's comeback as Ian stood there trying to find something to say in response. He failed and turned and walked away from them without saying another word.

"Brooke, that was awesome!" Haley said as she got her laughter under control.

"What was all that about?" Nathan asked as he approached them. He had seen Ian coming up to the girls.

"Ian Banks was just being," Haley began as she thought of what to say. "Ian Banks."

"What did he say?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"He told Haley that he had seen you in the shower and he wondered why she hadn't broken up with you." Lindsey told him. Nathan scowled.

"But then Brooke came back with a great insult that actually shut him up!" Peyton added with a smile.

"You did?" Nathan asked incredulously. Usually nobody ever got the last word when it came to Ian Banks. "What did you say?"

"Is that so you can ask him out? I mean why else would you be seeing Nathan in a shower unless you deliberately went to watch him?" Brooke told him. Nathan burst out laughing as he heard.

"If he starts in this game how he usually does, I'm so gonna use that to my advantage," Nathan told them. "Good work Brooke"!

"Thanks." Brooke said as Nathan headed back over to the guys. Lucas was watching curious.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked. Nathan quickly explained. "Brooke's amazing huh?"

"We're not going into that now," Nathan told him. "Just keep your head in the game and not in your pants!"

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I'm surprised you're showering in here bro," Lucas said to Nathan after the game. They were all in the shower in the locker room. "Especially after what Ian Banks said to Haley."

"Well Luke, I have nothing to be shy about do I?" Nathan asked as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. Lucas chuckled as he rinsed his own hair.

"Ian Banks would beg to differ." Julian said in a funny voice as he mimicked Ian Banks. The other guys laughed.

"You sounded so much like him then it was freaky." Jake told him as he laughed.

"I can't believe Brooke made him speechless." Owen said as he chuckled.

"That's my Brooke." Lucas said sounding proud.

"What time are you guys coming over to Rachel's for the party?" Julian asked them all changing the subject.

"About eleven thirty," Nathan called over. "I have to have some Haley time if you know what I mean."

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten her pregnant yet." Jake said from his spot in the shower.

"Unlike some of us in this shower, I actually know what a condom is," Nathan said as he switched his water off and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around his waist as he said. "Jeyton may be ready for parenthood but I sure as hell ain't."

"I'm sure mom and dad will be please to hear that Nate," Lucas said as he copied Nathan's actions. "I don't think they're quite ready to be grandparents yet."

"Just remember that when you've got Brooke in your bed," Nathan said as they left the shower. Owen had his back to everyone so they didn't see how his jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. He then heard Nathan's voice float back into the shower. "And you obviously need to learn how to make her scream because you two are very quiet when you're shut away in your room."

"Just because Brooke and I don't want to draw attention to ourselves when we do that doesn't mean that I don't know how to do that," Owen heard Lucas say in response. "Just ask Brooke if you don't believe me."

Owen's jaw clenched further and his fists clenched tighter. He felt like punching the wall but knew he shouldn't as he would only end up breaking his hand and then he wouldn't be able to play basketball. He waited a few more minutes until he heard Lucas and Nathan leaving the locker room, before he switched the water off and wrapped his towel around his waist. He knew that if he hadn't have waited, he would have gone and punched Lucas.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You look nice," Lucas said as Brooke came out of his en-suite bathroom. She was wearing a dark burgundy silk camisole and low rise blue skinny jeans. She had teamed a pair of black peep toe heels with them. "_Very_ nice."

"Thanks Luke," Brooke beamed as she looked at his outfit; blue jeans, t-shirt and plaid shirt. "We so need to get you some other clothes. You're obsessed with plaid shirts!"

"Well I'll let you pick me some tomorrow at the mall then," he told her with a smile. "Do you think we'll need jackets?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied as she thought. "I know we're walking but it's not that far away so I think we might be fine even if it is November."

"Let's go then," Lucas said as he unlocked the balcony doors. "We'll come in that way so that my parents can't tell if we've been drinking or not."

"Good thinking Sherlock," Brooke said with a laugh. "What if they lock them?"

"I have a key in a secret place outside," Lucas replied. "You of all people should know that."

"You still have that?" she asked as they headed out of the bedroom.

"I do," Lucas replied as they walked past Nathan's door. They could clearly hear him and Haley in the throes of passion. "God they're at it like rabbits!"

"I'm surprised Haley can walk!" Brooke said with a giggle as she and Lucas headed down the staircase. They headed towards the lounge so they could say goodnight to Karen and Dan.

"Is that you two off to the party?" Dan asked as they came in.

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "We'll try not to be too late. We'll probably come in the balcony way."

"You'll be better doing that so that you don't wake your brother," Karen said as she rubbed her bump. "Or me."

"See you tomorrow okay?" Lucas said as he turned to leave.

"Bright and early." Dan said with a laugh. He knew Nathan wouldn't be up until about lunch time. Lucas however would be a different matter.

"You will," Lucas called. "Night."

"Goodnight." Brooke called as she followed Lucas.

"Goodnight you two, have fun." Dan called after them with a smile.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Even by Rachel's standards this party is wild!" Lucas said to Brooke. He had to put his mouth right against her ear to be heard above the music and other people. They had been at the party for just over two hours and were slightly drunk from the alcohol that Rachel and Julian had purchased with their fake ID's.

"Tell me about it," Brooke replied as someone nudged her closer to Lucas. She placed her hands on his waist to steady herself. "I can't believe how crowded this place is."

"It is huh?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her more. "In fact I don't even think half of these people go to our school."

"God Rachel's playing beer pong now!" Brooke said with a laugh. "You remember what happened the last time she did that?"

"Her and Julian ended up at it on the pool table!" Lucas chuckled. Julian chose that moment to try and squeeze past Brooke. "I take it you heard Rachel's playing beer pong?"

"What?" Julian asked stunned. "She is? I just got back from the bathroom."

"Well she's doing it over there." Brooke said as she pointed.

"Awesome," Julian said as he spotted her. "I'm getting laid tonight then."

"Just try and get to her bedroom this time," Lucas said with a laugh. "I think half the school is still getting therapy after the last time."

"Very funny!" Julian said dryly. "If you don't wanna see go back to your house and hump each other!"

"You mean like Naley who never even made it to the party?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me I have a horny girlfriend to attend to." Julian chuckled. Brooke and Lucas laughed between themselves as Julian squeezed his way through the throng of people to get to Rachel. Lucas moved his attention back to Brooke.

"You wanna go and get another drink?" he asked as he moved his lips to her ear once more.

"Yeah," Brooke replied as she took hold of his hand and led him through the crowd to the part of the lounge that housed the spirits. "Wow there's space here."

"Yeah an extra inch or so," Lucas chuckled as they set about making a combo of peach schnapps, vodka and cranberry juice. They were the only things that had anything left in them. "This should taste interesting."

"It's like sex on the beach without the orange juice," Brooke told him as she was jostled again. "Can we go find somewhere less crowded to drink these? I'm starting to get a little claustrophobic."

"Let's go and see if the pool house is free," Lucas said as he took her hand and pulled her outside. They headed past the pool and he pulled his hand from hers and opened the door to the one storey building. "Wow no people."

"Thank God!" Brooke said as they headed inside. He closed the door and twisted the lock on the handle.

"There's a lock but its crap." Lucas told her as he chuckled.

"Why does Rachel have nothing but a huge bed in the pool house?" Brooke asked puzzled. "Wasn't it like a TV room last time we were here?"

"Yeah it was. Maybe her parents got sick of hearing her and Julian so gave them a love nest here," Lucas said with a slight slur. He was suddenly hit by an idea. "If anybody comes in here, we can pretend we were making out."

"Luke you locked the door." Brooke reminded him. Her own voice slurred slightly.

"Like I said, its crap," Lucas said as he went over and tried the door. Even though the door was supposedly locked, it opened easily. "See."

"Maybe that's why there's just a bed in here now," Brooke said as she sat on the bed. "It's comfy though."

"It is," Lucas said as he sat beside her. "Not as comfy as my bed. Sorry _our_ bed though."

"I totally agree with that," Brooke said as she gulped her drink down. Lucas copied her actions. She then placed her paper cup on the floor and flopped back on the bed. Lucas again copied her actions. "I'm just glad that there's space in here. I'm sure I've had people feeling my ass while they've used the excuse of squeezing past."

"Likewise," Lucas said with a chuckle. A shadow went past the door. Lucas moved his head and saw Owen's back through the gap in the curtains on the glass panelled doors. "Owen just went past."

"He's probably spying on us, hoping to see some flesh," Brooke slurred. She struggled into a sitting position. "Wanna pretend to make out?"

"To make him jealous?" Lucas asked with a smirk and a chuckle.

"But of course," Brooke said as she gave him a devilish smile. She had an extremely mischievous look on her face, as well as it being completely obvious that she was completely drunk. "Lose the shirts Luke!"

"Make me." he replied with a chuckle. Their drunkenness made them more playful. Brooke straddled his lap and unfastened the buttons on his plaid shirt. She pushed it back off his shoulders and then hastily removed his t-shirt.

"How's that for making you do something?" she asked with a smile.

"Well it's only fair that you lose some clothing too Brooke," he told her playfully as his hands went to the hem of her camisole. She raised her arms and he pulled it up over her head, leaving her in a black satin bra and her jeans. Lucas dropped it onto the bed and his eyes caught Owen going past the door again. "We still have our Owen shaped audience."

"Let's give him something to watch." Brooke said before she kissed him passionately. The alcohol had made her inhibitions disappear. Lucas moved them both so that she was led on the bed and he was above her. They were at an angle at the side of the bed, so Lucas's legs and feet were hanging off. Brooke bent her right leg at the knee to make them both a little more stable and placed her hand on his naked back. Their lips finally parted for air and Lucas gazed down at her as he smiled.

"You think Owen is thinking about how to castrate me right now?" Lucas slurred

"Probably," Brooke replied with a laugh. "If he's gonna cut it off, he's gonna need a _very_ big knife going off what I can feel."

"Sorry," Lucas said with a smile. "It's the alcohol."

"Sure it is buddy." Brooke said as they heard the door open. Lucas quickly brought his lips to hers again and kissed her with a deeper intensity than before.

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session," Owen said loudly. "But Rachel said I had to come and ask Brooke if she wanted to join in the topless bar tendering in the kitchen."

"_Owen_!" Brooke said as she grabbed a blanket that was on the bed and covered her upper half. "Jeez have you never heard of knocking?"

"I didn't think you were in here," he lied as he tried not to glare at Lucas. They both saw his jaw twitch in anger though. "So do you want to or not?"

"Not," Brooke said. "I prefer being topless only in private where there's usually Lucas observing that."

"Rachel, Bevin, Theresa and Lindsey are all doing it," Owen said like he was trying to convince her to join in. "Peyton said no and Haley isn't here, so you're the only other cheerleader on the premises."

"Like I said I'm not doing it," Brooke said as she picked Lucas's plaid shirt up and shrugged it on. She kept the blanket covering her front as she fastened it. Lucas pulled his t-shirt on and then found Brooke's camisole. "I'm actually heading home with Lucas."

"That's correct," Lucas said as he handed Brooke her camisole. "So we'll be seeing you on Monday at school."

Owen had no chance to reply as Lucas took hold of Brooke's hand and led her out of the pool house. Owen watched them leave as he glared after them.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"His face was priceless!" Brooke giggled as she and Lucas stumbled along the sidewalk arm in arm. "You better watch yourself next time you're showering after practice or a game in case he comes after you with garden shears."

"Don't worry I will," Lucas said with a chuckle. "I can't believe Rachel and co was doing topless stuff in the kitchen."

"That sounds about right for Rachel when she's drunk," Brooke replied as they crossed a road. "Notice how it was Owen who had to come and ask me if I wanted to join in?"

"How could I not?" Lucas asked in response as they went up the driveway of the Scott house. They went around to the back of the house and went up the steps to the balcony and to Lucas's door. He opened it and they went in.

"I've decided this room is officially my most favourite room in the world." Brooke said as she sat on the bed. They had taken the cushions off before they had headed out.

"It is?" Lucas asked as he took his sneakers off. He watched as Brooke took her incredibly high shoes off.

"Oh that's so much better," she said as she wriggled her toes freely. "Yes it is because I feel so safe and at home here."

"I'm glad you feel like that." he said as he pulled his t-shirt off.

"I'm too drunk to do my usual bedtime routine," Brooke said as she began to unfasten Lucas's shirt that she wore. "I'm just gonna sleep in my underwear and not take my make up off. You don't mind do you?"

"What that you don't take your make up off?" Lucas asked with a grin.

"Not that silly," Brooke giggled. "Me sleeping in my underwear."

"Not at all," Lucas replied as he swallowed hard. Brooke was now working on unfastening her skinny jeans. "As long as you don't mind me sleeping in mine."

"I'm too drunk to care," Brooke said as she wriggled out of her jeans. Lucas watched as he unfastened his own. In a matter of minutes they were both in just their underwear. They left their clothes in untidy heaps on the floor, Brooke's camisole hung from the handle on the balcony door. Brooke then climbed under the covers and led down. "I see the beer is still having an effect on you."

He looked at her puzzled and saw her eyeing his crotch. He looked down and blushed as he realized he was still aroused from their make out session in Rachel's pool house. Having her led on her side in his bed in her underwear didn't help.

"Sorry," he replied embarrassed. "I can't help it. Can you not stare at me?"

"Sorry," Brooke apologized as she averted her eyes. "I didn't mean to stare."

"That's okay," Lucas replied as he walked around to his side of the bed and climbed on beside her. "Great! The room is spinning."

"Same here," Brooke said as she rolled onto her back. "Goodnight Lucas."

"Night Brooke."

**~X~X~X~X~**

The next morning Brooke woke wrapped in Lucas's embrace. They were both led on their sides facing each other and Lucas's arms were around her with his hands resting flat on her back. Brooke's arms were around his waist and rested on his lower back. Her forehead rested against his muscular chest. She smiled as she stretched and then frowned. She moved her forehead from his chest and looked down. Somehow, during the night, they had ended up naked. Brooke's breath caught in her throat as she saw Lucas's still hard shaft pressed tightly between them. She felt him stir slightly and quickly averted her eyes. Lucas tightened his hold on her and caused their entire fronts to be pressed tightly together. She also noticed his breathing wasn't as deep as before.

"Are we naked?" his sleep filled voice asked.

"Yes we are Lucas." Brooke replied as she looked up at his face. She saw his sleepy blue eyes gazing down at her.

"How did that happen?" he asked with a frown.

"I have no idea," Brooke replied. "I uh, kinda saw your uh y'know."

"Oh you did huh?" Lucas asked her with a slightly embarrassed smile. "Well I think it's only fair that I see yours."

"Lucas!" Brooke squealed shocked as he began to tickle her. She managed to manoeuvre her hands into a position where she could tickle him back.

They tickled each other for about ten minutes and moved around as they did. Brooke squealed as Lucas found the extremely ticklish spot on her side. Brooke managed to move herself upwards towards the headboard so his hands moved from that spot. They lay like that for a few moments as they regained their breath. Lucas was now on top of Brooke. When she had pushed herself towards the headboard, his pelvis had slipped between her thighs and his shaft now rested teasingly against her centre. Lucas was also getting a completely unobstructed view of her chest that caused his shaft to twitch and he knew she would have felt it.

"Okay I didn't plan this," Lucas said as he tore his gaze away from Brooke's heaving chest and brought them to her eyes. "But I have to say it was a great way to wake up."

"It was certainly different," Brooke said as she felt his shaft twitch again. "It's weird feeling that part of you _there_."

"Sorry, I'll move." Lucas told her. However before he had a chance to move, his bedroom door opened and Nathan walked in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked as he smirked.

"Nathan!" Brooke squealed as she scrambled to cover herself. Lucas turned himself so that his back blocked Nathan's view of Brooke.

"Nice rack Brooke!" Nathan chuckled to himself as Lucas grabbed the covers and pulled them upwards before rolling onto his back.

"Don't you knock?" Lucas asked as he scowled at his brother. "What do you want?"

"I need condoms and I need them now!" Nathan replied still chuckling away to himself. Brooke clutched the sheet to her chest as she glared at Nathan. Lucas opened the drawer to his nightstand, pulled a box out and threw it at Nathan who easily caught it. "Thanks bro. Hope I haven't left you short of these or killed the mood."

"Just get the hell out of here!" Lucas told him with a frown. Nathan laughed to himself as he headed out of Lucas's bedroom and closed the door.

"Well there's someone catching us in a compromising position," Brooke said. "I just wish he hadn't got an eyeful of my boobs."

"Hey, he could tease Owen," Lucas said with a smile, trying to ease her embarrassment. "So can I now."

"Does Nathan just stroll in here and demand contraception on a regular basis?" Brooke asked him with a laugh.

"At least once a month," Lucas replied. "Anyway we better get up if we're going to the mall today. Get showered and stuff."

"Is it okay if I shower first?" Brooke asked. "That way I can do my hair while you're in."

"Be my guest," Lucas told her. "I'll turn over so my back is to the bathroom."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Is that Jeyton with Jenny over there?" Brooke asked Lucas as she pointed to Baby Gap. They had been at the mall for about ten minutes and had decided to start at the end furthest from where they had parked.

"It is," Lucas replied as he looked. "You wanna go over and say hi?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied. Lucas changed their direction and headed over. "We can check out baby stuff while we're there."

"Yeah we can see what would look cute on our son." Lucas told her as they went into the store.

"Whatchya doing Peyton?" Brooke asked her playfully. Jake and Peyton turned round to look at her and Lucas.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton greeted with a smile. "Luke."

"We're looking for some new stuff for Jenny," Jake told them. "We're getting slightly bigger ones so that they're ready for when she grows."

"And how is little Jenny Jagielski doing today?" Brooke asked as she looked in the stroller Peyton was pushing. "She's so cute!"

"She kept us awake for the whole night when we got back from the party," Peyton told her. "I don't know what was wrong with her. She just cried and cried and cried!"

"It's a good job Larry is at sea," Jake said as he picked a dress from a rack. He held it up for Peyton to see. "What do you think of this? I think she'll look pretty cute."

"I love it," Peyton said with a smile. "We have to get it. Anyway what are Brucas doing at the mall?"

"I'm injecting some style into Luke's closet." Brooke told her.

"So you're not gonna do a Rachel and drag Lucas into Victoria's Secret and model the underwear for him?" Jake asked as he picked up a cardigan to go with the dress.

"No she prefers to do that in my room." Lucas replied, earning himself a playful hit from Brooke.

"Anyway we'll let you go," Brooke said. "We were just passing and saw you guys and thought we'd say hi."

"Well don't spend too much money." Peyton laughed. Brooke looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah whatever," Brooke said with a smile. "Come on Luke. Let's hit the shops."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Wow you bought loads!" Lucas said as he and Brooke headed bag to her car to dump their bags.

"Luke, I bought thirteen tops, five dresses and a few pairs of pants and a couple of skirts," Brooke said as she thought through what she had bought. "And a few pairs of shoes."

"Exactly!" Lucas told her laughing. He carried most of her bags. "Plus everything you bought for me. You really didn't need to get me that new leather jacket."

"But you looked good in it," she told him. "I might as well get all I can out of daddy dearest before the money he has left dries up."

"Those things we got from the baby store were cute." Lucas said. They had bought a few baby outfits, ready for their plan.

"They were huh?" she asked as they left the mall and headed to the car. "I'm just worried about what we're gonna do when it gets further down the line and there's no baby."

"Well hopefully you'll be emancipated by then and it won't matter that you're not pregnant." Lucas said.

"But knowing my parents, they'll make me take a test." Brooke told him worriedly.

"If that happens tell them you don't need to pee," Lucas said as they arrived at the car. He found her keys and unset the alarm and they placed their bags in the trunk. He closed it and reset the alarm. "Right shall we go get coffee?"


	5. Chapter 5

**KayyyReneee - They're only gonna get naughtier! There will be at least one 'encounter' between Owen and Lucas and one of them will be pretty violent.**

**Craxygirl54 - Owen will get creepier as the story goes on. That was exactly what he was trying to do at the pool house.**

**Paigematthewsfan21 - Yes Brucas will eventually get their private time.**

**FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x - Yes he was joking when he said that. The reason why they were okay with being naked in front of each other is explained in this chapter.**

**The-Ryanator - Yes Owen is definitely a creep in this and he's only going to get worse. And yes, they have been naked in front of each other before. It gets mentioned in this chapter.**

**Diane Hermans, JustLikeBrookeDavis, tanya2byour21, Beth-J-Matthews, MollyCW23, Raven-Rachel23, Holly-Roberts, Ashley J Scott, Jessica James 23, Alyssia-Owens, Jen loves Nathan, James McLean, JackSawyer99, Eve G, Cheery Rose 23, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, John Tate - Thank you for all your reviews. I love reading them.**

**Thanks for taking the time to review I really appreciate it. Also thanks to those who have added this to alerts and faves. You rock! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Owen and Lindsey just came in." Lucas told Brooke as they had coffee in a café in the mall.<p>

"Great," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "He'll probably insist on sitting with us."

"Well if he does, I can always bring up the fact that I had you naked and underneath me in my bed this morning," Lucas said with a laugh. Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "I know it's not the first time I've seen you naked but it was the first time you were underneath me like that."

"Okay you sound _way_ too pervy right now," Brooke told him. "Those other times we were naked in front of each other were _way_ different and you know it."

"Don't you just love drunken skinny dipping?" Lucas asked her as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I'm just glad we've never gone and done that when Owen has been around," Brooke said, as she couldn't help but smile at Lucas. "But I guess it helps that there's a pool and hot tub at the back of your house."

"They're coming over," Lucas said quietly. "How did you find the feel of _that_ particular part of me _there_?"

"Lucas!" Brooke said quietly as he eyes went wide.

"It's okay, they're putting sugar and stuff in their coffees," Lucas replied. "Come on Brooke tell me. You're never usually shy about confiding in me."

"Well I didn't get to feel that much," she said quietly as she thought. "It was certainly _different_ anyway."

"What was different?" Owen asked as he suddenly appeared at their table.

"How Lucas was touching me in bed this morning." Brooke replied, knowing it would piss Owen off.

"Oh. I wish I'd never asked now," Owen said. "Mind if we join you? There seems to be a shortage of tables."

"Let me just scoot over here," Lucas said as he sat next to Brooke. "That way you and Lindsey can cuddle up together."

"Hey guys!" Lindsey greeted as she arrived. "How come you guys left the party so early?"

"I had to help Lucas with a uh, not so little _problem_ he had," Brooke lied as she smiled and looked at Lucas. "Isn't that right boyfriend?"

"It sure is," Lucas replied as he kissed her. "She had to help me several times in fact."

"You know I love helping you with that." Brooke said as the two of them kissed once again. They pulled apart when the sound of a cup smashing distracted them. They looked at Owen who was covered in coffee and had a broken cup on the table in front of him and the handle in his hand.

"Whoa man what happened?" Lucas asked as he placed his arm protectively around Brooke's shoulders.

"I don't know," Owen lied in a gruff tone. "The handle must have fallen off or something."

"You should complain," Brooke said as she moved closer to Lucas. The look in Owen's eyes was freaking her out. She took hold of Lucas's left hand, which wasn't around her and looked at his watch. "Hey baby, we need to get going or we'll be late for dinner."

"Damn I didn't realize it was so late," Lucas said as he quickly finished his coffee. Brooke copied his actions. "Come on sexy let's go."

"Let me just get my bags together." Brooke told him.

"I got them its okay," he told her as he held up the few bags Brooke had purchased after coming back from the car. "Now let's get our asses out of here before my mom is going crazy that we're late for dinner again."

**~X~**

"I take it those tops you bought are for the benefit of the plan?" Lucas asked as they hung their new purchases up in his closet.

"They sure are," Brooke said as she picked up one of the baby bags. She couldn't resist taking one of the items out and looking at it. Lucas saw and smiled. "How cute is this?"

"Are you getting broody Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

"I can't help it," Brooke replied. "I'm like surrounded by baby stuff suddenly. I mean your mom, Peyton and now our little idea. It kinda makes me want a baby."

"I think that will help the plan you know," Lucas said. "Because you can act all mushy around the baby stuff like that and people will easily buy the idea."

"But like I said before, what happens when it's obvious there's no baby?" Brooke asked as she put the cute little sleep suit back into the bag."

"If you want one so bad Brooke, I have no objections of giving you one." he said with a grin. Brooke looked at him for a few moments before she responded.

"Well when I get _really_ broody, I'll let you know!" she replied with a grin that matched his. "You never know the way my parents are I'll probably be begging you to do that."

"You do know what kind of image that just put in my head right?" he asked with a laugh as they headed out of the closet. They then went over to his desk to begin sorting the pictures into the frames they had bought.

"God you're being so pervy today Lucas!" Brooke told him as she shook her head at him. "I bet it was you who got us all naked last night."

"It might have been, but neither of us will know because we were kinda out of it," Lucas said as he began to flick through a pile of photographs he had brought out of the closet. "It could have been you or maybe even both of us. And who was the one who perved first huh?"

"Whatever!" Brooke replied with a laugh. "Get your mind out of the gutter and concentrate on the pictures buddy."

"So the away game on Wednesday night," Lucas began. "You know how you're 'sharing' with Haley and I'm with Nathan? He wants me to trade places with Hales so that he doesn't have to go for a night without getting any."

"I was expecting that to happen anyway," Brooke replied. "I can just imagine him when he makes it big in the NBA he'll be getting a condom deal instead of a sneaker deal."

"Probably," Lucas said as he laughed. "Or he'll probably have his own brand."

"That's kinda creepy," Brooke said with a frown. "Hey do you think Owen deliberately broke that cup at the café?"

"That was a really quick change in the conversation there Brooke," Lucas told her. "But knowing him yeah he did, because we _were_ kissing when it happened."

"It amazes me how he manages to pop up no matter where we are," Brooke said with a sigh. "I'm surprised he doesn't walk through your door at any second."

"I'll protect you from Owen Brooke," Lucas assured her. "Even if he is like three times the size I am and really scary looking and could probably crush my head in one hand."

"It's nice to know you'd put yourself in danger like that to protect me." Brooke told him as she laughed.

"It's a good thing we're sharing at this away game huh?" Lucas asked her. "I wouldn't put it past him to try sneaking in your room after we have the sneaky party."

"I bet that happens in Rachel and Julian's room." Brooke replied.

"As usual," Lucas added. "I'm _really_ hungry. You wanna go and see how long dinner is gonna be?"

"Sure," Brooke replied. "I think I worked an appetite up at that mall."

**~X~**

"Owen are you okay?" Lindsey asked as they got back to his house after watching a movie. "You've seemed a bit off since the café. Did that coffee scald you anywhere?"

"No I'm fine." he said abruptly as he sat on his bed.

"Well if you want I could always double check for you and kiss any sore parts better." Lindsey told him as she looked at him suggestively. She had Owen's attention then.

"Maybe you _should_ check." Owen said. Lindsey smiled and headed over to where he was sat and perched in his lap.

"Where do you want me to start?" she purred, pleased she was actually getting somewhere with him finally. However, she hoped that he wouldn't take it too far.

"How about what you're sat on?" he suggested as she ground her pelvis against his hardening shaft. "That's where most of the coffee went."

"Poor baby," Lindsey said before she kissed him. "No wonder you didn't want any help from the stupid assistant."

"I could use some help from you right now," he told her. Lindsey smiled and got out of his lap and knelt at his feet. "I want you to use your mouth on me."

Lindsey smiled shyly as she set about freeing him from the confines of his jeans. She began to do as he asked but was very timid in her actions. She hadn't had much experience at this particular activity. It wasn't good enough for Owen. Her feather light touches and kisses combined with a reluctance to take him into her mouth completely began to make him angry. She felt his hand bury itself in her hair and he pushed her head down in his lap, forcing her to take his shaft into her mouth. He didn't stop pushing her head down until he was all the way in, not even caring that she was gagging and seemed to be gasping for air.

"Stop struggling Brooke!" he near enough yelled. Lindsey's actions stilled in shock at the use of Brooke's name. "It's great that I don't have to look at who you _really_ are. That way I can actually imagine this is Brooke doing this to me."

Lindsey was helpless as Owen controlled her actions on him. She could only breathe when he let her have the opportunity. He was scaring her and she hoped that he would be finished with her soon so she could get out of his house and go home to her parents where she would feel safe.

**~X~**

"Aww you're not naked!" Lucas whined as Brooke walked up to the hot tub at the back of the house dressed in a tiny red bikini. "I'm so disappointed in you right now Davis!"

"I think somebody woke up on the wrong side of pervy this morning," Brooke said as she climbed into the water. "Are _you_ naked?"

"I might be," Lucas replied with a frown. "I'm suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable."

"Well I can't really see anything so you're good," Brooke told him as she settled into the water. "I can feel it relaxing me already."

"I wish it was doing the same to me," Lucas said. His eyes went wide as he realized what he had let slip. "Sorry I can't seem to get my mind out of the gutter."

"You're right you can't." Brooke said as she laughed at him and shook her head.

"I don't know what is wrong with me today," he said with a frown. "It's like all I can think about is you being naked and sex."

"Well you're a teenage guy, that's usually the thought process right?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"I think the little naked episode this morning is to blame," he told her as he got his brooding look on his face. "So technically it's your fault."

"Me? Why?" she asked puzzled.

"Because you're just too damn gorgeous and you drive guys crazy Brooke Davis," he told her. He groaned inwardly at his words and thought he sounded completely desperate and dumb. "I'm just gonna drown myself now."

Brooke laughed as Lucas submerged himself in the hot tub. She was actually glad that she was having this affect on Lucas. She also had to admit that since they had started the whole plan of action to get her away from her parents' sick plan; she had begun to think of Lucas differently. She had always felt more for him than just plain old friendship, but just lately, she had realized what that was. When they had kissed in the car that first time, it had become crystal clear. It was also, why she wasn't bothered about how they had woken up that morning or that he had seen her naked while sober.

She also loved how he kissed her and touched her when they were putting on their little displays. That's why she was coming up with more and more excuses for them to do so. She wondered how long it would be before she was ripping his clothes off him and demanding him to do what he had offered to in the closet earlier. She returned from her thoughts of Lucas to find that he still hadn't surfaced. She frowned worriedly as she made the shape of him out in the water. She began to panic and submerged herself to get him to come up for air. As she did, Lucas quickly surfaced again and she followed.

"Don't _do_ that!" she told him as she wiped the water from her face with her hand. "You scared me Luke. I thought you'd really drowned yourself."

"Sorry, I was just seeing how long I could hold my breath," he told her as he gave her a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did," she told him. "Don't do it again okay?"

"I promise I won't," he replied. He couldn't help adding the next part. "Maybe I was doing it so you'd give me the kiss of life."

"Lucas if you wanna kiss me you know there's nothing stopping you." she told him, surprising him. She _really_ wanted to kiss him again.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "Even though there's no audience I can kiss you?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "I kind of like it when we do that."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels like that," Lucas said as he grinned widely. "I just wanna kiss you all the time. If I kiss you now Brooke, I think I'm gonna be kissing you at every available opportunity I get."

"I honestly wouldn't object to that," Brooke told him surprising him. "You're _really_ good at kissing Luke."

"You're not too bad yourself," he replied with a wide smile. He couldn't believe Brooke was giving him the okay to kiss her however much he wanted to whenever he wanted to. "Have you ever thought about us dating?"

"You mean each other?" Brooke asked. Lucas nodded. "I have actually yeah."

"So have I," Lucas replied. He took a deep breath before he said. "What would you say if I suggested we try it?"

"Seriously?" Brooke asked surprised. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then at least we know we tried it," Lucas replied. "Let's just make a deal that if a relationship doesn't work we'll still remain friends."

"Deal," Brooke agreed. "So we're now officially dating huh?"

"We sure are," Lucas replied with a smile. "I just need to ask you one more thing before I kiss you to death."

"What?" Brooke asked as she laughed.

"Am I really awake? Or am I dreaming this?" he asked as he pulled a funny face.

"You're awake Luke," Brooke told him as she laughed harder. "You're really goofy at times, you know that?"

"I sure do," he replied as he moved closer to her in the tub. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Lucas brought his lips to Brooke's in an intense kiss as they both closed their eyes. Both responded eagerly to the kiss and were quick to deepen it. They both moaned as their tongues met and battled erotically. Lucas felt Brooke moving and the next thing he knew was she was breaking their kiss. He opened his eyes and mouth to complain, but was rewarded with the sight of Brooke taking her bikini top off. Unfortunately for Lucas, her chest was under the water level. She brought her lips to his again as she placed it on the side. Her right hand went to his chest and she stroked over the firm muscle and skin she found there, before moving it to the back of his neck. Lucas deepened the kiss as his left hand rested on her side, just under her arm. Brooke's other hand rested on his lower back. Both got completely lost in their kisses and lost track of time. However, neither cared as they finally let out the desire they felt for each other that they had kept hidden for too many years.

**~X~**

Lindsey lay numbly on the floor of Owen's bedroom as his heavy weight collapsed on top of her. She made no attempt to push him off her; she was too shocked to do so. She had been kept in his room for just over two hours as he used her however he felt. He decided to finally roll off her and lay on his back as he panted for breath. He had had a thoroughly enjoyable evening as he had pretended Lindsey was Brooke. He had acted out a lot of the fantasies he had had of the pretty brunette and had even gagged her with a bunched up sock and a tie so she wouldn't alert his parents to what was going on in the room. He glanced at her and saw her led motionless. She still wore the gag and her mascara was smudged and streaked down her face where her tears had escaped her eyes. He frowned as he realized that she was more than likely to go running back to her parents and telling them every sordid detail of what he had done to her. He couldn't be having that.

"You say anything about this to anyone you'll regret it," he told her as he rolled onto his side and gripped her neck in one of his hands. "So will those parents of yours. You got me?"

Lindsey managed to make a nodding motion and Owen removed his hand. He smirked nastily at her as he got an idea.

"From now on you'll do what I want when I want okay?" he continued. Lindsey made the nodding motion again. "You do as I say and you'll be fine. One step out of line and you'll regret it."

**~X~**

The next morning Brooke was led in the comfortable snugness that was Lucas's bed. The soft sheets caressed her skin as Lucas moved above her. He lowered himself over her as he supported his weight on his forearms. Their lips met causing small moans to come from both of them. Brooke's hands stroked down Lucas's naked back as they kissed hungrily and passionately. They ended up finding their way under the elastic waist of his boxer briefs and settled on his firm buttocks squeezing as they did. Lucas moaned appreciatively into Brooke's mouth and his morning arousal became more prominent. He suddenly broke away from her mouth and gulped in huge gasps of air.

"Are you enjoying groping my ass?" he asked her playfully.

"Yeah I am," Brooke replied. "Just like you were enjoying groping my boobs all of last night."

"Brooke, your boobs are _way_ sexier than my ass," Lucas told her. She giggled at his response and squeezed his ass again. "Feel free to carry on doing that all day. I quite like it."

"I kinda noticed that," Brooke replied. "That thing that's pressing into my belly gives it away."

"Damn I was hoping you wouldn't notice that," Lucas said jokingly. "Feel free to help me out with that if you want."

"Maybe in a few weeks Luke," she told him with a smile. "It's a little too soon to be getting each other off."

"I can't wait." Lucas replied before he brought his lips to hers once again in a brief kiss.

"Does it hurt?" Brooke asked looking up at him

"Does what hurt?" he asked looking puzzled as he stroked her cheeks with his fingers.

"When you're _that_ horny and it's squished between us like that like a marshmallow." Brooke told him.

"It doesn't hurt really; it's more uncomfortable than anything," Lucas confessed. "It's nothing a shower won't fix."

"How does that work exactly?" Brooke asked him, as she looked at him puzzled.

"You _really_ wanna know?" he asked as he gave her a surprised look.

"Enlighten me." she said with a smile.

"Well it involves _really_ cold water, my hand and several incredibly sexy fantasies," he told her with an embarrassed smile. "And before you ask, there's no way I'm telling you about those. Well not yet anyway."

"I take it they're really dirty?" Brooke asked. "Or involve me?"

"They could be both." Lucas told her with a grin. Brooke shook her head at him playfully.

"Come on perv guy, get off me and go and jerk off in the shower." she told him as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Well if you insist." he replied before he kissed her briefly. He rolled off her and then climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

**~X~**

"Are you still in bed?" Lucas asked Brooke as he came out of the bathroom almost forty-five minutes later. He was wrapped in a towel and he was still glistening with water droplets.

"Yes I am," she replied with a smile. "Got a problem with that boyfriend?"

"Not at all," he replied with a grin. "Girlfriend."

"At least we don't have to pretend with that fact anymore," Brooke said as she sat up in bed. "Was your shower cold the whole time?"

"It was yes," Lucas told her. "I'm so cold now."

"Want me to warm you up?" Brooke asked as she climbed out of the bed. Lucas admired her short pajamas.

"If you did that I'd be back at square one," Lucas told her as he headed towards the closet. "I'll just put some clothes on."

"Well while you're doing that, I'm gonna go have a shower." Brooke told him as she headed to the bathroom.

"Great," Lucas said. "Don't take too long because I'm starving."

**~X~**

"Now this is a great way to spend a Sunday," Lucas said to Brooke. They were led on his bad and had spent most of the day making out. "I'm so happy that we decided to give a relationship a try."

"Me too," Brooke told him. "That idea you had in the hot tub was a pretty damn good one."

"It was wasn't it?" Lucas admitted. "I just can't get enough of kissing those lips of yours. God help me when we go further."

"You mean further than groping?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Like when we're groping under the clothes properly and getting naked and paying close attention to certain areas and parts."

"We'll never be out of this room will we?" Brooke asked amused.

"Not if I can help it," he replied. "God I just wanna kiss you some more."

"Then do it." Brooke told him. Their lips met again and they quickly became lost in the bubble of lust that had been around them for most of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Paigematthewsfan21 - Yes that's exactly what Owen is like in this story.**

**KayyyReneee - Aww thanks glad you like it! Your question may be answered in this chapter. Read on… Plus after our little chat, Owen might be on the receiving end of some pranks!**

**FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x - Well that did happen in the original version of this, so it may very well still happen.**

**The-Ryanator - Thank you for your super long review! I loved it! And yes they did like each other more than friends before they decided to date.**

**Accounting professional, TinyRooBeauty7, craxygirl54, Diane Hermans, tanya2byour21, Jessica James 23, Holly-Roberts, MollyCW23, James McLean, Beth-J-Matthews, JackSawyer99, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Ashley J Scott, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, Alyssia-Owens, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, John Tate - Thank you for your reviews. I love reading them.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Are you boys all psyched ready for the game tonight?" Dan asked Nathan and Lucas as the Scott family; Brooke and Haley were sat around the kitchen table on Wednesday morning eating breakfast.<p>

"Hell yeah," Nathan replied eagerly. Lucas nodded enthusiastically as his mouth was full. "We're gonna trash those losers!"

"It sucks I can't watch." Matthew said as he pouted.

"You can come to the next game buddy." Lucas told him.

"You sure can." Nathan added. Those comments seemed to cheer Matthew up. He then gave Duke a piece of his bacon.

"I can't wait either," Brooke said with a smile. "Because I know us cheerleaders are gonna be cheering for the winning team."

"That's the spirit," Dan said impressed at Brooke's eagerness. "How about you Haley?"

"I can't wait to watch Nathan play and wipe the floor with whoever is going to try and get the ball from him," Haley said as she looked at Nathan lovingly. "That and he looks good in the uniform."

"So does Lucas," Brooke said as she glanced at her boyfriend. "It should be illegal for someone to look so damn good in a simple basketball uniform."

"Well if we're heading down that route, you cheerleaders are gonna look incredible tonight too," Lucas said as he smiled at Brooke. "But that's a conversation we'll have to have another time away from innocent ears."

"Yes it will!" Karen told them in a firm tone.

"Who are you playing Nate?" Matthew asked.

"We are going to be playing the Corbin Redhounds over in Kentucky," Nathan replied. "And we're gonna make them cry because they won't get any points."

"How long does it take to get there?" Matthew asked.

"Well if you allow for a little traffic and a bathroom stop about nine hours or so," Lucas replied. "That's why we're leaving so early."

"I'm really not looking forward to being sat on the bus for that length of time." Brooke said.

"Me neither," Haley agreed. "It's so uncomfortable. I don't see why Whitey wouldn't let us go in our cars."

"One of the joys of away games is the bus ride," Dan said with a smile. "I remember when I used to go to them. The bus ride helped you build up the atmosphere."

"You sound just like Whitey!" both Lucas and Nathan said in unison.

**~X~**

"Okay team," Whitey said after everyone had boarded the school bus. "And cheerleaders of course. We should be getting to our destination at around four p.m. You will then have the opportunity to relax a little in your hotel rooms before dinner and then it's back to your rooms until I come get you and we head to the school for the game."

"Sounds good to me!" Nathan said as he grinned and winked at Haley.

"There will be no 'getting down' or whatever you call it these days with your other half," Whitey said and got a round of disappointed grumbles in response. "Especially not before the game. I need you guys to focus on that and not what you got up to with your girlfriends!"

"What about after the game?" Owen asked. Lindsey hoped that Whitey would forbid it and that she would have a night free of him violating her.

"Get us over a hundred points in the game then I might think about it," Whitey said with a smile. The team cheered and chuckled as Lindsey's face paled. "Let's go."

"So it's gonna be easy to get those points right guys?" Nathan asked as the bus began to move. "Because there's no way in hell I'm not getting me some tonight."

"I agree with that," Owen said as he placed his hand on Lindsey's thigh. She tried not to flinch as he did. "Bet you can't wait huh baby?"

"No." Lindsey mumbled as she looked out of the window.

"Hey coach," Julian called, gaining Whitey's attention. "Can we at least make out before the game?"

"I hope that wasn't a proposition Baker," Whitey said as he chuckled. "I don't see why you can't do that with your girlfriends."

"Sweet!" Julian said as Rachel almost pounced on him.

"God she's like a dog in heat," Brooke mumbled to Lucas as she snuggled up to him. His arm was around her shoulders. "I'm surprised she's not humping him here."

"Me too," Lucas said with a chuckle as he looked around at their friends. "Everyone except Whitey and the driver are making out."

"Wanna join in?" she asked with a smile.

"I was hoping you would say that." Lucas said as he brought his lips to hers.

**~X~**

That evening the entire town was in the gymnasium of Corbin High. The Ravens were fifteen points away from a hundred. Lucas, Nathan, Owen and Julian had played one of the best games of their lives. Whitey made a mental note to use the same tactics in future games. The Ravens cheerleaders were also outshining their rivals and they cheered loudly as Lucas scored three points. He looked over at the cheerleaders and gave Brooke a sexy grin and she blew him a kiss in response. Nathan got the ball from the other team and then it was his turn to score another three points. The cheerleaders once again cheered and Nathan winked at Haley.

"Another nine points and we're getting some girls!" Rachel said happily.

"Whitey said he wanted _over_ a hundred points." Haley reminded her.

"Okay then ten points," Rachel corrected. "That's what another four baskets?"

"At least," Brooke replied. "Your man has the ball Rach."

The cheerleaders watched as Julian managed to score two points. Owen quickly managed to get the ball and almost immediately scored another two points. Whitey was impressed by the teams' performance. He made a mental note to have a word with the cheerleaders and ask them to make it a regular reward. Jake got the ball and scored another three points and the Ravens side of the gym celebrated again.

"Another three points and I get laid woo!" Rachel squealed happily. Brooke and Haley couldn't help but laugh, as did Peyton.

"We all do," Peyton replied. "I can't wait. Jenny seems to wake up whenever me and Jake want some action in the bedroom."

"Well that is a form of action." Brooke told her with a laugh.

"Brooke Lucas has the ball." Haley told her.

The cheerleaders held their breath in anticipation as Lucas launched the ball at the basket from the three-point line. It soared through the air and went straight into the basket. The Ravens celebrated again just as the buzzer went to signal the end of the game. Rachel and Peyton let out the breath they had been holding and screamed. They quickly hugged each other then ran over to their men. Brooke and Haley decided to join in and headed off to find Nathan and Lucas. Lindsey reluctantly followed and was almost knocked over by the other cheerleaders.

Lucas saw Brooke heading towards him. When she got to him, he pulled her into his arms, held her tight, and spun her round at the same time. After a few moments, he put her down and she put her arms around his waist. He stroked a hand through her hair, and then brought his other hand up placed it on the back of her head and brought his lips to hers.

**~X~**

"You'll never guess what Nathan asked me when I was hugging him." Haley said happily. They were waiting on the guys so they could head back to the hotel.

"What?" Rachel, Peyton, Brooke and Lindsey asked.

"He asked me to marry him," Haley said in a rush. "And I said yes!"

"Oh my God! He proposed?" Brooke squealed in response. "And you accepted? That is so awesome!"

"Thanks Brooke!" Haley said happily. "Oh here come the guys."

"Mmm that's better," Lucas said after he had kissed Brooke deeply. He had a hand placed on her belly. "Oh congratulations Hales."

"Thanks Luke!" Haley said with a smile before she kissed Nathan. She then whispered in his ear. "We're gonna have such dirty sex after the party."

"I can't wait!" Nathan murmured quietly into her ear before he kissed her again. "And I love it when you talk dirty to me like that."

"You guys are nuts to get married. Especially at our age," Owen said as he wrapped his arm around Lindsey's waist and slipped his hand under her shirt to grope her chest. "Come on Linds, let's get on the bus."

"And he has the nerve to be disgusted by our PDA's?" Nathan said in shock. "Even I'm speechless!"

"Come on let's get on the bus you guys!" Julian said.

"Yeah we have a party to arrange." Rachel said.

"Remember Jake don't get too drunk," Peyton told him. "I don't want you to be unable to perform."

"Trust me that isn't going to happen," Jake told her. "I've been waiting for tonight for a long time."

Ten minutes later the Ravens basketball team, the cheerleaders and Whitey arrived back at the hotel and headed up to their rooms. Once inside their hotel room, Lucas turned to Brooke and said.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look in that cheerleading outfit of yours? Or what goes through my mind every time I see you in it?"

"I don't think you did. Care to enlighten me on the last one?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow suggestively. Since Saturday night, all she could think about was kissing him. She even found herself daydreaming in class of making out with him.

"Well it involves us and various activities. Sometimes even the locker room at school is involved." Lucas confessed.

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke said as she moved closer to him. "That's quite an imagination you have there. You perv!"

She put her hand on the back of his neck and lowered his head. Her lips crashed against his in a heated kiss. Their tongues practically devoured the others and their breath came in pants. Lucas brought his hands to Brooke's waist and stroked them down to her butt. He squeezed her ass and pulled her instinctively to his body, not caring that she could feel how turned on he was. She moaned into the kiss, causing Lucas to become even more aroused. Brooke moved her hands to his shoulders as Lucas lifted her up. Brooke found that she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved to the bed and sat down. Brooke was now in Lucas's lap and they both had to reluctantly pull away from their kiss as the need for oxygen became unbearable. They sat there as their lungs took in much needed air. Lucas couldn't tear his eyes away from Brooke. They focused on her neck and his mouth followed them and tasted the soft skin there.

Brooke let out a moan as Lucas's lips and tongue traveled over her skin. She tilted her head back to allow him better access as her fingers gripped his hair. His hands moved up her back from her butt and went under her top. His hands met more of her silky flesh, which caused his already hard member to become even harder. Brooke didn't even mind that his hands were where they were. Brooke removed her fingers from his blonde hair and moved them to the hem of his basketball jersey. She tugged at it to signal she wanted it off. Lucas stopped kissing her, removed his hands from her top and quickly took it off. He threw it some place in the room, then went straight back to kissing her. As their lips met, Lucas led down taking Brooke with him, and then gently flipped them over so she was beneath him. Their kiss deepened and Brooke's hands ran down the contour of Lucas's back towards his ass. Suddenly the hotel room door was opened and Nathan walked into the room.

"Luke dad sent me a text saying that he put condoms in your bag for the both of us," Nathan said as Lucas quickly stood. "So I want my box."

"Do you not know how to knock before you go into someone's room?" Lucas asked annoyed as he headed over to his bag. He quickly rummaged in it to find what Nathan wanted.

"It's fun to piss you off," Nathan replied with a grin. "And the last time I did barge in I got to see Brooke's boobies."

"Hey!" Brooke said as she sat up and glared at him. "You're more pervy than your brother. Does Haley know you saw me like that?"

"Yeah I told her," Nathan replied. "She just told me to knock. Anyway I'm getting back to my woman!"

With that, Nathan left the room leaving the door wide open. Lucas frowned as he headed over to it and closed and locked it. He then went back over to the bed and sat beside Brooke.

"Can we get back to the awesome making out we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?" he asked.

"I thought you were never gonna ask?" Brooke told him as she pushed him down on the bed and proceeded to pick up where they left off.

**~X~**

The party had been going on for a little over an hour. Instead of having it in Julian and Rachel's room, like they usually did, they were in Owen and Lindsey's room. Everyone was a little drunk from the alcohol Julian and Owen had managed to bring from home and buy at a liquor store not too far from the hotel. Even Brooke had joined in the drinking, as Lucas was able to make her alcoholic drinks without anyone paying him any attention. Owen was now playing bartender and had insisted on making Brooke and Lucas some drinks. Lucas was keeping a close eye on him, as he didn't trust him. He was glad that he did when he saw Owen shove some powder into each of their drinks when he thought they weren't looking. His eyes narrowed as he saw it.

"Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he placed his lips next to Brooke's ear. "I need you to distract Owen while I switch our drinks."

"Why?" she asked curious.

"He's put something in them," Lucas told her quietly. "Flirt with him if you have to, just make sure he doesn't see what I'm doing."

"Okay," Brooke replied a little hesitantly as she and Lucas headed up to where Owen was making the drinks. Brooke decided to go with the first thing that came into her head. "Hey Owen?"

"What's up Brooke?" Owen asked instantly turning to her so his back was to the drinks. His attention was completely on her. Lucas quickly grabbed two fresh paper cups. He poured the two drinks Owen was making into the cup he was drinking from and quickly placed the used cups into the trash bag. He then picked the vodka up and began to pour some into each of the fresh cups. Brooke saw what Lucas was doing.

"What are you putting in our drinks?" she asked. Owen was startled for a moment. "Because I hope it's those yummy ones that you made for Jeyton."

"Well I call them Owen's Sexy Vodka," Owen said as he turned round and saw Lucas pouring vodka into the cups. "What are you doing man?"

"I drank some of mine and there just wasn't enough vodka in it," Lucas lied. "Hope you don't mind but I put more in. I filled yours up too."

"No I don't mind," Owen said with a grin. "Anyway Brooke Owen's Sexy Vodka is vodka, Dr. Pepper and a little bit of tequila."

"Okay thanks for the recipe," Brooke said as Lucas handed her a cup. She took some and sipped it. "That's yummy."

"Come on Brooke, let's go sit over there," Lucas said. "There's finally a space."

Owen watched them walk away with a sly grin. He picked his drink up and sipped it as he watched them and waited for when they would both pass out. Then he could take them back to their room and stick Lucas in the bathroom while he had his way with Brooke.

"What did you do with the drinks?" Brooke whispered to Lucas before she kissed his neck to make it look like that was what she was actually doing.

"I poured the two he was making into his cup and threw the cups in the trash and made us new ones," Lucas told her as he nuzzled the sweet spot behind her ear that he had recently discovered. Brooke purred appreciatively. "So let's see what happens to him."

"Luke don't kiss me there like that when there are other people around," she told him as he pulled back and looked into her eyes questioningly. "I can't appreciate it fully when there are others."

"I'll keep that in mind." he told her before he kissed her passionately.

"Luke get a room!" Jake shouted over playfully. Lucas pulled away from Brooke and looked at him.

"We'll be going back there soon!" he said as he grinned.

Owen scowled and Lindsey noticed. Part of her hoped that Brooke would never be on the receiving end of what Owen was capable of and the other part wished that he would get that opportunity, as she wouldn't have to endure it. She headed over to the place where they had stashed the drink and poured herself another mix of tequila and vodka. She wanted to be comatose tonight so that she wouldn't know what Owen was doing to her.

Twenty minutes later, Owen had finished his drink. He frowned as he began to feel a little woozy and like he had drunk seven bottles of vodka. It didn't even click to him that Lucas could have switched the drinks. He staggered over to a chair and fell into it. He had barely sat down when he passed out.

"Well whatever he put in those drinks would have knocked us out," Lucas told Brooke. "And he got a double dose."

"Hey guys Owen is out cold!" Julian said as he nudged him. "You know what this means right?"

"We get to make him look as stupid as possible and take pictures?" Nathan asked as he grinned.

"Bingo!" Jake yelled.

"Does anyone have markers?" Peyton asked. "I suddenly feel very artistic."

"I have one," Rachel said. "I'll go get it."

Rachel headed out of the room to go and get the black permanent marker she had brought in case this situation arose. When she got back, Julian was in the process of shaving half of each of Owen's eyebrows off while Nathan shaved little bald spots in his hair.

"Are you making a pattern?" Haley asked.

"I'm making a smiley face," Nathan told her as he grinned. Brooke and Lucas couldn't help laughing. Neither could Lindsey. "Then I'm gonna stick the bits of hair that I shave off onto his face."

"Using what?" Peyton asked as she drew a moustache, freckles and glasses on Owen's face. Julian had finished his work on his eyebrows. "Nice work Julian."

"Thanks!" Julian said as he laughed.

"I need lipstick!" Nathan announced. Brooke handed him her red lip-gloss. Nathan then colored in the shaved part on Owen's head that was the mouth before handing it back to Brooke. "There we go!"

"We need to do something else," Jake said. "Like pile things on him or something."

"Oh how about we tape him to the wall?" Rachel suggested as she rummaged through Owens bag and pulled out several rolls of extra strong duct tape.

"Why the hell does Owen have all that in his bag?" Lucas asked with a frown as his arm instinctively went around Brooke's waist.

"Who knows," Jake replied. "Maybe he was planning to use it on the first person who passed out."

"Yeah you're probably right." Brooke agreed as a shiver of fear went down her back and she moved closer to Lucas.

"Hey we should tape him to wall while he's naked," Rachel said. "That would be so funny to see his face when he's trying to pull the tape off then."

"Good idea," Lindsey said as she finally spoke up. "I'll do his crotch if you want. You think I should put some hot sauce there first?"

"Way to go Lindsey!" Nathan yelled as he and Lucas shared a high five. "Luke we might need your help lifting him."

"I really don't wanna touch a naked Owen," Lucas said as he pulled a face. Brooke laughed. "But seeing as though we're having fun I'll help hold him while we tape him to the wall."

"We should make him stand on the little table while you're doing it and then once he's stuck, take the table away so he's sorta floating." Brooke said joining in finally.

"Good idea Brooke." Peyton replied.

Ten minutes later Owen was securely stuck to the wall of the hotel room. Nathan had added shaving foam to the top of Owen's head and Lindsey had put half a bottle of hot sauce onto Owen's private area and rubbed it in before using the tape. It felt like some kind of revenge after what he had done to her. The tufts of hair that had been shaved off were now glued to his face in random patches with false nail glue and he wore bright pink lipstick. His finger and toe nails were now a baby pink color as Brooke and Peyton had decided he needed a manicure. Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Rachel, Julian, Nathan, Haley and Lindsey couldn't help laughing at the sight he made. They all took pictures of the various stages on their cell phones.

"Lindsey did you wrap his parts in tape individually?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Lindsey replied with a smile. "I'm gonna try and video him taking that off."

"If you do you have to show it to us!" Rachel said as she laughed hysterically.

"Well I think this party is officially over now don't you?" Julian asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's get cleaning."

"No it's okay you guys, you go back to your rooms," Lindsey told them. "I'll clean up in here."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Lindsey replied.

"Awesome!" Jake said as they began to leave the room.

**~X~**

Brooke and Lucas were led on the bed in their room, kissing each other passionately. Hands were beginning to roam and Lucas had lost his shirt somewhere between the door and the bed. His right hand moved from Brooke's waist to the hem of her camisole and slipped under the silky fabric. He pushed the fabric up revealing her skin. He broke the kiss and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. His hand continued pulling her camisole up until her red silk bra was on display. Brooke took over and took her camisole off and threw it somewhere in the room.

Lucas's eyes took in the sight of Brooke led on the bed. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as he placed them on each of Brooke's silk covered breasts and began to caress them. Brooke bit her lip as he did and her body automatically arched, thrusting her breasts towards him more. Their drunkenness made their inhibitions fade away. He felt her nipples harden beneath the delicate fabric, as he kissed her neck and down to the valley between her breasts. Her fingers sank into his hair as he did so. They trailed down his naked back and to his waist. She moved them to his front and began to unbuckle his belt. Her fingers then set to work on his button and then the zipper, which she had a little trouble getting the zip over his bulging erection.

Once his jeans were undone, she gripped them on each side and began to tug them down. Lucas took his hands from her breasts, and assisted her, kicking his way out of them when they reached his ankles. Lucas then placed his hands on the button of her jeans and undid and unzipped hers. She lifted her hips as he pulled them down her legs and off her feet. He quickly discarded them and looked back at Brooke. His eyes took in the sight of her led there in nothing but two small pieces of red silk. Brooke unhooked the front fastener of her bra and took it off. She threw it at Lucas who missed catching it. It sailed past his head and landed on the floor. He watched as she led back down. His hands returned to them and he once again began to caress her. They both moaned as he did so. He dipped his head and moved one of his hands. His mouth hungrily sucked a nipple causing Brooke to moan hoarsely. His tongue flicked over the nub and he sucked harder as Brooke arched beneath him.

"Lucas! I-" Brooke began hoarsely. He stopped sucking and looked at her face.

"Yeah?" he replied, his breathing ragged. His heart skipped a beat at her words.

"I want you inside me Luke. I need you so bad." She told him honestly. There was a fire building inside her and that was the only way she could think of to put it out.

"Are you ready?" Lucas managed to ask.

"Yeah. I need you inside me." She told him.

She honestly did. She knew this was the right time to take that step with him. Her body willed her to. She didn't care that they hadn't been dating long; she just wanted him inside her. The alcohol quelled the nerves of it being her first time. It took Lucas mere seconds, even in his alcohol-clouded state, to remove their last two items of clothing. He made his way unsteadily over to his bag and found the box of condoms Dan had placed there. He took them back to the bed and knelt between Brooke's legs. He ripped open the wrapper. His hands fumbled due to the alcohol, slowing his actions.

"Lucas," Brooke called distracting him from his actions. The foil packet fell from his hands as she spoke. His eyes moved up to her face but stopped before they got there as he saw her completely open to him. All rational thought left his head as he saw her most intimate area. He couldn't help but stare and his penis twitched at the sight of seeing her like that for the first time. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" he managed to get out as his eyes dragged themselves up to her face.

"You all covered? I can't wait anymore." she told him urgently as he moved over her and her legs open wider to accommodate his hips. He looked down into her eyes as his heart pounded. His eyes then fluttered closed as his length brushed against her.

"Yeah I'm covered. Are you sure you're ready Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked hesitantly as he balanced his weight on his forearms above her. His muscular body was cradled between her silky thighs. "I don't want you to regret this."

"Lucas, I'm ready," Brooke reassured him as she stroked the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'm ready and I trust you."

"God I love you Brooke." Lucas told her looking into her eyes before he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with more love and passion than ever before. He had a feeling something wasn't right but quickly dismissed it. All he could think about was being inside Brooke.

His rock hard penis was waiting eagerly at her virginal entrance. It twitched in anticipation of what was about to happen. He moved his right hand down and gripped himself at the base. He gently guided himself to her opening and pushed his hips forward gently. The tip of him went in an inch or so and he gave a surprised gasp at the tightness that surrounded the head of his shaft. He gently thrust forward again and Brooke moaned in pain as he broke through the barrier that was her innocence. A tear slipped from her eyes, which were closed tightly against the pain. Lucas kissed it away, as he held still so he wouldn't hurt her more. Her hands went to his waist to make sure he wouldn't move.

"I'm so sorry Pretty Girl," Lucas told her sincerely. His eyes were full of sorrow at causing her pain. He hated the fact that he had to put her through this, but was also overjoyed that he was her first. His fingers gently stroked her cheeks as he tried to comfort her. "You want me to stop?"

"No," she croaked out and shook her head as her eyes opened and locked with his. "It should be okay in a minute right? I mean it's supposed to hurt the first time isn't it?"

"I wish it didn't have to hurt you Pretty Girl," Lucas told her honestly gazing down into her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want me to stop?"

"No I don't. You'll make it feel better right?" Brooke asked quietly. "Make it feel better for me please Luke."

"I'll try," he promised her as he thrust his hips again, sending his full length into Brooke. They both moaned at the delicious new sensation it caused. Lucas continued to look down at Brooke as their eyes remained locked. "You okay?"

"Uh huh." she reassured him. Lucas moved his right hand to her head and sank his fingers into her luscious, chestnut locks. Brooke ran her hands up and down his lean muscular back and rested them at his waist as he began moving within her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Paigematthewsfan21, KayyyReneee, Diane Hermans, Liverpoolss, craxygirl54, accounting professional, tanya2byour21, Holly-Roberts, The-Ryanator, Alyssia-Owens, Eve G, Raven-Rachel23, MollyCW23, Cheery Rose23, Jen loves Nathan, Jessica James 23, Ashley J Scott, James McLean, Beth-J-Matthews, JackSawyer99, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, John Tate, fireangel08 - Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Owen opened his eyes and groaned. His head hurt and he really had to go to the bathroom. He went to move but found that he couldn't. He then realized that he was stuck against something. The illuminated clock displayed four a.m.<p>

"Lindsey!" he grumbled out. He could make out the shape of her form on the bed. She mumbled something as she shifted slightly. "Lindsey!"

"Mmm?" she asked as she blearily opened her eyes. She made out the figure of him against the wall and the previous night came back to her instantly. Her stomach filled with dread. She sat up and flicked on the light desperately trying to figure out what to do.

"What happened?" he asked in the same gruff tone. His throat felt like sandpaper.

"I don't know," she replied in a lie. Then an idea struck her. "The last thing I remember was you sitting down when I was getting another drink. And now I'm here and you're stuck to a wall looking like that."

"Like what?" he asked with a frown.

"I'll help you down so you can see." she stumbled her way over to him and began to peel the tape from the wall. They had used all six rolls of the stuff and it definitely was extra strong as it was difficult to get off. It took her twenty minutes just to get him off the wall. It was then that Owen realized he was naked.

"I don't believe this!" he said in an angry tone. "This is gonna hurt like hell."

"How about we get you in the shower and see if water helps?" Lindsey suggested. She decided to try playing the nice caring girlfriend to see if it helped ease the situation and hoped he wouldn't take it out on her.

"Let's try it," he replied as he gave her an unreadable look. "Come on."

**~X~**

Lucas's sleepy and naked form stumbled back into the bedroom after going to the bathroom. He stopped as he saw Brooke's naked form sprawled out on the bed. The covers were in a heap at the foot of the bed and he burned the sight of her into his memory as he remembered how it felt to be buried inside her. He couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face as he did. He headed towards the bed, never taking his eyes off her. As he reached the side of it, he felt something cold under his foot. He knelt down and felt around on the carpet. His fingers brushed over something and he picked it up. He held it up to the light that was coming in through the window and his face paled as his stomach flipped. It was the condom he had used the previous night. Or more correctly, the one he _should_ have used. He had never even taken it out of the packet. He quickly lowered it and looked at Brooke. She was still fast asleep. His brain raced as he thought of what to say and do. He must have been sat there for a good ten minutes or so, before Brooke's voice drew him out of his dilemma.

"Why are you sat in the floor?" she asked in a sleepy voice. He looked at her and he could tell that she had just woken up. He made his choice about what to do.

"Sorting this out," he told her as he showed her the condom that he had unraveled and then scrunched up in his hand to make it look like it had been used. His heart was pounding erratically as he did. "I kinda stepped on it."

"Oh," she said quietly as she smiled. "And eeww."

"I know," he replied as he managed a smile. "Just trying to think where the best place to put it is."

"The trash can?" Brooke suggested as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"Sorry my brain is a little fried from last night." he told her as he stood and headed into the bathroom.

He went to put it into the trash and noticed the can was empty. He groaned inwardly. He knew Brooke would see it and figure out he had been stupid and not worn it the night before. He looked around the bathroom to see if there was anything he could use the substitute what should actually be in there.

He saw the complimentary toiletries and headed over to them. He picked up the moisturizer, opened it and squeezed some out onto his hand. It was a good enough match for Lucas. Hoping Brooke wouldn't come into the bathroom, he quickly poured some into the contraceptive, stopping when he thought there was enough. He tied a knot in it to keep it from leaking and then placed it into the trash, before putting the moisturizer back where he had found it. He then flushed the toilet to make it look like that was what he had been doing, before heading back into the bedroom and climbing on the bed beside Brooke.

**~X~**

"At least I know what to use if I ever need an impromptu wax," Lindsey said to Owen as she eased the last of the tape from his body. "There we go all done."

"Finally," Owen said in relief as he hurried out from under the spray of the shower and ran to the toilet. "Oh that's better."

Lindsey turned her back to him and let the pleasantly warm water run over her. She smiled as she recalled Owen's yelps of pain as she had pulled the tape from his skin. She had had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as she realized that the tape was putting his body hair out along with it. She had surprised herself in pretending to be the caring girlfriend. She didn't think she ever had it in her to pretend the way she had. She had even willingly taken her clothes off and joined him in the shower. Owen had surprised her more as he had been civil to her through out. She just hoped he stayed civil from now on. She heard the toilet flush and quickly let the smile fall from her face. She turned to face him as he stepped back into the shower. She moved and guided him under the spray as she picked up a sponge and the soap and began to clean the sticky tape residue from his skin.

"I don't know how to cover your hair up," she told him as she saw the patches Nathan had shaved off. "I think you're gonna have to get a buzz cut or something."

"I don't really care about that," Owen told her. "I'm more concerned about my eyebrows."

"You know how they stuck the hair on your face? I can try that with bit of hair for your eyebrows if you want." Lindsey offered.

"It won't hurt," Owen replied as she moved to his front to remove the sticky marks and the marker drawings from his face. "Thanks for this Lindsey. I know I don't deserve it, especially after what I did to you. I know this probably doesn't mean anything to you, but I'm sorry for what I did."

Lindsey stilled her actions and looked at him surprised. She hadn't been expecting that. She hoped that he wasn't playing games with her and was trying to lull her into a false sense of security. After a few moments, she resumed her actions. Owen then rinsed himself under the spray and then Lindsey shocked them both by kissing him on the cheek.

**~X~**

"Wow I can't believe I'm actually at breakfast before Brucas!" Rachel said to the others around the table as she saw Brooke and Lucas coming into the restaurant part of the hotel.

"I know it's a miracle!" Haley replied.

"Luke was probably working his way through the condoms our dad gave us." Nathan said with a grin. Haley looked at him in disbelief and shook her head.

"You are really mean to him," she told him. "And you always judge him by your standards honey!"

"I wonder how Owen is this morning." Julian asked with a chuckle.

"I can't wait until he gets down here." Jake said as he too laughed.

"Does Lucas always have to be touching Brooke when he's near her?" Peyton asked as she watched Brooke and Lucas help themselves to the buffet breakfast.

"Yeah, just like I have to grope Haley!" Nathan said as she leered at Haley in a playful manner. "It's in the genetics. Why do you think my parents have so many kids?"

"I seriously worry about your mental state sometimes, you know that?" Haley teased him. "Did Karen or Dan ever drop you on your head honey?"

"You should ask them." Jake told her as Nathan pretended to be offended. Brooke and Lucas made their way over to where they were all sitting and sat down.

"Good morning!" Brooke greeted brightly.

"Has anyone seen Owen yet?" Lucas asked curious.

"Nope not yet," Nathan told him. "He's probably still stuck to the wall."

"Either that or he's still trying to get the tape off his skin." Rachel said as she giggled.

"He's coming in now with Lindsey," Haley said. The eight of them quietened down as Lindsey headed over and sat with them. Owen headed over to the food. "Hey Lindsey."

"Hey guys," Lindsey said as she smiled. "About last night, can you not tell Owen I was involved? Seeing as though you all owe me for that time that I took the blame for the punch getting spiked at the dance that time."

"Sure we can do that!" Rachel said instantly. It had been Rachel who had instigated the drink spiking.

"Hey I had nothing to do with that!" Brooke and Haley said in unison.

"Me neither." Lucas replied.

"I can't remember if I did or not." Nathan said with a frown causing the others to laugh.

"Please guys," Lindsey pleaded. "Don't tell him I did anything."

"Don't worry we won't." Brooke told her as she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Linds," Owen said as he came up to the table. "They don't have blueberry yoghurt. They have banana or mandarin."

"Can I get banana?" Lindsey asked. Owen nodded and headed back to get the food.

"He's being your servant?" Haley asked surprised. Lindsey grinned and nodded. "I need tips so I can turn this doofus into mine."

"Hey!" Nathan objected. "I already am your slave. You made me do all the work last night."

"Shut up!" Haley said as she looked at him wide eyed. Nathan laughed, as did the others. Brooke and Lucas shared a glance and smiled. "I'm getting you a gag so you don't embarrass me in public."

"Ooh kinky!" Nathan said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"So what did Owen do when he woke up?" Julian asked.

"I started plotting everyone's death who was involved in the shenanigans last night," he said as he placed the tray he held on the table. He handed Lindsey her breakfast before taking his off then dumping the tray on an empty table. "Especially the ass swipe who shaved my eyebrows. Who was that exactly?"

"I have no idea." Julian replied as he tried not to laugh.

"You have eyebrows." Rachel said.

"I did some artistic work with some glue," Lindsey explained. "Looks great huh?"

"It does," Peyton agreed as she inspected her handiwork. "Good job!"

"Owen I painted your fingernails," Brooke told him. "And I bet that was easy to get off huh?"

"Yes it was," he told her with a grin. "That didn't bother me. It's the fact that I had to run out to a barber shop and get my head shaved before breakfast."

"I'm surprised you found somewhere open at this time of day." Lucas said as he finished his food.

"Yeah so was I." Owen said.

"I'm gonna go get some more food." Lucas said as he stood and headed back over to the buffet. Everyone except Owen and Lindsey followed him.

**~X~**

The bus ride back to Tree Hill was a surprisingly quiet one. Most of the basketball team and cheerleaders were sleeping, as they were still hung over and tired from the previous night. Rachel and Julian were making out as usual. Peyton was sketching while she was cuddled up to Jake. Jake had his arms around her and watched her as she drew. Lindsey was sleeping with her head leaning against Owen's shoulder. He too was sleeping. Nathan was listening to his iPod as Haley slept against him. Lucas was reading while Brooke slept soundly beside him.

He glanced over at her for the millionth time. He couldn't really concentrate on his book as his mind kept wandering back to his actions earlier that morning. He knew it was wrong not to tell her that they hadn't been protected the previous night. However, another part of him was telling him that if a baby were conceived after what they did then Brooke would be able to get away from her parents. He knew he was going about everything the wrong way, he just felt as though it was the answer to their problems.

"What are you brooding about Broody?" she asked him in an amused voice. Lucas blinked as he came back to earth and saw her smiling at him.

"I'm not," he told her with a smile. "I think I'm just tired."

"Well get some sleep then," she told him as she moved and snuggled against him. "Mmm you make a good pillow."

"Glad to be of service." he said with a laugh as he set his book in his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent as he kissed her forehead. He felt her nuzzle her cheek against his chest in response and smiled. It felt so right to hold her like that, to have her snuggled so close to him. Just like it felt so right to be inside her like the previous night. He knew that his actions were wrong, but he had the best intentions in doing them. And doing something so wrong had never felt more right than that did to him. If any consequences arose from his reckless actions then he would take responsibility for them.

**~X~**

"What's going on?" Brooke asked as she woke a few hours later. She realized she was still on the bus but they weren't moving anywhere.

"A tire blew out," Lucas told her. "And there's some kind of problem with them trying to change it."

"What kind of problem?" she asked as she sat up straight and stretched.

"The wheel nuts are on too tight and they can't get them off," Lucas told her. "We've all had a go and even Owen couldn't get them off."

"So what happens now then?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"We're waiting on a tow truck," Lucas told her. "But seeing as though we're in the middle of nowhere its taking ages. The upside is there's a diner a little way down the road so we have a bathroom and can get food and drink if we need to."

"At least it's on the way _back_ from the game," Brooke said with a grin. "Hey maybe the crappy team you beat did the tire thing."

"I doubt it Brooke," Lucas told her with a laugh. "Whitey found some glass on the road that matched what was in the tire. Looks like it's from a headlight or something. Anyway, I want to know how you managed to sleep through all the excitement."

"Probably because I was exhausted from last night." she replied quietly as she grinned. Lucas grinned back in response as his body reacted to the thought of the previous night.

"I wonder why that was then?" he asked playfully as his arm went around her shoulders.

"I think you know," she told him quietly as she placed a soft kiss on his neck. She placed her mouth next to his ear and whispered. "I enjoyed it a _lot_."

"You want an action replay tonight?" he whispered in response. He hoped she would say yes.

"We'll see," she said playfully as she kinked her eyebrow. "It depends on what kind of mood I'm in."

"Well how about I start putting you in the mood then?" he asked in a low tone. Brooke smiled as his lips descended onto hers in a heated kiss.

**~X~**

"You guys played great last night," Dan said to Nathan and Lucas that evening as they sat around the dining table for dinner. They had just made it home in time for the evening meal. "A hundred and one points. Amazing!"

"It was huh?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan shared a look and grinned.

"I don't know what Whitey did to make you guys play like that, but he should keep it up," Dan told them. "The other team stood no chance."

"No and they did cry just like you said Nate," Matthew piped up. "Only you got it wrong when you said they weren't gonna score any points. They got eleven!"

"Well we had to let them get some baskets," Nathan told him. "It's fun to give them hope before you crush them like a bug."

"Do we have to talk about basketball all the time oh!" Karen said as her hand flew to her bump.

"Ma are you okay?" Nathan and Lucas asked in unison. Dan looked over at her concerned as he got out of his seat and went to her side.

"Yeah I'm fine," Karen assured them. Brooke and Haley watched as Dan placed a hand on her belly carefully. "Your sister just kicked me really hard that's all."

"Lily don't kick mommy like that." Matthew said with a frown. He caused the others around the table to laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dan asked her once his laughter died down.

"Relax honey we're fine," Karen assured him with a smile. Dan studied her for a moment and went back to his seat. Brooke and Lucas made careful notes of how they acted. "So did you have fun being stuck on a bus all day?"

"God no!" Haley said with a sigh from her spot sat next to Nathan. "It was so boring."

"Yeah I'd rather have been in calculus," Brooke said as she pulled a face. "And I _hate_ calculus."

"It must have been bad then." Karen replied with a smile. She knew exactly what Brooke felt about calculus.

"Believe me it was." Brooke said with a slight laugh as she felt Lucas place his hand on her thigh. She gave him a sneaky curious look as she felt him stroke over the smooth flesh that her short cheerleader skirt showed off.

"Most of us slept," Nathan told his parents as Lucas continued to stroke Brooke's leg. He had done this exact thing on the bus earlier and it had turned Brooke on immensely. "And we were allowed to walk to this diner that looked like it should have been closed down about fifty years ago."

"The bathroom was real gross too," Haley added as she pulled a repulsed face. "Trust me you _definitely_ do not want to know what they look like, especially while we're eating."

"No you don't." Brooke said as she pulled the same expression as Haley. Brooke had to fight not to show any reaction to what Lucas was doing. She couldn't believe the simple act of him stroking her thigh was getting her all worked up. She was glad that she had nearly finished her food.

"Okay so changing the subject, there is apple pie for dessert." Karen told them. Brooke groaned inwardly. She just wanted to get Lucas upstairs because he was driving her crazy.

**~X~**

Lucas had Brooke pinned against their bedroom door as his mouth devoured hers in an urgent kiss. One of her legs was wrapped tightly around his waist as they kissed passionately. Both were almost at breaking point after practically a full day of teasing. He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He changed his course slightly and sat her on the seat that was at the end of the bed. His hands slipped under the cheerleader skirt she wore and he quickly pulled her spankies and underwear down. Brooke put up no resistance as their kiss broke and he knelt on the carpet.

She looked down at him as her chest heaved and watched as he lifted her skirt and quickly lowered his head. She gasped as his lips kissed over her folds and her hands instinctively buried into his hair and he began to familiarize himself with that area. He had wanted to do this all day, amongst other things. He moaned appreciatively as he worked his magic on Brooke. He was glad that she seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. He hadn't a clue if what he was doing was right, but Brooke's reaction was telling him she was enjoying it.

He reached down and released his hard manhood from the confines of his game smarts dress pants. The relief he felt as the freedom was like heaven as they and his boxers pooled around his knees. He lifted his head just before Brooke could reach her high. She groaned in disappointment as he stood. He leaned over her and moved her upwards slightly so she was now on the end of the bed. He knelt on the seat and moved over her. His lips found hers again as his fingers resumed the actions that his mouth had previously been doing. She moaned into his mouth as he teased her. Suddenly, he quickly pulled back, broke the kiss and stood.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whine as she watched him shuffle towards the nightstand.

He stopped and quickly took his shoes, pants and underwear off, before opening the drawer and pulling out a box. He then pulled a packet out before he hurried back to her. He grinned at her as he ripped open the foil packet. He knelt and made it look like he was covering himself. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself. He quickly moved into position while Brooke had her eyes closed and was enjoying the feel of his actions. He placed the contraceptive on the seat where Brooke couldn't see it. He lined himself up and quickly plunged into her before she could get the chance to see his uncovered shaft. Both moaned at the feel of him gliding into her.


	8. Chapter 8

**nathansgirl – Aww thank you so much. There will be more Naley in this I assure you.**

**'Hi' – Lucas has his reasons for doing what he did those two times. And it will become clearer throughout the story. And yes there may be a fair few of my stories that have Brucas getting pregnant in high school and that it's not everyone's cup of tea, but they're not all like that. Plus this is a re-write of a story that was already up on FF that I wasn't happy with. As for trying something different, I do have plenty of other ideas that I hope to get on here at some point. Thanks for the feedback. I'm happy you like my writing. I hope you continue reading.**

**Craxygirl54 – Lucas has his reasons for doing what he has and he will come clean to her about his actions. As for Owen, he's not going to let what they did to him at the party go.**

**xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx – That is exactly true. Lucas is going to come clean about what he's done.**

**FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x – That's exactly his plan and is why he did what he did deliberately the second time.**

**Diane Hermans, Paigematthewsfan21, accounting professional, KayyyReneee, Princesakarlita411, The-Ryanator, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Jessica James 23, MollyCW23, James McLean, Beth-J-Matthews, JackSawyer99, flipping123, Alyssia-Owens, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Carter-James, Nicole2223, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, John Tate – Thanks so much for your reviews. I love reading them all.**

**I just want to say that Lucas has his reasons for doing what he did in the last chapter. He will come clean about what he's done to Brooke though. Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Brooke and Lucas were woken by the alarm clock going blaring. They both groaned as they groggily opened their eyes. Lucas leaned over Brooke to switch it off, however he didn't move back. He brought his lips to hers and they shared a deep kiss. His left hand moved to her right breast and he began to caress the firm mound. He moaned appreciatively into her mouth as he did. Brooke wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he moved over her fully. She could feel his arousal now pressing into her belly. Lucas deepened the kiss as Brooke ran her hands down the muscular plane of his back. She then wrapped her legs around his hips, offering herself to him. Before they could go any further, Lucas's bedroom door opened and Dan came into the room. He cleared his throat in a loud and exaggerated manner and startled Brooke and Lucas.<p>

"Lucas I need to talk to you now." Dan told him in a firm tone. Lucas rolled off Brooke as if he'd been electrocuted and quickly sat up, holding the sheet at his waist. Brooke clutched the sheets against her front as she blushed.

"Jeez Dad can't you knock?" Lucas asked, as Brooke too sat up looking embarrassed. She had a firm grip on the sheet. "And why does everybody have to keep walking in on me and Brooke?"

"You wouldn't have heard me anyway. I need to speak to you in the kitchen. Now." Dan said before he turned and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I guess I better go and see what I've done," Lucas said as he looked at Brooke. "I'll try not to be too long."

**~X~**

Lucas sat at the kitchen table where Karen was already seated. He looked at her questioningly as he did so and Dan sat by her side. Lucas was in just his basketball shorts and his erection throbbed painfully. He had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy this talk with his parents. The only thing he could think of that he had done wrong was what he had been doing with Brooke, but there was no way that Karen and Dan could know about that.

"What was so urgent that you had to drag me down here so fast?" Lucas asked annoyed. "I do have to get ready for school you know?"

"It won't take long Luke. But we have to discuss this with you. Nathan had the same treatment." Karen said to him.

"What kind of protection are you using with Brooke?" Dan asked getting straight to the point.

"_What_?" Lucas asked his eyes almost popping out of his head. He had a feeling he had been busted about his actions and felt a moment of dread.

"Is Brooke on the pill? Do you have condoms?" Dan pushed.

"No she's not." Lucas answered quietly. He avoided eye contact as he continued. "I have condoms. Remember you gave me some for the away game. When Brooke and I have sex everything is covered."

"It better be Lucas." Dan said as he handed Lucas another box of condoms. "Take these just to be on the 'safe' side. Now that's the talk over."

**~X~**

Brooke looked up as Lucas walked through the bedroom door and closed and locked it behind him. He held up the box of condoms for her to see and she burst out laughing. He sat beside her on the bed and then joined in as he saw the funny side.

"It's a bit late for that huh? So how bad was it?" Brooke asked as she regained her composure.

"Actually it wasn't that bad. My dad just asked if you were on the pill and if I had condoms. Then gave me these and said I was free to go." Lucas told her. He wondered if she knew just how right she was with her comment.

"Wow really?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah. It wasn't how I was expecting that talk to be." Lucas told her.

"So we basically have your parents' permission to go all Naley? Even though they think we've been like that for months?" Brooke asked with a glint in her eye.

"Basically yeah," Lucas replied as he held up the evidence. He then saw the time. "So seeing as we were interrupted and lost precious _couple_time, how would you feel about sharing the shower to make up for it?"

"What do you want us to get up to in the shower?" Brooke found herself asking.

"Well we can get a little dirtier before we get cleaned up," he replied in a suggestive tone. "I know we have to be out of the shower within half an hour to stay on schedule, but I assure you that I can manage that."

"Really?" Brooke asked with a laugh. Lucas nodded enthusiastically. "Lead the way then boyfriend."

**~X~**

"You're going to be late." Karen told Brooke and Lucas as they raced into the kitchen. She looked at them and saw that both still had sopping wet hair.

"I know." They both replied as they grabbed some fruit and soda out of the refrigerator.

"We lost track of time," Lucas said as he watched Karen pour them some coffee into take out cups she had brought home from the café. "We'll just grab our lunch at the café."

"You better," Karen said as she placed lids on the cups. "You know I don't like you going to school without food. At least then I'll know you've both eaten something. Here take these coffees."

"Thanks Karen, you're a lifesaver," Brooke told her as she took one of the cups. Brooke didn't function without coffee in the morning. "Come on Luke we better go."

"I'm ready when you are," he replied with a smile. Brooke laughed slightly as she took hold of his hand and led him out of the kitchen. "Bye mom! See you at lunch."

"Bye Karen!" Brooke called. Karen smiled to herself and shook her head as she heard the front door slam.

Brooke let go of Lucas's hand and he rushed to the drivers' door as Brooke went to the passenger one. They opened the doors and threw their bags in and then quickly sat down. Lucas handed Brooke his coffee and she held it as he drove to the school like a lunatic. She was surprised that they didn't get pulled over by a cop. He parked in her usual space, then gathered their bags and climbed out of the car. Brooke handed him his coffee back as he set the alarm. Then they hurried into the school. They quickly gulped their coffee down, threw the cups in the trash and then ran to their classroom.

"I thought you guys were gonna be late!" Nathan said with a laugh. "What held you up?"

"That's none of your damn business Nate," Lucas told him as he and Brooke took their seats. "And what's with you being on time anyway?"

"Nice hair Brooke!" Rachel said as she saw Brooke's still wet tresses. "Sleep in?"

"Something like that," Brooke replied with a grin. "Although there was something else instead of sleep."

"Lucas!" Julian said in an envious tone. Owen clenched his jaw in anger. "Man you just got my respect hugely. Almost late for school because you were banging Brooke! Awesome!"

"Haley do you have a scrunchie or something?" Brooke asked as she searched through her bag. She could have sworn she had one.

"I have one you can use," Lindsey offered as she rummaged in her bag. She pulled out a covered hair elastic. "Owen can you give that to Brooke?"

"Sure," he replied as he took it from Lindsey and passed it to Brooke. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Brooke said as she took it. She then proceeded to brush her hair into a ponytail and then secured it with the band. "Any bumps Hales?"

"Nope, you're good," Haley replied. "Mr. Chavez seems to be running late too."

"I hope it's not for the same reason as Brucas," Peyton said as she shuddered. "Because that would be eeww!"

"Totally!" Nathan agreed. He then smirked and turned to Lucas. "I enjoyed eating your share of mom's delicious cooked breakfast this morning. It was so amazing. OW!"

"Shut up about food," Brooke told him as he rubbed the spot on the back of his head that Brooke had just hit. "I'm starving."

"You could always eat Lucas!" Rachel said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Brooke burst out laughing and shook her head. Rachel grinned as she added. "He'd be a hot meal right?"

"Rachel be quiet, or you're in detention tonight," Mr. Chavez ordered as he came into the room. He looked tired and he seemed to be in a grumpy mood. "You'll be pleased to know that you'll be in here for the first two periods. Apparently there's some kind of stomach flu going around and a lot of the teachers are off. So those who have actually come into work have more work to do. If you need your books for those lessons then go to your lockers and get them now."

**~X~**

"What was up his ass?" Haley asked Brooke as they headed out of the classroom a while later.

"Tell me about it," Brooke mumbled as Nathan and Lucas quickly followed them. "Like it's our fault the other teachers are off sick."

"He shouldn't be allowed to take his sucky moods out on us," Rachel said with a pout. "We're not allowed to do it to them so why should they be allowed to get away with it just because they're older and a freaking teacher!"

"I think you just answered your own question Rach." Lucas told her as he wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist.

"I think I'm looking forward to gym class for a change," Peyton said as she and Jake walked down the hall hand in hand. "Being sat in the same place for so long has made my legs cease up."

"I could always loosen them for you." Jake said in a suggestive tone as they both giggled.

"Young love huh?" Brooke said as she looked at Lucas in amusement. He laughed at her words and kissed her lightly. Nobody saw the death glare that Owen gave him as he did.

**~X~**

"It's too cold to be doing outside stuff. Do they not realize that it's December?" Rachel pouted as the girls were changing in the girls' locker room.

"Tell me about it," Lindsey replied. "Trust me to bring my shorts today."

"I'm glad I brought sweats," Peyton said as she grinned. "And one of Jake's hoody's."

"I have Julian's hoody," Rachel said. "I stole it off him on the way here."

"Where are Brooke and Haley?" Lindsey asked curious as she realized their friends were nowhere to be seen.

"They probably snuck into the boys' locker room to have some _quality_ time with the Scott brothers." Rachel said as she gave them a devilish smile.

"Rachel!" Peyton said as she laughed. "Just because you want to do that to Julian."

"I so would," Rachel replied with a wide grin. Lindsey shook her head at her. "But I'd get caught."

**~X~**

"I feel so ill Brooke," Haley said as she came out of the toilet cubicle. Brooke was sat on the long unit that held the sinks. "I bet I have that damn stomach flu the teachers have."

"You certainly sound ill," Brooke told her with a sympathetic smile. "Hearing you throw up isn't nice."

"_Actually_ throwing up isn't nice either," Haley replied sarcastically in between rinsing her mouth out at the sink. "I think I need to go to the doctor or something."

"Girls! What are you doing?" Mrs. Spence, their gym teacher asked as she came into the bathroom. "How come you're not changed for gym?"

"Haley's not well," Brooke said as Haley ran back into the cubicle she had just vacated and proceeded to throw up some more. Brooke went in after her and held her hair back. "Yep you definitely need a doctor."

"You probably have that stomach flu," Mrs. Spence said in a sympathetic tone. "I'll let you sit this class out. Do you want Brooke to stay with you?"

"Mmm hmm." Haley managed before she threw up again. Brooke rubbed her back as she did and continued to hold her hair back.

"I think you should take her home Brooke," Mrs. Spence told her. "If it's the stomach flu, she could be contagious. Go on take her home. I'll speak to Principal Turner and explain everything."

"Okay," Brooke said as Haley stood once more. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

"Mrs. Spence can you tell Nathan too?" Haley asked after wiping her mouth with some tissue. She then flushed the toilet. "I don't want him to worry."

"I think I can manage that," Mrs. Spence said with a smile. "Now go on, go home."

**~X~**

"Man I hope Hales is alright," Nathan said as he stood under the hot spray of the shower in the locker room. "Whitey sucks for not letting me go home so I can see how she is."

"She's got Brooke with her she'll be fine," Lucas told him. "Brooke's great at being a nurse."

"I take it you know that from experience?" Julian asked butting into their conversation.

"Yeah I bet you get her to dress up in a nurse's outfit while you're her patient." Jake chuckled.

"My personal favorite is her cheer uniform." Lucas replied with a grin. He managed to surprise the guys at his words.

"You seriously got Brooke to wear her cheer uniform while you guys had sex?" Nathan asked surprised. Lucas nodded.

"Wow!" Julian replied.

"You lucky bastard." Owen told him. He was surprised he sounded normal. He just wanted to slam Lucas's face into the tiled wall in front of him.

"How did you manage that?" Jake asked. "I need to see if I can try it on Peyton."

"I just got her all worked up when the bus broke down," Lucas said. "By the time we got back and had dinner, she didn't want to wait anymore."

"I _so_ have to try that with Haley," Nathan said as he began to plot some ideas in his head. "Well when she's better obviously."

**~X~**

Haley and Brooke were sat in the doctor's office waiting on the doctor coming back. He had been called out to the reception area for something. Haley looked pale and like she was going to hurl at any moment.

"Are you gonna throw up again?" Brooke asked her.

"I don't think so," Haley replied quietly. "God I wish Nathan was here. I just want to cuddle him."

"You'll be home soon enough," Brooke told her. "And I'm sure Nathan will come home sooner than he should when he finds out you're sick."

"I hope so." Haley said as the doctor came back in.

"Sorry about that Haley," Doctor Walker said as he headed back to his seat. "So you were saying that you've been throwing up?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Today seems to be worse than normal. I think I have that stomach flu that's going around at school."

"It's that time of year for it," the doctor said as he made notes. "What other symptoms do you have?"

"I'm more tired than usual, I've been getting leg cramps and muscle spasms," Haley said as she thought. "And headaches."

"Are your toilet habits normal?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah." Haley replied embarrassed.

"Are you sexually active?" the doctor asked next, causing Haley to blush.

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Doctor Walker asked.

"No," Haley said as she shook her head. "We always use something."

"Condoms?" the Doctor asked. Haley nodded. "As they say they _are_ only ninety eight percent effective when used correctly. And seeing as you're only vomiting and nothing else really associated with stomach flu I want to do a test to rule out the possibility of pregnancy."

"Okay." Haley said as she looked at Brooke worried.

"I'll give you this," Doctor Walker told her as he handed her a sample jar. "There's a bathroom through the door over there."

**~X~**

"Where are Brooke and Haley?" Karen asked as Nathan and Lucas walked through the café door at lunch time.

"Hales is sick," Nathan replied. "Mom can I go home and see if she's okay?"

"What's wrong with her?" Karen asked as she sat at a table with them. "And that still doesn't answer the question about Brooke."

"Brooke's with Haley," Lucas said as his phone beeped signaling a message had arrived. He quickly checked it. "They're at the doctors."

"Do they know what's up with her?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Brooke just text me and said they were at the doctors, that's it." Lucas told him.

"Mom please don't make me go back to school after lunch," Nathan practically begged. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate."

"I'll get his and Haley's homework," Lucas said. "And Brooke's of course."

"I suppose an afternoon would be okay," Karen said. "You think you can eat anything?"

"No," Nathan replied. "Luke did Brooke say which doctors she and Haley are at?"

"Nope, but I guess it's the one she usually goes to." Lucas said as he raised his eyebrows.

"I need to go now." Nathan said as he stood. He had a niggling feeling that Haley would want him with her.

"Can't you at least wait until I get some lunch?" Lucas asked. "Otherwise I'll be missing school too."

"What do you want to eat Luke?" Karen asked.

"I'll just grab one of those ready made sandwiches and a soda," Lucas said as he stood and headed behind the counter. Karen followed him. "I might even get a brownie too."

Ten minutes later, Lucas and Nathan were in Nathan's car, heading towards the doctor Haley was registered at. Lucas was driving. He glanced over at Nathan and saw how worried he looked. Lucas couldn't help but smile. Nathan always made out that nothing bothered him yet whenever Haley was involved he went into a panic almost immediately. Lucas thought it was amusing how Nathan would get into a state over the first inkling that Haley was getting ill.

"She'll be fine Nate," Lucas said as he pulled into the doctor's parking lot. "A few days of rest and she'll be back to normal Haley before you know it."

"I'll feel better when I've seen her with my own two eyes," Nathan replied as Lucas pulled into a parking space outside the entrance. It just happened to be the space next to Brooke's car. "At least we know they're still here."

"Well while we're waiting on them coming out, I'm going to eat my lunch." Lucas told him.

"I don't even want any food," Nathan replied. "I just want to know if Hales is okay."

"Wow you _must_ be worried," Lucas said through a mouthful of sandwich as he tried not to laugh. "Hey look they're coming out."

Nathan was out of the car in a flash. Lucas quickly followed him after gathering his food up. He then headed over to the two girls.

"Hales are you okay?" Nathan asked worriedly as he gathered her into a hug. He was careful not to squeeze her too tight. Lucas went to Brooke's side and handed her the brownie.

"For you Pretty Girl." He told her with a grin.

"Thanks Boyfriend," Brooke said as she smiled. She kissed his cheek. "You're so thoughtful."

"I'm so happy to see you," Haley said as she and Nathan separated. "I've been dying for one of your hugs for ages."

"What's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Nathan asked.

"Aww it's so sweet how he's so worried about her." Brooke said as she munched the brownie.

"I'd be just the same if it was you." Lucas told her after swallowing his sandwich.

"Aww that's even sweeter." Brooke said as they shared a kiss.

"Well I do have a slight case of the stomach flu that's going round," Haley said as she looked into his eyes. "But that's not all."

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked. He was now even more worried.

"I have to go for a scan this afternoon." Haley told him and his eyes widened at her words.

"What kind of scan?" Nathan asked on the verge of freaking out.

"A sonogram," Haley said. Nathan now looked curious. "To find out how pregnant we are."

"_What_?" Nathan asked as Lucas choked on his sandwich. Brooke smacked him on the back. "You're _pregnant_? But how?"

"Yeah," Haley replied quietly. "Apparently we fall in that two percent where condoms don't work."

"You okay?" Brooke asked Lucas who was still coughing. He nodded as she continued to rub and pat his back.

"Nathan are you okay?" Haley asked quietly. She was worried about his lack or response.

"I'm just a little shocked," Nathan said as his brain tried to process what she had told him. "I'm going to be a father?"

"You sure are," Haley said. "It's kinda hard to get your head around it huh?"

"Yeah," he replied as he hugged her. "What time is your appointment?"

"In an hour." Haley replied as she sank into his arms.

"It's a good thing that I got my mom to let me have the afternoon off school then huh?" he replied.

"Speaking of school, me and Brooke better get back there," Lucas said, now over his choking fit. He and Brooke put their empty Karen's Café paper bags into the trash. "Good luck at the appointment guys. And congratulations."


	9. Chapter 9

**Paigematthewsfan21, accounting professional, craxygirl54, HouseBroken, Princesakarlita411, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, KayyyReneee, FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x, Diane Hermans, Jessica James 23, JackSawyer99, MollyCW23, Beth-J-Matthews, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, James McLean, Eve G, Jen loves Nathan, Ashley J Scott, Alyssia-Owens, Nicole2223, Carter-James, The-Ryanator, Danny-Walker, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Cheery Rose 23, John Tate – Thank you all so so much for your reviews. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Hales would you hate me if I told you I'm freaked out?" Nathan asked as they sat in the empty waiting area ready for Haley's appointment.<p>

"No I wouldn't," she replied quietly. "I'm freaking out too. I can't believe that the condoms didn't work!"

"Me neither," Nathan agreed as he swallowed hard. He looked at Haley and asked. "How am I supposed to look after a baby when I can't even look after myself properly?"

"I'm asking myself the exact same thing," Haley replied. "How are we going to cope with school _and_ college along with all the normal baby stuff?"

"I don't know Hales," Nathan replied softly. "I promise I'll be there for it all though."

"I know you will honey," Haley replied as she smiled at him gratefully. "And I love you so much for that."

"I love you too Hales," he replied genuinely. "But it doesn't change the fact I'm scared to death about this baby. There's only one thing that I'm freaking out over more."

"Telling the parents?" Haley asked with a knowing smile. Nathan nodded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So am I. But as long as you're there holding my hand I can get through it."

"Same here," Nathan agreed as he kissed her forehead. "As long as you're by my side Haley James, I can do anything."

"Haley James," a nurse called out. Nathan and Haley stood and followed her into the sonogram room. "Haley if you can just put the gown on and then get yourself comfortable on the couch that would be great. You can change behind the screen."

Haley went behind the screen and changed into the medical gown. Her stomach was doing flips that weren't anything to do with her stomach flu. She came out from behind the screen and went over to the couch and led down on it. The nurse covered her lower half with a sheet and told her to arrange the gown so her abdomen was on show.

"The doctor will be in shortly." the nurse told them with a friendly smile, just as the doctor made her appearance.

"Hello Haley, I'm Doctor Parker," the Doctor greeted them. She went over to the side of the couch where the sonogram machine was. She picked up the tube of gel and began to apply it to Haley's belly. "Sorry it's a little cold."

"That's okay." Haley said with a nervous smile, as the doctor put the tube down and picked up the scanner. Haley took hold of Nathan's hand and gripped it tightly.

"So you found out you're pregnant today?" Doctor Parker asked as she placed the tube of gel back down.

"Yeah," Haley replied quietly. "It was a bit of a shock because we always used something."

"It definitely was." Nathan agreed as he kissed Haley's hand.

"Okay are you ready to see your baby?" she asked as she placed the scanner on Haley's abdomen and began to spread the gel around.

"I guess so." Haley replied as she took a deep breath. Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest, it was beating that fast.

"Same here." Nathan agreed as he stroked her hair with his free hand and squeezed the hand he held. They looked at the monitor and a grainy image appeared on the screen.

"Okay there's your baby's head," Doctor Parker explained as she pointed the various parts out. "And that's your baby's spine just there. Perfect development for thirteen weeks."

"Wow, that little blurry thing is our baby?" Nathan asked in disbelief, his eyes wide as he stared at the screen and tried to take the reality of the situation in. "It's just, wow!"

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" Doctor Parker asked them.

"You can tell _already_?" Haley asked as she tore her eyes away from the screen and moved them to the doctor.

"I can because your baby isn't being very shy right now." Doctor Parker replied with a smile.

"Do you want to know Nathan?" Haley asked as they shared a look.

"Uh, if you do then yeah." he replied unsure how to answer. He didn't know if he did because that would make the situation all the more real.

"Okay." Haley answered with a hesitant smile. She squeezed Nathan's hand and he gave her a nervous smile.

"Okay, are you ready?" Doctor Parker asked. They both nodded a little shakily. "You're having a girl."

"A girl?" Nathan asked in response. He felt his stomach flip and his heart began to join in. He didn't know quite how to react. "Is everything okay with her? She doesn't have an extra head or anything?"

"Nathan!" Haley laughed and scolded at the same time as she tried to take in the fact that she was going to be a mother.

"No she looks just as she should," Doctor Parker replied with a laugh. "She has the correct amount of everything a baby girl should have."

"Wow. Can we get copies of that picture?" Nathan asked as his eyes went back to the image on the screen. He realized that even though he was scared to death of being responsible for another person, he already knew he would do anything to protect his daughter.

"Of course you can. I'll have the nurse run some off for you while Haley is getting dressed." Doctor Parker replied.

**~X~**

"Hey now Haley's pregnant, you have the perfect opportunity to study her ready for your acting debut." Lucas said with a laugh as he drove them home in Brooke's car.

"Lucas!" Brooke said playfully. "You expect me to use Naley's impending parenthood to my advantage?"

"I sure do," Lucas replied with a laugh. He then turned serious. "I wonder if we can watch my parents' reaction when they find out so I can prepare myself for our turn."

"That sounds completely scary," Brooke said with a sigh. "I'm dreading us telling my parents. I bet when we do they'll make me take a test and then they'll know it's all a lie."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it okay?" Lucas told her trying to sound normal. He hoped that his little idea would have worked in case that happened. "I mean they're not due back for another two and a half weeks so we don't need to worry about it just yet."

"I can't help it though," Brooke said. "I don't want some _old_ guy doing that to me. It's just gross."

"Well for a start they'd have to fight me off first." Lucas said trying to assure her. She smiled gratefully as he continued to drive.

**~X~**

"Hi Haley, how are you feeling?" Karen asked as Nathan and Haley arrived at the café after she had had her scan.

"As sick as a dog," Haley replied. She then frowned as she added. "Who thought of that saying?"

"Mom, can you call Lucas and get him and Brooke to cover the café?" Nathan asked. Karen looked at him curiously.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we need to talk to you and dad," Nathan told her. "I already called him and he's on his way home."

"This doesn't sound good." Karen said as she picked up the phone and called Lucas.

"_Lucas can't come to the phone right now_," Brooke said as she answered it. She obviously hadn't read the caller I.D as she added. "_He's too busy obeying my orders."_

"Hello Brooke." Karen replied in an amused tone. She heard Lucas chuckle in the background.

"_Karen hi_!" Brooke exclaimed embarrassed. Karen heard Lucas laughing loudly in the background.

"Can you and Lucas cover the café for me?" Karen asked in an amused tone.

"_Sure_," Brooke replied. "_When_?"

"Now?" Karen asked.

"_Lucas turn around,_" Karen heard Brooke say. _"Your mom wants us to watch the café._"

"_Is she okay_?" Lucas asked.

"_Karen are you okay_?" Brooke asked her.

"Yes I'm fine," she replied. "Nathan and Haley need to chat about something."

"_Oh okay_," Brooke said hoping her voice sounded normal. "_We'll be there in about five minutes_."

"Okay see you then," Karen replied with a frown. She had picked up on the strange tone Brooke had spoken in. "Bye Brooke."

"_Bye._" Brooke replied as she ended the call. Karen turned the Nathan and Haley. Haley looked as white as a sheet. Nathan was almost the same.

"They'll be here in five minutes." Karen told them.

A little over five minutes later, Brooke and Lucas strolled through the café doorway hand in hand. They headed over to the counter and went behind it. Karen took her apron off and handed it to Lucas who proceeded to put it on. Brooke smiled supportively at Haley who was looking like she was going to throw up at any minute. Karen then gathered her things and then she, Nathan and Haley headed towards the door.

"Oh Brooke," Karen said as she turned round. "Would you be able to pick Matthew up for me?"

"Sure," Brooke replied with a smile. "Do you want me to bring him back here?"

"If you would," Karen answered as she rubbed her bump. "He can have an ice cream sundae, but nothing else fattening. And Lucas can you move the coffee down from the top shelf for me?"

"Got it." Brooke said as she set the alarm on her phone for when she had to leave the cafe.

"Will do mom." Lucas replied as Nathan, Haley and Karen then left the café. Brooke turned to Lucas.

"It's quiet huh?" she asked as she gave him a suggestive smile.

"Yeah it is," Lucas replied with a grin. He kissed her briefly and then said. "So I'll go and move the coffee while it's quiet and before you have to pick Matty up."

"You'll have to be quick." Brooke replied as Lucas went into the back. A few minutes later, she heard a tin drop.

"Brooke?" Lucas called.

"Yeah?" she replied with a giggle. He had obviously got himself into some kind of predicament.

"I'm uh, kinda stuck. I need your help." He called back, causing Brooke to laugh.

"What are you stuck on?" she asked as she went into the back. She saw Lucas and laughed harder. He had ground coffee all over him, in his hair, down his shirt and obviously in his eyes.

"My shirt is stuck and I can't even take it off because my watch is stuck on the other shelf," he told her as he blinked and shook his head to try and get the coffee out of his eyes. "Plus it would be better if I could see properly."

"Let me see if I can free you." she said with a smile.

She walked over to him and tried to see the back of his shirt with no success. There wasn't even room for her to get behind him. Instead, she stood in front of him and put her arms around him to try and free his shirt that way. Her body was pressed tightly against Lucas. He could feel her firm breasts pressing against his chest. He let himself appreciate the feel of her against him. Brooke was having no luck in freeing his shirt from the metal shelving of the storage cupboard. It was the wire rack kind; the kind that liked to snag on fabrics. She felt him harden as he became aroused and he felt big and rock hard against her abdomen. She smiled as she said.

"I'm gonna have to take this shirt off you big guy." She looked up at him and kinked her eyebrow as she did. Lucas smirked back.

She moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt and unfastened them one by one. She freed one of his arms after some manipulation, which loosened the shirt from the shelf behind. She turned round to begin working on freeing his watch. Her new position meant her butt was thrust into Lucas's crotch firmly and he let out a moan of pleasure at the contact. He then began to brush the coffee out of his eyes with his free hand, as he teasingly ground his crotch against her ass. Brooke moved her hips in response to tease him further.

She smirked as she freed the watch quickly then turned back round to find Lucas watching her intently, his arousal clear to see on his face. That and the fact he was practically shirtless was turning her on. They looked at each other's lips and then leaned in to share a kiss. Their lips met and Lucas wasted no time in deepening the kiss. He pushed her back against the shelving unit as her hands stroked over his back underneath his shirt. His hands stroked down her sides and to he waist. He gripped her hips gently and pulled him against her, just as the alarm from her phone blared out.

They quickly pulled away from each other and Brooke moved away from the shelving, snagging her top on the metal in the process. Lucas grinned at her as he fastened his shirt up. She grinned back at him as looked over her shoulder and headed out to silence her phone. She then picked her purse up and headed out of the still quiet café.

**~X~**

"So what do you want to tell us?" Karen asked Nathan and Haley as they sat on one of the sofas. Karen and Dan were sat on the other.

"Promise you won't freak out." Nathan asked with a worried look on his face.

"We can't make any promises son." Dan replied honestly. Nathan took a deep breath and gripped Haley's hand. She once again looked like she was going to hurl at any second.

"Uh, um, we're, uh, pregnant." Nathan stuttered out. He and Haley held their breath waiting on Dan and Karen's reaction.

"_What_?" Dan and Karen asked in unison. Both sounded equally shocked.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked as she frowned.

"Yes," Haley replied in almost a whisper. "They did tests and I've had a sonogram."

"But _how_?" Dan demanded as he sighed and tried to keep his anger under control. However, he failed and began to yell as he continued. "After everything I've told you about using protection. And you can't say you ran out because I always made sure you always had plenty."

"I did use something every single time dad." Nathan said. He was almost close to tears.

"You _obviously_ didn't!" Dan yelled as he got up from the sofa and began to pace. Karen remained seated and stroked her bump as she tried not to get too stressed out about the situation. "Otherwise you wouldn't be telling us this now."

"Dad it's the truth I swear!" Nathan said as he stood and faced Dan. Haley's face paled further and she felt her eyes fill with tears. Dan glared at Nathan with a mixture of anger and disappointment on his face, but let him continue. "I always made sure I wore something Dad. I don't know what happened but something went wrong somewhere."

"Nathan you should stop your lies and just be honest!" Dan bellowed still not believing him. "I can't believe you went against everything I told you."

"I swear on my _life_ I am telling you the truth," Nathan yelled as tears slipped from his eyes. He looked Dan right in the eye as he continued. "I used a damn condom every single time I've been intimate with Haley. Maybe there was a faulty batch or something."

"That's a possibility I suppose." Dan replied as he tried to rein his anger in.

"Do you think I'd be so _stupid_ as to do this deliberately?" Nathan asked in disbelief. He could still see the doubt in Dan's eyes. "Hell I'm _not_ ready to be a father. Haley's not ready to be a mom either. But it's going to happen and nothing is going to change that. And I don't care what you or mom say I am standing by Haley _and_ our daughter!"

"Daughter?" Karen asked as she looked over at an extremely emotional Nathan. Both she and Dan had been impressed by his sudden outburst. Haley had been too and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah," Nathan replied croakily. "I'm going to have a little girl. And I'm going to protect her and love her with everything I am even though I'm as scared as hell. And I'm going to do that because my parents taught me to always do the right thing."

"Wow," Haley managed out as Nathan finished his speech. He had stunned Dan into silence and Karen was equally shocked. Haley suddenly leapt up from the sofa. "I need to throw up."

She ran out of the room and Nathan quickly followed. Dan sighed and ran his hand through his hair before heading back to the sofa and sitting besides Karen.

"I can't believe this," he said as he shook his head. "After all the times I talked to him about it. Lucas I could probably understand. I did leave his talk a little late, but I thought he wasn't dating. But Nathan, we've spoke countless times about him being safe."

"Maybe he's telling the truth," Karen suggested as she moved further back onto the sofa. Dan helped her prop cushions behind her back. "You do hear of this type of thing happening."

"Part of me wants to just slap him for being so damn stupid. Another part of me is disappointed with him. Yet another part of me is proud of him for that speech he just made," Dan said with a frown. "I thought he would have graduated college before he became a father."

"So did I and I feel exactly how you feel," Karen told him. "I mean I know I was the same age as Lucas and Nathan when I had them, but I didn't have the added worry of school work and college."

"I feel like my father right now," Dan admitted as he thought back to when he had told him about Karen being pregnant. "I always promised myself that I would never go on at our boys if they were in our situation yet I acted exactly the same way."

"I think it's just a gut reaction," Karen replied as Dan helped her place her legs on the sofa. He then began to gently rub her aching feet. "I know exactly how scared Haley is going to be and I wish there was something I could do to make that feeling go away."

"I just can't believe that we're going to be Grandparents when we're about to have a baby of our own," Dan said with a sigh. "I just hope Lucas doesn't have similar news anytime soon."

"Don't even tempt fate Dan," Karen told him as they shared a look. "We'll have another talk with Nathan and Haley once they're both feeling a little better. This has to be a big shock for the both of them too."

"I know, I know," Dan said as he sighed once more. "I still want to shout at him though. It just feels like he's lying."

"Like I said, maybe he isn't." Karen replied in a sleepy voice. Dan looked at her and saw she looked exhausted.

"Try not to get stressed about this Karen. It won't do either you or Lily any good," Dan told her. He wanted to drop the subject for now, so that she didn't get her blood pressure up. "You have a nap and I'll go and help Brooke and Lucas close the café."

"Thank you." Karen replied tiredly as she closed her eyes.

"Do you want take out or leftovers from the café?" Dan asked as he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and carefully covered her with it.

"Leftovers will be fine." Karen mumbled as she quickly headed towards a deep sleep. Dan smiled as he looked down at her. He then stood and kissed her cheek before he headed out of the lounge.

**~X~**

"That couldn't have gone any worse Nathan!" Haley sobbed against his chest as he held her tightly. They were in Nathan's room led on his bed. "They're so disappointed in us."

"Sssh don't cry Hales," Nathan said trying to soothe her. He knew he had to be strong for her right then. "It's not good for you or our daughter."

"That speech you made downstairs was so amazing," she told him as she pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes. "It made me fall in love with you all over again."

"I meant every single word I said Haley," Nathan replied as he carefully wiped her tears away with his fingers. "I just hope that my parents realize that."

"Me too." Haley agreed as she rested her head against his chest once more and closed her eyes.

**~X~**

Brooke and Lucas were led in bed trying, unsuccessfully, to get to sleep. The night was quiet and the room was unpleasantly hot which added to their restlessness. There was obviously a problem with the thermostat. Both had thrown the covers off them to try and cool themselves down. Brooke was thankful that they had remembered to lock the door so that nobody would come in and see their nakedness.

"Luke are you awake?" she asked as she looked over at him. His head turned at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah," he replied as he turned to her fully. "Are you too hot to sleep too?"

"Yeah," she replied with a sigh. "I was thinking, what if we did something to tire ourselves out?"

"You mean have sex?" he asked in a hopeful tone. She nodded in response. He could see perfectly fine with the moonlight that was shining through the window. "I think I can do that."

Their lips met automatically in a deep sensuous kiss. Lucas slipped his tongue out of his mouth, seeking entrance to Brooke's. She parted her lips and welcomed it with her own. They both groaned into the kiss as their tongues met and mated. Lucas then rolled them over so that he was above Brooke, resting his weight mainly on his knees and his left hand. Brooke's hands were on Lucas's naked back and she stroked them over the expanse of muscle she found there. He moved his right hand to her waist and stroked the soft skin gently.

He moved his hand higher and cupped her left breast as he deepened the kiss. His warm fingers played with her nipple, rolling and tweaking it between them, sending pleasurable flashes running through her, making her want him even more. They broke the kiss for much needed air. The urge to kiss her again became overpowering and Lucas lowered his lips to hers once more, this time with more urgency. Brooke's fingers trailed down his back as he covered her with his body, wanting to feel as much of her as possible. Brooke could feel Lucas's arousal pressing urgently against her. She stroked her hands lower and gently squeezed his firm buttocks.

"Brooke… can I… we… need you," Lucas stuttered out as he broke their kiss. She smiled at his senseless words. "I don't think it'll be gentle."

"I don't care, I need you," Brooke panted. "You have no idea how horny I am right now. Please Luke."

"Let me just get something." He mumbled as he climbed off the bed and moved to his nightstand. He retrieved a condom and quickly covered himself. Brooke watched his every movement.

Lucas looked at Brooke heatedly as he moved back to the side of the bed she was led on. He was breathing heavily and his face was taught with arousal. Brooke could see his hard manhood standing proudly from his body, bigger than she'd ever seen it. They locked eyes and Lucas climbed onto the bed and covered her with his frame once more. This time, he knelt between her legs opening them as wide as they could and in one swift movement, he thrust hard sending his hardness speeding deep into her. They both moaned loudly in ecstasy and Brooke arched towards him, lost in pleasure, their gaze broken before Lucas gripped her hips firmly and began a fast, demanding pace of thrusting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Paigematthewsfan21, accounting professional, craxygirl54, Diane Hermans, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x, The-Ryanator, KayyyReneee, Jessica James 23, EmilieBlock, Danny-Walker, James McLean, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, The-Tim22, JackSawyer99, Lee Martin, Cheery Rose 23, ReadingRed, Beth-J-Matthews, Eve G, MollyCW23, Ashley J Scott, Jen loves Nathan, The-Tommynator, Alyssia-Owens, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Carter-James, Nicole-2223 - Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning arrived and Lucas woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring out incessantly. He groaned in annoyance as he reached out and slammed his hand down on the button. He breathed a sigh of relief as the noise stopped. Brooke stirred slightly and stroked her hand down his torso as she stretched sleepily. Her hand rested on his belly and he linked his fingers through hers.<p>

"Why is your alarm set on a Saturday?" she grumbled out in a voice that was thick with sleep.

"I'm helping at the dealership remember," Lucas replied in an identical sounding tone. "I really wish that I hadn't agreed now."

"Me too," Brooke replied in a murmur as Lucas stroked her naked back gently. "I'm nice and comfy snuggled up to you like this."

"I like you snuggled up to me like this." he replied as he kissed her forehead gently.

"I bet you like it a lot huh?" Brooke asked as their fingers untangled themselves. Brooke smiled as she trailed her hand lower and underneath the covers. Lucas grinned as he realized which direction she was taking. He then gasped as her hand closed around his hard shaft. "Yep you like it a _lot_."

"I like your hand where it is right now even more." he told her in a strained voice as Brooke moved her hand teasingly over him.

"I bet you do," Brooke said in a teasing tone as she squeezed his length briefly. Lucas made a strangled noise as she did. "I want to help you with it, but there's not enough time for us to have sex. You know how carried away we get!"

"There are other ways. I mean if you want to uh help, you could always use your hand or your mouth?" he said. The last part sounded more like a question as he stuttered his words out. Her hand continued to move teasingly slow over his highly sensitive flesh and it made him hard to concentrate. As did the images he got in his head as he spoke.

"Why are you stuttering like that?" Brooke asked him as she smiled slightly. "Is it something I'm doing that's causing you to do that baby?"

"And I was getting a visual in my head as I was saying it." he told her as he gave her an embarrassed smile. It was quickly followed by a moan as she squeezed him teasingly again.

"Kiss me," she told him as she kissed along his jaw line. He quickly moved his lips to her and obligingly did as she asked. Their lips separated after a few moments and Brooke gave him a naughty look as she said. "Get ready for something better than a picture in your head."

"I can't wait." he replied with a smirk as he threw the top sheet on the floor. Brooke let him slip from her grasp as he did.

Brooke moved into a sitting position and looked at him led there completely naked. Her eyes traveled down his chest, over his toned abdomen and to the place he had just revealed. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his rock hard shaft standing out proudly from his body. She could never get enough of seeing him in all his glory. She then gripped him gently in her hand and caused a loud moan to come from him. She repeated the action again and again and Lucas was biting his lip to stop himself from yelling. Brooke then moved and Lucas felt her silky smooth locks tickle his thighs as he was engulfed by her mouth. He looked down and saw Brooke's head in his lap. The sight was too much for him and he lost all control.

"Brooke! I'm gonna-" Lucas tried to warn her. However, he was unable to finish the sentence. He had no control as his hips automatically thrust forward and he came hard. He couldn't help but yell as he did. Eventually, his release subsided and Brooke sat up. He looked at her apologetically as he struggled to regain his breath. Brooke was in a similar state as her lungs took in air that she desperately needed. Her eyes watered and she wiped at her cheeks with her fingertips. "That was… I'm sorry…"

"Did you like that?" Brooke asked teasingly as she looked at him with amused eyes. He then saw that her face was also flushed from the lack of air.

"That was… that was… incredible!" Lucas told her as his breathing finally regulated. He then frowned as he asked. "What about... you? There's no time."

"You can put on an amazing show tonight where you worship at the Brooke temple." She told him as she kissed her way up his naked body. Lucas savored every moment. Their lips met as Lucas pulled her up to face level with her arms and they shared a deeply passionate kiss.

"Lucas! Remember you're helping at the dealership today," Dan shouted from the other side of Lucas's bedroom door. It caused the two to quickly separate. "Are you up?"

"Yeah I'm up. I'm getting ready." Lucas lied as he looked over at the door and prayed that Dan wouldn't try the handle. He couldn't remember if he had locked it. He was surprised that his voice sounded normal as Brooke was currently lavishing attention on his nipples with her mouth.

"We leave in just over half an hour so hurry up." Dan told him.

"I'll be ready." Lucas shouted back. He hissed quietly as Brooke playfully bit one of the hardened nubs, before stopping the attention to his chest.

"You don't think your dad heard do you?" Brooke asked as her face came up level with his once more. Her cheeks turned pink at the thought.

"Probably. I think the way I yelled even the entire population of Australia heard me," Lucas replied before they kissed once again. He then sighed as he asked. "Why did I say I'd help out at the dealership again?"

**~X~**

"Are Brooke and Haley not joining us for breakfast?" Dan asked as Lucas and Nathan sat at the table.

"Haley's gonna grab something at the café," Nathan replied through a mouthful of toast. "She's uh, _resting_ right now."

"So is Brooke," Lucas agreed after swallowing his coffee. Nathan grinned at him and Lucas frowned in return and shook his head. "Brooke said she and Haley will hang out there for a while and make sure that mom isn't working too hard."

"Haley said she'll help out if it gets too busy." Nathan added.

"So did Brooke," Lucas told them. "I mean Haley will have to take it easy now too."

"I told her not to overwork herself," Nathan told his brother. "Maybe you can ask Brooke to make sure that she doesn't."

"Brooke's already said she will watch Haley too." Lucas told him with a smile.

"Good." Nathan replied as he finished his toast and coffee. They heard a bark from the back door and Dan got up from his seat. He headed over to it and opened it to let Duke in. The dog went running straight over to Nathan and Lucas and they both made a fuss over him.

"That's good of your girlfriends to keep an eye on your mom and sister." Dan said in an impressed tone.

"Oh and Brooke's gonna pick Matty up from his sleepover," Lucas told Dan. "That way one of us doesn't have to break off from deciphering your filing system."

"That's good of her," Dan replied gratefully. "And what is wrong with my filing system?"

"Your alphabet." Nathan replied as he laughed. Lucas joined in and almost choked on his toast.

"Are you done Lucas?" Dan asked as he too finished his breakfast. He shook his head at Nathan as he did.

"Mmm hmm!" Lucas replied as he gulped down the last of his coffee and picked up the remains of his toast. "I'm good to go."

"I'm still hungry." Nathan said as he placed his cup and plate into the dishwasher. Lucas quickly followed his actions as he munched his last piece of toast.

"I'm glad your mother got you two house trained," Dan said with a smile as he also placed his plate and cup into the dishwasher. He then closed it and straightened before he picked up his briefcase and car keys. "Come on, let's go. We'll get some take out on the way. I'm still hungry too."

**~X~**

Later that day, Lucas and Nathan were sat at a desk in Dan's office going through a huge pile of invoices. They were making sure that all the relevant parts were filled in before they filed them away. Dan was out on a test drive with a customer.

"Man I can't believe we're stuck in here on a Saturday!" Nathan said annoyed as he almost threw a pile of invoices on the desk. He sat back in his chair as he did. "Remind me again why we're doing this?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I'm just glad that we're getting paid." Lucas replied as he too sat back. "Might as well have a breather while Dad isn't here."

"I'm glad we're getting paid too," Nathan agreed. "I almost have enough money to get Haley an engagement ring."

"I bet Haley is enjoying her day away from you. She can move around freely without you jumping on her and mauling her!" Lucas said as he laughed.

"I'm not _that_ bad! You're worse when it comes to Brooke," Nathan replied. He then grinned as he said. "Speaking of Brooke, what the _hell_ did she do to make you yell like that this morning? It sounded like it was damn good whatever it was."

"You heard?" Lucas asked as his eyes widened. Nathan nodded and grinned.

"Why do you think I was grinning at you the way I was at breakfast?" Nathan replied with a laugh.

"Brooke's gonna kill me." Lucas said as he pulled a face.

"I won't say anything as long as you tell me what she did." Nathan said as he smiled. Lucas looked at his brother and took a deep breath.

"Brooke was helping me with a certain morning problem." Lucas told him. Nathan gave him an odd look as he heard his words.

"Dude, are you like from the eighteenth century?" Nathan asked bewildered as he chuckled to himself. "Can't you just say you had sex with Brooke because you had morning wood?"

"But we didn't have sex." Lucas told him with a smile.

"Okay so what did you do? Did she give you a blow job?" Nathan asked he smiled in an exaggerated fashion.

"Yeah," Lucas replied as he smiled in awe as he thought back to how it felt. "The _best_ blow job _ever_!"

"How the _hell_ did you manage that?" Nathan asked incredulously, all traces of humor now gone. "Do you know how long it takes before Haley lets me do anything in the morning? Especially now that she's pregnant. She just heads straight to the bathroom to throw up and I follow to hold her hair back. You get one first thing that sounded like it was the best thing in the world."

"It was! Man, Nate, don't get me thinking about that! I have suit pants on! Shit!" Lucas said in dismay as his body reacted to the memory.

"Oh you're _so_ gonna have fun with your boner in those!" Nathan said as he laughed. Dan walked through the office door at that moment.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked looking at his sons. Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Nathan continued to laugh. "Oh were you talking about why you were so _vocal_ this morning Lucas?"

Dan smiled as Lucas turned red and Nathan laughed even harder.

**~X~**

"I'm glad you and Brooke are helping today." Karen said in a relieved tone as she brought another load of dishes to Haley to be cleaned.

"It's a little crazy today huh?" Haley asked as she took them from Karen. "Thank God Brooke won't be too much longer collecting Matty."

"I don't understand why it's so busy," Karen said before she drank some of her soda. She sighed in relief as she swallowed the cool liquid. "There's nothing special on today. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm glad business is booming."

"The cavalry is here!" Brooke called as she came into the backroom of the café. Matthew was by her side.

"Hey mommy." he said as he rushed over to hug her.

"Hey kiddo!" Karen replied as she hugged him back the best she could. Brooke hastily put her purse down and slipped her apron back on.

"It's still crazy out there huh?" Brooke asked Haley as she picked up her tray for empty plates and a cloth.

"I know!" Haley agreed as she finished the dishes Karen had brought her. She picked up a towel to dry her hands. "I'll come give you a hand."

"If it gets any busier we can always resort to child labor!" Brooke said jokingly as she looked at Matthew. Haley and Karen laughed in response.

"Mommy where can I sit?" Matthew asked Karen as Brooke and Haley headed out to the bustling café. "There's no room."

"There's a seat at the counter that has your name on it," Karen told him with a smile as she led him out of the backroom. She was relieved there was still a spare seat. "Quick go and claim it before someone else does."

"Okay mommy." Matthew replied as he raced to the seat and clambered on.

"What do you want to eat?" Karen asked him as she poured him a soda.

"Ummm," Mathew began as he pulled a thoughtful face. Karen smiled and noticed how much like Lucas he looked as he did. "Can I get a cheeseburger and fries please mommy? I'm _really_ hungry from playing basketball with Chuck and Andre."

"I suppose you could," Karen replied with another smile as she handed him his soda. "You sit there and behave while I go and make it okay?"

"Okay mommy!" Matthew promised as she handed him a straw. She headed into the back and was quickly followed by Brooke and Haley,

**~X~**

"So Brooke is staying over _again_?" Karen asked Lucas. He and Nathan had just told her about their idea to spend the night in the pool house working on an important assignment that was due that they had forgotten about. They had also invited Jake and Peyton to join them.

"Yeah ma." Lucas answered as he loosened his tie. He, Nathan and Dan hadn't been home long from the dealership.

"Won't her parents be worried about her staying out again?" Karen asked him. She knew that she would be if it was the other way around.

"Ma, her parents couldn't care less about her," Lucas said with an angry look on his face that surprised both Karen and Nathan. His protective mode kicked in instantly whenever Brooke's parents were mentioned. "There's no need to worry about us having unprotected sex either mom. I got the condoms Dad gave me."

"Ha! So you got 'the talk' too?" Nathan asked his brother in an amused voice. "Was dad stuttering like an idiot when he spoke to you too?"

"Yes he did get the talk and just in the nick of time too judging by this morning." Karen said not giving Lucas chance to respond.

"Ma, how many times do I have to say it? Brooke and I are having _safe_ sex. As for this morning, yes I know I was kinda noisy, but we weren't having sex okay." Lucas told Karen annoyed. Karen stood there taken aback by his outburst. She could sense something was bothering him when it came to Brooke. She made a note to get to the bottom of it as she studied her son. Even Nathan was stunned into quietness. He watched Matthew through the lounge window as he played fetch with Duke on their expansive lawn.

"Okay I believe you," Karen told him after a few moments. She then decided to change the subject. "I'm glad you decided to have this study session in the pool house. I really need some sleep tonight. Your sister has been restless all day."

"You okay mom?" Lucas and Nathan asked immediately concerned. Nathan's attention immediately moved from the window to his mother.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest." She told them with a smile as Dan came into the lounge with her foot spa. She loved how concerned they were for her and their sister.

"Did you over work today mom?" Lucas asked as he gave her a look. Nathan's expression was almost identical. Dan raised his eyebrows as he placed the foot spa at Karen's feet.

"I hope you didn't." Dan said as Karen slipped her feet into the pleasantly warm water that Dan had filled it with. She sighed in appreciation as he switched it on and she felt the soothing massage effects almost immediately.

"We were really busy," Karen replied. "Haley and Brooke did most of the work. I have to say those two girls are angels. And they're both welcome here anytime, day or night. As long as you're safe."

"Thanks ma." Lucas replied with a grateful smile. Karen saw something else in his eyes and became even more intrigued.

"Where are the girls anyway?" Dan asked curious as he sat beside Karen on the sofa she was on.

"Haley's having a shower and then I told her to rest," Nathan replied as he stood. "I only came in here to tell you about our study plans."

"Brooke's in the shower," Lucas answered, as Nathan headed out of the lounge. "She got all gross when she was cleaning the fryer at the café."

"I can imagine," Dan said as he pulled a face. "It's not a nice job cleaning that machine."

"It sure isn't," Lucas agreed as he stood. "I'm gonna go and see if my shower's free yet."

**~X~**

Later that evening Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton and Jenny were in the Scott's pool house. Julian, Rachel, Lindsey and Owen were otherwise engaged and couldn't make it. Nathan and Haley were setting up their bed behind the sofa for 'privacy'. Lucas and Brooke had picked the floor in front of the fireplace, where there was a thick wool rug to give them extra comfort. Jake, Peyton and Jenny were sleeping in the bedroom that was upstairs. The pool house was like an actual house. There was a large open space living area on the ground floor that incorporated lounge, kitchen and dining areas. There was also a large bathroom downstairs. The upstairs part consisted of an average sized bedroom and an en-suite bathroom.

"Now guys under no circumstances are there to be any sexual favors carried out tonight while we're all in here together. If you get the urge, go and do it in the bathroom. Do I make myself clear?" Lucas called over to Nathan and Haley. Brooke burst out laughing at the looks on Nathan and Haley's faces as did Jake and Peyton who had just come down the stairs to get their overnight bags.

"You do realize how much you sounded like Dad then right?" Nathan asked Lucas with a concerned look on his face.

"I was supposed to," Lucas confessed as he laughed. "But seriously, if you guys want to get down and dirty go do it elsewhere."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. "I don't want to be having years of therapy because I witnessed some Naley love."

"That's why I'm glad we're sleeping upstairs," Jake said joining in the conversation. "That way we don't witness either of you at it and we get privacy to maybe do it ourselves."

"_Jake_!" Peyton said as her eyes went wide. Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley burst out laughing at the look on her face. "I can't believe those words just left your mouth."

"If you and Jake want to get busy, Luke and I will keep an eye on Jenny for you," Brooke told Peyton. "That way you won't have any distractions."

"I think Brooke is my new best friend," Jake said as he smiled widely. "We're gonna hold you to that Brooke."

"At least watching a baby will make it so you don't do whatever you did this morning," Haley said with a smile. "I don't want to ever want to hear Lucas yelling like that ever again."

"We'll be on our best behavior," Lucas promised. "See I do have some self control unlike my brother."

"What are we having as study food?" Brooke asked changing the subject. "You can't have a study party without refreshments."

"Well me and Haley will go get that sorted if you and Lucas do the beds," Nathan offered. "I'm sure Jeyton have diapers to change or whatever."

"Deal," Brooke replied. "Do you need money? Oh and can you stop by the Chinese take away near the café and get me some spicy noodles and prawn crackers?"

"No I don't need money," Nathan answered. "I guess we can stop by the Chinese place. I think you'd better call your order in though so it's ready for when we're heading past there."

"More Chinese food Brooke?" Haley asked as she raised her eyebrows. "You'll turn into it soon."

"I don't care. Just go get me some," Brooke replied. "It's so yummy!"

"Can you get us a spicy meat feast pizza?" Peyton asked. "Extra large with extra cheese."

"Sure, call it in," Nathan said with a grin. "We'll pick it up but we're not ordering it for you as well."

"I'll call and order mine and Brooke's," Lucas said as he pulled his cell phone out. "I think I'll have Chinese food too. I want what we ate the other night because it was just delicious."

"Oh order me some too," Brooke said as she gave him a sneaky look. "Just make sure you order lots of spicy noodles as well."

"What do you want Hales?" Nathan asked as he pulled his own cell phone out.

"I'm getting the urge for fried chicken. I think our daughter is making me have a craving," she said as she thought. "We don't even need to call that order in."

"Wait what?" Peyton asked in a shocked voice. "Did you just say what I think you did or did?"

"Yes I did," Haley replied with a smile. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Peyton said in a shocked, yet happy tone as she hugged Haley. "Congrats! How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks." Nathan replied as he smiled proudly. Even though he was still freaked out at the prospect of impending fatherhood, he couldn't help the proud smile that broke out on his face every time the baby was mentioned.

"Do your parents know?" Peyton asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we told them the day we found out," Nathan replied with a sigh. "They were pissed."

"But they've had a few days to get used to the idea," Haley added. "Karen seems to be warming to the fact now."

"My dad seems to be as well." Nathan agreed as Lucas and Jake finished on their phones.

"The Chinese food will be about twenty minutes," Lucas said as he placed his cell on the coffee table. "You sure you don't need money?"

"No I'm good." Nathan replied.

"Pizza is gonna be about fifteen minutes," Jake told him. "They've got a rush on at the moment apparently."

"Jake, did you hear what Haley just said?" Peyton asked in an excited tone.

"No I was too busy on the phone," he replied, "Why what did she say?"

"I'm pregnant." Haley told him with a smile. Jake's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"Wow! Congratulations," he replied in a stunned tone. "How far-"

"Thirteen weeks." Nathan replied cutting him off.

"It wasn't too long ago that you were preaching about knowing what a condom was." Jake reminded him as Brooke and Lucas laughed.

"Yeah I know!" Nathan replied as he pretended to be annoyed.

"We obviously had a faulty one." Haley said as she shook her head at a giggling Brooke.

"Let's get going Hales," Nathan said putting an end to the conversation. He felt his pockets for his car keys as he spoke. Haley produced them from her purse. He took them from her and smiled. "Back in a bit."

"I better go get Jenny fed so that I can enjoy my pizza while it's still hot." Peyton said as she hurried back up the stairs to where Jenny was in her bassinette.

"I'm gonna go watch!" Jake said as he grinned and raced after her. Brooke and Lucas laughed, as Nathan and Haley went out of the door.

Ten minutes later, Brooke and Lucas had the makeshift beds all ready. Jake and Peyton were still upstairs, so Brooke led down as Lucas built a fire. He lit it and then settled down beside her.

"We definitely got the good part of the deal." he said as he made himself comfortable.

"We sure did." Brooke agreed as she turned onto her side to face him.

"What's with the Chinese food? I noticed that too." Lucas asked quietly, in case Jake or Peyton made an appearance.

"They're my 'craving'," Brooke explained to him in the same quiet tone. "I thought I'd choose something that I didn't mind eating a lot of."

"But what about the calories?" Lucas asked as he smiled.

"Well that's where you come in Luke. You have to help me work them off." Brooke told him as she too smiled.

Lucas quickly brought his lips to hers and her arms went instinctively around him. Their lips parted at the same time and their tongues met instantly. Lucas groaned into the kiss as his fingertips felt the silky flesh of Brooke's stomach, as he stroked her belly gently. Brooke gripped Lucas's T-shirt in her hands and pulled it up his back. He sat up and quickly took it off and threw it behind him. He returned to Brooke, this time lowering his body over hers and began kissing her neck as one of his thighs slipped between hers.

**~X~**

"Nathan and Haley just left in Nathan's car." Dan told Karen as he fetched them both a cup of hot chocolate.

"They'll be going for pizza. Those kids seem obsessed with eating it at strange times of night." Karen replied as he sat and handed her cup to her. Karen took it from him as she cuddled up to him.

"Luke's building a fire. The pool house must be cold." Dan said as he looked through the patio doorway that was in their lounge. Karen followed his actions.

"Well he's managed to get it going first time," Karen said as she took a sip of her drink. She then saw Lucas and Brooke kissing. They both also noticed how he stroked her belly. "I knew it! Study party my ass!"

"Oh we really need to block this window off before they go any further." Dan suggested as Lucas sat up and removed his shirt, then moved over Brooke.

"I think you're right." Karen agreed as Dan moved and quickly closed the drapes.

**~X~**

"You're a natural," Lucas said quietly as he walked into the kitchen area of the pool house in the early hours of the morning. Brooke was sat in one of the dining chairs as she fed Jenny with one of the bottles Peyton had prepared earlier. "You look good with a baby."

"Thanks," she replied in a quiet tone. "I'm scared I might break her. She's so tiny."

"Babies are tougher than you think," Lucas said as he pulled out a chair beside her and sat down. He then watched her with Jenny for a few moments. "Yes you definitely suit having a baby in your arms."

"Really?" she asked as she laughed slightly. "Maybe we should look after Jenny some more."

"I'm sure Jeyton won't mind," Lucas said as he kissed her. Brooke smiled as she took in his serious case of bed hair. "I won't either."

He continued to watch as Brooke fed Jenny. He found himself hoping that his actions would make it so that they would be doing this with their own baby. She finished feeding Jenny and he took the bottle from her and placed it on the dining table. He then resumed watching her as she moved Jenny so that her head was resting on Brooke's shoulder. She then rubbed the baby's back to dispel any wind that she may have taken in with her bottle. Lucas watched her with a fond smile, before he got an urge that he couldn't control.

He moved from his chair and knelt next to where Brooke was sat. She gave him a questioning look as he did and then her eyes went wide as his fingers took hold of the spaghetti strap of her camisole. He pulled it down her arm, causing the fabric that covered her chest to lower at one side, revealing her breast. Lucas grinned up at her as he brought his mouth to her breast and began to tease her nipple.

"Lucas!" she whispered as she looked around to make sure that none of the others were heading towards the kitchen and dining area. "Stop it! Someone might see."

"They're sleeping," Lucas whispered back after he had moved his lips away from her chest. His hand took their place as he spoke and his fingers continued to tease her nipple, which was now pebbled with excitement. "And I know you're enjoying this."

"You shouldn't be doing this right now Luke," Brooke whispered back. She swallowed hard as she did. His actions were affecting her in a way she didn't really want right then. "I'm holding a baby for crying out loud."

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered back as his fingers continued their actions.

"I think you should," she told him as she gave him a pleading look. "You can carry on when we're alone."

**~X~**

The next morning Lucas woke up to find that he was painfully hard and that Brooke was snuggled against him. Her thigh was pressed firmly against his aching length and he tried to take his mind off it as he moved his head and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful lying there that Lucas couldn't help but smile as he took in her beauty and scent. He lifted his free hand and gently stroked her chocolate colored hair. It felt soft and silky beneath his fingers. Brooke moaned in her sleep and subconsciously moved her head to give him better access. The main door to the pool house opened and Karen walked in. She saw how Lucas was looking at Brooke and was glad he was genuinely happy with her. Lucas heard her and looked up.

"Morning mom. Morning sis." He greeted in a gravelly sounding voice.

"Morning Luke. Just letting you all know that breakfast is ready. Where are the others?" she asked.

"Peyton and Jake are upstairs and Nathan and Haley are behind there." Lucas answered as he pointed to the sofa.

"Don't come round mom." Nathan said in an urgent tone. He sounded a little strained and out of breath.

"I thought I told you two no sex." Lucas asked incredulously.

"Huh?" Brooke asked as she woke up. "We didn't have sex. What's going on? Hi Karen. Hi Lily."

"Breakfast and Naley." Lucas told her with a smile.

"Mmm food," Brooke said with a smile. She then realized what Lucas had said. "And can't you guys get a room?"

"Not right now no." Haley replied also sounding breathless.

"Oh my god! They're _actually_ at it!" Brooke said in disbelief as she looked at Lucas and pulled a grossed out face.

"Let's go and get some breakfast. Leave them to it." Lucas said. His arousal was now gone.

"Good idea." Karen said with a frown. Brooke and Lucas moved from their bed and wrapped themselves in their robes.

"Maybe we should give Jake and Peyton a shout?" Brooke suggested as she picked Jenny out of her basket.

"I'll go and tell them." Lucas said as he headed to the stairs. The baby stirred slightly in Brooke's arms, but stayed asleep. Brooke wrapped the blankets around her a little tighter so that she wouldn't get a chill. Karen watched how Brooke was with the baby and smiled fondly as she stroked her own pregnant belly. Lucas came down the stairs a few moments later with Jake and Peyton behind him.

"Wow Brooke, I think we should have you and Luke look after her more often," Peyton said as she took Jenny back from Brooke. Peyton smiled down at her daughter as she held her gently. "Hey Jenny."

"Well just let us know and we'll do it." Brooke said as they headed towards the door.

Karen, Jake, Peyton, Jenny, Lucas and Brooke quickly left the pool house. Neither Brooke nor Lucas cared how they looked in their night clothes and robes. Peyton and Jake however, were fully clothed. They got to the house and found Lindsey and Owen approaching the side door.

"What happened to you guys?" Lindsey asked as she and Owen took in the sight of Brooke and Lucas in their nightclothes

"Slept in the pool house, which is now hosting the Naley-sutra." Brooke explained.

"Oh nice!" Owen said as he laughed. He tried to see if he could see any of Brooke's cleavage at the same time and was dismayed when he couldn't. "Well we just came by to see if you wanted to go for breakfast. Rachel and Julian are having breakfast in bed."

"I already made breakfast Owen. You and Lindsey are welcome to join us." Karen offered.

"That would be great." Owen replied with a smile.

"Just remember to save some for the horn dogs!" Lucas reminded them as they went inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Craxygirl54 - Sorry to disappoint, but they both appear in this chapter.**

**FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x - I was debating about that Naley part whether to keep it in or not and just decided to keep it. Glad you thought that Nathan part was funny. And yes Lucas was.**

**The-Tim22 - Yes they were huh?**

**Paigematthewsfan21, accounting professional, mioew, KayyyReneee, Diane Hermans, AllAboutBrucas, Alyssia Owens, James McLean, JackSawyer99, The-Tommynator, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, Raven-Rachel23, Riley Barnes, Cheery Rose 23, Jessica James 23, Holly-Roberts, Beth-J-Matthews, The-Ryanator, John Tate, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Molly Cartwright, Rachel Harris, Riley Barnes, Tim Edwards, Tommy Corrington, Jenn Giles - Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>"Man it was awesome of your parents to let us have this party." Owen told Lucas and Nathan as they got drinks for themselves and their girlfriends.<p>

Karen and Dan had allowed Nathan and Lucas to go to the beach house to have a party for the basketball team and cheerleaders. Dan had talked Karen around and told her that it was a good thing for team spirit. They had originally wanted it at the Scott house but Karen had told them the only way they could have their party was if they held it at the beach house. That idea had suited Nathan and Lucas more as it meant no adult supervision.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet huh?" Nathan asked as he poured Haley a Pepsi. He himself had a beer. Haley was now approaching her sixteenth week of pregnancy and had begun to show.

"Well like our Dad says, it's a good thing for team spirit," Lucas said as Nathan picked the vodka bottle up. "No vodka for Brooke thanks."

"How come Brooke's sober on us suddenly?" Nathan asked suspicious.

"She's designated driver for those who aren't going to pass out here tonight dumbass!" he replied.

He pointed over to where Rachel and Julian and Peyton and Jake were doing what they classed as dancing as he spoke. He then picked up the drinks and walked over to Brooke. Nathan and Owen watched as he gave a cup to Brooke then whispered in her ear. They saw Brooke laugh at whatever he said as Lucas placed a hand on her belly before he kissed her deeply. Owen scowled at their interaction as his anger and jealousy level rose.

"Is it me or does Luke seem to be obsessed with Brooke's belly all of a sudden?" Nathan asked with a slight frown. "He's almost as bad as I am with Haley's bump."

"Actually, now you mention it, he does seem to be a bit obsessed," Owen answered. "With that and no alcohol, makes you think she's got a little something in the oven like Haley."

"Nah it won't be that. She's dating _Lucas_ remember? You know Mr. Responsible. You've probably got more chance of getting Brooke pregnant than Lucas." Nathan told him as he snorted in disbelief.

"You think?" Owen asked and then laughed at the thought. His laughter stopped when he saw Brooke and Lucas sexy dancing together. "Jeez, what is it with you Scott guys? You've always gotta be all over your women."

"It's a genetic thing. It's been like that for generations," Nathan told him. "And having your first kid in high school seems to be another tradition the Scott's stick to as well as winning State Championships too."

"Do you reckon those two will carry on the kid tradition too?" Owen asked as he couldn't help but glare at Lucas. Nathan noticed and frowned.

"If Luke's gets Brooke pregnant before they're thirty, I'll be totally shocked," Nathan told him as they watched Brooke and Lucas kiss. Owen's expression darkened and Nathan couldn't help but notice. "Anyway I'd love to stay here and chat, but my girls are waiting for me."

**~X~**

"I think Nathan is beginning to suspect something," Lucas said to Brooke as they danced. "He was asking why you're sober all of a sudden."

"Really? So the plan seems to be working then?" Brooke asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah it seems to be," Lucas replied as a hand rested on the small of her back. "I also noticed Owen and Nathan watching when I was stroking your belly before. It looked like Owen was scowling."

"He _always_ seems to be scowling," Brooke said as she shuddered involuntarily. "And he gives me the creeps."

"Like I have told you before, I'll protect you from the big bad Owen," Lucas said with a grin. "Just promise me you'll give me a decent funeral."

"Lucas!" Brooke said as she laughed. "Don't talk like that."

"Well I can't help it. He'd probably kill me with one squeeze of his hand on my skull," Lucas replied. "But it would be worth it to protect my beautiful, sexy and gorgeous girlfriend."

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel special and horny," she said as their dancing became a little more intimate. "And I notice that it doesn't take much to get you horny."

"God Brooke. I just want to be inside you. I can't control it," Lucas confessed. "I don't know what's come over me lately. I need you constantly and not just in a sex way."

"I know what you mean Luke. It's like there's something missing when you're not there." Brooke replied as she gazed deep into his eyes. Their movements stilled as they became wrapped up in the intensity of the gaze.

"Exactly," Lucas told her as he continued to look deep into her hazel eyes. "I guess this is what being in love feels like?"

"Yeah I guess it is," Brooke said as she felt pure fire in her lower belly. "Do you want to go upstairs? Let me feel some of the physical part of being in love?"

"Hell yeah. They won't miss us anyway." Lucas told her as he took hold of her hand and led them to the staircase.

From his spot in a corner, Owen watched the interaction between Brooke and Lucas. His mood turned darker as he watched them go upstairs together. It was pretty obvious what they had gone upstairs to do after witnessing the exchange between them. He then downed his drink and left his corner on the prowl for Lindsey. He found her, took hold of her hand and led her out of the front door. He then bundled her into his car and screeched out of the driveway. He pulled onto the main road and began to head in the direction he needed. Lindsey swallowed as she realized that he was heading out of town. She knew that she would be helpless against whatever he was going to do to her as she had gotten too carried away with drinking. She thought about throwing herself out of the car as even that had to be better than whatever he was going to do. However, she knew she would never have the guts to do so. Instead she just resigned herself to whatever lay ahead as silent tears fell down her face.

**~X~**

"Did you have fun with Lindsey?" a voice asked Owen as he wandered into the kitchen the next morning. He looked over at the person and grinned slyly.

"It was _moderately_ entertaining," Owen replied. "It would have been better if it was Brooke though."

"Why did you bring her here? That wasn't a very good decision to make!"

"Like I had anywhere else to go!" Owen replied. "You know my parents have left town! That's why I'm staying here!"

"But what about the big ideas you had for Brooke?" the person asked him. "Lindsey now knows about this place and that we're related. It was a bad idea to bring her!"

"She won't say anything." Owen replied in a sure tone.

"Sure she won't!" came the reply. The disbelief was clear to hear.

"If Lindsey was going to tell people about what I do to her she would have done so already," Owen replied in a gruff tone. "But she hasn't. And she puts on her act when we're around others so that they don't get suspicious. Hell she doesn't even react anymore when I have my fun with her."

"I still think that you shouldn't have brought her here. When we carry out your little idea to get you your little fun toy, she's bound to say something!"

"She won't," Owen replied confidently. "And you want to know why I know that she won't?"

"Why?"

"Because it means that she won't be on the receiving end of it," Owen explained. "She'll be helping us to make sure that Brooke stays in her place. Otherwise things will get very bad for her."

**~X~**

"Ugh I hate the morning after!" Rachel murmured as she and Julian staggered into the kitchen of the Scott beach house.

"Please tell me that you have pain relief and coffee Haley." Julian said as he and Rachel perched on seats at the breakfast bar.

"Sure do," Haley replied with a laugh as she took in the sight of the two of them. "Although you might need to wrestle the pain killers away from Nathan and Lucas."

"Where did Owen and Lindsey disappear to last night?" Brooke asked as she returned from taking the trash out.

"I don't know," Lucas mumbled as he gave the tub of pain relief to Julian. "He was probably pissed at us for what we did to him at the away game that time."

"Who told him what we did anyway?" Nathan asked as Jake and Peyton came into the kitchen.

"Boy you two look rough!" Brooke said as she saw them. She then turned to Nathan to answer his question. "I think it was Lindsey."

"I feel it," Jake replied as he and Peyton sat at the table where Nathan and Lucas were. "Damn I hope I feel better before we have to face the baby again."

"Especially if she cries as loud as she usually does," Peyton moaned as she rubbed her temples. "My brain won't be able to take that type of volume."

"Have some of these." Brooke said as she took the bottle of pills from Rachel and handed them to Peyton.

"How come you're so perky this morning?" Peyton asked as she frowned.

"Because some people said that they were heading home after the party and needed a ride, so I didn't drink," Brooke replied as she pointed at Jake, Peyton, Rachel and Julian. "Only they suddenly changed their minds!"

"Sorry." came four mumbled apologies.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't drink Brooke," Haley told her with a laugh. "I don't think I could handle this many hung over people by myself."

"You shouldn't have to," Brooke said as she grinned. She then winked at Haley as she said. "So who wants a nice greasy breakfast to soak up all the alcohol that's still in your systems? You know the works with fried eggs, bacon, sausage."

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Rachel said as she scrambled off the stool she was sat on and ran out of the room.

"So that's a no from Rachel then?" Haley asked as she arched an eyebrow. "How about pancakes with loads of syrup or chocolate chips. Ooh or how about ice cream?"

"I think I'm gonna hurl too!" Jake said as he copied Rachel's actions.

"You know something?" Haley asked as she frowned and looked at Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked her curiously.

"I think I have a pregnancy craving coming on," Haley said in a serious tone. "I really want pancakes with the greasiest egg on top of it with some bacon and cheese!"

"Hales!" Nathan said as he frowned. "Are you _trying_ to make us all throw up or something?"

"With the first thing I said yes," Haley told him. "But that last thing I just said is an actual craving and it kind of disturbs me."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she pulled a face. "Good luck with that."

"What do you want for breakfast Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked as he brought his cup over for more coffee. He raised his eyebrows questioningly as he did then frowned as he realized it aggravated his headache.

"Pancakes and bacon." she replied as she filled his coffee cup for him.

"Hales have we got any waffles?" they heard Nathan ask.

"We sure do honey," Haley called back as Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead softly. "You want some?"

"Yeah," he replied. "That way if I go to hurl, I'll actually have something to bring up instead of just dry heaving."

"That really hurts the stomach," Julian said as Brooke poured him some more coffee. Lucas went and sat back at the table. "Thanks Brooke."

"You're welcome," she replied with a cheerful smile. "Peytwhore, you want some coffee?"

"Sure," Peyton mumbled. "Just don't give me food yet."

"Well I'm about to start cooking so if you don't want the aroma, I suggest you leave now!" Haley announced. There was almost a stampede out of the kitchen at her words. Brooke looked at Haley and laughed as the two of them began to make breakfast together.

**~X~**

"There's no sign of her upstairs and all her things are gone." Victoria told Richard as she sat down on one of the expensive sofas in their lounge.

"Are you serious?" Richard asked as he sighed.

"Like I would joke about this!" Victoria snapped back as her eyes narrowed in anger. "Not when there's this amount of money at stake."

"Do you think she knows about our business idea?" Richard asked as he looked up from the mail he was looking through.

"How can she?" Victoria asked in reply. "She was upstairs when we were discussing that. Then she went out. Probably to one of those commoners' houses that she hangs around with."

"It's a little suspicious that her things are no longer there," Richard insisted. He glared at Victoria as he said. "You better find her before the clients arrive Vicky. It won't look good to them if she's not here."

"And what am I supposed to do when I find her?" Victoria asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Bring her here," Richard replied. "And we think of a way to keep her here until the money changes hands. Then she leaves with whoever buys her."

"And how do you suppose we get her inheritance after that?" Victoria asked.

"It's written into the contract that whoever succeeds in buying Brooke has to bring her back so that we can deal with some family matters," Richard told her. "Which will be that. I'm not telling them that it is to get her inheritance because they probably wouldn't stick to the agreement so that they could get the money instead."

"Good thinking." Victoria replied with a sly smile.

"Why do you think I got where I am today?" Richard asked her with a frown.

"You mean broke and selling our offspring?" Victoria retorted with a frown of her own.

"That wasn't my fault Vicky and you know it!" Richard told her in an annoyed tone. "Why don't you make yourself useful and try and find out where the brat is?"

"How do you propose I do that?" Victoria replied with a sigh. "As you know she hasn't answered her phone to us in weeks."

"Find out who her friends are," Richard said as he frowned in thought. "Why don't we try the Scott place first? She's a cheerleader, their boys are basketball players. It would make sense."

"I'll see if I can find their number." Victoria said as she stood and left the lounge.

**~X~**

"How was the party last night?" Karen asked Brooke and Haley as they came into the kitchen at the Scott house later that day. She, Dan and Matthew were sat at the table eating lunch. Duke was sat beside Matthew's chair waiting patiently for any scraps that might come his way.

"Great," Brooke replied with a smile. "Haley and I are the only ones who weren't a little worse for wear this morning."

"And I'm pregnant!" Haley added as she and Brooke went to get some sodas out of the refrigerator.

"Where are Nathan and Lucas?" Dan asked curious.

"They've gone to have a lie down," Brooke replied with a laugh. "They're still feeling a little off."

"Are they going to be in a fit state for school tomorrow?" Dan asked with a sigh.

"So much for their promise of being sensible," Karen added in an annoyed tone. "They're grounded! After school and at weekends they'll be working at the dealership and the café as their punishments!"

"What about their basketball?" Dan asked with a slight frown. Karen had been getting irritated and wound up over the slightest thing for the past few weeks. He hoped that it was just her hormones but he was beginning to get concerned.

"They can still do that, but for the rest of their time, they're working, doing homework and chores!" Karen replied firmly. Brooke and Haley shared a stunned look. "Those boys have had it easy for far too long."

"We'll tell them when we head upstairs," Brooke told her. "We need to get our outfits chosen for school."

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "It takes me ages to find stuff that fits me right now. I can't wait until the shopping trip next week."

"Do you want any lunch?" Dan asked them. "There's plenty."

"No we're good thanks," Brooke replied. "We ate not too long ago."

"Come on Tigger let's go and raid the closets!" Haley said as she and Brooke quickly left the kitchen.

"How much of their stuff is here if they're raiding the closets?" Dan asked in confusion. "Or is it a figure of speech?"

"No it's not a figure of speech," Karen replied. "I was putting some clean laundry into Lucas's closet earlier and it looks like Brooke has her entire closet in there. The same goes for Haley with Nathan's closet."

"Haley I can understand. Her parents did give their blessing to allow her to stay over here more now that she and Nathan are having the baby," Dan replied. "I'm surprised we haven't heard from Brooke's parents though. Thinking back she's been here every night for a while hasn't she?"

"Except for last night." Karen told him.

"Mommy I've finished," Matthew told her. "Can I go play outside with Duke now?"

"Sure you can," Karen told him. "Just remember to put a jacket on okay. It's cold out there today."

"I will." Matthew replied as he quickly jumped from his seat. He ran out of the kitchen and Duke followed him.

"I wonder how long it will be until we have an angry Mr. Davis at the door." Dan asked as he picked his and Matthew's plates up and took them over to the dishwasher and began to place them in.

"I don't know, but I could do without the stress." Karen replied with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked as he headed back over to her. He crouched down beside her seat. "I've noticed that you've been a little snappy lately. Is there anything wrong?"

"No there's nothing wrong," Karen told him. "I'm just tired. I don't remember feeling this tired the other times I was pregnant."

"You have been pretty busy lately," Dan told her softly. "Maybe it's your body telling you that it's time to take it easy honey."

"I can't take it easy," Karen told him. "The café won't run itself."

"We'll get someone to run it while you take a break okay," Dan told her. "And I'm not taking no for an answer. You and Lily come first. Not the businesses."

"Is everything okay?" Brooke asked as she came back into the kitchen.

"Everything is fine Brooke," Karen assured her with a tired smile. "I'm just tired that's all."

"Like I said you need to take it easy," Dan insisted. "We can get the staff rota adjusted for the café so there's cover so you can have time off."

"I'll help out after school," Brooke told him instantly. "Well when I don't have a game to cheer at or practice. And Nathan and Lucas will too."

"There we go," Dan told Karen softly. "We can get someone to cover breakfast and the school hours."

"Well it looks like I don't have a say in the matter does it?" Karen asked with a slight smile.

"No you don't," Brooke told her as she smiled back. "You just relax and look after you and Lily."

"I agree with Brooke," Dan told Karen as he smiled. "And now that you've finished your lunch why don't you head upstairs and have a nap?"

"I think I will." Karen told him.

"Can I just ask you something on behalf of Haley before you do?" Brooke asked her.

"Sure, ask away." Karen replied.

"Can she borrow a pair of maternity pants?" Brooke asked.

"Sure she can," Karen answered with a smile. "Why didn't she ask me herself?"

"Because she's kind of stuck in a pair of jeans she tried on and Nathan's helping her out of them." Brooke told her as she pulled a face.

"If you come upstairs with me, I'll hunt a pair out for her," Karen told her as Dan helped her out of the chair. "I have some black ones that should do for her."

**~X~**

"How are you feeling now baby?" Brooke asked Lucas as he woke up that evening. She was led on the bed beside him stroking his hair.

"Better now," he told her as he smiled. "I like it when you do that."

"I gave you a head massage while you were asleep," she told him as she smiled back at him. "I thought it might help ease your headache."

"You're amazing you know that?" Lucas asked her as he cupped her left cheek in his right hand. He then brought his lips to hers and kissed her lovingly. "Sorry I slept for most of the day."

"That's okay," Brooke told him. "I fell asleep for a while earlier too. I think I was still tired from last night's activities at the beach house."

"I think I was too." Lucas agreed with a chuckle.

"Oh your mom grounded you and Nathan for drinking last night," Brooke told him. Lucas groaned in response. "You have to work at the café and the dealership."

"That sucks!" Lucas said with a sigh. "That means less quality time with my hot girlfriend."

"After she said that me and Haley quickly left the kitchen, but then I had to go back in for something," Brooke continued. "I caught your mom and dad talking and your mom is exhausted Luke."

"She is?" he asked as he frowned in concern. "She's going to take it easy right?"

"Yeah, your dad is making her," Brooke replied. "I told her that I'd help out at the café too after school. So you and Nathan will just be working at the café after school. Except for practice and games obviously."

"I feel bad for slacking with helping her out the past few weeks," Lucas told her in a guilty tone. "I kind of got distracted by the hot girl that's led on my bed."

"Well we can both make up for that," she told him before they shared another loving kiss. "We start there tomorrow after we get back from the geography field trip."

"In that case we better get some making out done now," Lucas told her as he grinned. "We'll probably be too tired tomorrow."

"I like the way you think." Brooke told him as their lips met in a deep kiss.

**~X~**

"I know where she is." Victoria said to Richard as she walked into his study. She handed him a glass of scotch as she did.

"Enlighten me." he replied before he sipped the alcohol.

"She's at the Scott house," Victoria replied. "I asked the nearest neighbor and they said that her car has been there every night since the day I came up with our money making scheme."

"Do you think she overheard us?" Richard asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I'm guessing that she did," Victoria replied as she perched on his antique desk. "I have to say the house the Scott's have looks pretty impressive. They have larger grounds around it than we do."

"Really?" Richard asked. This time the surprise was clear to hear.

"I wonder how much money is in that family." Victoria asked as she grinned slyly.

"There can't be that much," Richard replied. "Dan Scott owns that car dealership and Karen Scott owns a café. Daunte has way more money than that."

"Isn't he a loan shark?" Victoria asked as she frowned.

"Yes, that's how he has all the money that he does and managed to outbid everyone else so far," Richard replied. "So he can pay more for Brooke. Were you thinking of asking the Scott's to bid on her?"

"I was," Victoria admitted. "I mean if she's been there every night for as long as she has, I wouldn't put it past one of those Scott boys to have taken advantage of her."

"I never thought of that," Richard said as he got a deep frown on his face. "We need to get her back here as soon as we can and make sure that none of them have. Tomorrow we pull her out of school and take her to the doctor for a thorough check up."

**~X~**

"What are you doing down here?" a voice asked Owen. He turned round to look at the newcomer to the basement.

"I'm getting this place sorted for our little plan," Owen replied. "Like you said, things need to go smoothly when we carry it out."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have this place prepped a long time in advance. There's less chance of things going wrong then."

"You sound as if you've done this before." Owen said with a grin.

"I have," his companion replied. "Once before. I might tell you about it one day."

"What happened to the girl?" Owen asked curious.

"I made sure that she couldn't tell anybody anything about what happened," came the reply. "If we go through with what we have planned you need to make sure that you're willing to do that to Brooke."

"Don't worry," Owen replied with a nasty grin. "_When_ we carry this out, Brooke will be with us for good."


	12. Chapter 12

**Craxygirl54 - No I haven't revealed who Owen's sidekick is yet. That will be revealed later in the story.**

**Cheery Rose 23 - There will be more revealed about Lindsey later in the story.**

**Paigematthewsfan21, Jessica James 23, accounting professional, Diane Hermans, Holly-Roberts, FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x, Beth-J-Matthews, The-Ryanator, John Tate, KayyyReneee, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, James McLean, JackSawyer99, Jenn Giles, Molly Cartwright, Ashley Scott, Danny Walker, Tim Edwards, Riley Barnes, Alyssia Owens, Eve Greenwood, Rachel Harris, Tommy Corrington, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, fireangel08 - Thank you all for your reviews. You rock!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Wow that has to be the most mind numbing school trip I have <em>ever<em> been on." Brooke said to Lucas as they walked into the café.

"I have to agree," he replied. "Even getting out of school for most of the day couldn't make up for the sheer boredom that overpowered me."

"I can't believe that we spent so long looking at rocks." Nathan said with a frown as he held the door open for Haley.

"Even I found it boring," Haley admitted. "All I could think about was food."

"It's a good thing Karen packed you a little goody bag huh?" Brooke asked. She and Lucas were already behind the counter.

"Hell yeah," Haley agreed as Brooke handed her an apron. Nathan quickly took it from her. "Give that back!"

"Nope," Nathan said as he proceeded to tie it around his waist. "You're sitting down and observing."

"I think I can live with that," Haley said as she headed over to where they usually sat. "As long as I get some food to keep me amused."

"What would you like?" Nathan asked.

"Something yummy." she replied as she frowned.

"Can you elaborate on that?" Nathan asked as he laughed.

"I want a-" Haley began in a thoughtful tone. "Tuna, cheese and egg sandwich."

"_What_?" Nathan asked as he pulled a repulsed face. "Seriously?"

"Uh huh!" Haley confirmed. "And stick some mustard on it while you're at it."

"That's just gross," Nathan told her as he shook his head. "But if it's what you and our daughter want, you can have it."

"Good," Haley replied. "Now be a good fiancé and father and go make it."

"I will," Nathan replied with a grin. He linked his fingers through hers on her left hand. He lifted their entwined hands and kissed her knuckles lightly. "I nearly have enough money to get that dream ring of yours. It's gonna look awesome when it's on your finger."

"I can't wait," Haley told him as she smiled. "Now go get me my food."

**~X~**

"So _that's_ how you use that fancy ass coffee machine." Brooke said as Lucas finished showing her how to make a latte.

"It's simple really," he told her as he turned and handed it to the customer. "You'll be an expert in using it in no time."

"I have a feeling I'll need to," Brooke replied. "I mean your mom only has what, three weeks left until her due date?"

"That's right," Lucas told her. "Lily is due to be born round about when we're at the State Championship final. Give or take a week or two."

"There's going to be a _lot_of celebrating in the Scott house then huh?" Brooke replied with a grin.

"There sure is, because we're definitely going to win that Championship." Lucas replied.

"We sure are bro," Nathan replied as he came back behind the counter with a tray of dirty dishes, glasses and cutlery. "We're going to win it for the third time in a row! I want to be able to brag about it when I'm at college."

"You'll be bragging about it when you're a great Grandfather." Lucas told him as he chuckled.

"Too right I will," Nathan replied with a grin. "They'll need to know just how awesome I was in high school."

"Don't let your head get any bigger," Brooke told him as he headed into the back to wash the dishes. "You might not get out of the café."

"I tell him that all the time," Haley said as she and Brooke shared a laugh. "Are you sure there's nothing that I can do? I feel like a spare part sitting over there."

"No we have everything under control Hales," Lucas told her. He then turned to Brooke. "I'm going to have to head home and get a set of keys off my mom or dad. Millie obviously forgot to leave hers."

"There you go Haley, you can go back with Lucas," Brooke said to her. "You might as well relax at home, than sit here like a spare part."

"I think I will," Haley told her. "Let me just go and say goodbye to Nathan."

"Well keep it clean," Lucas told her as she headed towards the back room. "You're in public remember."

"Don't worry I will." Haley said as she headed through the door.

**~X~**

"Luke is taking his time huh?" Nathan asked Brooke as they cleaned the café together. The last customers had left twenty minutes previously.

"He's only been gone about half an hour." Brooke pointed out.

"Really? It seems longer than that." Nathan replied.

"Is my company that bad?" Brooke asked playfully. He chuckled in response.

"No it isn't," he told her. "I just want to get home."

"Me too." Brooke admitted.

"It's been a long day huh?" he asked as he picked his tray of things to wash up.

"It has," Brooke agreed. "I think I'll be asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow tonight."

"I'm sure Lucas will be happy about that." Nathan replied with a laugh as he went through the door into the back room.

"You'll probably find that you're in the same boat," Brooke called back. "I bet Haley is already asleep."

"That's where you're wrong," Nathan yelled back. "Her hormones are going crazy which means I get a _lot_ of Haley loving."

"Too much info!" Brooke called back as she made a face. She heard Nathan laughing to himself as she went behind the counter to begin cleaning and tidying up there. She turned to the fancy coffee machine to begin the task of cleaning it. As she did, she heard the door to the café open. "Well it's about time that you got back. You can show me where to start with this thing."

"I don't think so." the person replied. Brooke gasped as she turned round and saw her father standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked as her face paled.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Richard replied. "I can't believe that my daughter is working in a dive like this. I'm just glad that none of my acquaintances can see you now. It would shame the Davis name."

"Oh and planning to sell your daughter to the highest bidder wouldn't shame it huh?" Brooke asked angrily.

"So you _do_ know about that then." Richard said as he glared at her.

"Yes I do," she spat with venom in her voice. "And I think it's disgusting! You and my so called _mother_ make me sick!"

"Is that really any way to talk to your parents Brooke?" Richard asked as he continued to glare at her.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are _nothing_ to me anymore," Brooke told him. "You lost the right to that title the night you and Bitchtoria hatched out your disgusting plan!"

"Brooke are you okay?" Nathan asked as he came out of the back room. Richard moved his attention from Brooke to Nathan at the sound of his voice.

"I take it this is the Scott brother you're shacked up with?" Richard asked as he eyed Nathan like he was a piece of dirt. Nathan scowled angrily as he folded his arms in front of him. "You better not have touched my daughter."

"You have no right to call me that," Brooke said in a low angry tone. "And if you don't get out of here in the next minute, I'm calling the cops and telling them that you're trespassing."

"I wouldn't waste their time if I were you," Richard replied. "Once they find out that I'm your father and you're here without my permission, they'll be make you leave. With me."

"I am _not_ leaving here with you," Brooke insisted. Nathan gave her a concerned look as she said that. He wondered what had happened for her to say that and wished he had paid attention to what they had been saying before. "I'm sure the cops would say the same when I tell them about your sick little money making scheme."

"I'm sure they would believe you." Richard scoffed. Nathan became even more concerned and confused.

"I think they will when they find out about the clause in my inheritance," she told him as she glared at him defiantly. Nathan moved closer to Brooke as his instinct told him to protect her from Richard. "Or when they hear the conversation you and Victoria had in your study that night."

"And how would they hear that?" Richard asked in a sneer.

"From the recording I have." Brooke lied. She saw Richard shift uncomfortably at her lie and she smirked.

"What conversation?" Nathan asked.

"The man who calls himself my father is broke," Brooke began. "And him and the woman who pretends to be my mother have hatched a plan to get a lot of money."

"Which is?" Nathan asked when Brooke paused.

"Daddy dearest wants to sell me off to the highest bidder," Brooke told him. Nathan's expression changed to one of disbelief at what he heard. "But there's more. I have to let whoever the highest bidder is get me pregnant so that I can get my inheritance. But then, I have to hand the money over to Richard and Victoria."

"You're kidding?" Nathan asked incredulously. Brooke shook her head as Nathan moved his gaze back to Richard. "You are _sick_! How can you do that to your daughter? I would _never_do that to my little girl."

"And you know why that is?" Brooke asked Richard. "That's because Nathan will be an amazing father when his daughter is born."

"You're already pregnant?" Richard asked in disbelief.

"Maybe I am, but Nathan isn't my boyfriend." Brooke told him.

"No I am," Lucas said from behind Richard. Richard turned to look at him in surprise. He found Lucas glaring at him with hatred clear on his face. "Are you okay Brooke?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she told him. "_Dick_ here was just leaving."

"This isn't over Brooke," Richard warned her as he moved his furious gaze to her once again. "You better watch your back."

Lucas scowled at Richard as he walked towards him. He knocked into Lucas as he passed him and walked out of the door. Lucas immediately locked it behind him, before he hurried over to Brooke. He gathered her into his arms as he saw the worried look on her face.

"What do you think he meant Luke?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I don't even want to imagine what he meant by that," Lucas replied. "I'll keep you safe Brooke. I promise."

"Me too," Nathan told them. Lucas smiled at him gratefully. "You should tell mom and dad."

"Mom doesn't need anymore stress right now Nate and you know it," Lucas told him. "I had a plan that we were putting into action."

"Which was?" Nathan asked curious.

"I told Nathan about my parents plan to get money." Brooke told Lucas. Her voice was muffled as her face was buried against Lucas's chest.

"We were going to pretend that Brooke was pregnant," Lucas told him. "It sounds kind of lame now, but it seemed a good idea at the time."

"Yeah there's just one thing wrong with that Lucas," Nathan told him. "What were you going to do when it became obvious that Brooke isn't pregnant?"

"I don't know." Lucas replied as he got the guilty feeling again.

"You should tell mom and dad," Nathan insisted. "They could get in touch with Uncle Keith. He's a lawyer remember?"

"I think that's a good idea," Brooke told him. As she moved out of Lucas's arms slightly. "But we'll do it once your mom has had Lily. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to Lily because I stressed your mom out."

"Does Haley know?" Nathan asked curious.

"No she doesn't," Brooke told him. "Can you tell her for me?"

"Sure," Nathan replied with a comforting smile. "Come on let's get this place cleaned up so that we can get home."

**~X~**

"Damn Brooke, your parents are crazy!" Haley said to Brooke once she, Nathan and Lucas had filled Haley in on events. They were sat in the lounge area of the pool house so they could have privacy.

"Tell me about it," Brooke said with a sigh. "I mean not only do I have to put up with creepy Owen leering at me, I also have my psycho parents acting like pimps."

"At least you have two guys looking out for you Brooke," Haley told her. "And me."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke told her with a smile. "But you should take it easy. You've got your daughter to think about first."

"Yes you do." Nathan insisted.

"I know," Haley told them both as Lucas laughed softly. "If you need to talk or vent or whatever, you know where I am."

"I know," Brooke said in a grateful tone. "You know, now that you and Nathan know too, it feels like a weight has been lifted somehow. I mean I know the problem hasn't been solved but I do."

"Well the four of us will get it solved," Lucas told her. "Once my parents know, I'm pretty sure that they'll do everything they can to get you away from Richard and Victoria."

"I hope so," Brooke told him in a small voice. "I dread to think what kind of creeps they've gone to with their idea."

**~X~**

Two weeks later, Brooke hadn't heard anything else from her parents. She had been constantly on edge and was jumpy all the time. She expected them to turn up at any moment and bundle her in their car. She was extremely grateful that Nathan now knew about the situation and that she had both him and Haley looking out for her. She was currently led snuggled up in bed with Lucas, feeling safe, snug and warm. His arms were around her almost like they were protecting her. They were led on their sides facing each other and Brooke took the opportunity to watch him sleep. She couldn't help but smile at the peaceful expression on his face.

Her attention was drawn away from Lucas as she heard a gentle tap on the bedroom door. She heard a bark and smiled. Duke was obviously wanting to come in the room. Brooke untangled herself from Lucas's arms and rolled over. Lucas made a noise of protest as she did. Brooke chuckled to herself as she climbed out of bed. She pulled her robe on over her short pajamas as she looked at the time. The clock read 6:45 a.m.

"So much for sleeping in on a Saturday," she mumbled to herself as she headed to the bedroom door. She opened it and Duke came bounding into the room, followed by Matthew. "Hey Matty. What are you doing up at this time?"

"I'm thirsty," he told her as he frowned. "I went to ask mommy and daddy to get me a drink but they're not in bed and they're not downstairs."

"They're not?" Brooke asked as she too frowned.

"Nuh uh," Matthew replied. "I can't get in Nathan's room because the door won't open. Can you get me a drink?"

"Sure I can buddy," Brooke told him as Duke jumped on the bed and began to lick Lucas's face. Brooke laughed slightly as Lucas remained fast asleep. "Duke come on boy."

Brooke, Matthew and Duke left Lucas's bedroom. They headed down the hallway to the master staircase. Duke ran down them like an Olympic athlete, whereas Brooke and Matthew took their time. Once they reached the bottom, they headed down the hallway and to the kitchen. Matthew immediately went to the breakfast table and clambered into his seat as Brooke headed to the backdoor to let Duke out. She closed the door and then headed to the refrigerator to get Matthew his drink. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the note that was held on the door by a magnet. She quickly took it off as she pulled a juice box out.

"Matty I have to go and tell Lucas something okay?" she told him as she handed him the juice. "You'll be okay here by yourself for a little while right?"

"Sure I will Brooke," he told her as he set about opening his juice. "I'm gonna go watch cartoons when I drunk this."

"Okay," Brooke replied as she quickly headed out of the kitchen. She made her way upstairs and back to Lucas's room. She went in and found that he was still sleeping soundly. She went over to the bed and shook him. "Lucas! Lucas wake up!"

"Mnnmn." came his sleepy reply. She sighed and shook him harder.

"I said wake up!" she said louder.

"What?" he asked in a grumble as he opened his eyes and stretched. He frowned as he ran a hand over his face. "Did you lick me?"

"No it was Duke," she told him as she shook her head at him. "Your mom is in labor."

"What?" he asked as he sat up quickly. He blinked rapidly to try and force himself awake.

"I found a note from your dad on the refrigerator," she told him. "He wrote the time on it too. They left for the hospital at just before four a.m."

"What time is it now?" Lucas asked as he climbed out of his bed.

"Ten to seven." Brooke told him.

"We better hurry up and get dressed and get to the hospital then," Lucas told him. "Lily might already be here."

"I'll go and get Matthew sorted," Brooke told him. "You can tell Naley."

**~X~**

"Hey dad!" Lucas called as he saw Dan walking down the hospital hallway towards the payphones. Dan turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Is Lily here yet?" Nathan asked as Dan began to walk towards them. He smiled as he saw they were laden with gifts and helium balloons that said _It's a Girl._

"Yeah is she here daddy?" Matthew asked eagerly.

"She sure is," Dan said as his smile grew. "I was just on my way to call you. I forgot my cell."

"When was she born?" Brooke asked.

"About twenty minutes ago." he replied.

"And did everything go okay?" Haley asked in a concerned voice.

"There was one point where we thought that the forceps were going to have to be used," Dan told them. Dan looked at Nathan and Lucas as he said. "Your mom was really exhausted by that point. But somehow she got a renewed energy when the word forceps was mentioned."

"I don't blame her," Haley said as she pulled a face. "I read about that and they have to cut you to use them."

"Really?" Brooke asked as her eyes widened. Haley nodded. "I hope that whenever I have a baby, that I never hear that word."

"Mom and Lily are okay though right?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"They sure are," Dan replied before he yawned. "Let me go and see if your mother is decent then you can see them."

"Okay." Nathan told him.

"Hurry up daddy," Matthew told him. "I wanna meet my little sister."

"I'll be as quick as I can squirt." Dan told him as he headed down the hallway towards Karen's room.

"I bet mom and dad have you and Haley on diaper duty a lot so you can practice." Lucas said to Nathan as he laughed. Nathan pulled his face in disgust as Brooke laughed.

"I can't wait to witness Nathan changing a diaper." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Me neither." Haley agreed in an amused tone.

"Do I have to do that?" Matthew asked as he pulled the same expression as Nathan.

"No you don't," Lucas assured him. "You're lucky."

"I'm a big brother now huh Luke?" Matthew asked excitedly.

"Yep you are," he replied as he messed Matthew's hair up. "What does it feel like?"

"I don't know," Matthew replied with a frown. "Does this mean that you and Nathan won't tease me anymore?"

"That never stops Matty," Nathan replied. "Just ask Lucas. I still tease him."

"Yeah and I'm only ten minutes younger than him." Lucas reminded Matthew. Matthew laughed at the look on Lucas's face as he did.

"And you have to be nice to Lily because she's a girl," Brooke told him. "You can't be like you are with Nathan and Lucas."

"Yes you definitely have to be nice to Lily." Haley agreed.

"You can come in and meet your sister now," Dan told them as he came up to them once again. "Lily's wide awake so you don't have to be overly quiet."

"I can't wait to hold her," Haley said. "I think it's going to make me wish our daughter was here."

"That's one good thing about Lily arriving. You and Nathan can have a little practice before yours gets here." Brooke said to Haley as they followed Dan down the hall to Karen's room.

"I know," Haley said in response as they all began to troop through the door. Brooke and Haley immediately looked towards the bed where Karen was sat with Lily in her arms. "Oh she's so tiny."

"She's a baby Hales." Nathan told her as he grinned. Haley glanced over her shoulder at him and shook her head as she and Brooke went over to the bed.

"Can I hold her?" Haley asked.

"Sure you can," Karen replied with a tired, but happy smile. "Just remember to support her head."

"I think I can do that," Haley said with a smile of her own as Karen carefully handed Lily to her. Nathan watched as Haley held his sister in her arms. "Wow she's heavier than I thought she would be. She looks like you Karen."

"That's what I said." Dan said from his spot in the seat at the opposite side of the bed.

"I bet you're glad about that huh mom?" Nathan asked as he looked at the baby over Haley's shoulder. "That way you don't have to have anymore."

"I don't plan on that happening," Karen told him as Matthew clambered onto the bed beside her. He cuddled up to her and she wrapped her arm around him. "How are you kiddo?"

"I'm excited to meet Lily," Matthew confessed. "Does she know that I'm her big brother?"

"I'm sure she does." Karen told him with a smile.

"I hope she does." Matthew replied as they watched Haley hand Lily over to Brooke.

"She's so cute and adorable!" Brooke said as she gazed down at the baby in her arms. Lucas watched and couldn't help but think that she looked perfect holding a baby. He smiled warmly at the site.

"That's because she's a Scott," Lucas told her as he looked at his baby sister. "It's in our genetic make up to be adorable and cute."

"Do you want to hold her now?" Brooke asked him as she smiled.

"Sure," Lucas replied. Brooke then turned and handed Lily to him. He carefully cradled her in one arm as he moved the blanket away from her face with his other. He smiled as Lily's tiny hand closed around his finger. "I'm your big brother Lucas. When Nathan's being a bossy boots just come tell me okay?"

"And me Lily!" Matthew said from his spot beside Karen. Dan and Karen shared a look as they laughed.

"Hey stop filling her head with bad stuff about me already." Nathan replied as he gave Lucas a playful glare.

"I'm only telling her the truth," Lucas said as he walked over to Nathan with Lily. "I think it's your turn bro."

"Really?" Nathan asked as he swallowed. "What if I break her or something?"

"You won't break her," Lucas told him. "Just support her head and don't squeeze her too hard. You'll be fine."

"If I drop her it's your fault," Nathan said as Lucas handed Lily to him. Nathan didn't dare to move once Lily was in his arms. He was too scared of her slipping. Haley couldn't help laughing at the scared look on his face. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you look as scared as you do right now," she replied. "Not even when you found out about our baby."

"I don't think I was as scared then either," Nathan replied. "Okay can someone please take her before I drop her?"

"Give her here you big baby!" Haley told him as she took Lily from him. She then handed her back to Karen so that Matthew could see her.

**~X~**

Four days after Karen and Lily had been discharged from the hospital; it was the day of the State Championship Final. The Ravens basketball players, cheerleaders, mascot and coach were all traveling to the arena on the school bus. Behind them their supporters followed in their cars. They all had the Ravens logo clearly displayed on each.

"How come Lindsey couldn't make it?" Rachel asked Brooke curious.

"Yeah I thought that she wouldn't have missed this!" Peyton agreed.

"She had to go to the doctors for some reason," Brooke replied. "She couldn't reschedule."

"What did she go to the doctors for?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't ask," Brooke replied. "She is allowed some privacy."

"I'm glad this is the last game," Haley said changing the subject. "I don't think my cheer uniform would house a bigger bump."

"I'm glad that I didn't have that problem," Peyton told her. "I think it was pretty awesome how the timing worked out so that Jenny was born when the basketball season wasn't on."

"I still reckon that you and Jake planned her," Rachel said as she sighed. "What are the guys doing? I really want to smooch Julian."

"Talking about their formations or something," Haley replied. "You know how competitive Nathan and Lucas get."

"I think Whitey likes it though," Brooke said. "It saves him having to come up with them."

"I think they get the ideas from Dan." Haley said as she laughed.

"Probably." Brooke agreed as she too laughed.

"Finally we're here!" Rachel said as the bus came to a stop.

"Let's go and show those Pontiac bitches how cheering is done!" Peyton said she stood.

"Hang on a second ladies," Jake said as the other girls stood. "We need to tell you about our last resort plan if everything else fails."

"What's that exactly?" Peyton asked.

"If it turns out that Pontiac slaughter us," Nathan began. "We need our hot cheerleaders to distract them."

"Yeah that will _really_ work!" Haley scoffed.

"Are you sure neither of your parents dropped you on your head as a baby?" Brooke asked him in a joking tone.

"No that was Lucas." he replied with a grin.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that!" Lucas replied playfully.

"Quit your yakking and get your butts off the damn bus!" Whitey told them. "We have an inferior team to beat."

**~X~**

The last dying moments of the final began to count down. Both teams had played their best and the scores had been almost equal throughout. The clock had ten seconds remaining and the Ravens were down by two points. Nathan managed to gain the ball back from the opposing team and he quickly threw it to Jake. He then ran into a better position and Jake passed it back. Nathan was immediately surrounded by opposing players as he saw that Lucas was free. Nathan threw the ball to Lucas, who caught it and quickly threw it towards the basket. The buzzer sounded as the ball sailed through the air towards its target.

The Ravens and their supporters held their breath in anticipation as the ball seemed to take a lifetime to reach its destination. Lucas fell to his knees as his heart pounded and he willed the ball to go into the net. A millisecond later, his wish came true. The arena descended into chaos. The blue half of the crowd began to celebrate, while the green side's dreams were shattered. Streamers burst and paper strips flew into the air as Lucas was lifted into the air by his joyous teammates. Brooke and Haley were hugging each other as they jumped up and down as were Peyton and Rachel. Even Karen, Dan, Matthew and baby Lily were there in the crowd to join in the celebrating.

The cheerleaders stopped their celebration to go and get their men. Brooke could see Lucas looking for her, so she went running to him. He picked her up when she got to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. Lucas spun them round as they kissed. Nathan practically did the same with Haley as did Peyton and Jake and Julian and Rachel. Brooke and Lucas stopped kissing and Lucas put her down. He smiled down at her and happiness and love were evident in his eyes as he stroked the soft skin of her face. He was extremely aroused and Brooke could feel it. She deliberately teased him with her body, leaning into him as much as she could and moving ever so slightly.

"You carry that on and I'll have to have you on the floor in front of all these people." he told her. His voice was husky with arousal. She stopped her teasing and was instantly rewarded by Lucas's mouth crashing into hers once again.

**~X~**

"So how do you want to celebrate?" Brooke asked Lucas as they headed towards the front door of the Scott mansion.

"You really need to ask me that?" Lucas asked as he gave her a playful grin.

"That's exactly how I plan on celebrating too bro!" Nathan said from behind them as he laughed. Brooke's phone beeped signaling that she had a message. She quickly checked it and groaned when she did.

"What's up?" Lucas asked her.

"My 'parents' want me to go to the house to tell me something about a new idea they had," she told him. "And if I don't go they're going to come here and drag me there."

"Maybe you should go," Haley suggested in a soft tone. "Maybe they realize just how ridiculous their idea is and have changed their minds."

"My parents don't change their minds Haley." Brooke said sadly.

"Maybe they have this time," Lucas agreed. "I'll go with you and make sure that you're okay."

"What if it's a trap?" Nathan asked as he frowned. "I mean what if they're trying to get you there under false pretenses?"

"Then we stick to the idea." Lucas said.

"What if they want proof?" Brooke asked. "How am I supposed to convince them that I'm pregnant when I'm not?"

"We need to go to a drugstore." Haley said suddenly. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why?" Nathan, Brooke and Lucas asked in unison.

"We need to get pregnancy test," Haley began. The other's still looked confused until she continued. "I can do the test for you Brooke and you can just show it to them."

"Haley, you are a genius!" Brooke said as she smiled.

"Let's get to a drugstore then." Lucas said as they changed direction and headed back to their cars.

**~X~**

"I didn't think that you would actually come," Victoria said as she answered the front door. She eyed Brooke and Lucas icily. "I'm not surprised that you brought _him_ with you."

"_He_ has a name," Brooke told her in a low tone. She then decided to use the idea that Nathan had come up with on the way over. "And if this is some kind of trap then I'm all prepared. See Lucas's Uncle Keith is a lawyer and he knows all about your sick little plan. If I'm not back home in half an hour, the cops will be here to take me there. So you better hurry up and say what you have to say, otherwise your botoxed ass will be in jail before whatever tiny amount of movement you have left in your face lets you blink."

"Well you better come in then." Victoria replied as she stepped back.

Brooke held onto Lucas's hand tighter as they stepped into the house. Both wondered if they had just made a huge mistake as they did. When Victoria pushed the door close, the click sounded deafening to them. They waited for Victoria to show them where they should go. She moved in front of them and guided them down the hallway towards the formal dining room that was only used for their dinner parties. Brooke shared a look with Lucas and he squeezed her hand reassuringly as they followed her through the door. They saw Richard sat at the table with a man that neither of them recognized.

"So you decided to show," Richard said as he looked at her and completely blanked Lucas. "Brooke this is Daunte Jones. I told him about the idea your mother and I had and he's _very_interested. In fact he's that interested, he's the one who is going to have you."

"I _knew_ this was a trap!" Brooke said as she glared at her father. She noticed how Victoria stayed stood by the doorway. She was obviously there in case Brooke tried leaving. Brooke was now beyond pissed. She looked at Daunte and asked. "What _exactly_ did he tell you that you were paying for?"

"To take your virginity and use you how I wanted," Daunte replied with a smug grin. "But I have to make sure I get you pregnant as soon as possible."

"I hope you haven't signed any paperwork yet," Brooke replied angrily. "Otherwise if you have you've just paid for a deal that can't possibly happen."

"What do you mean?" Daunte asked as he frowned and looked at Richard and Victoria. They both seemed to shift uncomfortably as he did.

"Well to start with there's no virginity for you to take," Brooke began. "There hasn't been for a while."

"And what else?" Daunte asked as his jaw clenched in anger. Richard and Victoria were now looking livid.

"_You_ can't get me pregnant either," Brooke replied in a surprisingly calm voice. "Because I already am."

"What?" Richard asked in almost a yell.

"You heard me!" Brooke shot back at him.

"And I suppose that's down to you?" Richard demanded as he glared at Lucas.

"Yeah it is." Lucas replied, finally speaking up. He was impressed that Brooke was finally standing up to her parents.

"Prove it!" Victoria replied.

"You want proof then look at this!" Brooke told her as she produced the test Haley had done for her. She then handed it to Victoria. "See. It says positive."

"It does," Victoria said as she studied it. "But how do I know that this is yours? You could have gotten this from anywhere."

"It's mine Bitchtoria!" Brooke insisted as she began to panic. She watched as Victoria then headed to a drawer that was in a fancy antique cabinet and opened it. She pulled something out and turned to head back over to Brooke.

"If it's yours, then you won't mind doing another will you?" she asked as she handed Brooke a box. Brooke looked at it and got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I had a feeling that you might try to pull a stunt like this so I went and bought this. If you don't need the bathroom I'll go and make you something to drink."

"I'm not letting you make me a drink. Who knows what you'll put in it!" Brooke replied as she tried not to sound too panicked. Lucas's heart began to pound as he realized that he was about to find out if what he had done had worked. He didn't know what he would do to get Brooke out of here if it hadn't.

"We've got nothing to hide Brooke," Lucas told her, causing her to glance at him. "Let's just get it over with."

"Luke can you stand outside the door?" she asked. She didn't want to leave him alone in case he wasn't there when she came out of the bathroom.

"Sure." he replied as they headed out of the doorway. Victoria watched them as they headed down the hallway to the downstairs bathroom.

"What do we do when I've done it and it says negative?" Brooke asked in a whisper.

"I grab you when you come out of the bathroom and we make a run for it." he whispered back.

"Victoria didn't lock the door," she whispered as she opened the bathroom door. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Pretty Girl." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. She then headed into the bathroom and closed the door. Lucas and Victoria stood glaring at each other as they waited.

"Luke can you tell me when five minutes is up?" Brooke called from the other side of the door.

"Sure," he replied as he looked at his watch. The time seemed to drag as he watched the dial. He swallowed hard when the countdown had finished before he let her now. "It's done."

A few moments later, Brooke came out of the bathroom. She didn't look at Lucas as she stormed up to Victoria and handed her the plastic wand. She then noticed that she still held the other in her hand. Victoria took it and looked at the result.

"Now I'm leaving," Brooke said as she turned and headed back down the hallway. Lucas could see that her jaw was set in a firm line. He swallowed as she marched straight to the front door. "Come on Lucas."

He followed her out of the door and they headed to the car. Both were surprised when nobody followed them. Lucas started the car and pulled out of the driveway before he quickly drove away from the Davis house. He risked a glance over at Brooke and saw that she didn't look happy.

"You okay?" he asked softly, even though he knew why she was pissed.

"No I'm not." she replied with a sigh.

"How come they didn't stop us leaving?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"Because the test said positive," she told him in a shocked voice. "I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

**AllAboutBrucas, tvlover44 - Owen's partner will be revealed later in the story.**

**Accounting professional, Danny Walker, paigematthewsfan21, fireangel08, Liz, craxygirl54, Litalove, ReadingRed, Diane Hermans, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Dreaminxx, MollyCW23, John Tate, Jason-Carlton, xXalienatedXx, BrookeHaleyfan, FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, Eve G, Raven-Rachel23, James McLean, Ashley J Scott, JackSawyer99, Jen Loves Nathan, The-Ryanator, Jessica James 23, Beth-J-Matthews, Holly Roberts, Lee Martin, Cheery Rose 23, Alyssia Owens, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, The-Tim22 - Thank you for all your lovely reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy this update. As usual let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Lucas didn't you hear what I said?" Brooke asked him a few moments later after he had remained silent at her revelation. "I'm pregnant. <em>We're<em> pregnant."

"Oh." Lucas said quietly as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Brooke frowned as she looked at his profile.

"Oh? That's all you're going to say?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. She then moved her gaze so that she was looking out of the windshield once again. "I just don't understand how it could have happened. We were safe every time. It's like Naley all over again. Your dad _had_ to have bought some faulty condoms or something."

"Maybe." Lucas murmured as he tried to concentrate on his driving so that he wouldn't crash. His mind was racing as he battled whether he should tell Brooke the truth about what he had done.

"I can just imagine your parents when they find out," Brooke continued. "They were bad enough when they went crazy at Naley. I'm having a hard enough time with one lot of parents on my back. I'll have two when your parents find out about this. Why are we heading to the beach?"

"Because we need to talk," Lucas told her. He had made his mind up and he knew that he had to come clean. "And we need to talk in private."

"And the beach is private?" Brooke asked him skeptically.

"It will be at this time of night." he told her.

"And it will also be freezing. It's February," Brooke pointed out. "Can't you just pull over instead?"

"I guess I could do that." he replied as the panic began to set in.

Lucas changed his route and began to head back along the road that would take them back to the Scott house. He knew that there was a little parking area near a park that would be perfect for him to pull over. He reached it a few moments later and parked before he turned the engine off. He then looked at Brooke as he desperately thought about how to start the conversation.

"You have that brooding expression on your face," Brooke told him. "I can't really blame you after the news we just got."

"Yeah I do have that expression because of what we found out just now," he told her. He paused as he swallowed harshly. "But it's not for the reasons that you think."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked confused. Sometimes, Lucas just baffled the hell out of her. "What other reasons could there be?"

"The condoms weren't faulty Brooke." he told her as he bit the bullet and began to confess.

"What?" she asked as her confused frown deepened.

"The first time that we made love when we were totally drunk, I thought I'd put the condom on but I hadn't," he confessed. "I only noticed when I came back from the bathroom and I stepped on it. It was still in the packet. Then you woke up and I panicked."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Brooke asked him in a soft tone. "I could have got the morning after pill."

"There's more Brooke," he told her as he swallowed again. She could see the guilty look come over him before he continued. "When we got home from the away game after being stuck on the bus all day I deliberately didn't cover myself. I put it on the seat."

"What?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone as her eyes widened at what she heard. "You're kidding?"

"I'm not," he told her as her looked at her with watery eyes. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"_Sorry_?" she asked as she tried to process what he had told her. "You're telling me that you deliberately didn't use a condom without my knowledge?"

"Yes." he replied in an emotion filled voice.

"How many times?" she asked. "How long have you been deceiving me like that?"

"Just those two times I swear." Lucas told her.

"Why?" Brooke asked still not quite able to believe what he had done. "Why would you do this to me Luke?"

"I got this idea in my head that it should be me that got you pregnant," he began. "I thought that if your parents insisted on doing what they did tonight, then they couldn't do anything to make you go with the creep they had chosen. I know I went about it the complete wrong way, but I did it for you Brooke."

"You did it for me?" she scoffed as her eyes blazed with anger. "No you didn't. If you had done it for me you would have discussed it with me. Do you not remember the conversation we had several times? You know the one where I said that I wasn't ready for a baby?"

"Of course I do," Lucas told her. "I just convinced myself that this was the only way to get you away from your parents."

"I can't believe that you've done this Lucas," she said as angry, hurt tears sprang from her eyes. "I thought I could trust you."

"You can." he insisted as his own tears fell.

"No I can't," she yelled as she gave him a hurt look. "What you've done makes you no different to my parents. You put a baby inside me without my consent Luke. And you did it deliberately. How could you?"

"I'm so sorry." he told her hating himself more by the minute.

"It's a little late for sorry Lucas," she replied. "If it had been just that one time when we were both drunk, I may have felt differently because that was accidental. But the fact that you didn't tell me and did it again means that any trust I had in you has gone."

"Please don't say that Brooke," he begged her. "I wish that I could take it back. I really do."

"Well you can't can you?" she asked as she wiped at her eyes. "You can't change the fact that you deliberately got me pregnant with a baby that I don't want."

"I'm sorry Brooke." he told her.

"Yeah? Well so am I," she replied as she glared at him. "I'm sorry that I _ever_ put my trust in you. After all the years that we've been friends, you spoil it by doing what you've done."

"I really am sorry." he insisted. He genuinely was, but he knew that he had hurt her too much for it to mean anything.

"All I want from you now is to take me back to your house so I can get my things together," Brooke told him. "Then I can get away from you."

"What?" Lucas asked a little dumbfounded.

"You don't expect me to stay in the same room as you do you after what you've just confessed? The same bed?" she asked in an incredulous tone. "I don't want to even be in the same _house_ as you Lucas. Hell even being in this car is too much right now."

"Where are you going to go?" he asked sadly.

"I have no idea," she admitted. She had no money for a motel and Haley, Peyton and Rachel didn't have the room. And if she stayed with Lindsey it would mean she would have to contend with Owen. "You were the only person I could count on for that before you did what you did. So thanks for making me homeless as well as knocking me up."

"Brooke there are plenty of spare rooms in the house," Lucas told her. "You can stay in the room we have now and I'll move to another one."

"I am _not_staying in the room where you could have gotten me pregnant," she spat. "Every time I would see the bed, it would remind me of what you did. And the other rooms are too close to you."

"Well what about the pool house?" he suggested. He really didn't want Brooke to be out on the streets. "You wouldn't have to see me then. I'll even move into another room so that I can't even see it. Or there's always the beach house."

"The beach house would be better because I'd be further away from you," Brooke told him in a defeated tone. "And it would only be until I got money to get my own place. The sooner I can get away from you the better. Now just do something useful for once and drive."

**~X~**

"Did Lily get settled okay?" Dan asked Karen as she came into the kitchen. He was busy cleaning up the few dishes that they had from dinner that couldn't go in the dishwasher.

"She sure did," Karen replied with a smile. "I'm glad she's such a quiet baby and not like any of the boys."

"I know, it's such a relief," Dan said in an amused tone as they heard footsteps outside the back door. They could also make out what sounded like an argument and looked questioningly at each other. "Brooke and Lucas must be having trouble in paradise."

"Lucas just get the hell away from me!" Brooke said in a low angry tone as the back door opened and she stomped into the kitchen. Lucas followed and slammed the back door behind him. Both never noticed Karen and Dan.

"I still think that you should sleep on it before you decide to go Brooke." he told her in a pleading tone.

"Sleep on it? It's a shame you didn't think of that when you came up with that moronic idea of yours huh?" she spat back as her eyes blazed with anger. Karen and Dan shared a shocked look as they heard the anger in her voice. They had never heard Brooke speak like that to anyone.

"I told you I'm sorry Brooke," Lucas replied sounding close to tears. "If you'd just let me make it up to you."

"How?" she asked in an almost yell. "Do you know how to invent a time machine so that you can go back and stop yourself from being so damn stupid? No you can't. That would be the only way that you could ever make it up to me for what you've done. You've ruined my life Lucas."

"What's going on?" Karen asked, causing the two teenagers to turn and look at them. Lucas's face was surprised at hearing her voice, whereas Brooke was still angry.

"You really _don't_ want to know what your precious son has done." Brooke told her as she wiped the tears that were still falling from her face.

"What's happened?" Karen asked concerned as Dan frowned.

"You won't like it Karen," Brooke told her. "But I think you should know what kind of person Lucas is."

"Brooke don't-" Lucas began, but Brooke cut him off.

"What's the matter? You don't want your mom to find out your little secret?" Brooke asked as she glared at him in disgust. She then turned her attention back to Karen and Dan. "Lucas here got the stupid idea in his head, to deliberately get me pregnant to get me away from my parents."

"_What_?" Dan and Karen asked in shocked tones.

"Why?" Dan added.

"I think it's only fair that I tell you everything," Brooke said. "My parents are broke and they were trying to sell me to one of their rich contacts so that he could get me pregnant and I could get my inheritance early. I told Lucas and he said I could stay here so that I would be safe from them."

"I see." Karen replied as she listened to Brooke intently.

"We were going to pretend that I was pregnant to see if they fell for it and left me alone," Brooke continued. Lucas remained silent as tears fell down his face. "Only pretending wasn't good enough for Lucas. The first two times we were together _that_way he 'forgot' to wear protection. And I just found out that I'm pregnant because my mom forced me to do a pregnancy test because she didn't believe that the one Haley had done for me was mine."

"Oh my God!" Karen said in a shocked voice as Brooke began to sob and Dan glared at Lucas.

"How could you be so stupid?" he demanded as he shook his head, unable to believe Lucas's stupidity.

"It seemed like a good idea," Lucas said in a broken tone. "I know I shouldn't have done it and I hate myself for it."

"So now I'm homeless as well as being knocked up." Brooke said as she sobbed. Karen walked over to her and gathered her into her arms and gave her a comforting hug. Brooke clung to her and sobbed as the realization of everything crashed on her.

"You can stay here Brooke," Karen told her. "There's plenty of room."

"No I can't Karen," Brooke said in between her sobs. "I can't be in the same building as Lucas. I hate him Karen. I hate him for what he's done to me."

"Oh sweetie," Karen said as she tried to comfort the distraught teenager. "If you want to you can stay in our beach house. I know it'll be a long drive to school everyday, but you'll have your own space."

"Lucas actually suggested that and I think that would be the best thing for now." Brooke told her as she moved out of her arms. "I'm just getting my things together and then I'm heading over there."

"As for this whole mess with your parents Brooke, I can get in touch with Keith and see what your options are," Dan told her as he continued to glare at Lucas in disappointment. He couldn't help but say. "I thought we raised you better Lucas. How could you do this to Brooke?"

"I don't know," Lucas said as he tried to hold his own sobs in. He knew he didn't really have the right to cry when he was to blame for his situation, he just couldn't stop himself. "I hate what I've done."

"So you should," Dan told him. He then turned his attention back to Brooke. "Would you like me to get in touch with Keith?"

"That would be good, thanks." Brooke managed as Karen handed her some tissue she had retrieved from the drawer.

"You'd better make yourself a doctor's appointment as well," Dan said. "I'll see if I can get you on our medical insurance. If I can't I can always say that you're an employee at the dealership so that you get it."

"Thank you Dan." Brooke said gratefully.

"Why don't you go and get your things together? You don't have to take them all tonight," Karen told her. "I'll pack you some food to take with you as well. And don't worry about school tomorrow. I'll call and tell Principal Turner that you're sick."

"Thanks Karen," Brooke said as her tears started again. "I'll just go and grab an overnight bag. I'll get the rest of my things tomorrow."

"Okay," Karen told her as Brooke turned to leave the kitchen. She then turned to Lucas and spoke in a stern tone as she said. "Lucas you sit at that table and you don't move until Brooke has left. What you've done to that poor girl is despicable. And don't think you're going to be let off lightly."

**~X~**

"Brooke where are you going?" Matthew asked sleepily as he came out of his room. Brooke stopped at the top of the staircase and looked at him.

"I'm going to stay at the beach house." she told him as she tried to give him a smile.

"Why?" Matthew asked. "Are you going on vacation?"

"No I'm not Matty," she told him as she took a deep breath. "I'm going to stay there because Lucas and I fell out and I need to be away from him."

"Is anybody going to stay with you?" Matthew asked as he frowned. Brooke felt another round of tears threatening to fall as he resembled Lucas far too much right then. She heard movement on the stairs and saw that Dan was on his way up.

"No Matty," she told him. "I'm going to be there by myself."

"But whose going to look after you and keep all the scary things away?" he asked as Dan reached the top.

"Brooke's a big girl Matty," Dan told him as he gave Brooke a reassuring smile. "She can look after herself."

"You should take Duke," Matthew told her. "He'll protect you."

"Matty, Duke is _your_ dog," Brooke said. "I can't take him away from you."

"I'll be alright," Matthew told her, sounding older than he was. "I'm a big brother now so I'll be okay. You should have Duke to protect you. I'll go get him."

"Matty-" Brooke began, but he had already disappeared back into his bedroom.

"I'll go and get you a bag with some dog stuff in it," Dan told her with a smile. "You might be glad of Duke's company tonight."

"Yeah I think you're right." Brooke said as she tried not to cry again.

"You can always bring him back tomorrow when you come for your things if you change your mind." Dan said as he lifted her luggage up.

"Yeah you're right. I just hope that I don't run into Lucas." Brooke replied.

"Well Lucas will be at school," Dan told her. "I'll go and put this into your car for you along with the dog food."

"Thanks." Brooke replied as Matthew came back out of his room with Duke. Dan headed back down the staircase with Brooke's three pieces of luggage.

"I told Duke that he has to take care of you Brooke," Matthew told her. Duke sat at her feet and looked up at her with sad brown eyes. "And I told him that I'll see him when he comes to visit."

"Thank you Matty," Brooke said as she knelt in front of him. "You're a great kid you know that?"

"I do, my momma tells me all the time." Matthew replied as he smiled. Brooke managed a laugh before she hugged him.

"I promise I'll bring Duke to visit tomorrow okay." she said as she pulled away.

"Okay," Matthew said before he hugged the dog. Duke licked his face in response. "You be a good dog Duke."

"I'm sure he will," Brooke replied. "Now shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was going to the bathroom," Matthew told her. "I need to do a peepee."

"Well you better hurry up and go before there's a puddle on the floor then," Brooke told him. Matthew obediently headed towards the family bathroom. "See you tomorrow Matty."

"Uh huh," he said as he reached the door. "Goodnight Brooke. Goodnight Duke."

"Goodnight Matty," Brooke said before he headed into the bathroom. Brooke looked at Duke who was looking up at her as if he understood how upset she was. "Come on then Duke; let's get to the beach house."

**~X~**

Brooke pulled up into the driveway of the Scott beach house and switched her engine off. She rested her head on her hands that were still on the steering wheel and sighed. She stayed like that for several moments until she heard soft whining coming from the backseat. She straightened and turned to look at Duke who was looking at her inquisitively.

"Okay it's time to get out of here huh?" she asked and Duke barked in response.

Brooke then removed her keys from the ignition and picked her purse up from the passenger seat. She climbed out of the car, closed the door and headed to the trunk of the car to gather her luggage. She had initially only meant to bring an overnight bag, but had packed all her bathroom things and a few of her clothes and shoes. She was able to manage the three items of luggage and her purse in one trip. She would go and put them into the house before coming back for the two bags of food and drink for her and the two for Duke. When she was coming back for her second load of items to carry, Duke barked at her from inside the car.

"Yeah I'll let you out in a minute," she told him. "I'm putting this inside and then I'll walk you."

She picked the food for her and the dog out of the trunk and carried it into the kitchen. She checked the bags and saw that there were things that needed to be kept in the refrigerator so she quickly unpacked all the food and put it away. She then headed to the drawer that she knew held the poop bags and grabbed a couple before heading back to the front door and locking it. She went over to her car and opened the back door and Duke jumped out. She grabbed his lead that was still attached to his collar as she secured her car and then walked around the side of the house towards the beach.

**~X~**

Lucas had moved himself to the spare room that was the farthest away from his old room. His main choice for that was because Brooke had never slept in this one, so nothing in the room reminded him of her. He lay on his back and gazed up at the white ceiling as he wondered why he had been so damn stupid. After Brooke had left, his parents had lectured him about his actions and the consequences for over an hour. He had just sat there and taken everything that they had said without protest, which had surprised both Karen and Dan. He knew that there had been no point in trying to backchat as he was the only one who had gotten himself in that position. He again wondered why he had listened to that voice that had told him to make his careless decision. He wanted to go back in time so that he could stop himself from lying to Brooke and so that he could just come clean about what had happened when they were drunk straight away. He wished that when Brooke had told him about her parents idea to get money, that he had just gone straight to Dan and got him to get in touch with his Uncle Keith.

He wondered if Brooke was okay at the beach house. It worried him that she was at that house alone. He didn't put it past her parents or Daunte to follow her there and do something to her and his baby. He felt his stomach flip at that thought. He prayed that Brooke wouldn't do something in anger that she would later regret. He was glad that Matthew had told her to take Duke with her, at least that way she wasn't truly alone. It gave him little comfort as he thought about her parents or Daunte going after her. He then had a crazy image appear in his head of Owen finding out that she was staying at the beach house alone and his stomach filled with dread. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid as to cause her to want to be as far away from him as she possibly could get and in doing so, she had put herself at risk from the psychos.

He threw the covers back and sat up. He knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He headed to the bedroom door and opened it. He headed out into the hallway and made his way down towards his bedroom. He didn't bother turning the light on as the moonlight illuminated the path adequately enough. He opened his bedroom door and flicked on the light. He squinted against the bright light as it assaulted his eyes as he closed the door and headed over to his closet. He went in and flicked the light on in there. He immediately saw that Brooke's small suitcase, vanity case and overnight bag were missing from where they had stored her luggage. He also noticed that she had taken two particular shopping bags with her and that puzzled him as he found himself thinking back to their last shopping trip together.

_"I take it those tops you bought are for the benefit of the plan?" Lucas asked as they hung their new purchases up in his closet._

_"They sure are," Brooke said as she picked up one of the baby bags. She couldn't resist taking one of the items out and looking at it. Lucas saw and smiled. "How cute is this?"_

_"Are you getting broody Brooke?" Lucas asked her._

_"I can't help it," Brooke replied. "I'm like surrounded by baby stuff suddenly. I mean your mom, Peyton and now our little idea. It kinda makes me want a baby."_

_"I think that will help the plan you know," Lucas said. "Because you can act all mushy around the baby stuff like that and people will easily buy the idea."_

_"But like I said before, what happens when it's obvious there's no baby?" Brooke asked as she put the cute little sleep suit back into the bag."_

_"If you want one so bad Brooke, I have no objections of giving you one." he said with a grin. Brooke looked at him for a few moments before she responded._

_"Well when I get really broody, I'll let you know!" she replied with a grin that matched his. "You never know the way my parents are I'll probably be begging you to do that."_

_"You do know what kind of image that just put in my head right?" he asked with a laugh as they headed out of the closet. They then went over to his desk to begin sorting the pictures into the frames they had bought._

He wondered why Brooke had taken the baby clothing bags with her. It gave him a tiny spark of hope that maybe she wasn't as angry and hurt by him as she made out. Maybe. He knew that it was wishful thinking. She way beyond pissed with him and he knew that he had an epic challenge ahead of him if he even had an inkling of a chance to be in her good books again. He moved to where her luggage was stored and pulled out two large suitcases. He walked out of the closet and placed them onto his bed, before returning for the other two. He thought the least he could do was pack her clothes for her so that she didn't over exert herself. He also wanted to put something in her cases as he did. He headed over to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a notepad and a pen before he closed it. He then began to write, not caring that the night was quickly disappearing.

**~X~**

Brooke lay in the bed in the room that Karen and Dan usually used when they went to the beach house. Karen had insisted that she used that. Brooke was grateful as she really didn't want to use the room that Lucas used and using Nathan's just seemed wrong. The other rooms were on the opposite side of the property and overlooked the road. Brooke wanted to see and hear the ocean. Duke was led beside her with his head carefully resting on her lower belly. She stroked his head as she gazed down at him. His big brown eyes gazed steadily back.

"You know don't you Duke?" she asked the dog softly. "You know that I've got nobody to turn to now. God why did Lucas have to go and mess things up huh? I can't believe he betrayed me like that Duke."

The dog lifted his head from her belly as he heard his name again. His ears perked up and he looked at her inquisitively. Brooke then felt the sadness overpower her again and she began to sob heartbrokenly. Duke sat up and cocked his head to one side as he watched her cry. After a few moments he moved towards her and began to lick the tears from her face as he lay down beside her again. She continued to cry as she wrapped her arms around the dog and cuddled him. She was so glad that Matthew had told her to take him with her. It meant that she wasn't truly alone after all.

**~X~**

"Please tell me that there's blueberry pancakes on that table." Haley said as she came into the kitchen of the Scott house the next morning. She sat at the breakfast table beside Nathan as Lucas came through the door looking like a zombie. He sat in his usual seat at the opposite side of Nathan.

"There sure is Hales," Nathan told her with a grin. He then noticed the state of Lucas. "God what's wrong with you? You look like you didn't sleep at all."

"I didn't." Lucas mumbled in reply as he made no attempt to put any food on his plate.

"How did it go at Brooke's last night?" Haley asked before she realized what she had let slip. Her eyes widened in response.

"Its okay, my mom and dad know everything," Lucas told her. "I told them all about it last night."

"So what happened?" Haley repeated. "Is Brooke okay?"

"No she's not," Lucas replied as Matthew came into the kitchen. "I'll tell you on the way to school. I need a ride."

"Okay." Nathan replied with a frown as he and Haley shared a look. Both knew that whatever had happened the night before wasn't good.

"Hey Matty," Haley greeted as he clambered into his seat. "Where's Duke?"

"He's looking after Brooke while she's on vacation at the beach house." Matthew replied as he helped himself to some chocolate chip pancakes. He knew not to touch the blueberry ones.

"What?" Nathan asked puzzled as Haley took the remaining blueberry pancakes off the plate.

"Brooke's on vacation at the beach house because she fell out with Lucas." Matthew told her before he took a huge bite out of a pancake. Nathan and Haley looked at Lucas and saw that he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"What happened?" Haley asked through a mouthful of pancake.

"Like Lucas said, it's a conversation you should have on the way to school," Dan told her as he gave Lucas a stern look. Nathan and Haley shared another confused look as Karen burped Lily. "And just so you know, Brooke won't be in school today. I've already called Principal Turner to let him know."

"Why isn't she going to be at school?" Haley asked.

"You'll find out when Lucas tells you his story," Karen told her. "You better eat up or you'll be late."

Nathan and Haley shared yet another curious and worried look, before they returned their attention back to their breakfast. Lucas just sat staring into space and wondered how he was going to make it through the day.

**~X~**

"You have _got_ to be shitting me?" Nathan asked as he pulled his car into a space in the school parking lot. He was just glad that he wasn't on the road as he would have caused an accident. Lucas had just finished telling him about the whole saga and Nathan couldn't believe his ears. "Are you _insane_?"

"No," Lucas replied as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know why I did it now."

"Mom and dad _definitely_ dropped you on your head at some point Luke," Nathan told him. "How could you be so stupid? You _deliberately_ got your girlfriend pregnant! You're still in high school! It's not the right time to have kids."

"Hypocritical much?" Lucas replied. His tiredness, anger and frustration caused him to lash out.

"Mine and Haley's situation is _nothing_ like yours and Brooke's," Nathan told him as he glared at him. "I didn't deliberately get her pregnant. I can't imagine what Brooke is going through right now."

"I can," Haley said as she took her seatbelt off. "You seriously messed up Lucas and I don't think that Brooke will ever trust you completely again. If at all."

"Don't you think I know that?" Lucas asked her. "I know how badly I've screwed everything up. But if I hadn't done what I did then Brooke would probably be being held against her will by her parents while some creepy guy called Daunte raped her."

"It still doesn't make what you did right." Haley said as she grabbed her backpack and climbed out of the car. Nathan did the same and then Lucas reluctantly followed. The three then began to head towards the school entrance. Nathan and Haley were in front holding hands and Lucas trailed along behind them. Haley suddenly stopped, removed her hand from Nathan's, turned round and smacked Lucas on the head hard.

"OW!" he said as he rubbed the spot she had hit. "Why did you do that?"

"That was on behalf of Brooke," Haley told him. Nathan frowned as he saw the exchange. He didn't want Haley stressing herself or their daughter out. "Hopefully it's knocked some sense into you."

Haley then turned back to Nathan and took hold of his hand once more. Nathan kissed her softly before they continued walking towards the entrance. Lucas reluctantly followed. He had noticed that several students had witnessed Haley's little outburst and were now sniggering at him. One just happened to be Owen who now had a content smirk on his face as he realized that things weren't going well between Brooke and Lucas. He turned and began to walk away from the school's main entrance. He needed to have an emergency meeting with his housemate.

**~X~**

"How are you feeling?" Karen asked Brooke as she came into the lounge with a tray that contained iced tea and brownies.

"Honestly, I feel like crap," Brooke replied. "I just can't believe that Lucas would betray me like that."

"I can't either," Karen agreed as she placed the tray on the coffee table. Duke looked up from his spot on the rug in front of the fire place. "Have you eaten?"

"No," Brooke admitted. "I felt terrible this morning. I don't know if it was because of everything that happened yesterday or morning sickness."

"Were you actually sick?" Karen asked as she sat on the sofa beside Brooke.

"Yeah," Brooke told her. "Duke was sat on the floor beside me the whole time like he was making sure I was okay."

"Were you okay at the beach house by yourself?" Karen asked her.

"Surprisingly yes," Brooke replied. "I was actually glad that Matthew told me to take Duke."

"Dan and I had a long talk with Lucas last night," Karen told her. "Actually it was more us yelling at him and him listening. Then we sent him to his room and we had a discussion between ourselves about you."

"You did?" Brooke asked sounding less than enthusiastic. "What about?"

"Dan is going to sort your medical insurance," Karen told her. "He's decided to put you down as an employee of Dan Scott Motors."

"But they'll see that I've not paid into the insurance." Brooke said with a sigh.

"Dan is going to sort it Brooke," Karen assured her. "He's also meeting with Keith today when he's finished work. They said that they'll head over to the beach house about seven so that Keith can talk to you about your options and you can tell him in detail about what your parents were trying to do."

"Okay." Brooke mumbled. She wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of having to tell people the whole story again.

"I also want to offer you a job at the café," Karen told her. Brooke looked at her in surprise. "Lucas won't be working there any longer. He's going to be working at the dealership to earn the money for your medical insurance. Dan's going to put his wage into your name."

"Really?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Yes," Karen told her. "Lucas was the one who suggested it actually."

"So he does actually have some redeeming qualities then." Brooke replied in a monotone voice.

"I hope so," Karen replied. "That's why I want to offer you a job at the café. If you end up getting emancipated from your parents, you're going to need a source of income. And you're more than welcome to stay at the beach house for as long as you want. You can even stay there permanently if you want to. It'll stop the boys having their wild parties there."

"Thank you Karen," Brooke replied as tears began to fall. "How can you be so nice to me?"

"Because you're the innocent party in all this," Karen told her as she enveloped her into a hug. "And you need someone to help you. Your parents certainly aren't going to."

"Why can't everybody be like you?" Brooke asked as she cried. "Why did my parents have to be the way they are? I knew that they didn't really care about me, but this whole inheritance thing truly opened my eyes to how they actually were."

"Some people just aren't cut out to be parents Brooke." Karen told her as they ended the hug.

"I think I'm one of them Karen," Brooke admitted. "I can't see myself bringing up a baby especially while I'm still in high school."

"You have time to decide what you want to do," Karen told her. "We'll get you an appointment to see a doctor to find out how far along you are and then you can think about your options. If you ever need or want to talk I'm always here. And if you don't want to come here to talk, I can come to the beach house."

"Thank you." Brooke said as she wiped at her eyes.

"Now I'm going to go and make you something proper to eat," Karen told her. "And you're going to eat it. Okay?"

"Okay." Brooke replied as Karen headed out of the lounge once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x – Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. The Owen/Lindsey thing is heading to an end in the next few chapters.**

**Jessica James 23 – Thanks hun! The tendons are being a bit of a bitch right now! I think the only thing that would help would be a pair of bionic hands! **

**Paigematthewsfan21, CaseyJr, Diane Hermans, fireangel08, XHush-HushX, xXalienatedXx, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, accounting professional, craxygirl54, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Cheery Rose 23, The-Ryanator, The-Tim22, Alyssia-Owens, Raven-Rachel23, Nicole-2223, MollyCW23, Jen loves Nathan, John Tate, Lee Martin – Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

**Sorry about the delay in updating! Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>Brooke was halfway through her unpacking when she discovered the letter in her case. It was obvious that it was from Lucas. She picked it up and studied it for a few moments as she debated whether to open it or not. She eventually decided against it. She wasn't ready to hear whatever he had to say in that letter yet. She walker over to the nightstand that was nearest to the closet opened the drawer and placed the letter inside. She then pushed it closed and went back to her cases to resume her unpacking.<p>

When she had finished eating lunch with Karen they had spent a couple of hours talking. In that time Brooke had even changed Lily's diaper and fed her under Karen's supervision. It had been easy enough with Karen's assistance, but Brooke couldn't imagine doing those things by herself. The thought scared her and made her even more confused about what her best option would be. Karen had then arranged an appointment with a doctor to see just how far along Brooke was and they were heading there in a few hours.

It was then that Brooke had gone up to collect the rest of her belongings. She had been surprised to see that they were already packed neatly away. She had then had to make several trips to her car with everything. She then said her goodbyes to Karen and Lily and she and Duke had set off back to the beach house. She wanted to make sure that she was unpacked and somewhat settled before she returned to school the following day. The thought of seeing Lucas there made her want to stay locked away in the beach house forever. But she knew the longer that she left it the harder it would be to go back.

As she went back to unpacking her mountain of clothing, she let out a sigh. This was the only down side of having too many clothes. She then wondered how long it would be before she couldn't fit in them. She put the clothes down that she currently held and then sat on the bed. She frowned as she began to think about what lay ahead for her. She looked down at her still flat belly and tentatively placed a hand over where her womb was. She didn't even feel any different to how she had before she had been forced to do the pregnancy test by her mother.

Her mind began to race with the events of the past few days. Everything with her parents and then the revelation of Lucas's deceit felt like it hit her all over again and she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She couldn't stop her mind from flashing the worst case scenarios through her head about what would happen if she kept the baby. She didn't know if she had it in her to be a good mother. She also didn't know if she had it in her to have an abortion or have the baby and give it up for adoption. She felt even more scared and confused by the moment and cursed Lucas for his stupidity as she continued to cry.

**~X~**

"Where's Brooke today?" Peyton asked Haley as they headed over to their table at lunch time.

"She's not feeling very well so she's not coming in," Haley told her. She didn't really want to say anything in case Brooke didn't want people to know the exact details of what had happened. "I think she's going to the doctors about it."

"Is that why Lucas looks like a kicked puppy?" she asked in response as they sat down.

"Who kicked a puppy?" Jake asked as he came up and sat beside her.

"Nobody kicked a puppy," Peyton said as she rolled her eyes. "I said Lucas _looks_ like a kicked puppy."

"That he does," Jake agreed. "Have him and Brooke fallen out or something?"

"Brooke's not well," Peyton told him. "So Lucas will be pining and worrying over her. Nathan is exactly the same with Haley."

"I'm the exact same way with Haley how?" Nathan asked with a frown as he plonked himself down beside Haley.

"Worrying when I'm sick," Haley told him. "They're on about Lucas pining over Brooke because of her being off sick."

"I see," Nathan replied as his frown deepened. "Speaking of my idiot brother, he's not joining us for lunch because he's gone off to brood in the library. At least I think that's where he said."

"Do you pay attention to anything?" Jake asked as he laughed.

"Haley's nakedness," Nathan replied, earning himself a hit from his girlfriend. "At least you know I'm being honest."

"Too honest," Haley told him as she shook her head at him. "I should gag you or something."

"Now Hales, stop getting kinky in public." Nathan told her teasingly, earning himself another hit. Jake and Peyton laughed at their exchange.

"I really wonder why I'm with you sometimes." Haley said in a teasing tone.

"It's because you love me," Nathan told her. He then grinned as he added. "As well as a certain part of my anatomy that you can't get enough of right now with those out of control pregnancy hormones. Not that I'm compaining."

"_Nathan_!" Haley said as she gave him a shocked look as Jake laughed.

"Pregnancy hormones are a bitch huh?" Peyton asked her in a knowing tone. "And guys just aren't sympathetic at all. They just brag about how much sex they're getting."

"Totally." Haley replied as she picked up her soda and took a long drink.

"I've got something to tell you that will make you love me more than anything." Nathan said as he gave her a playful look and batted his eyes at her. She couldn't help but laugh at him as he did.

"What's that? Super glue for your mouth?" Haley asked in response.

"We can go engagement ring shopping after school." he said as he gave her a grin that made her weak in the knees.

"Seriously?" Haley asked with a surprised gasp.

"Yep," Nathan told her as he continued to grin. He knew just exactly how it affected her. "I have enough money saved up now so I should be able to buy you a nice fancy ring to show everybody that Haley James is my girl."

"I can't wait." Haley said in a happy tone as she leaned closer to him and kissed him lovingly.

**~X~**

Lucas sat on the bleachers at the river court staring blankly at the gray concrete in front of him. His lunch was beside him on the bleacher in the plastic container Karen had placed it in. It remained untouched as he didn't even feel hungry. The only thing he felt was remorse and guilt for what he had done to Brooke. Her words from the previous evening came back to him and he realized that she was right in what she had said when she told him that he was no better than her parents. The only positive thing that had occurred from his actions was the fact that Brooke had been able to leave her parents house with him.

He sighed as he wondered what Brooke was doing. He hated that he had made her feel like she had nobody to turn to and had no place to go. He then wondered if she had collected her things from his house and if she had seen the letter that he had written to her. He then began to wonder if she had read it or had just thrown it away as soon as she found it. He really wished that he could take back what he had done and just admitted what had happened the first time they had been together. He berated himself again for coming up with the idiotic idea to deliberately get her pregnant.

He let out another sigh as he stood from the bleachers. He picked his lunch up and began to walk away from the river court. However, he didn't head back towards the school. He went in the opposite direction and began to head towards his father's dealership. He couldn't concentrate on school. He thought the least he could do was begin working at the dealership so that Brooke would have some medical cover for whatever she decided to do about the baby. Part of Lucas wouldn't blame her if she did decide to have a termination, but the other part of him hated the thought of her doing that to their child.

It was quite a trek to the dealership, but Lucas was so lost in thought that he arrived before he knew it. He went through the main entrance and headed straight to Dan's office. The few sales assistants that Dan employed looked up at him curious as he made his way towards the office door. He stopped when he arrived at it and knocked. He heard Dan give him permission to enter and headed through the door.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Dan asked as he looked at his son. "You should be at school."

"I couldn't concentrate," Lucas told him in a sad tone. "All I can think about is Brooke and how stupid I've been."

"You _have_ been stupid Lucas," Dan told him as he studied the defeated form of his son. "What was going through your mind when you decided to do what you did?"

"The first time was a legitimate accident," Lucas told him. "I was drunk and it was the first time I'd been doing stuff like that so when I should have been covering myself I was too busy staring at Brooke. I know when I found out that we hadn't been safe I should have been completely honest with her and told her so that she could have gotten the morning after pill, but all I could think about was what her parents were planning to do. So I did the first thing that came into my head because I wanted to keep her safe from that. The second time was deliberate and I hated myself for deceiving her like that, hell I still do. Now she's all alone in the beach house and I can't keep her safe."

"Your Uncle Keith and I are going to the beach house to see her tonight," Dan told him. Lucas gave him a curious look. "We're going to discuss about getting her emancipated from her parents and where she stands about getting her inheritance now so that she at least has some financial stability. Keith did say that Brooke might just be better off waiting until she's eighteen seeing as though her birthday is only a few weeks away."

"A few weeks is too long," Lucas said as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Her parents only need a few weeks to carry out their sick plan! You do know that her dad threatened her right."

"He did?" Dan asked curious. "What did he say?"

"He went to the café one night when Brooke and Nathan were there and I'd gone to get some keys to lock up," Lucas began. "Anyway after he had said his little piece and we told him to leave he told her that it wasn't over and she had to watch her back."

"Her parents sound like they're both lacking in the care department," Dan replied as he frowned. He could see how worried Lucas was over the brunette. "Do you think that her father would actually act on that threat?"

"Yes I do," Lucas replied as he gave his father a desperate look. "And it gets worse."

"How could this possibly get any worse Lucas?" Dan asked.

"Her parents were going to sell her to a loan shark called Daunte Jones." Lucas told him. Dan's eyes widened when he heard the name.

"Daunte Jones?" he asked to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes." Lucas told him as he gave his father a curious look.

"That's not good." Dan murmured.

"I take it you know this guy?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"I know _of_ him," Dan told him. "Let's just say you definitely _don't_ want to be on the wrong side of him."

"Well he was at Brooke's house the night we found out she was pregnant," Lucas told him. Dan's eyes widened further. "He looked pissed when Brooke told him that he couldn't take her virginity or get her pregnant. Although it did seemed to be aimed at her parents because they were the ones who lied to him."

"That may be one good thing," Dan said. "Plus with Brooke's parents proving to him that they don't care about their daughter may be a good thing. That way if he wants revenge on them he won't go after Brooke. He only goes after things people care about to get his revenge."

"Now you've made me even more worried," Lucas told him as he swallowed hard. "I have to keep Brooke and the baby safe, but I have no idea how the hell I can do that now."

"We need to get you a car." Dan said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"How does that help me protect Brooke and the baby?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"If you have a car you can watch the beach house to make sure that no unsavory characters go in there," Dan told him. "You, Nathan and I can take it in turns."

"It would be so much easier if she was in the same house as us," Lucas said. Dan gave him a look in response. "Yes I know it's my fault that she isn't, I was just saying."

"So let's go and pick you a car," Dan said as he stood from his desk. "Oh and don't think that you're going to be let off lightly for walking out of school."

"I didn't expect to be," Lucas replied as he and Dan headed out of the office. "Can we just wait until all this drama I created dies down first and I know that Brooke and my baby are definitely safe?"

"I think we can wait until then." Dan told him as they headed out to look at the cars.

**~X~**

"Mr. Scott can you tell me where your brother has wandered off to?" Mr. Chavez asked him as he did the roll call for class.

"I honestly have no idea," Nathan replied. "He was here earlier. The last time I saw him was at lunch and he told me that he was going to go and brood in the library."

"Brood in the library?" Mr. Chavez asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah." Nathan replied, not giving him anymore information.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" Mr. Chavez asked. The whole class then had its attention on Nathan.

"Not really," Nathan replied with a frown. "It's private."

"I think its suspicious how Miss Davis isn't in today and then your brother decides to suddenly disappear," Mr. Chavez said with a serious expression. He studied Nathan for a few moments before he spoke again. "I've experienced enough students cutting class over the years to know when somebody is covering when they know the whereabouts of the person playing hooky. So if you don't tell me where your brother is I'll be seeing you in detention tonight Mr. Scott."

"I _don't_ know where Lucas is," Nathan said in an exasperated tone. "He told me that he was going to the library and that was right before I left him to go and sit with my girlfriend to have my lunch. I may be his twin brother but I'm not his keeper. If you want to know where Lucas is you need to call him and ask him because I have no idea."

"What if I called Miss Davis?" Mr. Chavez asked. "I'm sure she would know where your brother is."

"No she wouldn't." Haley said joining in. She couldn't believe how the teacher had suddenly begun to interrogate Nathan.

"And what makes you think that she wouldn't Miss James?" Mr. Chavez asked as he turned his attention to her. Haley looked at Nathan doubtfully for a few moments as she decided what to say.

"Because they broke up," she replied. She then quickly added. "I don't know the details why but they did. So no Brooke wouldn't know where Lucas is."

"Brooke and Lucas broke up?" Rachel asked in a shocked tone. Nathan nodded.

"Wow I didn't see that one coming." Julian added.

"So is Brooke really sick?" Peyton asked.

"Yes she is." Haley replied.

"Maybe Lucas is sick too," Jake suggested. "Maybe it's contagious."

"And Lucas would definitely have caught whatever it was from her because their faces were almost always stuck together." Rachel said.

"I think you're talking about you and Julian there Rachel." Owen commented, causing the class to erupt into laughter.

"Okay class settle down!" Mr. Chavez said from his desk. "It isn't break time now you know."

"Seeing as though I told you all I know does that mean I don't have detention?" Nathan asked the teacher.

"That's right you don't," Mr. Chavez replied. "I have no grounds to detain you any longer."

Mr. Chavez then continued the roll call and Nathan and Haley shared a confused look.

**~X~**

Brooke was led on the examination bed in the doctor's office dressed in a thin paper gown. She had a blanket over her legs to cover her modesty and the gown was positioned so that her abdomen was on display. Beside her sat Karen who was holding her hand for moral support. Lily was in her stroller next to Karen sleeping soundly.

"I don't think I've ever been this scared and nervous Karen." Brooke said quietly as she looked at her. Karen gave her a comforting smile as she did.

"I know exactly how you feel sweetie," Karen replied. "About nineteen years ago I was in your position."

"How did you cope?" Brooke asked in a soft voice.

"Honestly it was by having Dan by my side supporting me every step of the way," Karen replied. Brooke's eyes filled with tears at her words. "I'll be here for you Brooke. And so will all your friends. Whether you like it or not you are part of the Scott family Brooke. You always have been and always will."

"Thanks Karen," Brooke said as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I need to hear that right now."

"I know you do Brooke," Karen replied as she gave Brooke's hand a squeeze. "I also mean every word of it. You are always welcome at our home. Always."

"Thanks." Brooke replied as she wiped at her tears. As she did the door opened and Dr. Copeland came strolling into the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Brooke," he said in an apologetic tone as he walked over to the bed. He saw her tears and quickly handed her a tissue. "There's nothing to be scared of I assure you. This scan is just to determine how far along you are that's all."

"I'm not crying because of that." Brooke told him as she used the tissue to dry her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dr. Copeland asked as he went about setting the sonogram machine up. Brooke looked at Karen and Karen nodded encouragingly.

"My boyfriend _deliberately_ got me pregnant," she began. Dr. Copeland looked at her sympathetically. "And I don't think I'm ready for a baby."

"Well once we see how far along you are, we can discuss what options are available to you," Dr. Copeland told her in a calming tone. "Okay?"

"Okay." Brooke replied quietly as Dr. Copeland picked up the tube of gel that was next to the machine.

"This might be a little cold, so I apologize." He said as he began to squirt some onto Brooke's belly. She flinched as he did.

"That _is_ cold." Brooke gasped as Karen smiled knowingly. Dr. Copeland then began to run the transducer over her lower belly. Brooke and Karen turned their attention to the screen. They saw what resembled static before what resembled a black blob appeared on the screen.

"You're definitely pregnant," Dr. Copeland told her as he worked out the measurements on the screen. Karen felt Brooke squeeze her hand again at his words. "Going off the measurements you're approximately six weeks."

"It looks huge." Brooke said as she looked at the dark shape that was the baby.

"Your baby is about the size of a lentil at the moment," Dr. Copeland told her with a smile. "So it's quite tiny. Now let's see if we can detect a heartbeat yet."

Dr. Copeland then pressed a button on the machine and Brooke heard a faint sound that sounded like a heartbeat. She was surprised to feel relieved that there was one. She had felt a moment of panic when Dr. Copeland had said if.

"That's a pretty good heart rate too," Dr. Copeland told her. "A hundred and thirty nine beats per minute."

"That sounds so fast." Brooke said with a frown.

"Don't worry Brooke it's completely normal," Dr. Copeland told her with a reassuring smile, "Now do you want copies of the scan?"

"Uh yeah," Brooke replied sounding uncertain. "Can I get three?"

"Sure you can," Dr. Copeland replied as he handed her some tissue to clean her belly. "I'll get those sorted while you get yourself dressed. Then we can discuss your options if you want to."

"Yeah I'd like that." Brooke replied as she wiped the gel from her abdomen.

**~X~**

"So what ring does my girl want?" Nathan asked Haley as they walked towards the jewelers hand in hand.

"I'm not sure," Haley admitted. "I don't want anything too fancy."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Nathan told her in a playful tone as he opened the door for her. She went through and he followed her. "I might have money left over to buy myself a burger or something after we get the ring."

"Simple doesn't have to mean cheap." Haley pointed out.

"Any type of design you have in mind?" Nathan asked as they began to browse the display of rings.

"I'll let you know when I see one I like." Haley told him with a smile.

"Well don't tire yourself out too much okay," Nathan said as he kissed her forehead. "Or our daughter."

"I'll try not to." Haley told him with a smile.

**~X~**

"Thanks for coming with me today Karen." Brooke said as she and Karen sat in the lounge of the Scott house.

"You don't have to thanks me Brooke," Karen told her. "I was happy to be there for you."

"I'm glad that I wasn't alone today." Brooke told her as she sipped her iced tea.

"Can I ask you something?" Karen asked.

"Of course you can." Brooke replied.

"Can I ask you why you got three copies of the scan picture?" Karen enquired in a soft tone.

"Well one of them is for you and Dan," Brooke told her. "One is for me and one for Lucas."

"That's very thoughtful of you Brooke. Thank you." Karen replied with a warm smile as Brooke took the scan pictures out of her purse. She then handed one to Karen.

"You won't think that when I tell you my reasons why I got them." Brooke replied.

"Why did you get them?" Karen asked curious.

"I got them because I'm not sure of what I'm going to do Karen," Brooke told her in a sad, uncertain voice. "I don't know if I'm going to keep this baby and I thought that you might want a reminder just in case I don't."

"That's still a thoughtful gesture," Karen told the upset teenager. "Whatever you decide to do Brooke, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Karen." Brooke replied gratefully as she went back to sipping her tea.

"Would stay for dinner tonight?" Karen asked her as she got off the sofa and went to put the scan picture into a drawer so that it was safe. "I know Lucas will be here, but I want to make sure that you're eating well. Keith and Deb are coming over to eat as well. You could talk to Keith in Dan's study. There's caramel apple pie for dessert."

"How can I resist an offer like that?" Brooke replied and managed a smile as she did.

"So you'll stay?" Karen asked hopefully.

"For dinner yes," Brooke told her. "I might even be civil to Lucas and give him the scan myself. But if I do it doesn't change how I feel right now."

**~X~**

"Have you found anything you like yet?" Nathan asked Haley a little later. They had been in the jewelers for almost forty five minute.

"No." she said with a sigh. Nathan grinned as he took hold of her hand.

"Come and look at this," he said as he guided her over to a display of rings. "I think I found the perfect one for you."

"You have?" Haley asked as she let him guide her over to where he was on about.

"Yes. What do you think of that ring right there?" Nathan asked as he pointed to the one he was on about. Haley saw it straight away and gasped.

"Nathan that's perfect." Haley told him as she broke out into a smile. The ring consisted of a heart shaped diamond that was surrounded by paved diamonds. The band part of the ring was also encrusted with paved diamonds and it was all set in platinum.

"Let's see about purchasing it then." Nathan said in a funny voice and caused Haley to laugh. They then headed over to the counter to get an assistant to serve them.

**~X~**

Later that evening, Brooke and Keith came out of Dan's study after spending a couple of hours going over her options of how to get away from her parents. He had also gone over the paperwork regarding her inheritance. He had the evidence from Brooke's visit to the doctor so that he was able to begin the proceedings so that the money could be transferred into Brooke's bank account. He had also advised her to change her bank so that her parents couldn't get their hands on her money, seeing as though they had her account details. She and Karen would be carrying that out the following day so that she could pass the details onto Keith. They headed down the hallway that led to the lounge and Keith headed inside. Brooke heard a noise on the staircase and looked up to see that Lucas was on his way down. She noticed that he looked exhausted. He stopped when he reached the bottom and stood in front of her looking slightly awkward.

"How did it go with Uncle Keith?" he asked a few moments later.

"Good," Brooke replied managing a civil tone. "He's going to start proceedings for me to get my inheritance. He also said that the best way of getting away from my parents is to just wait until I'm eighteen."

"Yeah my dad said something at the dealership earlier," Lucas replied. He was glad that she was actually talking to him. "So how did it go at the doctor?"

"Good. I actually have something for you," Brooke replied. She then rummaged in her purse and pulled out one of the scan pictures before she handed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks," he replied as he took it from her. He then looked at it. "Wow it doesn't really look like much right now huh?"

"No." Brooke replied as she rummaged in her purse for her car keys.

"Thanks for this Brooke." He told her as he gave her a tentative smile.

"Well like I told your mom I got this done because I don't know what I'm doing yet," she told him as she gave him a stern look. "At least this way there's one picture to remember what you did. Now I'm going to get Duke and them I'm going back to the beach house. I've been around you long enough."


	15. Chapter 15

**Paigematthewsfan21, Princesakarlita411, accounting professional, xXalienatedXx, fireangel08, Diane Hermans, XHush-HushX, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, craxygirl54, Eve G, Holly-Roberts, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Danny-Walker, Jason-Carlton, Jessica James 23, Riley Barnes, The-Ryanator, Lee Martin, Jen loves Nathan, John Tate, Raven-Rachel23, The-Tommynator, MollyCW23, The-Tim22, Nicole-2223, Alyssia-Owens, Beth-J-Matthews, Ashley J Scott, Carter-James, Cheery Rose23, FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x – Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

* * *

><p>Brooke walked down the school hallway and felt like all eyes were on her. The last thing she felt like doing was sitting in class with Lucas, but she didn't want to fall behind on her school work. She went to her locker and quickly opened it. She then dumped the books inside that she wouldn't need until later. She didn't want to be carrying the excess weight around when she didn't need to be. As she closed her locker and made sure the padlock was in place, she felt the nausea building up in her stomach. She quickly left her locker and hurried towards the bathroom. She just made it into a cubicle before her stomach emptied the meager breakfast she had made herself and the bell rang. She was going to be late but she didn't care. There wasn't much she could do about it anyway.<p>

After a while she was able to leave the cubicle. She headed over to the sink and switched the tap on. She then rinsed her mouth several times before she splashed the cool water over her face. She switched the tap off and was about to grab some paper towels when she was handed some. She took them, wiped her face and then looked to see who had handed them to her. It was Lindsey.

"Are you okay?" she asked her in a soft tone.

"Not really," Brooke said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I look awful."

"That's to be expected when you're sick," Lindsey told her. "Should you really be back already? You've only been off for a few days."

"I'm not sick," Brooke told her. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Lindsey said in a shocked tone. "Congratulations."

"I'm not sure that that's the right way to reply to that," Brooke replied with a sigh. "Lucas deliberately got me pregnant without my knowledge."

"Is that why you two broke up?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah," Brooke told her. "How can I be with him when he did something like that? How can I trust him again?"

"Guys can't be trusted," Lindsey told her. "Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do Lindsey," Brooke replied. "Nobody outside the Scott family knows that I'm pregnant."

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody Brooke," Lindsey assured her. They were both silent for a few moments before Lindsey said. "I can recommend a clinic if you don't want to have the baby."

"You can?" Brooke asked in surprise. "How would you know something like that?"

"If I tell you how you can't tell anybody Brooke," Lindsey told her. "Especially not Owen."

"I promise." Brooke told her. Her curiosity was peaked.

"Owen forces himself on me and he doesn't use anything," Lindsey blurted before she could change her mind. It felt good to tell somebody. Brooke's eyes widened at what she heard. "He got me pregnant. I told my parents and they arranged the appointment for me. That's why I missed the state Championship."

"Oh Lindsey," Brooke said in a sympathetic tone. She saw tears begin to fall from Lindsey's eyes and she gathered her into a hug. "You're right. Guys can't be trusted."

"We make a right pair huh?" Lindsey asked as she tried to get her tears under control.

"We do," Brooke agreed as they separated. They both then studied their reflections in the mirror and tried to make themselves look presentable. "So this clinic you went to, where is it?"

"It's here in Tree Hill so I didn't even have to travel," Lindsey told her. "In fact it's about a five minute walk from where the café is. It's in the old building between the bank and the bridal store."

"I know where you mean. I have an appointment there after school," Brooke told her. "What did they do to you know, treat you?"

"I just had to take some pills," Lindsey told her. "I took one and had to go back and take another. Then it was like the worst period pains you could imagine. That's why I missed the final. But before they do that they give you counseling and give you info to try and get you to change your mind. Then you have to wait 24 hours before they offer the procedure. And you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to."

"Right at this present moment, I'm not sure what I want," Brooke admitted. "Anyway shouldn't we be getting to class? Won't Mr. Chavez be wondering where you are?"

"He sent me to check on you," Lindsey told her. "He was doing roll call and asked where you were. Rachel said she saw you rushing in here so he sent me to make sure you were alright."

"Morning sickness," Brooke told her. "It's a bitch. Plus I haven't been sleeping well because my brain keeps going over what I should do."

"I'm not surprised," Lindsey replied. "When I found out I was pregnant I just wanted it out of me. The hardest part was telling my parents."

"Did you tell them that Owen forced you?" Brooke asked.

"I lied and said I'd got drunk at a party," Lindsey told her. "I didn't want the drama of them going to the police and then it being my word against Owen's."

"That sucks he did that," Brooke said as she picked her book bag up from where she had dumped it. "You can talk to me anytime okay? And I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Brooke," Lindsey said in a grateful tone. "Now let's get back to class before Mr. Chavez sends somebody to check on us."

"Good idea," Brooke said as the two of them left the bathroom and walked to class. "Lindsey can I swap seats with you? I don't want to sit near Lucas."

"Sure," Lindsey replied as she gave an inward sigh of relief. "It means I get away from Owen."

The two of them walked into the class and all eyes immediately fell on them. Brooke felt self conscious under everybody's gaze and didn't make eye contact with anyone. Lindsey headed over to the desk where her book bag was and picked it up. Owen gave her a questioning look before she headed over to the desk beside Lucas and sat down. He then smiled as Brooke sat in the desk Lindsey had just vacated. Lucas watched Brooke sit beside Owen and got a bad feeling in his gut as he saw the grin appear on Owen's face.

**~X~**

"Brooke wait up a sec." Lucas called as they came out of class at the start of lunch. Brooke ignored him and carried on walking. Lucas jogged to catch up with her and grabbed her arm as he reached her.

"Get your hands off me." She told him a low angry tone.

"Brooke we need to talk," Lucas told her. "Please just give me five minutes."

"Why should I?" she asked as she snatched her arm out of his grip. She then realized that their whole class was watching them.

"I don't think we should do this here." Lucas said as he too noticed that their classmates were gawping at them.

"Fine you can have five minutes," Brooke replied. "I've never needed longer than that with you anyway."

Lucas didn't respond at her biting comment as they walked away from their friends. He heard several sniggers come from them at Brooke's remark and sighed. He knew that he deserved it but it didn't stop the sting of her words. The two of them walked out of the school entrance and headed to the parking lot. Brooke opened her car and they sat in the front seats.

"So what do you have to say?" Brooke asked him abruptly.

"I'm worried about you Brooke," he told her in a concerned tone. "Do you think it's wise to sit next to Owen when you know what he's like?"

"Who I sit next to in class is none of your business Lucas," Brooke replied in a hostile tone. "And if you were so damn worried about me then you wouldn't have entertained the idiotic idea that you got in your head."

"That's where you're wrong!" Lucas told her. "It's because I was worried about you that I did it. I know it was a stupid thing to do but it made sense to me at the time. I mean what if I hadn't done it? Where would you be now once your mom saw that the test said negative? You'd be having that sleaze ball Daunte forcing himself on you and doing who knows what. I wanted to keep you safe Brooke and that was the only way I could see that would work. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change what you did Lucas. Sorry doesn't make you lying to me and going behind my back any better," Brooke told him. "The only good thing that came from you doing what you did is that I don't have Daunte doing the same thing to me."

"I know and I'm sorry," Lucas told her. "You don't know how sorry I am. If I could turn the clock back I would come clean when you saw me sat on the floor holding the condom I didn't put on. But I can't change the past Brooke, no matter how much I want to. Hell the night you told me what your parents were planning what to do I would have gone and woke my parents up and told them, not come up with the stupid idea that I did."

"Like you said you can't change the past." Brooke told him.

"No but I can try to make up for my stupid actions," he told her in a sincere tone. "Did my mom tell you about me working at the dealership?"

"Yeah she did," Brooke replied. "I'm glad I have medical insurance."

"I know this is a stupid question Brooke, but do you think there will ever be a chance that you can forgive me for what I did?" Lucas asked in a hopeful tone.

"I honestly don't know Lucas," Brooke replied with a tired sigh. "I really don't. You know what my parents were planning to do and not give me a choice. What you did wasn't much different. I don't think that I can forgive that betrayal of trust Lucas."

"I understand. But I want you to know something Brooke," Lucas began. "I love you. I have since we were kids. And I'm always going to love you. And I swear to you that I _will_ make up for what I did, even if it takes me years. I promise Brooke."

"That's what sucks Lucas." Brooke replied as she looked out of the window.

"What that I'm going to keep on trying to make up for my stupidity?" he asked in a confused tone.

"No," she replied with another sigh. "It's the fact that I love you too. Yet I hate you at the same time because of what you've done to me Lucas. My head is a giant mess."

"I'm sorry," Lucas repeated. "I know I keep saying it but really I am."

"I think you've had more than your five minutes," Brooke told him after a few moments of awkward silence. "Please get out of my car."

"Brooke-"

"Lucas please!" Brooke insisted. "Just get out before I say and do something I might regret."

"Okay," Lucas replied as he opened the front passenger door. "Just remember that I love you Brooke Davis."

**~X~**

Brooke parked her car in the relatively empty parking lot and switched the engine off. She placed her hands on the steering wheel and rested her head against them. She let out a sigh and took several deep steadying breaths, before she opened the door and climbed out of the car. She set the alarm as she headed away from her car. She moved quickly as she headed towards her destination. She rounded the corner and went past the bridal store. She was then in front of the door she needed to go through. Taking a deep breath she pressed the buzzer to gain admittance. After giving her name there was a buzzing sound and the door opened. She headed inside and closed the door, unaware of the person stood across the street watching her.

**~X~**

"You're never gonna believe what I saw on my way home." Owen said to his companion as they are dinner.

"Enlighten me."

"Brooke was going into the abortion clinic between the bank and the bridal store." Owen explained.

"Interesting," his friend replied. "So it's likely that is the reason why she and the second Scott golden boy broke up."

"I'm guessing it is," Owen replied. "I mean you saw how ill she looked at school today. That has to be morning sickness."

"I almost laughed at your expression when she sat next to you."

"I'll have to thank Lindsey for that," Owen said as he grinned. "I think she's an asset."

"I just hope she doesn't turn out to be a mistake," the other said. "If she does we'll just have to make sure that she's not capable of letting anybody in on our secret."

"Don't worry I have it covered," Owen replied. "How is our little hideaway downstairs working out?"

"It's done," his friend informed him with a chuckle. "It was a great idea to have a broom closet as the hidden entrance. At least that way if the cops do come looking, they won't find anything."

"I can't wait until Brooke is in that room," Owen said in a happy tone. "I've been waiting for years to have the chance to do the things I'll be doing to her."

"Just remember to let me have a go before you get too carried away," his buddy reminded him. "When shall we get her?"

"I don't know," Owen replied. "I think we should watch her and then we can get her at the first available opportunity."

"Well it will have to start tomorrow. I have a lot of work to do tonight."

"Sounds fine to me," Owen replied with a chuckle. He then let out a happy sigh. "Just think, this time tomorrow we could have the head cheerleader in our basement and we could be doing whatever the hell we want to her."

**~X~**

Brooke headed out of the clinic and the door closed behind her with a click. She stood on the sidewalk for a few moments as she let her eyes adjust to the light change. She then glanced down at the paperwork and leaflets she held in her hand to make sure that they were still together. She then stepped forward without looking up and collided with a body.

"I got you Brooke," Lucas said as he grabbed her arm to keep her on her feet. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Neither was I." Brooke replied as went to move her arm from his grasp. He kept hold of her arm as his eyes fell on the paperwork she held.

"You've had an _abortion_?" Lucas asked in a shocked tone as he moved his gaze to her face.

"Lucas-" Brooke began but he cut her off.

"I can't believe that you would actually do that Brooke," Lucas said as he let go of her arm. "I can't believe you killed our baby."

"Don't you make out that I'm in the wrong here Lucas." she told him. She couldn't believe that he had the gall to say what he had.

"What I did was wrong, but was this really the right way to go about solving it?" he asked. "God I wished I'd let Nathan come to the bank now. Then I wouldn't have had to see this!"

"Shut up!" Brooke almost yelled. "You have _no_ idea what you're talking about Lucas! Why should you have a say in what _I_ choose to do when _you_ gave me no choice in creating it in the first place?"

"You're right," Lucas said as he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Let me just tell you this. Even though you've killed our baby, I still love you. And I now understand what you mean about loving me and hating me at the same time, because that's how I feel about you right now Brooke."

The sound of Brooke's hand connecting with his cheek echoed on the sidewalk. Brooke glared at Lucas as her eyes filled with tears. She saw that his were identical. He made no move to hold his cheek where there was a rapidly coloring red mark appearing. She shook her head as he began to walk dejectedly away from her. She watched him for a few moments before she quickly turned and headed back to her car.

**~X~**

"Damn Luke why do you look like you could kill somebody?" Nathan asked as he, Lucas, Haley, Karen and Dan sat down in the café to eat dinner. Matthew was having dinner at a friend's house and Lily was in her stroller.

"Because I feel like I could right now." He replied as he played with his food with his fork.

"Why what happened?" Dan asked him in a concerned tone. He wondered if it had anything to do with Daunte or Brooke's parents.

"I ran into Brooke on the way back from the bank," he began. "She was just coming out of the clinic next door to it. She's only gone and had an abortion."

"What?" Haley asked in a shocked tone. "I didn't think that Brooke would ever do anything like that."

"Neither did I," Lucas said as he pushed his plate away. "But she has."

"She told me that she was going to look at all options before she decided what she was going to do," Karen told Lucas. "Are you sure that you're not jumping to conclusions?"

"Mom she didn't deny it when I asked her," Lucas replied. "She just told me that I shouldn't make out that she's in the wrong."

"But she could have gone there for anything Lucas." Nathan pointed out.

"She had paperwork in her hand that made it clear what she had gone there for," Lucas replied as tears slipped from his eyes. He made no attempt to wipe them away. "I can't believe she did it."

"I think that makes you even now." Nathan commented.

"Nathan!" Haley hissed as she gave him a disbelieving look.

"What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking." He said defending himself. Haley just shook her head at him as Karen got up to comfort Lucas as he continued to cry.

**~X~**

"Did you enjoy that?" Brooke asked Duke as he finished the dish of food she had put before him. The dog looked up at her as his tongue searched for morsels that may have stuck to his fur around his mouth. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

The dog barked as if he was answering her as she picked his lead up from the countertop. She also picked up the rucksack that Matthew used when they were taking the dog for a walk. She checked it to make sure she had everything she needed in it before she put it on her shoulder. She then attached the lead to Duke's collar, picked up the keys to the beach house and headed out of the back door. She and Duke headed along the garden that was at the back of the beach house and made their way to the gated area that led onto the beach. She went through and closed it behind her. She then checked the beach and was glad to see that it was deserted. She reached down and freed Duke from his leash.

"You might as well have a run while we're alone Duke," she said to the dog as she stroked him. "Go on."

The dog took off running along the beach. Brooke managed a smile as she watched him. She took the bag from her shoulder and sat on the sand before she placed the dog's lead into the backpack. She continued to watch the dog as he ran around the beach. She managed to laugh when he began to chase the waves. However, Duke didn't keep her occupied for long. She found her mind going back to her run in with Lucas when she had come out of the clinic. It didn't take long for her tears to fall and she let them slip down her face freely. They flowed faster as she placed her hand on her lower belly.

"I'm sorry Lucas," she whispered as Duke came bounding up to her. "I should have told you."

She rubbed her hand over her belly as Duke sat beside her and licked at the tears on her face.

"Eeww Duke!" she said as she managed a laugh and pushed the wet dog away from her. He gave her an inquisitive look as he barked. "I take it you want to go back huh? Come on then."

Brooke then picked up the backpack and stood before she began to head back towards the beach house. Duke was by her side the whole time.

**~X~**

"Who was on the phone?" Dan asked as he and Karen sat on the sofa that evening.

"It was Brooke," Karen told him as he handed her a cup of herbal tea. "She was asking if I could call Principal Turner tomorrow and let him know that she wouldn't be in. So I told her that I would considering what Lucas told us earlier."

"Did you ask her about it?" Dan enquired.

"No I didn't," Karen answered. "Brooke will tell us when she's ready to. I also told Lucas that he could have tomorrow off school."

"I don't blame you for that," Dan replied. "I've never seen Lucas this upset before."

"Neither have I," Karen agreed. "Even though he got himself into this situation, I do feel sorry for him. But I also feel sorry for Brooke and can see why she did what she did."

"I just hope they sort this out," Dan replied with a sigh. "It's clear to see that they both have feelings for each other. It would be a shame if they were to let this drive them apart."

"Me too," Karen agreed. "I'll go and check on Brooke tomorrow and make sure that she's okay. Maybe she'll open up then."

"Maybe." Dan replied as they continued to drink their tea.

**~X~**

"Thanks for helping me out today." Karen told Lucas as she ate lunch at the café.

"It's not a problem mom," Lucas replied. "I know how you stress about this place because you have to spend less time in it. The least I can do is help you and Brooke. She is closing up tonight right?"

"She is," Karen confirmed. "She assured me when I went to see her earlier that she would come to do the close."

"I'll be out of here before she arrives," Lucas told her. "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure," Karen replied with a frown. "She looks like she's not sleeping very well and she's very pale. But I'm not surprised considering everything that's happened."

"I was horrible to her yesterday," Lucas said as he sighed. "I wish I could take back what I said. In fact I wish I could take back the past few months or so."

"I know you do Lucas," Karen replied. "Maybe in a few months things will be different and you and Brooke can start afresh."

"I hope so," Lucas responded. "I'd never forgive myself if what I did meant that Brooke and I are over for good."

"I hope that it doesn't end up like that either," Karen told him. "Before recent events, when you and Brooke were together, you were both so happy."

"I hope we can get back to that mom I really do," Lucas confessed. "I just think that I've betrayed her trust too much to ever get back to normal. And that hurts more than anything."

"I know it does sweetie," Karen replied as Lily began to cry. "Let me just see to your sister and we'll carry this talk on okay?"

"Okay mom," Lucas replied. "I'll get those tables cleared. I'm not really hungry anymore."

**~X~**

"Hey Haley." Brooke greeted as she walked into the closed café.

"Brooke hi," Haley said as she went over to her and hugged her. "How are you?"

"What physically or emotionally?" Brooke asked in response. "Because the answer to both is I feel wrecked."

"I hate that you're in the beach house all by yourself." Haley said as the two separated.

"I'm not by myself," Brooke told her. "I have Duke. That dog has been so much comfort this past week or so. I'm glad that Matthew insisted that I took him with me."

"Are you sure you're up to closing up tonight?" Haley asked. "There's not really that much left to do."

"Haley I'll be fine honestly," Brooke assured her. "You go and spend some time with Nathan."

"Only if you're sure you'll be okay." Haley said as she gave her best friend a worried look.

"Haley I'll be fine," Brooke replied. "I promise. If I wasn't up to this I would tell you. You're my best friend after all. Remember, cherry blossom!"

"How could I forget?" Haley asked as she smiled. "Every time I need my best friend I just look at it and it reminds me of how close we are."

"God how mushy do we sound right now?" Brooke asked as she managed a laugh. She felt better around Haley and she felt bad for holding back a vital piece of information from her.

"Completely," Haley replied as there was the sound of a horn from outside. "That'll be Nathan telling me to get a move on."

"Why is he waiting out there?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"There were no parking spots out there when he stopped by so he had to park in the parking garage a few streets away," Haley told her. "So being the gent that he is, he went and got the car so I wouldn't have to walk."

"That's sweet of him," Brooke told her as Haley took her apron off. Brooke took it from her and said. "Now get going. And promise me one thing."

"What?" Haley asked as she picked her purse up.

"That you'll have some fun." Brooke said as she smiled.

"I promise," Haley replied. "I'm going to have him answering to every command I make."

"Ooh sounds kinky." Brooke replied as she kinked her eyebrow.

"It will be," Haley said as she grinned. "Okay I'm going to go. Send me a text or something when you get back to the beach house."

"I will," Brooke promised. "Now go!"

"I'm out of here." Haley said as she walked through the door.

Brooke watched it close as she let out a sigh of relief. She hated lying to her best friend but she didn't want to burden her with her problems when she had so many of her own. Brooke slipped the apron on that Haley had just taken off and began to work on getting the café cleaned and prepared ready for the next morning. She was just about to take some plates into the back when the door opened and somebody walked into the café.

"I'm sorry we're closed." She said as she turned to look at who had come into the café.

"Oh sorry," Mr. Chavez said in an apologetic tone. "The sign still says open. I just wanted a take out coffee. I have a ton of papers to grade tonight and my coffee maker broke."

"I guess I can do that for you," Brooke said as she eyed the coffee pot that still had a fair amount in it. "It'll only get poured away otherwise."

"Thanks Brooke," Mr. Chavez replied. "Do you want me to turn the sign around?"

"Please," Brooke replied. "I'm just going to go and dump these plates in the back."

"Okay," Mr. Chavez said in response. "I'll make sure nobody else comes in."

Brooke hurried through the door into the kitchen and placed the plates by the sink. She then went back out to the dining area and saw that her teacher was still stood in the same place as when she had left him. She headed over to the coffee pot and picked it up. She then found a take out cup and began to pour.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her. "Principal Turner gave me a message saying that you were still not feeling too good."

"Honestly, no I don't feel any better," she replied as she put the coffee pot back down. "Do you have milk and sugar?"

"None of either thanks," he replied. "That will be perfect like that."

"Okay." Brooke replied as she placed a lid onto the take out cup.

"Thanks for this Brooke," he said as he dug his wallet out of his pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it's on the house. The takings are cashed up and like I said it would only have been poured down the sink." Brooke told him.

"Thanks," Mr. Chavez said as he grinned and picked his cup up. "Will you be at school tomorrow?"

"I'm going to try and be there," Brooke told him. "Did I miss any homework from your class?"

"You did actually," he replied. "I have a copy of the assignment in my bag that has your name on it. Let me just get it."

"Thanks," Brooke replied as Mr. Chavez placed his cup down and began to rummage in his satchel like bag for a copy of the assignment. "I can get started on it tonight instead of having to wait until I can get the notes from Haley."

"Here you go," he said as he produced the paper he was looking for. He held it out to her and she took it. "Do you need me to explain anything before I go?"

"Uh this has the answers on it." Brooke said as she frowned.

"What?" Mr. Chavez asked as Brooke handed him the paper back. "Whoops that's my copy. Let me just get you the right paper."

"At least I know the first three answers." Brooke said as she smiled.

"That will have to be our little secret," Mr. Chavez said as he found another sheet. He double checked it before handing it to her. "Now that's the right one."

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she took it. "Although I preferred the one with the answers on."

"I think that's classed as cheating." Mr. Chavez replied with a laugh as Brooke turned round to place the sheet on the counter.

When she turned back round to her teacher, she saw a figure dressed in black stood behind him. The person lifted something heavy that was wrapped in some kind of fabric and hit him on the back of the head before she had a chance to say anything. Her teacher slumped to the ground and lay there unmoving. Brooke managed to drag her eyes away from him when the person in black began to move towards her. She turned and quickly ran into the kitchen and headed towards the door that led out into the alley at the back of the café. She was just opening the door when she felt a heavy blow to the back of her head. She fell forward and hit her face against the slightly open door before she landed on the tiled floor and everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews for the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>"Mom that food was delicious as always," Nathan said as he pushed his empty plate away from him. "I could eat it again."<p>

"You can have mine," Lucas said as he pushed his untouched plate over to him. "I'm not hungry."

"Lucas you haven't eaten anything all day," Karen told him in a concerned tone. "You need to eat something."

"I can't mom," Lucas said as he sighed. "I'm too messed up to eat right now."

"You'll be even worse if you don't eat something," Dan told him firmly as he pushed the plate back to Lucas. "Eat! You're not leaving the table until you do."

"I told you that I'm _not_ hungry!" Lucas almost yelled.

"Luke do you think Brooke would want you to starve yourself?" Haley asked him in a soft tone.

"I don't care what Brooke wants," he replied in a bitter tone. "Not after what she did!"

"You can stop talking like that Lucas Eugene Scott!" Karen told him firmly. Nathan sniggered at the use of Lucas's full name. "That attitude has _got_ to go! I'm sick of it! _You_ got yourself into this Lucas, _nobody_ else!"

"But-" Lucas began. However, he was quickly cut off by Karen.

"No buts Lucas," she told him in the same stern tone. "Book your ideas up and stop wallowing in self pity."

"Mommy, Brooke's late," Matthew said as he saw the time on the kitchen clock. "She was sposed to bring Duke _aaages_ ago."

"What time is it?" Karen asked as she turned to look at the clock. She saw that it said 7pm; an hour later than Brooke said she would bring Duke to the house. "I didn't realize it was so late."

"I'll go and check my cell phone," Haley said as she stood. "I asked her to text me when she got to the beach house like she usually does."

"She's probably avoiding me," Lucas said with a sigh as Haley went to the lounge to get her cell. "I was pretty horrible to her the last time I saw her."

"I don't have anything from Brooke," Haley said as she came back into the kitchen. She had a frown on her face as she sat back down again. "That's weird. She's been texting me to tell me that she's got back there safely since she moved there."

"I'll call the café and see if she's there," Dan said as he stood and took his and Karen's plates over to the sink. He then picked his cell phone up from the counter top and called the café. It rang for ages before it was automatically cut off. "There's no answer at the café. I'll try the beach house."

"I'll call her cell." Haley said. Karen began to clear the rest of the table as Dan and Haley made the calls.

"No answer." Dan said as he frowned and put his phone back down.

"Same here." Haley added in a concerned tone.

"Maybe she's got car trouble and no reception?" Nathan suggested.

"Maybe." Karen agreed. They all then looked towards the kitchen door as they heard the front door slam closed. They then saw that Lucas's seat was empty.

**~X~**

Brooke's senses came back to her slowly. She tried to move an arm but for some reason she couldn't. Her head pounded and part of her forehead felt tight and hot. She opened her eyes slowly and was met with a dimly lit room. She looked around at the old, bare walls and wondered where the hell she was. Nothing was familiar to her. She looked down and saw that she was led on an old metal framed bed. The mattress was barely thicker than a pillow and offered no comfort. She then saw that her hands were tied in front of her with thick, coarse, pale rope that dug into the soft skin of her wrists. Her ankles were bound the same way too. She studied the knots in the poor light and saw that they had been pulled tight. She had also been gagged.

A noise from the floor at the bottom of the bed caught her attention. She quickly moved her head in that direction and listened to see if the noise came again. It did and she thought that it sounded like someone moaning in pain. She then remembered that she had been in the café and Mr. Chavez had come in for a coffee. She then remembered the huge figure in black that had hit him and then gone chasing after her. She struggled to move off the bed so she could see what was causing the noise. When she had managed to pull herself to her feet, she hopped towards the end of the bed. She reached it and was surprised to see her teacher on the floor tied and gagged identically to how she was.

He opened his eyes and frowned when he saw her looking down at him. She watched as he struggled to move into a sitting position; it seemed to take forever before he managed it. He leaned against the foot of the bed and made a muffled pained noise as he caught his arm on a broken piece of the metal frame. It drew blood as it scratched against his skin. Brooke winced as she saw it. Her eyes then widened as she watched him move his wrists towards it and began to move them back and forth. She then realized he was trying to cut through the rope. Ten minutes later the last strands of rope finally frayed and Nick could move his hands freely. He quickly pulled the gag from his mouth before shuffling to Brooke and doing the same.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a raw voice. His throat felt like sandpaper.

"No," she replied in a shaky voice. "How can I be alright when I've been kidnapped?"

"I meant are you alright as in did you get hurt?"

"Just my head when I fell against the door at the café." She answered. Her eyes then went huge. "Oh my God! I need my hands free. Can you untie them?"

"I can have a go," he replied as she fell to her knees. She grunted as they hit the stone floor. Nick then examined the bonds and frowned. "You'll have to do what I did on that piece of metal."

"Okay." Brooke replied as she tried to figure out how to move over to where she needed to be.

She managed to move so that she was sitting on the floor and she shuffled along on her behind until she reached the bed. She was glad that she was wearing jeans and not one of her short skirts otherwise her thighs would have been bloody and grazed from the rough stone. She found the piece of broken metal and began to move her hands like Nick had done before. It seemed to take hours before there was any sign of the rope beginning to fray. She glanced over at her teacher and saw that he was slowly working on the knot to the rope that bound his ankles. She then moved her attention back to her hands.

It took her double the time it had taken Nick to free his hands. She let out a sigh of relief as the rope fell away. She moved her hands to try and get some circulation back in them and tentatively touched the chafed skin on her wrists. She hissed at the discomfort before she raised her shirt to check her abdomen. She let out another sigh of relief as she saw that there were no marks or cuts on her smooth skin. Nick watched her with a confused frown. She then lowered her shirt and moved her ankles to where the broken metal was and began to try and free herself. Eventually, she was free from her bonds and she saw that Nick was as well. He then reached his hand behind his head and tentatively touched where he had been hit. She saw him winced as he did.

"Do you want me to have a look at it?" she offered.

"If you don't mind." Nick said as they both stood. She walked over to him he turned and crouched slightly so she could see the back of his head.

"There's a cut but it's closed," Brooke told him as she looked. "You're going to have a nice bump there Mr. Chavez."

"A bit like you are on your forehead," Nick replied as he turned back around. "And considering the circumstances, you can call me Nick."

"I'm sorry about all this." Brooke said as she sighed.

"Why are you sorry?" Nick asked in a puzzled tone. "It's not like you're responsible for this whole situation is it?"

"I might be in a way," Brooke replied as her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't stop them escaping as she said. "I think my parents are behind this."

"Why would your parents be behind this?" Nick asked in a curious tone. Brooke looked at him as the tears fell heavier. She then took a deep breath before she began to tell him the whole tale about her parents.

**~X~**

Lucas pulled up outside the beach house in his brand new car and switched the engine off. He looked at the building and saw that it was in darkness. He sighed as he climbed out of the car and headed towards the house. He picked out the key to the door from the bunch he held in his hand. He found it just as he reached the door. As he was putting the key in the lock, he heard Duke barking and scratching at the door from the other side. He instantly knew that something wasn't right and hastily unlocked and opened the door. Duke came bounding out before he had even opened it halfway. Lucas turned to watch where the dog went and saw that the dog had obviously needed to pee. He frowned as he went into the house and began his search for Brooke.

He went through to the kitchen and saw that Duke's food and water bowls were completely empty. He found the dog biscuits and filled the food bowl before he filled the other with water. Duke came running back into the kitchen and began to eat like he hadn't been fed for ages. Lucas frowned as he watched him. He then quickly left the kitchen and began to search the house for Brooke. The last room he checked was the one that his parents usually used. He went in, flicked on the light and saw that the bed was unmade. He then noticed that one of the baby sleep suits that they had bought at the mall when Lucas had first come up with his idea was on the bed.

He went over to the bed and picked it up. He frowned as he sat on the bed and wondered why Brooke would have it on the bed like that. He then got a whiff of her perfume that had obviously lingered on the tiny item. He stroked his hand over the soft brushed cotton and couldn't help but wonder what his and Brooke's baby would have looked like in it. He then felt guilty for what he had said to Brooke when he saw her outside the clinic. Duke's claws clattered on the wooden floor as he came walking into the room. He went over to Lucas and sat in front of him, before he rested his head on Lucas's leg and looked up at him.

"Do you know where she is boy?" Lucas asked as he placed the sleep suit back on the bed. He then stroked the dog. Duke whined in response. "Let's go and check the café and see if she's there shall we?"

Lucas then stood from the bed and headed out of the room. Duke followed him. Lucas then headed down the stairs and went to the kitchen to grab Duke's lead that he had seen hanging in its usual spot. He then clipped it onto the dog's collar before heading out of the front door.

**~X~**

Lucas pulled up outside the café a short while later. He saw that it too was dark. He frowned as he grabbed Duke's lead and climbed out of the car. He frowned as he saw Brooke's car parked in front of the café in her usual parking space. He and Duke raced across the road and Lucas came to a stop as he saw that the café door was ajar. Duke barked and raced inside as Lucas had dropped the lead when he had come to a stop. Lucas then heard more barking from inside and the sound broke him out of the daze he had been in. He checked that he had his cell phone and then made his way into the café. He flicked the light on and gasped when he saw the state of the interior.

The table and chairs were all over the place in a haphazard fashion. The plates were smashed as well as the appliances that were behind the counter. The pictures that had been on the walls had been thrown around as well as the books that Karen had kept there. The cash register had obviously been hit repeatedly with something heavy and was smashed and dented. The empty cash drawer had been ripped out and was in pieces on the floor. Lucas heard Duke barking in the kitchen area. He headed through the open door and saw that the kitchen had also been trashed. He saw that Duke was by the rear door of the café that was open slightly. He also saw that there was blood on part of the door. He grabbed Duke's lead and opened the door wider. He stepped outside and saw that it was deserted. He then headed back inside, pulled his cell phone out and called Karen.

**~X~**

Brooke had just finished telling Nick everything that had happened regarding her parents and Lucas. She left out mentioning her trip to the abortion clinic. Somehow she didn't feel comfortable sharing that piece of information with him. She glanced at him nervously and saw him sat in a stunned silence. One that was broken by the sound of the door to their prison opening. Both stood from the bed and turned to look at the door. A figure came in wearing the same dark clothing the person from the café had worn.

The person turned to close the door and Nick launched himself at them, tackling them to the floor. The two fought and their captor reigned several heavy blows onto Nick's mid-section winding him. He stayed on the floor gasping painfully for breath as the person in black stood. He looked at Brooke and began to walk menacingly towards her. She backed away as fresh tears began to fall. She felt her back hit the wall and knew she had nowhere left to go. The man in black continued to advance towards her and stopped in front of her. He reached out and grabbed her and she screamed. His grip was extremely tight on her as he took her back over to the bed.

"Please don't hurt my baby," she cried as she was deposited onto the bed. "Please don't hurt my baby!"

"Shut up!" the man growled as he slapped her.

Brooke bit back a sob as she felt the burning on her cheek. She then felt her arms being forced above her head before rougher, thicker rope touched her skin. Her hands were then bound together tighter than earlier, before they were secured to the metal frame of the top of the bed. Her legs were then tied together and secured to the bed in the same manner. The man then moved back up the bed and looked down at Brooke. She briefly wondered how he saw through the material that covered his face. Another gag was then tied around her mouth before the man lowered his hand and ran it over her chest. Brooke whimpered in disgust and moved her head to the side. She then saw that Nick had crawled to the door and had managed to open it and was just making his way out. She hoped that he would make it out and that he would bring help before whoever was holding her could do something bad to her.

As Nick was heading out of the room he collided with a broom that was just outside the door. He cursed inwardly as it clattered to the floor and almost deafened him. Their captor moved his attention from Brooke to the door and when he saw Nick crawling out he stood and raced over to where he was. He grabbed the back of Nick's shirt and dragged him back into the room, before he proceeded to hit him again. He then tied Nick's hands behind his back before securing him to a pipe that ran along the wall before he headed out of the door and closed it with a bang. Brooke heard it lock above the sound of her sniffles.

**~X~**

"How bad is it Lucas?" Karen asked in a worried tone as she and Dan hurried up to him. Nathan and Haley were still at the house watching Lily and Matthew.

"The place is trashed mom," Lucas said as he climbed out of his car. Duke barked from his spot on the backseat. "I found blood as well."

"Oh my God where?" Karen asked as her face paled.

"On the back door and in the dining area," Lucas replied in a worried tone. "It has to be her parents. I just hope she isn't hurt too much."

"Have the police said anything to you?" Dan asked.

"Not really," Lucas replied. "They asked my whereabouts for the night."

"They think you did this?" Karen asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm not sure," Lucas replied. "I told them about everything that's happened lately. It was when I told them about Brooke getting the abortion that they asked me where I was."

"What did you say?" Dan asked.

"I told them the truth," Lucas replied. "I told them that I was with you guys and you had words with me about my attitude and that when we noticed Brooke was late I went to check the beach house and the café. I also told them that I would never do anything to hurt Brooke."

"Are her parents the main suspects?" Dan asked as Karen tried to comfort Lucas.

"I'm guessing so," Lucas replied. "They sent somebody to their house and there's nobody there. They went in and it's obvious her parents left in a rush from what I heard. I just hope that Brooke's okay."

"We'll find her Luke," Dan told him as Lucas began to cry. Karen embraced him as he did. "If the cops can't, I'll hire the best private detectives around."

"Thanks dad." Lucas said as he continued to cry on Karen's shoulder.

**~X~**

"Damn you look wrecked." Nathan said in a quiet tone as Lucas walked into the kitchen of the Scott house a little while later. "What the hell happened?"

"Brooke's missing and the café was trashed." Lucas said as he slumped at the table.

"Brooke's _missing_?" Nathan asked as he went over and sat beside his brother.

"Yeah," Lucas said as he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "And I think her parents are responsible."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Nathan said as he tried to imagine what Lucas was going through. "What are the cops doing?"

"Trying to track her parents down," Lucas replied in a tired tone. "They've obviously left town."

"So Brooke could be anywhere?" Nathan asked as his eyes widened. Lucas nodded dejectedly.

"Dad said he'd hire the best private detectives he can find if he needs to." Lucas told him.

"We need to get out there and start looking," Nathan said. "We should gather the team and the cheerleaders, hell everybody from our year at school and get out there and search."

"The cops said that her parents are more than likely out of town by now." Lucas told him as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"What if it isn't her parents?" Nathan asked. "What if it's that Daunte guy and he's made it look like it's her parents?"

"I forgot about Daunte," Lucas said as he jumped to his feet. He then raced out of the kitchen and to the lounge. "Dad what if it's Daunte that's got Brooke?"

"Then we have trouble," Dan said as he frowned. "Did you mention Daunte to the cops?"

"Yeah when I was telling them about the plan her parents came up with." Lucas told him.

"I think we need to talk to the police again and let them know which Daunte it is that could have Brooke." Dan said as he picked up his keys.

**~X~**

Brooke had lost track of the amount of time that had passed since she had been tied to the bed. She had felt like she had been there for an eternity. It didn't help that it was pitch black as the man had turned the lights off once he had locked the door. It was then that she had noticed that there were no windows in the room. She hadn't heard anything from Nick either and she wondered if he was unconscious or dead. Her arms and hands were now numb and her feet were quickly following. The thing that was bugging her the most was the fact that she had to go to the bathroom. She hoped that their captor would come back before she had an accident.

Almost as if he had read her mind the light was suddenly flicked on and Brooke had to squint against the sudden brightness. The door was then unlocked and it swung open before the man walked back in. Brooke saw that he had a pack of soda in one hand and a multi pack of potato chips in the other. She noticed that there was something that was bright orange and wrapped in plastic under his left arm. He put them on the floor as he glanced over to where Nick was. Brooke followed his gaze and saw that Nick was blinking sleepily, like he had just woken up. She then moved her attention back to the man as she felt him move the gag.

"I need to use the bathroom." She managed in a raspier than normal voice.

The man didn't move for a few moments. He then moved to begin untying her bonds. She didn't dare to move or struggle in case he changed his mind and tied her back up. She waited until she was completely untied before she sat up. She rubbed her hands together to try and get some circulation back. She didn't get much of a chance as he grabbed her arm and dragged her off the bed. She was then dragged out of the room and through what looked like a broom cupboard. Brooke then realized that she was being held in a basement. She was dragged past a laundry area and then she saw the bathroom as she was pushed into it. Her captor then stood in the doorway and folded his arms.

"Can I have some privacy?" she asked when he made no effort to move.

"No chance," he replied in a gruff muffled voice. She couldn't quite place it. "Get on with it or you get tied back up."

Brooke felt the color rise in her cheeks as she set about using the bathroom. She kept her gaze off the figure stood in the doorway as the humiliation crept over her. She wanted to find something heavy so she could hit him over the head and get the hell out of wherever she was. When she was finished, she washed her hands and had barely finished drying them before she was dragged back through the laundry area to the secret room. Along the way she noticed that there was a small section that had tools hanging on the wall. She then wondered if she would be able to get out of the room and grab one to use to her advantage. She was abruptly drawn out of her plan as she found herself being deposited on the bed. The door was then closed and locked. Their attacker obviously didn't want a repeat of earlier.

"Strip." The gruff, muffled voice said. Brooke looked up in disbelief.

"_Excuse_ me?" Brooke asked in a disgusted tone.

"Strip." The man said in the same tone. Brooke still couldn't place the voice.

"Like hell I will!" she replied defiantly. The man bent and picked up the orange bundle that had been under his arm. Brooke then saw that it was a jumpsuit that prisoners usually wore and that there was two of them.

"Do it and you get to wear this. If you don't _I_ strip you and you stay naked." he told her. Brooke didn't move for a few moments before she took a deep breath and reluctantly began to do as she was told.

**~X~**

"What happened at the police station?" Karen asked as Dan and Lucas came back into the lounge.

"Well when we mentioned that it was Daunte Jones that Brooke's parents were going to do business with, they were falling over themselves to help us," Dan told her as he and Lucas sat down. "Lucas had to look through police mug shots and pick Daunte out."

"They were almost doing cartwheels when I did," Lucas told her with a sigh. "They're now adding more man power to the case seeing as though he's involved."

"That's good though right?" Karen asked.

"In a way," Dan replied. "I just dread to think what Brooke's going through right now."

"Me too," Lucas said before he burst into tears. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't done what I did then Brooke would be safe with us here."

"That's true, but you can't wallow in self pity Lucas," Karen told him gently. "What would Brooke want you to do?"

"Stay away from her." Lucas replied.

"That was before tonight happened," Karen told him. "All things considered I think she would be happy to see you right now."

"You should focus on trying to find her Lucas," Dan added. "The wallowing can happen when she's safe and back with us."

"I need to be out there looking for her," Lucas said as he wiped at his face. "I can't just stay here and do nothing."

"We'll start looking as soon as it's light," Dan told him. "Looking in the dark won't help anybody."

"I know this is easier said than done but try and get some rest tonight Lucas," Karen told him. "You'll need all the strength you can get while looking for Brooke."

**~X~**

Brooke was again tied to the bed, only this time she wore a bright orange jump suit. She had silent tears of humiliation falling down her cheeks. After she had been made to strip the man holding her captive had made her stand there while he studied her. It had gotten worse when he had forced her to turn and face her teacher before he let her put the jumpsuit on. Nick had then been untied and told to do the same. Brooke was angry that he had been able to keep his underwear on. She wished that she still had her own on. Their captor was currently tying Nick to the pipe. Brooke then saw him appear in her vision and she thought that he was going to gag her. However, a wet piece of fabric covered her mouth and nose. Brooke struggled but as she breathed in the sweet smell her actions became un-coordinated and sluggish. Before she realized it, she had slipped into unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Paigematthewsfan21, craxygirl54, XHush-HushX, Alyssia-Owens, Carter-James, Holly-Roberts – Owen's sidekick is revealed in this chapter.**

**Beth-J-Matthews – That is revealed in this chapter.**

**JackSawyer99 – All that is revealed in this chapter.**

**Diane Hermans, Litalove, xXLil'BitOf EveryThangXx, accounting professional, BpDs89, fireangel08, Princesakarlita411, Eryn1993, xXalienatedXx, Guest, Sydney, FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x, Ashley J Scott, James McLean – Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>Brooke opened her eyes and moaned at the groggy feeling that overpowered her. As she tried to blink the feeling away she realized that she was still in her prison and was still tied to the bed. She heard the door unlock and open before footsteps came into the room. The heavy boots that her captor wore echoed on the stone floor. She felt the now familiar stirring in her stomach and groaned.<p>

"I'm going to throw up." She murmured in a raspier than normal voice.

"Yeah sure you are." The man replied. She still couldn't place the voice.

"Really I am," she told him as she felt the nausea build. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Tough."

"Look I'm about to hurl and if you don't let me do it in the bathroom it's going to be all over here." She said in a desperate tone.

Her captor seemed to debate for a moment before he put down the tray off food he held. He then produced a knife and cut her bonds before he dragged her off the bed. She was glad that he moved quickly to the small bathroom area. As soon as they went in there Brooke dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and threw up. Her captor never took his eyes off her. After several minutes, Brooke's stomach finally stopped heaving and she was able to breathe again. She was surprised that the man let her stay knelt on the floor as she regained her breath. She quickly wiped her mouth on some tissue, threw it in the toilet and flushed it. She then stood and headed to the sink to rinse her mouth. She had barely finished that when she was dragged back into the hidden room.

"Sit on the bed," The man told her. She did as she was told and her right ankle was secured to a leg of the bed. He then picked up a paper plate of food and handed it to her. "Eat."

"I don't know if I can," Brooke told him as she eyed the bagel and bacon. "I still feel nauseas."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the man demanded.

"I'm pregnant!" she replied with a tired sigh. "Why else would I beg you not to hurt my baby?"

"You were serious about that?" the man asked in a gruff tone.

"Yes!" Brooke replied. "I'm almost seven weeks pregnant."

"Brooke you need to eat," Nick said from his spot in the corner. "You need to keep your strength up. You're eating for two now."

"I _want_ to eat, I just don't know if I'll keep it down." Brooke told him.

"Can we get a bucket in here?" Nick asked their captor as he came over to him and used the knife to cut the rope on his has wrists. He left his feet tied together. The man went back over to the tray and picked up the other paper plate before he walked over and gave it to Nick. He then picked the tray up and walked out of the room. A matter of moments later he returned with a bucket and placed it near Brooke before heading back out of the room. He slammed and locked the door behind him.

**~X~**

"Oh my God! I can't believe that Brooke's been kidnapped." Jake said in a stunned voice as they came out of the emergency assembly that had been called.

"Me neither," Peyton said as she grabbed Jake's hand. "I can't imagine what Lucas is going through."

"I bet he's devastated," Rachel said in a sad tone. "Especially because of how things had gone between them."

"I know I'd be devastated if anything happened to you." Julian said to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Who could do something like that?" Owen asked as he frowned.

"We should ask Principal Turner if we can skip school and join the search," Peyton said. "He said that the police wanted every volunteer they could get."

"Like he's going to let us do that." Owen replied in a scoff.

"It doesn't hurt to try right?" Lindsey asked.

"And it's not like we can concentrate on classes anyway," Rachel added. "He should let the whole school off so we can all help look for Brooke. Even the teachers."

"Speaking of teachers did anybody notice that Mr. Chavez is strangely absent this morning?" Owen remarked.

"Yeah I did actually." Jake replied.

"That's kind of odd don't you think?" Owen asked as he pulled a thoughtful expression. "A teacher missing during term time the day after Brooke goes missing."

"You don't think he's responsible do you?" Julian asked in a surprised tone.

"You heard the police guy," Owen told him in reply as Lindsey gave him an uneasy glance. "They weren't ruling anything out."

"I think we should go and ask Principal Turner like Peyton said," Lindsey said hoping that her voice sounded normal. "It doesn't hurt to ask."

"Let's go then." Jake said as he and Peyton led the way. Lindsey trailed behind and instead of following them back into the auditorium she turned left and headed out of the nearest exit.

**~X~**

"How are you holding up?" Karen asked Lucas softly as she handed him a take out cup of coffee.

"How do you think mom?" Lucas asked in reply in a monotone voice. "We've been searching since it was light and we've found _nothing_."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not," Haley said as she tentatively sipped her hot chocolate. "We'll just have to keep on looking for something that will tell us where she is."

"Haley you need to take it easy," Lucas told her as his trademark brooding look came over his face. "It won't do your baby any good traipsing around out here in the cold."

"I agree," Nathan said with a concerned frown. "You could always be useful by sitting at home by the phone and watching Lily."

"Brooke is my best friend and I want to help look for her," Haley said in a firm tone. "If I feel too tired or cold then I will let you know. But for now I'm fine so stop worrying about me and concentrate on looking for Brooke."

"I know you boys are concerned about Haley and the baby," Karen began as she made sure Lily was wrapped up enough in the baby harness that was strapped to her front. "But pregnant women are a lot stronger than people give us credit for."

"It doesn't hurt to take it easy though." Dan replied.

"No it doesn't," Karen told him as she gave him a pointed look. "Do you not remember that I started the café while I was pregnant with Nathan and Lucas?"

"Yes I remember." Dan replied.

"Well remember that I managed to do things that you didn't think I could _and_ I kept our babies safe." Karen told him.

"Your mother has a point," Dan said after a few moments. "Haley will let us know if she's not up to it."

"Thanks," Haley replied. "And you can bet your ass I'll let you know if I need to rest. I'm not stupid."

"Well just make sure you take regular rest breaks." Nathan told her before he continued to drink his coffee.

"Well the cavalry is here now so she can." Jake said as he, Peyton, Rachel and Julian walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked in a shocked tone.

"Helping to look for Brooke." Peyton told him.

"Turner let us have the day off so we can help." Rachel added.

"So here we are," Julian said. "And we brought our own coffee."

"Thanks for helping guys." Lucas said in a grateful tone.

"You don't need to thank us Lucas," Julian told him. "Brooke is out friends too."

"And we'll find her," Peyton added. She nodded as she spoke like she was trying to convince herself as she added. "We will."

**~X~**

Lindsey hurriedly threw her clothes into a rucksack. She had changed out of the clothes she had worn to school as soon as she had arrived home in case Owen was watching her. She finished shoving her clothes into her bag and hurried over to a chest of drawers that was in her room. She opened the top drawer and rummaged under her neatly placed underwear. She found a box and pulled it out before she closed the drawer and headed back over to her bed. She took the lid off the small box and tipped the contents onto her bed. She dropped it on her bed as she sat down and began to count the money that had been in the box. She was relieved that she had more than enough to cover what she had planned. She pulled her wallet out of the pocket on her jacket and stuffed the money inside. She stood and placed the rucksack on her shoulder before she left her room and headed downstairs. She just hoped that she could make it to the bus station without Owen seeing her; otherwise she wouldn't be able to help Brooke.

**~X~**

"I'm glad that you asked our kidnapper for a bucket," Brooke said as rubbed her stomach. "I don't think junior liked the breakfast."

"I can't believe that you're pregnant," Nick said in a stunned tone. "When you told me yesterday it was the last thing I expected."

"Me neither," Brooke replied. "I've had a little while to get used to it yet I can't. I still can't believe that I'm going to have a person depending on me for everything in a matter of months."

"I take it Lucas doesn't want to take responsibility for his silly idea?"

"He does," Brooke replied. "I just can't get over what he did. Plus he thinks that I've had an abortion."

"Why does he think that?" Nick asked curious.

"Because I ran into him when I was coming out of the abortion clinic," Brooke told him. "He saw some information in my hand that they had given me and jumped to the conclusion that I had gone through and had an abortion. I was going to correct him until he started insulting me, so I just let him believe that he was right."

"Do you regret it?"

"I do," Brooke admitted. "Especially now. I never thought that I'd say this but I hope that when we get out of here, there is still a baby in there."

"Don't you mean _if_ we get out of here?" Nick corrected. Brooke looked over at him as her face paled. She then quickly leant over the bucket as she threw up again. "I'm sorry Brooke, but it's a possibility we have to face. Who knows what this guy is capable of or is going to do to us."

"Okay you _really_ need to stop talking like that," Brooke said as she straightened once more. "I'm freaking out enough as it is without wondering what this nut job is going to do to me and my baby."

"Sorry," Nick replied as he strained at his bonds. "I just wish we could get out of here."

"Won't Principal Turner wonder where you are and go looking for you?" Brooke asked as she realized that it was in fact a school day.

"No he won't," Nick replied with a sigh. "He let me have some time off to go and look after my mother while she's sick."

"So the fact that we're here actually means that four lives hang in the balance instead of just two." Brooke said as she too sighed.

"Exactly," Nick replied. He paused for a moment before he asked. "When did you get the tattoo on your hip? When our captor made you face me after he took your clothes I just focused on that so I wouldn't see anything I shouldn't."

"I got it about a year ago," Brooke told him. She was grateful that he had just looked at that. "Haley got an identical one too. It was a best friend thing."

"Is hers in the same place?" Nick found himself asking.

"Yeah it is," Brooke said as she managed a smile. She was thinking back to the day they had got them done. "She was freaking out about her parents spotting it so we decided to get them on our hips. It hurt like a bitch because it's on a bony area."

"I can imagine," Nick replied. "What flower is it?"

"It's a cherry blossom," Brooke told him. "We chose it because it looked pretty."

"I bet Lucas liked it." Nick said as he grinned. Brooke frowned at his comment.

"Yeah he did," Brooke replied. "Can we change the subject? I'm not really comfortable discussing that with you."

"Sorry I was just curious." Nick replied as they heard the door open. Both looked over as the now familiar black shrouded figure came into the room.

He didn't say anything as he marched straight over to Brooke. She saw the cloth in his hand and shook her head as he pushed her onto the bed. He pressed the fabric over her nose and mouth as she tried to move her head out of the way. One of his gloved hands gripped her hair hard to stop her. She tried not to breathe in the sweet and sickly aroma of whatever he had on the cloth but it was to no avail. She instinctively breathed in when her lungs screamed for air. In a matter of moments she was out cold. Their captor held the material over her face to make sure that she was fast asleep. He then threw the cloth on the floor and walked over to Nick. He produced a knife and cut the rope around his ankles before he pulled him to his feet.

"You're coming with me." He said as he turned and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

**~X~**

It was now Friday and two days later; there was still no sign of Brooke. Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Peyton, Julian and Rachel were all out searching for any trace once again. They were making their way over marshy ground hoping to spot anything that may give them a clue as to where she was. Haley was at the Scott house watching Lily and Jenny. Karen and Dan were searching in another area. Nathan glanced over at Lucas for a moment before moving his eyes back to the ground. He couldn't believe how exhausted his brother looked and wondered how he was still standing. As he moved the long stick through the knee high grass, he caught sight of a flash of color. He frowned as he moved the stick closer to it and lifted it slightly. He swallowed as he did and got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I've found something." He called as he looked over at Lucas. Lucas instantly came rushing over to him as did several police officers.

"That's Brooke's sweater," Lucas said as an officer retrieved the garment with gloved hands and placed it into an evidence bag held by another officer. "I got it her last Christmas."

"There's more clothing over here." Julian called from further along the search line. The officers repeated their actions with a pair of jeans that Lucas confirmed were also Brooke's. A few moments later her footwear and underwear were found and given the same treatment.

"So wherever Brooke is she has no clothes," Rachel said as she frowned. "Won't she be cold?"

"Rach." Julian said as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry," she said as her brow furrowed further. Her voice was shaky as she added. "I just can't believe that we found her clothes and she wasn't in them."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Peyton said in an uncertain tone. "Maybe whoever took her dumped these here to throw the cops off the trail."

"Yeah maybe she's wearing something else now." Jake said as he tried not to think the worst.

"They look like they've been here for a while," Lucas said as he gave Nathan a distraught look. "What if some sicko dumped her here? If they did it the day they took her we could be too late."

"We're going to scour every millimeter of this marsh Luke," Nathan told him. "And if we don't find her here then we look somewhere else."

"Yeah we will," Julian said. He hoped his tone sounded reassuring. "Come on let's get back to work."

**~X~**

"Do you think she's making it up about being pregnant?" Owen asked his accomplice as they sat drinking coffee in the lounge.

"No I don't," came the reply. "We've both had to witness her throwing up every morning since she got here. I was hoping to have done half the stuff we had planned by now."

"I know so did I," Owen replied as he sighed. "But Brooke being pregnant changes everything."

"You're not backing out on this are you?"

"Yes. No. I'm not sure," Owen said as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I know I've done some pretty fucked up things in the past, but now there's a baby involved. It just doesn't sit right with me to do those things to a pregnant woman."

"Unbelievable," his sidekick replied in a disbelieving tone. "I was the one who told you not to go through with this when you first brought it up. But I let you talk me round. Now you're suddenly going off the idea?"

"Like I said her being pregnant changes everything," Owen said in a firm tone. "We should just dump her out of town someplace and let her find her own way back to Tree Hill."

"Then some other psycho will grab her."

"Well we leave her at a pay phone at some random out of the way gas station," Owen said. "That way she can call the cops."

"We're not doing that. You started this so you have to see it through. And if you don't want to do the things that you had planned to her, then I'll go and do them instead. I might even keep that tattoo of hers as a trophy."

"What?!" Owen asked in a shocked tone. "But you said we shouldn't keep anything because then it can get pinned on us. That's why you went and scattered her clothes at the marsh."

"That was also to throw the cops off the trail because if you remember the marsh is over the other side of town to us. The last thing we need is them snooping around here."

"You're right," Owen replied. "I don't mind doing the other things we said we'd do. She won't get hurt doing those things."

"No they'll just fuck with her head. But saying that the stuff to knock her out probably already has."

"Shit look at the time," Owen said as he glanced at the clock. "She'll be coming round soon."

"You better go get that bucket under her chin now that it's empty," his accomplice said. "Why the hell does she always throw up after having that stuff?"

"Maybe it's a side effect from her being pregnant and all," Owen replied. "While I'm on puke patrol you can sort out the food. It's nearly feeding time at the prison."

"I'm on it. You should have some fun with her while I'm sorting the food. It might take her mind off wanting to hurl."

"Yeah I doubt that," Owen replied as he headed towards the door that led to the basement. "Just hurry up and get your ass down there."

**~X~**

"So there was no trace of her being there other than her clothes?" Karen asked Lucas as she served up dinner.

"No," Lucas replied with a weary sigh. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"I'd say no news is good news," Karen told him as she handed him a plate. "Please try and eat something today Lucas. You've barely eaten since Brooke was taken. You need to stay strong if you want to help look for her."

"I know I need to keep my strength up mom, I just feel so sick from worrying about her and wishing that I could have done things differently." Lucas confessed.

"There's no point in beating yourself up about what you've done in the past," Karen told him as she placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him to the table. He sat down when she pushed on his shoulders and she continued talking. "What's done is done Lucas. You need to focus on the now. And right now that's dinner. So get it eaten."

"I'll try mom," Lucas replied as he picked up a fork. "Can I go round looking for her tonight?"

"If you eat all your dinner and go in the car then yes," Karen told him. "But you take Nathan or your father with you. I don't want you wandering around alone."

"Okay," Lucas replied before he ate a forkful of food. After he had swallowed it he frowned and said. "It's Brooke's 18th birthday tomorrow. I bet she never thought that she'd spend it being kidnapped."

"Luke I don't think anybody plans to spend their birthday like that," Karen said as she brought more plates over to the table. "Once she's back, we'll have a celebration for her when she's ready."

"What if she doesn't come back mom?" Lucas couldn't help but ask. "What if she doesn't get the chance to see her birthday?"

"If that is what's happened, then we deal with it _if_ we find that out. Okay?" Karen told him as she looked into his eyes. He nodded as he took a deep breath. Karen then headed back over to get the rest of the plates. She couldn't help but wonder the same as she did.

**~X~**

"Don't touch me!" Brooke said in a firm tone as she felt hands on her arm. She couldn't make anything out in the darkness.

"Ssh it's just me." Nick replied as he moved his hands to her wrists. He then found the knot in the rope and began to see if he could untie them.

"How did you get free?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"I've been working on those knots all day," Nick told her as she blindly tried to unfasten her restraints. "Let's just hope that yours don't take as long."

"They don't seem as tight as they did," she told him. "I think the struggling may have loosened them."

"I think you're right," Nick replied as one of the restraints loosened enough for Brooke to remove her hand. "Let's hope that the others are like that."

"Yeah." Brooke agreed.

Nick worked his way through each of the restraints and was surprised when he managed to unfasten each rope fairly quickly. Brooke was relieved when she felt the last itchy piece of rope loosen enough to free herself. She quickly rubbed her chafed wrists as Nick made his way back to the opposite side of the bed she was on.

"I'm going to go back over to my corner," he told her quietly. "I have a feeling that our jailer is going to be bringing our dinner soon going of my stomach. When he's going to give you yours I'll run at him and you can get the hell out of here."

"What about you?" Brooke asked in the same quiet tone.

"Don't worry about me," he replied. "I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." Brooke whispered.

She then heard Nick make his way back over to the corner. They both then waited in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity. When Brooke was beginning to give up hope that their captor was going to bring them dinner, the light was suddenly switched on. Both she and Nick squinted against the brightness. Nick was glad that he had time to adjust his eyes before he had to act. As he saw the door open he readied himself for action. He saw that Brooke had made it look like she was still restrained. The figure in black came into the room carrying a tray. Nick wasted no time and launched himself from the corner.

The tray went flying as he collided with the man and knocked him into the wall. The two of them then began to trade hits, kicks and punches. Brooke wasted no time in getting off the bed and running out of the room. As she went past the wall of tools she picked up the first thing she could reach. She managed a smile as she saw that it was a chisel. She then headed for the staircase and began to make her way up. As she reached the top she placed the chisel in a pocket as she needed two hands to open the door. She heard someone making their way up and was relieved to see that it was Nick. They both ran out of the basement door and Nick closed it behind them. Brooke headed over to the back door and groaned in frustration when she discovered that it was locked.

"Let's try the front." Nick told her.

As they turned to run out of the kitchen, the basement door opened and the man in black emerged. He immediately rushed after them. Nick placed himself between Brooke and their captor as they reached the door. Brooke tried it and her heart soared as she found that it opened instantly. She fell to the floor when Nick collided with her as he and their assailant fought. She could hear the hits they were giving each other clearly as she pulled herself to her feet. She ran through the open door and onto the porch of the house. She discovered that it was surrounded by fields and quickly realized that she was in the middle of nowhere. As she headed towards the few steps that led down from the porch she felt a powerful grip around her wrist. She turned and was surprised to see that Nick was holding onto her arm as the man in black continued to hit him.

"Let me go," she told him as she shook her arm. "I need to go get us help."

"Why would I let you do that?" he asked as he grinned slyly. He then frowned as he said. "You can stop hitting me now. We don't need to keep that act up."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she desperately tried to free herself from his grasp.

"It was all a set up," Nick told her as he pulled the hood from Owen's head. Brooke gasped as she saw who it was. "The plan was for me to find your weak spots. And I did in your baby. And what you told me about your parents was just perfect. The cops think it was them that took you."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as both men stood. "What did I ever do to you?"

"That's the whole point Brooke," Owen said as he frowned. "You didn't do anything. If you had just let me date you then this wouldn't be happening."

"You're doing this because I said no when you asked me out in freshman year?" she scoffed. "You're sick!"

"He's actually the nicer one of us," Nick informed her in a sinister tone. "It's me you need to worry about. Now let's get back inside. We don't want you catching your death now do we?"

"No!" Brooke screamed as she struggled. She knew it was a pointless task, especially when Owen grabbed her other arm. They then dragged her back into the house as she kicked and screamed. The door slamming behind them cut them off.

**~X~**

Lindsey looked at the building in front of her wearily. She had spent the last two days traveling to make sure that there was plenty of distance between her, Owen and Nick for when she did what she was about to. She took a look around her and was grateful when she saw no familiar faces. She then walked up the steps and went through the door into the large building. She walked down a short hallway and was surprised to find that the place was relatively quiet. She made her way up to a desk and waited patiently until somebody came to speak to her.

"How can I help you miss?" a voice asked her.

"I have some information about a kidnapping." she told the officer at the desk.

"A kidnapping?" the officer asked in surprise. "Which kidnapping would that be?"

"Brooke Davis from Tree Hill, North Carolina," Lindsey said as she gave him a scared look. "I think I know who has her and where they're hiding her."

"Just give me a minute," The officer said as he typed some details into his computer. His eyes widened as he looked at the screen. He then spoke on a phone for a few moments before he turned back to Lindsey. "Okay I'm going to take you to an interview room and a detective will be with you shortly."

"Okay," Lindsey replied in a shaky tone. "They won't find out it was me who said anything will they?"

"Who?" the officer asked as he guided her down a hallway and to an interview room.

"The people who have Brooke." Lindsey replied.

"We'll keep that confidential," the officer assured her as they headed inside and he indicated for her to take a seat. "Do you want me to contact your parents?"

"No. Nobody from Tree Hill can know I'm here," Lindsey said. "It's too risky. Just get the detective down here so I can tell him everything before it's too late for Brooke and her baby."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this?" Brooke asked as she glared at Owen and Nick. She was now tied to a dining room chair that they had placed in the lounge.<p>

"Because we can," Nick told her in a cold tone. "I think you know why Owen is doing it."

"Him I can understand, but you are a completely different matter," Brooke told him in an angry tone. "What are you getting out of this?"

"More than you think." Nick replied.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Brooke retorted as she glared at him. Nick studied her for a few moments before he spoke.

"My initial reason was to help my cousin Owen here live out several of his fantasies which involve you," Nick began. "But then the more I thought about it the more I wanted to help out for _me_. I wanted the opportunity to get back at spoiled jocks like Lucas Scott."

"What has Lucas ever done to you?" Brooke asked, not quite able to believe what she was hearing. "He's one of your best students."

"It's not what _he's_ done to me it's what he represents," Nick told her as he bent and looked into her eyes. "People like Lucas and Nathan Scott made my life hell when I was in high school. Doing stuff like this makes me feel like I'm getting some kind of revenge."

"What have I ever done to you huh?" Brooke asked as she glared at him. "Wait don't tell me. Cheerleaders ruined your life too."

"Nah I just like fucking with them," he replied with an eerie chuckle. "But with you I can kill two birds with one stone. And in more ways than one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked as Owen frowned.

"Whatever I want it to mean." Nick said as he straightened. He then turned and headed to the sofa and sat down.

"Why go to all the trouble of making it look like you had been abducted as well?" Brooke asked. "I just don't see the point of that."

"That was my idea," Nick said as he grinned. "It was to make you think that you had someone on your side while you were here."

"What for?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "You're seriously messed up in the head!"

"If you really want to know why I planned to do that, it was to mess with your head." Nick told her.

"Well it didn't work." Brooke told him.

"I told you that it wouldn't." Owen said as he glanced sideways at Nick.

"Well maybe if you hadn't hit me so damn hard at the café then I might have been able to do better," Nick replied as he glared at his cousin. "And I _will_ get you back for that."

"You told me to make it look authentic," Owen replied in an exasperated tone. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have been a bit more gentle," Nick shot back. "Anyway back to the matter at hand. What are we going to do with her next?"

"You already know where I stand," Owen said. "I'm _not_ doing anything to her and risking hurting her baby."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to have all the fun myself. And seeing as though it's after midnight, let me be the first to wish you happy birthday," Nick said as he stood and began to walk towards Brooke. "I hope you like what I'm going to give you."

**~X~**

"Lucas get up!" Nathan said as he barged into Lucas's bedroom. He flicked on the light and saw a sleepy looking Lucas sitting up in his bed. "Come on get dressed!"

"Why?" Lucas asked as he threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. "Is there any news on Brooke?"

"There's a detective downstairs talking to dad," Nathan told him. "I heard him say something about Lindsey giving them a tip off. And they mentioned Owen's name and Mr. Chavez's."

"_What_?!" Lucas asked as he picked his jeans up from where he had dumped them on the floor. "Are you shitting me?"

"Like I'd make something like that up Luke." Nathan replied in a serious tone.

"Did you hear anything else?" Lucas asked as he pulled his sneakers on.

"No I came up here to tell you." Nathan told him.

"I'm going down there to see what the hell they're doing to get her out of there." Lucas said as he hurried past Nathan.

"I'll be down right after I throw some clothes on and fill Haley in on the development." Nathan told him. Lucas raced down the hallway and made his way down the staircase two at a time. He then followed the sound of voices and they led him to the lounge.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as he went inside. He saw that it was Detective Andy Hargrove. "Have you found her?"

"We have a team in position at the residence we were told about," Andy said. "And we have visual confirmation that Miss Davis is being held there against her will. We're deciding the best way to get her out of there safely."

"Did she look okay?" Lucas asked in a worried tone. "I mean they weren't doing anything horrible to her were they?"

"From what our source tells us they were sat talking." Andy told him.

"Sat talking?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "How long ago was that?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"So in that twenty minutes they could have done anything to her," Lucas said as he shook his head. "You should just get your guys in there and get her out before they do something really horrible to her."

"They will Lucas." Dan told him.

"Can I be there when you do?" Lucas asked hopefully. "I need to see for myself that she's alright. I promise I won't get in the way."

"I suppose we could let you come with us," Andy replied in a sympathetic tone. His voice became firmer as he added. "But you have to do everything that I tell you okay? Don't try any heroics."

"I'm coming too." Nathan said as he came into the room.

"So am I," Dan added. He then looked at Karen and asked. "You'll be okay here with Haley and the kid's right?"

"Yeah we'll be fine," Karen assured him. "Just make sure those two knuckleheads don't do anything stupid."

**~X~**

"_Well then I guess I'll just have to have all the fun myself then. And seeing as though it's after midnight, let me be the first to wish you happy birthday," Nick said as he stood and began to walk towards Brooke. "I hope you like what I'm going to give you."_

"Go to hell!" Brooke said in an angry voice before she spat at him.

"_Big_ mistake!" Nick told her in a tone that made it clear to her that he was pissed at her actions.

"I'm _not_ comfortable with this," Owen said as he stood and began to pace. He looked through the window as he did and his heart and stomach dropped. "Uh Nick?"

"What?" Nick asked in a pissed off tone.

"You should come here and look out of the window." Owen told him.

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?" Nick asked now sounding angry.

"Take a look and find out." Owen said as he walked away from the window. Nick rolled his eyes and sighed as he moved over to the window. Owen picked up a knife and moved behind Brooke. Brooke began to panic as he did.

"What the fuck?!" Nick asked in a shocked tone. "How the hell did they find out?"

"What's going on?" Brooke asked as she tried to see what Owen was doing.

"The cops are here," Owen told her as he began to cut through her bonds. "So we might as well let you go now."

"Are you shitting me?" Nick asked in disbelief. "After all this you're just letting her go?"

"Why are you being nice to me now?" Brooke asked as Owen began work on her ankle bonds. She rubbed her wrists where the plastic cable ties had dug into her flesh. "Oh wait I get it. You're playing more mind games with me aren't you? There are no cops out there really huh? You're going to tell me to walk out of the front door and give me the impression that I'm free to go but you'll have something planned if I do."

"Brooke this wasn't part of the plan." Owen assured her. She frowned at him, unsure whether to believe him or not. He suddenly seemed like a different person. She didn't know if he was being genuine or if it was all part of their plan.

"Neither was you chickening out once you found out that she was pregnant," Nick reminded him as he stomped over to him and pulled him to his feet. "This is all your damn fault! If you hadn't come up with the idea to kidnap the slut just so you could have your way with her then I wouldn't have gotten involved."

"I told you that we should have just let her go before she knew that we were behind it," Owen replied. "Then she would have just assumed that it was down to her parents. There _was_ a way out of this! You just never took it because you decided you wanted a piece of her!"

"Shut up!" Nick yelled into his face as he pushed him against the wall.

The two of them began to fight. Brooke took the opportunity to sneak past them and quickly ran to the door. She tried the handle and was relieved when it opened. Without looking back she hurried through it and down the porch steps. She was relieved when she saw that there was indeed several police cars outside the house. She then saw a familiar car and a familiar figure in front of it. She then set off running in their direction. She didn't get far before a heavy weight knocked into her and she fell to the ground. She landed with a thud and the wind was knocked out of her. She tried to struggle to free herself from under the weight but it was to no avail. She found herself being turned over and then she was looking up at Nick's face.

"And the point of you doing this is what exactly?" Brooke gasped out moments before a figure tackled Nick off her.

She sat up and tried to regain her breath as she watched the struggle before her. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was Lucas who had pounced on Nick. She silently cheered him on as he gained the upper hand and straddled Nick, before he began to punch him. He got several hits in before he was pulled off Nick by several uniformed officers. They let him go and focused on Nick. Lucas then moved his attention to Brooke and knelt in front of her as he breathed heavily. He noticed that she had blood on the orange jumpsuit she wore.

"Did they hurt you?" Lucas asked as he pulled her into his arms. He was surprised when she clung onto him for dear life. "Where are you bleeding from?"

"Not really. That blood isn't mine," she replied as she began to cry. "It's so good to see you."

"It's even better to see you Pretty Girl," Lucas said as his own tears began to fall. "What did they do to you?"

"They didn't do much to me really," Brooke said as her tears soaked into his shirt. "Considering that they could have done whatever the hell they wanted to me."

"Why did they take your clothes?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," she told him as she continued to cry. "Owen made me strip in front of Mr. Chavez and put this thing on."

"Did they, did they rape you?" Lucas asked in a quiet tone.

"Thankfully no," she replied. Lucas let out a sigh of relief. "But they probably would have if the cops hadn't shown up when they did. Owen cut me loose and he and Mr. Chavez started arguing and that's how I got out of there. I just want to go home."

"We're taking you to the hospital first." Lucas said in a firm tone.

"Lucas is right there Ms. Davis," Andy confirmed as he came up to them. "We'll need to take photographs of any injuries you have and we'll need the suit as evidence. Lucas we'll need your clothes now as well to rule out what belongs to you."

"Sorry," Lucas replied in a small tone. "I didn't think."

"Do you have a change of clothing?" Andy asked him. "And I thought that I told you no heroics?"

"No I don't," Lucas replied. "And sorry about that."

"We'll go and get you and Brooke some clothes Lucas," Dan said. "I take it you'll be going to the hospital with Brooke?"

"Of course I will." Lucas replied.

"I don't have any clothes at your house." Brooke mumbled as she moved her head and looked at Dan.

"Yes you do," Lucas told her. She looked back at him in confusion. "Nathan and Haley got your stuff from the beach house so that you wouldn't be alone."

"Thanks," Brooke mumbled again. "Get Haley to pick me something out if she's still awake."

"She was awake when we left," Nathan told her as he gave her a smile. "I'll tell her to pick something comfy shall I?"

"My sweats and one of Luke's sweaters sound like heaven right now," Brooke admitted. "This suit makes me feel dirty and gross."

"Which hospital are you taking her to?" Dan asked Andy.

"We'll be going to the memorial," he replied. He then turned to Brooke and Lucas as he said. "We should get going."

**~X~**

"Can I see her yet?" Lucas asked Andy as he came out of the private room they had put Brooke in.

"You certainly can," he replied with a friendly smile. "She's been examined and we're done with our questioning for now. Where's your father?"

"I told him to go home," Lucas replied. "I'll be staying by Brooke's side all night."

"I think she'll be glad of that," Andy said. "She's been asking to see you."

"Owen and Mr. Chavez _are_ in custody right?" Lucas asked in a weary tone.

"They certainly are," Andy confirmed. "And they'll be there for a very long time. Mr. Chavez has previous."

"He does?" Lucas asked in a shocked tone. "How the hell did he manage to get a job as a teacher?"

"That is the million dollar question," Andy replied with a sigh. "Don't you worry, we'll be thoroughly investigating that, as will the school board."

"I'm glad to hear it." Lucas said.

"Well I need to get back to the station. I have a lot of work to get done," Andy told him. "I'll let you get in there and be with your girlfriend."

"Thanks," Lucas said as he headed towards the door. Andy then walked down the hall and out of sight. Lucas took a deep breath before he opened the door and went into the room. "Hey Pretty Girl."

"Hey." Brooke replied in a tired voice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he headed over to her bed. He sat on the chair beside it and reached for her hand.

"Tired, sore, happy to be out of there." She replied as she let him keep hold of her hand.

"I'm glad that you're out of there as well," Lucas told her. "When we found your clothes in the marsh I was so scared that we'd find you there and we wouldn't have made it in time. In a way I was glad that you weren't."

"I thought that I was going to get away at one point," she told him sounding distant. "But it was just one of their little mind games."

"Why did they take you?" Lucas asked as he frowned. "Was it so Owen could have you to himself?"

"That was one of the reasons," Brooke told him. "The other was to get back at you."

"Me?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "Owen would do that to you just to get back at me?"

"It was Mr. Chavez who wanted to get back at you," Brooke told him. Lucas's jaw dropped in shock. "He hates you because you're a jock and jocks made his life hell when he was at school."

"So that gives him the right to abduct you?" Lucas asked in an exasperated tone. "What planet is that guy on?"

"His own obviously," Brooke replied. "And then he and Owen began fighting between themselves and that's how I managed to get out of the house because Owen had cut me free just before."

"He cut you free?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Brooke said not quite believing it herself. "Who would have thought it huh? But he said he wasn't comfortable doing what he planned to considering my condition."

"At least he was considerate that way," Lucas said surprising himself. "Giving you time to recover from, you know, your appointment at the clinic."

"Lucas," Brooke began as she sighed. She wanted to be angry at him for his assumption but she found that she didn't have the energy after everything that had happened. "Yes I went to the clinic but it's not what you think."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he frowned slightly.

"I only went there to explore my options," she began as she looked into his eyes. "I didn't have an abortion."

"What?" he asked in a stunned, quiet tone. "You mean that you're still pregnant?"

"Yes Lucas I am," she confirmed. She took a deep breath before she said. "What you said to me really hurt you know? How could you think so little of me?"

"I just saw the brochure in your hand and assumed," he replied feeling like an ass. "I'm so sorry that I said the things I did and called you the things I did. Can you forgive me?"

"Not right now I can't," Brooke replied. "I've not really had the chance to work through everything that was said between us considering what happened with Owen and Mr. Chavez."

"So we're not good right now?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Lucas," Brooke said as she sighed again. "My head is all over the place with everything that has happened and my hormones and then the chloroform they made me breathe in."

"They did _what?"_ Lucas asked in a worried tone. "The baby is okay right?"

"Dr. Copeland checked me over once the cops had taken their evidence of my injuries and he said that our blob is fine," Brooke told him. "He said that they're tougher than people think at this stage."

"That's good to hear," Lucas said as he smiled at her. She could see that his eyes were watery with unshed tears. "I know that this is the last thing that you'll want to hear right now, but where do we stand? Are we together or not?"

"I don't know where I am right now Lucas," Brooke replied honestly. "I still haven't gotten over what you did and what you said. But when I saw you outside their house the only thing that I wanted was to be in your arms."

"I see," Lucas said in a sad tone. "So in time we might be back to how we were before I fucked everything up?"

"I hope so," Brooke told him. "I want our baby to have both of his or hers parents Luke."

"Do you think that you'll ever love me again?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"I didn't stop loving you Lucas," she told him. "That's what made it hurt so much when you said what you did and to have you betray me like that."

"I never stopped loving you Brooke," Lucas said, needing her to hear that. "Not even when I thought that you'd had an abortion. I hope we can work through this."

"Me too." Brooke agreed.

"Do you want me to stay in the pool house when you get out of here?" Lucas asked her. She gave him a puzzled look in response. "You went to the beach house to get away from me. But considering recent events it'll be better for you to stay at the house with my parents. If you want me out of the way I can go and stay in the pool house."

"You don't have to do that," Brooke told him. "You can stay in your room and I'll sleep in one of the others. I'd feel safer doing that."

"That's what we'll do then," he told her before he was overcome with a yawn. "Boy I'm tired."

"Me too. We should get some sleep," Brooke told him. She then gave him a pleading look as she asked. "You'll stay with me right? I don't like the thought of being alone in here."

"Of course I'll stay with you," Lucas promised her. "I'll be right here in this chair. If you get scared or need anything and I'm asleep, just wake me up okay?"

"Okay." Brooke replied in a sleepy tone as her eyes fluttered closed. Lucas followed a matter of moments later and they both drifted off with their fingers still linked together.

**~X~**

"Lucas I'm fine. I don't need you to push me to the car in a freaking wheelchair!" Brooke insisted as he pushed her down the hallway towards the exit. It was a little after nine a.m. and she had just been officially discharged.

"It's hospital policy," he replied. "So sit back and enjoy the ride."

"It's hospital policy for a _nurse_ to wheel me to the car," Brooke corrected. "Since when are you a nurse?"

"You saw her face when I offered," Lucas replied. "And you saw how busy they are."

"I just don't get why I have to be wheeled out when I can walk fine." Brooke said with a sigh.

"You're going to have to get used to people fussing around you Pretty Girl," he told her as he pushed her out of the door. "Because there are a whole bunch of people waiting at home to do so."

"I don't need people fussing around me Lucas," Brooke replied. "I just want to try and get back to normal."

"Well I don't think they'll stop fussing Brooke," he replied. He pushed her towards where Nathan had parked his car when he had dropped it off the night before. "You're part of the family. And when they find out that Junior is still in there it'll be worse."

"They think I had an abortion as well?" Brooke asked as they reached the car.

"Only because I told them that you had," Lucas admitted. "But as soon as we get home, I'll set the story straight. I just wanted you there when I tell them that I was wrong."

"I have a feeling that your mom will do that thing where she hits you on the back of the head for being a dork." Brooke told him as she climbed out of the chair and into the car.

"So do I," Lucas said as he grinned. "Are you comfy?"

"As I can be in a car." She replied.

"I'm just going to take this chair back and then I'll drive you home," he told her. "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

"I'll try not to." She replied. He gave her a concerned look at her tone.

"Do you want me to lock the doors?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be good," she replied. "You'll be quick right?"

"I'll be back before you know it." He promised.

"I hope so." Brooke said before he closed the door, locked the car and set the alarm. He then hurried to return the chair.

**~X~**

"Welcome home Brooke," Karen said as she walked into the lounge. She was quickly followed by Lucas. "How are you feeling?"

"Thanks Karen," Brooke replied. "I feel glad to be out of there. And I also feel the need to go and scrub myself to get rid of every trace of that place."

"Do you want to do that now, or do you want to rest for a while?" Karen asked. "Have something to eat maybe?"

"The shower sounds _really_ appealing right now," Brooke replied. "That way I can just relax afterwards."

"Okay," Karen replied as she gave her a warm smile. She went over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm glad to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Brooke told her as she returned the hug. She then quickly pulled out of Karen's arms. "I _really _need to have a shower. I feel disgusting."

"What bathroom do you want?" Lucas asked as she headed back out of the lounge.

"My usual room sounds appealing right now." Brooke told him.

"I thought that you would pick that one," Lucas told her. "All your things are in there already. If you want I can hang your stuff up for you while you're in the shower."

"You wouldn't mind doing that?" Brooke asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"Not at all." He replied.

"Then feel free. It'll be a big help." Brooke said as they headed to her room.

**~X~**

Brooke had been in the shower for about an hour. She was running the loofah over her skin to spread her body wash. She had lost count of the amount of times she had already done this action and yet she still didn't feel clean. She saw that her porcelain skin was red from the amount of times that she had washed herself. She threw the loofah down when she realized that no amount of scrubbing would make her feel like the dirt from the basement wasn't on her skin. She then slumped to the floor of the shower and let her tears fall. Before she realized it she was sobbing loudly as everything finally caught up with her.

A few moments later, she saw the shower door open and then Lucas appeared. He saw her in a crumpled heap as the now cold water poured down on her. He quickly turned the shower off and knelt beside her. He picked up a towel as he moved and then wrapped it around her quaking shoulders. He was surprised when she suddenly shifted and leaned against him as she continued to sob. His arms instinctively wrapped around her and he held her as he tried to offer her some form of comfort. The water from the part of her body that wasn't covered by the towel soaked into his clothes, but he didn't care.

"Just let it out," he told her in a soft tone as he kissed her forehead. "Just let it out."

"I was so scared Lucas," she said as she hiccupped. "I've never felt that scared before."

"I can imagine," he said in a gentle tone. "I'm so grateful to Lindsey for tipping the cops off about them bastards."

"L-Lindsey?" she asked as she pulled back slightly to look at his face.

"Yeah she went to the cops a few states away and told them to look for you at Mr. Chavez's house," Lucas told her as he wrapped the towel tighter around her. "She also told them what Owen did to her. I heard her dad telling mine."

"She told me about what Owen did to her," Brooke said as he wiped her tears away gently. They were still falling fast but her sobs had subsided. "She's the one who told me about the clinic."

"Damn. Poor Lindsey," Lucas said as he realized how Lindsey must have known about the clinic. "Her mom is with her now though. And it won't be long until Owen is in jail where he belongs."

"Unless he slips his guard at the hospital." Brooke mumbled.

"That won't happen Brooke." Lucas assured her.

"I can't believe that Mr. Chavez stabbed him," Brooke murmured as she began to shiver. "Or that they're related."

"Me neither," Lucas agreed. "Come on, let's get you out of here and into some clean, dry clothes. You're freezing."

"I know," Brooke said as she shivered. Lucas helped her off the floor of the shower and she clung to him as they headed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "You managed to get everything hung up then?"

"I did," he replied softly as he sat her on the bed. He had picked a hand towel up on his way out of the bathroom and he sat behind her and began to gently dry her hair with it. "You've been in there quite a while."

"How long?"

"Just over an hour," he replied softly. "I was beginning to get worried, so when I heard you crying I was in there like a shot."

"Thank you for being here Lucas," she said in a small voice. "I don't think I can get past what's happened with Owen and our crazy teacher without you. Even though we have issues still to deal with between us."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he replied. "I was out there looking everywhere that I could think of trying to find you. My mom and dad even let me stay off school so that I could look."

"Really?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "When Nathan told me that Detective Hargrove was talking to my parents about developments I told him that I was going with him. I'm glad that I did so that I could get that sicko off you. I'm glad that what they did didn't hurt our baby."

"I have to admit that I am too," Brooke admitted. "When I was grabbed at the café, I fell against the door and that's when I hit my head. When I came round I was worried that I'd hit my belly. It was the first thing I checked when my hands were free."

"Well you did a great job in keeping him or her safe," Lucas said as he stopped drying her hair. He placed the towel on the bed and moved his hands to her still flat belly. "You're a great mother already. Now how about we get you dried and dressed then my mom can start feeding the two of you up. I'm sure she's been dying to since she found out you were coming home."

"I bet she has," Brooke replied as she stood and headed towards the closet. "There's one thing. At least I got my birthday with this year."

"What was that?" Lucas asked in a curious tone.

"To get me and our baby out of that house alive." Brooke told him before she walked into the closet to find an outfit to wear. Lucas couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he heard her words.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about the delay in updating. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"How's Brooke?" Karen asked Lucas as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

"She's not good mom," Lucas told her. "She broke down upstairs. And she said that she can still feel the dirt on her skin from the secret basement room she was held in."

"What is she doing now?" Karen asked in a concerned tone.

"She's drying her hair," Lucas replied. "I offered but I think she actually wants a few minutes to herself. So I came down here to see if you needed any help with anything."

"You can set the table," Karen told him. "You'll need to set places for Nathan and Haley too."

"The food smells amazing mom," Lucas said as he went over to the drawer that housed the cutlery. "I hope you made a lot because Brooke is famished."

"She is? I'm surprised that she has an appetite," Karen asked in surprise. "Then again she probably didn't get the chance to eat much while she was kept there."

"I don't think she did," Lucas said as he went about setting the table. "There's also another reason that she's so hungry."

"What's that?" Karen asked as she looked over at him.

"I was wrong about her getting an abortion," Lucas replied. "She's still pregnant."

"What?!" Karen asked as she walked over to him.

"I jumped to conclusions when I saw her coming out of the clinic," Lucas began to explain. "I saw some brochures in her hand and just assumed that was what she had gone there for."

"So you're telling me that while those men had her at that house she was still pregnant with my Grandchild?" Karen asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes," Lucas confirmed. "She's been checked over by Dr. Copeland and he said that everything looks good with the baby."

"Thank God," Karen said sounding relieved. She then walked over to Lucas and smacked the back of his head. "You're an idiot."

"I said that you'd do that," Brooke said as she came into the kitchen. "Something smells great."

"I've made a roast with all the trimmings," Karen told her. "And it's ready to be served. Why don't you get yourself seated and I'll start serving it up. Lucas you can go and tell the others that dinner is ready. And check on your sister for me."

"Sure mom," Lucas said as he pulled a chair out for Brooke. Brooke surprised him by sitting in it. "If she's awake do you want me to bring her in?"

"Yeah we can put her in her bassinette." Karen told him.

"Okay, I won't be long." Lucas said before he left the room.

"Lucas tells me that you're still pregnant." Karen said as she went about placing the food on the table ready for people to help themselves.

"Yeah I am," Brooke replied. She was quiet for a few moments before she said. "You know before this whole thing with Owen and Mr. Chavez I really wasn't sure if I wanted this baby. But while I was being kept there the only thing I could think about was getting me _and_ the baby out of there."

"That'll be your maternal instinct kicking in," Karen told her in a knowing tone. "How far along are you now?"

"Dr. Copeland said I'm ten weeks," Brooke told her. "So Haley's way in front of me."

"So you'll be due in October then," Karen said as she did the math in her head. "And Haley will be due in June."

"At least it'll be after graduation so I won't have to worry about school work and stuff as well as a baby." Brooke replied as Lucas came back into the kitchen carrying Lily who was wide awake.

"The others are just coming." Lucas said as he placed Lily in her bassinette. Duke came into the kitchen, saw Brooke and ran straight over to her.

"Hey Duke!" Brooke greeted as she set about petting him. The dog seemed ecstatic to see her. "Was he alone at the beach house for long?"

"I don't think so," Lucas said as he sat next to her at the table. "I went there first and had him with me when I went to the café and found it trashed."

"That's good that he wasn't locked up in there for days." Brooke said in a relieved tone as Nathan, Haley, Dan and Matthew came into the kitchen.

"It's so good to see you sat there Brooke." Haley said as she sat across from her.

"It's good to be sat here." Brooke replied as Nathan sat beside Haley.

"I'm glad that you're back Brooke." Matthew said as he clambered into his seat at the other side of Haley.

"Me too." Brooke replied as she smiled at him.

"I think Duke is happy to see you as well." Matthew said as Dan and Karen took their seats at each end of the table.

"It is good to have you back here Brooke," Dan told her as they all began to pile food onto their plates. "And in time for your birthday."

"I bet it's the best birthday gift ever right?" Haley asked her best friend.

"You have no idea!" Brooke replied.

"I believe that Lucas has an announcement to make." Karen said as she gave Lucas a pointed look.

"What?" Nathan asked as he looked at his brother curiously.

"I'm an idiot." Lucas said before he took a deep breath.

"Well we all knew that already," Nathan replied as he rolled his eyes. "But it's good that you finally realize that."

"Whatever," Lucas replied as he rolled his eyes back at Nathan. "Anyway as I was saying, I'm an idiot because I jumped to conclusions about Brooke. She's still pregnant."

"You are?" Dan asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah." Brooke replied quietly.

"Lucas how could you be so stupid?" Haley asked as she shook her head at him.

"I know." Lucas said as he sighed and looked ashamed.

"Does that mean that Brooke has a baby in her tummy too?" Matthew asked as he looked at Karen.

"Yes it does sweetie." Karen replied.

"Brooke, are you and Lucas getting married?" Matthew asked as he began to eat.

"Why you asking that little bro?" Lucas asked intrigued.

"Well it's just at school the other day, Chuck said his brother had a girl that moved in and they got married and _then_ she had a baby." Matthew explained.

"Well Luke and I aren't getting married just yet Matty." Brooke told him.

"Mommy, how do you get babies?" Matthew asked causing an amused silence around the table. "How did my little sister get in your belly? And how did Haley's baby get in her belly and Brooke's in her belly?"

Karen was at a loss for words as were everyone else. Matthew kept looking at one person to the next waiting on an answer.

"Chuck says you get babies when the boy pee pee's into the girl." Matthew blurted suddenly. Nathan choked on his roast potato as he heard Matthew's words. It earned him a slap on the back from Haley.

"That's not how it happens son." Dan told him not quite believing his ears.

"Then how?" Matthew asked getting frustrated.

"Well you do need a boy and a girl. And when they're old enough and in love _and_ married and they want a baby they-" Karen stopped trying to find the right words.

"They do a special dance that you only get to learn when you're over sixteen," Haley added. "Way, way over sixteen."

"And if they've done the dance the right way, the girl ends up with a baby in her belly to look after until it's time to be born." Brooke finished. Karen looked at them both gratefully, as Dan, Nathan and Lucas sat there with bewildered looks on their faces.

"So how does the baby come out?" Matthew asked curious.

"Well when the baby is ready, it lets the girl know and then she has to go and visit a nice doctor who gets the baby out using magic." Brooke told him.

"Wow really?" Matthew asked. "So there's no pee pee involved?"

"None whatsoever," Lucas told him. "Just a whole lotta magic."

"But Brooke and Lucas and Nathan and Haley aren't married," Matthew pointed out as he frowned. "How come they're having babies?"

"That's a very good question," Dan replied. "Sometimes the rule is broken."

"So Nathan and Lucas broke the rule?" Matthew asked wide eyed.

"Yes they did." Dan replied as he tried not to smile.

"Are they getting punished for it?" Matthew asked.

"Well Lucas certainly has been." Brooke mumbled.

"When's Nathan getting punished for breaking the rule?" Matthew asked with a frown.

"When the baby gets here," Haley told him. "He'll be on dirty diaper duty."

"Eeww!" Matthew replied as he scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Lily's diapers smell nasty!"

"All babies diapers do Matty," Karen told him in an amused tone. "Now get on with your dinner before it goes cold."

After dinner had finished the Scott's, Brooke and Haley all went into the family room to watch a movie. Matthew had chosen it and they were being treated to Ice Age 3 for the millionth time. Matthew was sat on a bean bag on the floor, Dan and Karen had taken the large couch and had placed Lily in her bassinette on the floor. Haley and Nathan sat on the smaller couch which left the chair for Brooke. Lucas sat on the floor and leaned against the side of the chair. As the movie started Brooke found herself feeling sleepy. Her eyes grew heavy and the next thing she knew, Lucas was waking her and the movie was over.

"Come on, let's get you up to bed." he told her softly. She stood from the chair and said goodnight to everyone; except Haley who was also fast asleep, then went upstairs.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." Brooke said as she went into her bedroom.

"Well it's to be expected after everything you've been through just lately," Lucas said quietly from the doorway. "Are you going to be okay in here by yourself?"

"I think so." Brooke replied.

"Well I'll leave my door open," Lucas told her. "Goodnight Brooke. And happy birthday."

"Goodnight Luke." Brooke replied as he moved from her doorway and headed to his room.

**~X~**

Lucas woke in the early hours of the next morning. It was still dark yet there was enough moonlight coming through his window to make out the shape that was stood next to his bed. He sat up and flicked on the bedside lamp. He then squinted as his eyes adjusted. He then saw that it was Brooke that was stood beside his bed.

"Brooke what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I had a nightmare," she said as she sniffled. It was then that he saw the tears on her cheeks. "I was debating if I should wake you up."

"Of course you should," he told her as he climbed out of bed. He then gathered her into his arms. "What was your nightmare about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Brooke said as she buried her head against his chest. "It was horrible."

"Do you want to sleep in here with me?" he asked in a soft tone as he stroked her back. He noticed that she wore one of his t-shirts.

"Yes," she said as she sniffled. "For a moment when I woke up I thought that I was still in that basement. Then I saw that the door was open and I came running in here."

"Come on let's get you under the covers," he told her as he pulled back from her. "You're feeling a little chilly."

"Okay." Brooke said as she wiped at her face. A few minutes later the two of them were led under the covers.

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Lucas asked in a soft tone. "It might help."

"I dreamt that Nick and Owen ended up doing really horrible stuff to me," Brooke told him in a quiet voice. The tears returned as she continued. "Then my parents turned up and took the baby. Only it didn't look like a baby. It looked like the blob from the scan."

"Well both you and the baby are safe now Brooke," Lucas said as he gathered her into an embrace once again. "From those psychos _and_ your parents. You're 18 now Brooke remember?"

"It wasn't how I pictured my 18th birthday," she replied as Lucas wiped her tears away. "I pictured a big party with all my friends. Not escaping two sick psychos, one of whom was my teacher. And definitely not me being pregnant."

"I'm sorry about that," Lucas whispered. "I wish I could take back what I did. It was so selfish of me."

"It was," Brooke confirmed. She then frowned as she added. "But I don't think I would have been able to get through being held in that basement room if I only had myself to think of. I think that because I had to think of our baby too, it gave me a little extra fight."

"At least another good thing came out of me doing what I did," Lucas said as he stroked her hair. "The first one was getting you out of your parents clutches."

"Did you hear from them while I was being held prisoner by those two nut jobs?" Brooke asked him.

"No," Lucas replied. "The cops searched their house and found that they had left in a hurry. So the first finger of suspicion pointed at them. Then I remembered that Daunte guy who was at your house when we found out you were pregnant. So I went to the cops with my dad and told them about him. And I just want to say that it's a good thing that you were pregnant when you did that test at your house."

"How come?" Brooke asked in a curious tone.

"Because if you'd have ended up in Daunte's clutches it would have been bad," Lucas told her. "It would have been even worse than what you went through with Owen and Mr. Chavez."

"Really?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. "And how do you know that?"

"Because the cops filled me and my dad in on some of the things that he had done to several women," Lucas explained. "Only he got off on technicalities each time."

"I see," Brooke said as she shuddered involuntarily. "Now you've told me that I think I'm glad that you did what you did."

"You are?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Brooke replied with a frown. "But don't think that means that you're off the hook yet about it, because you're not."

"I didn't expect to be," Lucas told her. "I know I have to earn your trust again after what I did. But I will do it."

"I hope you do," Brooke replied before she yawned. "I'm so sleepy."

"Well get comfy and go back to sleep," Lucas told her as he brushed her hair back from her face. "I'll keep the bad dreams at bay for you."

"I hope you can," Brooke replied as she moved into a position that was comfortable. She then snuggled up to Lucas. "Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Brooke," he replied as he kissed the top of her head. "It's good to have you back Pretty Girl."

**~X~**

"I'm sorry you have to go through this every morning." Lucas said to Brooke as he held her hair back from her face and rubbed her back.

"Hopefully I should only have to go through it for another two weeks," Brooke said as she wiped her mouth on some toilet tissue. "Haley said her morning sickness stopped when she hit the twelve week point."

"Let's hope it's the same for you," Lucas said as he continued to stroke her back. "I hate that you have to go through this."

"Well it _is_ your fault," Brooke reminded him as she flushed the toilet. She then stood and headed over to the sink to rinse her mouth. "Even if your heart was in the right place, it's still your fault."

"I know," Lucas replied. He then smiled as he added. "But I will make it up to you."

"So you keep saying." Brooke replied as she turned to look at him.

"I _will_ make it up to you," Lucas repeated as he walked the few steps towards her. He then placed his hand on her still flat lower abdomen as he added. "And I promise to do it before Junior here puts in his or her appearance."

"Do you have a preference over which one it may be?" Brooke asked. Lucas was surprised that she hadn't moved his hand.

"I don't care what we get. I'll be happy as long as he or she is healthy," Lucas told her as he looked into her eyes. "Do you have a preference?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Brooke admitted. She then frowned as she added. "When I was in that room in the basement I pictured a little girl sometimes and then a little boy the other times. And do you know how I pictured it all?"

"How?" Lucas asked in a quiet tone.

"That our little girl or boy was safe and happy with _both_ of their parents," Brooke admitted. She then placed her hand over the one that rested on her belly as she said. "You know whatever happens between us, I hope that it doesn't affect this little person."

"Same here," Lucas said as he smiled a little. "I promise you that I'll never do anything as stupid as what I did ever again."

"I hope you don't," Brooke told him as her stomach growled loudly. "Do you think that your mom would have made breakfast yet?"

"I'm not sure," Lucas replied. "But if she hasn't just tell me what you want and I'll make it for you."

"I think I'm having a craving," Brooke said as she frowned. "I want chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes with some maple syrup oatmeal."

"I think I can manage that," he told her. It was then his turn to frown as he asked. "Hang on a second. Do you want the oatmeal separately or actually on the pancakes?"

"On the pancakes," Brooke said as she pulled a face. "That's why I think it's a craving."

"Interesting," Lucas said with a thoughtful expression. "I wonder what that would taste like."

"If you're lucky I might let you try some when you've made it for me." Brooke told him in reply.

"Well let's get down to the kitchen and get it made then." He replied. The two of them then left his en-suite and made their way down to the kitchen.

**~X~**

The next day, Lucas pulled up into Brooke's usual parking space outside the school and switched off the engine. He then glanced over at Brooke and saw that she was looking at the school building with an expression of dread.

"It'll be okay." he told her in a reassuring tone.

"Will it?" Brooke asked as she moved her eyes from the school and to Lucas. "Everybody knows what happened now. They'll be looking at me and talking crap like they always do whenever there's some form of scandal here."

"Well if they do you'll have me, Nathan and Haley to back you up," Lucas told her. "And Jake, Peyton, Julian and Rachel. And you know that Rachel isn't shy when it comes to speaking her mind."

"That's true," Brooke agreed. "But that doesn't stop me from dreading having to step foot back into that school. I wonder how Lindsey is getting on wherever her parents have taken her."

"Hopefully she's getting over what Owen did to her," Lucas said as he frowned slightly. "I wonder who our new teacher will be."

"Whoever it is I hope they've checked their background out thoroughly," Brooke said before she took a deep breath. "I guess I better try walking in there. If I don't do it now, I never will."

"I'll be right by your side okay?" Lucas told her before he hurriedly climbed out of the car. He closed the driver's door and rushed round to the passenger side. He then opened the door for Brooke and she slowly climbed out as Nathan and Haley came up to them.

"You ready to go in?" Haley asked her in a soft tone.

"To be completely honest I'm not sure," Brooke replied. "But like I just said to Lucas, if I don't go back in there now then I never will."

"And like I said, I'll be right by your side." Lucas repeated.

The four of them then began to make their way up to the school entrance. Nathan and Haley led the way. As Brooke reached the doorway she felt Lucas take hold of her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. She was grateful the he did as when they went through the door, Brooke felt all eyes fall on her.

"Brooke it's _so_ good to see you," Rachel said as she rushed over to her. She then raised her voice as she added. "And anyone who gossips about you or gives you a hard time today will have me to answer to."

"And me," Julian said as he joined them. "It's good to have you back. And I'll pummel anyone who says anything as well."

"Me too." Jake agreed as he and Peyton joined the group. They then began to head towards their lockers.

"Brooke I don't think you'll have to worry about anyone saying anything," Peyton said. "I already put the word out that if anyone did there'd be hell to pay in the form of the guys."

"There sure will," Nathan said as he reached his locker. "Anyone disses Brooke in any shape or form I'm gonna slam their heads in the first available hard surface."

"You know I usually frown upon Nathan resorting to violence," Brooke replied. "But that sounds great. Thanks Nathan."

"You're welcome Brooke," Nathan replied with a grin. "And if you ever need me to do that to my knuckle head of a brother just feel free to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." Brooke said as she reached her locker. Lucas gave Nathan an offended look and Nathan chuckled to himself in response.

**~X~**

"Okay class quiet down!" the new teacher said as he strolled into the class room. All eyes turned to him as the chatter began to decrease. "I'm Mr. Evans and I'll be your teacher for the remainder of the school year; which is about nine weeks."

"Did they check your background out before they gave you a job?" Rachel asked as she gave him a firm look.

"Rachel!" Haley said in a shocked tone as she raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Rachel asked as she frowned. "I only want to make sure that we don't have another psycho on our hands."

"Rachel is it?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yeah it is." Rachel replied.

"I assure you that my background has been thoroughly checked out," he replied. "And so has every other teacher's here. So there won't be a repeat of what happened with the teacher that I replaced."

"Glad to hear it." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke. He could see that she looked completely uncomfortable in being in the classroom.

"Principal Turner has also asked me to pass on a message to each and every one of you," Mr. Evans continued. "There will be no gossiping about recent events. Any student caught doing so will be automatically receiving a detention."

"Good." Lucas muttered to himself as he glanced at Brooke once again.

"Okay so now we have the formalities out of the way, let's do roll call." Mr. Evans said as he picked up a pen.

**~X~**

"Are you sure you're ready to go back in the café?" Lucas asked Brooke in a concerned tone. They had finished school for the day and were sat in her car that was parked just outside the door to the café.

"Honestly I don't think I am." Brooke said in a panicked tone. Lucas gave her a concerned look as she began to freak out.

"Hey Brooke it's alright," he said as he tried to calm her down. "Nothing bad will happen to you in there now. I promise."

"I can't Luke," Brooke said as her breathing began to come labored. "I can't breathe. I need to get out of here."

"Okay I'm driving." Lucas said as he started the engine and sped away from the café. He glanced at Brooke as he did and saw that she had tears streaming down her face.

"I don't feel well Luke," she said as she fanned herself. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"I think you're having a panic attack." he told her in a concerned tone as he pulled over.

He was glad that he was out of sight of the café. He reached over to the backseat where his rucksack was and rummaged around inside it. He found the paper bag that housed the remnants of his lunch and quickly pulled it out. He emptied the contents into his lap before he rearranged the opening of the bag and handed it to Brooke.

"Breathe into this Brooke. Just breathe slowly and deeply," he told her in a reassuring tone. She took it from him and began to do as he asked. He kept reassuring her and she obeyed his instructions. Several minutes later her breathing had returned to normal. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah," she replied as she handed the paper bag back to him. "I'm glad you were here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." he told her in a sincere tone as he placed his lunch back into the bag.

"Will your mom be okay about me not working my shift?" Brooke asked.

"I'll work your shift for you." He told her.

"Don't you have to work at the dealership?" Brooke asked.

"Damn I forgot about that." Lucas said as he sighed.

"How about I work at the dealership and you do the café?" Brooke suggested. "I mean I'm technically an employee of Dan Scott Motors after all. And nothing bad happened to me there."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Brooke told him. "I just can't face the café right now. It brings it all back."

"I bet it does." Lucas replied.

"So can you take me to the house so I can get changed into something officey?" Brooke asked.

"Sure I can," Lucas replied. "And then I'll drop you off at the dealership before I head to the café. I'll call my mom and dad while you're changing so they know about the changes."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>Brooke managed to settle back into school relatively easily. She was surprised that nobody had made any nasty comments towards her regarding what had happened. Even with Principal Turner threatening anyone who bothered her about what had happened with detentions, she had expected some kind of taunting. And even though it hadn't been her fault that Owen and Mr. Chavez had done what they did, she still expected the comments.<p>

She had confided in Haley one day and had ended up in a flood of tears. Haley had then consoled her as she managed to convince Brooke that she wasn't at fault for what happened. Before she had spoken to Haley about her feelings, Karen and Dan had urged her to go and see a therapist. They had been worried about her keeping a lot of things bottled up. They were relieved when Brooke had finally opened up to Haley about everything. Once she had told Haley everything, Brooke had felt a lot better for it.

She still hadn't been able to go into the café. Every time that she had tried she had chickened out. She had had four more panic attacks whilst trying to go back into the café and she was glad when they had stopped. Lucas had taken over her job at the café and had continued to work at the dealership. Lucas had told Dan and Karen that it was for the best that they made the arrangement permanent. They had agreed with him and Brooke was relieved when they had told her about the change.

Her thoughts had then moved on to the baby. She had debated over what she wanted to do. Her mind had changed countless times and she thought that she would never reach a decision. She had gone over and over the choices she had and had eventually made her mind up one day as she had been watching some kids play in the park. She had watched them play happily together and then she had seen one child throw a huge temper tantrum when his mother had told him it was time to leave.

Now she just had to tell Lucas. She had tried several times since she had decided but there hadn't been an appropriate time for them to talk. As she pulled into the driveway at the Scott house, she saw that Lucas's car was the only one parked there. She knew that it would be the perfect time to tell him about her decision. She quickly climbed out of her car as she grabbed her bag. She closed the door and set the alarm before she hurried into the house. She then made her way upstairs as she knew that Lucas would be up in his room.

"Hey Brooke." He greeted in a surprised tone as he noticed her at the doorway.

"Hey," she replied in a hesitant sounding tone. "Is it just us two here?"

"Besides Duke yeah," he replied. "Why?"

"I was wondering if we could talk." She replied as she remained standing in the doorway.

"Sure, come on in," he replied. Brooke then stepped into the room and he gestured to the bed. "Take a seat. What do you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking over the options there are regarding the baby," she replied as she sat down. "And I've decided what I'm going to do."

"You have?" Lucas asked as he sat beside her. She nodded in response. "What have you decided?"

"I've decided that I'm going to have the baby Lucas." She told him in a quiet tone.

"You are?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"What happens when the baby is born?" Lucas asked. "I mean will him or her be part of our family or will he or she be adopted?"

"I've been asking myself that a lot Lucas," Brooke told him. "I've gone back and forth between those decisions so many times that I've lost count. I was at the park the other day and I was watching the kids play. One little boy was a complete brat when his mom told him that it was time to go. And after watching them I made my mind up."

"Which choice did you pick?" Lucas asked.

"I decided that after carrying a baby for nine months and then giving birth to him or her that I couldn't just give it away," Brooke told him. She took a deep breath before she continued. "Even though I know it's going to be hard, I'm keeping the baby Lucas."

"I'll be there by your side for everything. I promise," Lucas told her in a sincere tone. "That is if you want me to be."

"Of course I do Lucas," Brooke told him. "I know that we're not in a good place right now, but I would never keep you from seeing your son or daughter. And you never know, by the time the baby is born we could be in a good place by then."

"I really hope that we are," Lucas told her. "I know I still have a long way to go to earn your trust again. But like I promised you I _will_ do it."

"I hope you do," she told him as she looked into his eyes. "I love you _so_ much Lucas and it's killing me that I still feel that I can't trust you for what you did. I know that your intentions were good, but the deceit hurts. The only thing that makes it bearable is that if you hadn't done what you did then I would be living some horrible nightmare with that Daunte guy."

"I wonder if the cops have managed to stick his ass in jail yet." Lucas muttered, more to himself than Brooke.

"I doubt it," she replied with a sigh. "Will you come with me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"Sure. What time is it?" he asked.

"I'm heading there straight after school," she told him. "Are you sure that your mom won't mind you missing part of your shift at the café?"

"Not when I tell her that I'll be at the appointment with you," Lucas told her. "Is it a routine check up or is there a problem?"

"Well I was supposed to go for my twelve week scan two weeks ago, but they had to re-schedule," Brooke began. "So it's for that."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Lucas told her as he smiled. He then asked. "How did it go with Uncle Keith?"

"Good," Brooke replied. "My inheritance is in my bank account. I've never seen as many zeros in there before."

"I can imagine," Lucas said as he smiled. "Have you thought about doing anything with it?"

"Honestly no," she replied. "But I guess I should save part of it so our child can go to college if he or she wants to."

"What about you going to college?" Lucas asked. "Are you going to go?"

"No," Brooke told him. "That's another thing that I've been debating about. And I know that I wouldn't be able to cope with college work and raising a baby. I know Naley will be in the same situation but Haley is a brain box. What about you? Are you going to go to college?"

"I don't know," Lucas admitted. "I was talking with my dad and he's said that if I don't go to college I can work at the dealership full time. Now I know that our baby is definitely going to be in our future, I think I might take him up on the job offer. That way I'll be in Tree Hill to help raise him or her."

"I'm glad to hear that," Brooke replied. "I don't think that I'll be able to raise a child on my own. And it's not like my parents were good role models for parenting."

"Well I'll be there to help you Brooke. I promise," he assured her as he took hold of her hand. "And I'm sure that my parents will be able to teach us how to be good parents to our child."

"Your mom already gave me a lesson in diaper changing," she told him with a small smile. "And how to bottle feed Lily."

"I think I need to have a lesson in those areas," Lucas said. "I know Nathan and Haley have been having some practice runs with Lily. So if Nathan can cope with diaper changing and manage it so that the diaper stays on, I think I have a good chance."

"You won't know until you try," Brooke replied. "Now I need to go and get something to eat before I head to the dealership to work. I'm kinda hungry."

"I could get you something from the café and bring it out to you." Lucas said in a soft tone.

"That would be great," Brooke told him. "I don't know how I'm going to go in there for Matthew's birthday party. It's what, the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah it is." Lucas confirmed.

"The thought of stepping foot in there makes me feel all jittery," Brooke told him. "I know that nothing bad will happen when I go in there again, I just can't will myself into going in."

"If you want me to, I can be there right by your side the whole time," Lucas suggested. "And the moment you begin to feel even the tiniest bit anxious tell me and I'll get you out of there."

"That sounds like a plan," Brooke told him as she smiled. Lucas then realized that they were still holding hands. For the first time in weeks he felt like things were going to be okay between them after what he had done. "Now I need to go and get changed before we go and get food. This outfit isn't really appropriate for the dealership."

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the dealership?" Lucas asked. "You can get a ride back with my dad."

"Yeah that would be nice," Brooke told him. She gave his hand a squeeze before she let go. "I'm going to go and get changed now."

"I'll wait for you downstairs." He told her as he smiled. She returned it before she left his room and headed to her own.

**~X~**

"What are you going to do with your inheritance Brooke?" Dan asked as they ate dinner later that evening.

"Right now I have no idea except for maternity clothes." she replied as she sipped her water.

"So you've made your mind up about what you're going to do then?" Karen asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Brooke answered. Nathan, Haley, Karen and Dan looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I'm going to keep the baby."

"And we're going to raise him or her together." Lucas added as he smiled at Brooke.

"So have you two patched things up?" Haley asked.

"Not quite," Brooke replied. "We've still got a way to go but we're getting there."

"I'm glad to hear that," Karen said. "I mean once the baby gets here the two of you will need each other's support."

"Brooke will always have my support." Lucas said as he smiled once again at Brooke. She surprised him by returning the smile and reaching over to take hold of his hand.

"Thank you." She replied in a soft tone.

"You're welcome." He replied as his smile widened.

"Jeez get a room you two." Nathan said in a playful tone.

"Shut up Nathan." Lucas replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Brooke are you coming to my birthday party on Saturday?" Matthew asked her hopefully.

"I hope so." Brooke told him as her attention moved from Lucas to Matthew.

"I hope you do," Matthew said. "You don't need to be scared of the café anymore Brooke. We'll protect you from the bad men."

"Thank you Matty," Brooke replied with a small smile. "I'm going to try and not be scared."

"Lucas will hold your hand if you get scared." Matthew said. Duke barked as if in agreement.

"He's right I will," Lucas confirmed. He then changed the subject. "Dad is that job offer still going?"

"It is," Dan replied. "I take it you want the job now?"

"Yeah," Lucas confirmed. "I want to be here so that I can help Brooke with the baby."

"I understand," Dan replied. "And I have to say that I'm glad that you're not ignoring what you did."

"I'd never do that," Lucas told him. He then looked at Karen and said. "Brooke's asked me to go to the doctors with her tomorrow after school. So I'm going to be late for my shift at the café."

"That's fine," Karen told him. She then asked. "Is it a routine check up?"

"My twelve week scan got cancelled due to staffing issues, so I'm having it tomorrow," Brooke told her. "Even though I'll be nearer to sixteen weeks."

"You might be able to find out if it's a boy or girl tomorrow," Haley said. "Unless the baby is being shy."

"At least we didn't have that problem," Nathan said. "Katelynn wasn't shy when Haley had her scan."

"You thought of a name?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Yep!" Nathan said as he grinned. "We finally decided over lunch."

"She's going to be called Katelynn Grace Scott." Haley announced.

"That's a pretty name." Karen told them as she smiled.

"Thanks," Haley replied as her smile widened. "I just can't wait for her to get here."

"How many weeks are you again?" Brooke asked.

"Twenty nine," Haley replied. "So in eleven weeks time we get to meet her."

"Wow that's really no time at all," Lucas said in surprise. "I thought that you had longer to go than that."

"It's gone pretty fast huh?" Nathan asked.

"Haley what are you doing after school tomorrow?" Brooke asked.

"Absolutely nothing," she replied. "Why?"

"We could go to the mall and get some baby stuff," Brooke said. "Seeing as though I'm not working tomorrow and all."

"Sure, that would be great," Haley replied. "Where shall I meet you?"

"I'll be dropping Lucas off at the café, so I can pick you up from there if you want." Brooke replied.

"That will be perfect," Haley told her. "It means I can have a craving overload before we hit the stores."

"Speaking of your craving, we're having that for dessert." Karen told her in an amused tone.

"Really?!" Haley asked in an excited tone. "Caramel apple pie with mint choc chip ice cream on top?"

"Yup," Nathan replied as he grinned. "I asked specially for it. But I'm having mine with custard."

"I knew there was a reason I love you," Haley said as she leaned over and kissed Nathan's cheek. He smiled widely in response. "And you can have all the custard you want because that means that there will be more mint choc chip ice cream for me to smother more caramel apple pie in."

"Someone please pass me the sick bucket." Lucas said as he made noises to make it sound like he was throwing up.

"Lucas act your age," Dan told him as he shook his head. Matthew giggled as he watched his brother. "In fact you can help me clear the table while your mother sorts out the dessert."

"Okay," Lucas said as he sighed. He then stood and began gathering the empty dinner plates. He looked at Brooke as he took hers and asked. "Do you have any strange request about what you want with your apple pie?"

"Not really," Brooke replied. She then smiled as she added. "But I want more custard than Nathan."

"You know this could mean war right?" Nathan asked as he looked at Brooke and grinned.

"I'm eating for two remember?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"I guess I can let it slide just this once then." Nathan replied in a playful tone.

"Don't worry Brooke; I'll make sure that you have more than Nathan." Lucas said as he picked the pile of plates up and followed Dan over to the dishwasher.

**~X~**

"Are you nervous?" Lucas asked Brooke as they waited for Dr. Copeland to come back into the room the following day. He had been called out of the room halfway through Brooke's appointment. Brooke was led on the examination bed wearing a hospital gown and she had a blanket covering her from the waist down. Lucas was sat beside her in a chair.

"Yeah I am," Brooke admitted. "I keep thinking that being held in that basement may have caused some kind of damage. I know I've already had a scan and it all looked good but that chloroform could have done something to the development, not to mention me falling when Owen grabbed me in the café."

"Brooke take a deep breath," Lucas told her in a relatively calm tone. "It won't do the baby any good for you to stress out like that."

"I know, but I can't help it," Brooke said before she took a deep steadying breath. "What if it does turns out that something happened to that baby though while those two freaks kept me prisoner?"

"_If_ something has, then we deal with it together," Lucas told her as he took hold of her hand. "But nothing is going to be wrong with him or her. You got the all clear the last time Dr. Copeland checked you over. So everything will still be fine."

"I hope you're right." Brooke replied as Dr. Copeland came back into the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting again Brooke," Dr. Copeland said as he headed over to the bed that she was led on. "It's been a little chaotic in here today."

"That's okay," Brooke replied as she managed a small smile. "I'm only going shopping after here anyway."

"Are you going for anything nice?" Dr. Copeland asked as he raised the gown Brooke wore so that her abdomen was on show. He then folded the blanket so that it rested across her lap.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied. "I'll probably be getting some baby essentials as well as maternity clothes."

"So you've made your decision about the baby then?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "We're going to raise him or her together."

"Will we be able to find out the gender today?" Lucas asked curiously.

"We might," Dr. Copeland replied. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes." Both Brooke and Lucas said at the same time.

"Okay then," Dr. Copeland said as he picked up the tube of gel. He then squeezed some onto Brooke's abdomen. "You ready to see junior again?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "Can you double check that everything is how it should be? I know you already checked me after I got out of that basement room I was being held in. I'm just worried that something might have happened."

"Of course I can," Dr. Copeland assured her as he picked up the transducer and began to run it over her lower abdomen. "Can you both see the screen okay?"

"Yeah." Brooke replied.

"I can," Lucas told him as he looked at the image on the screen. "Wow it actually looks like a baby now."

"I can see the face pretty clearly," Brooke said in an amazed tone. "I can't believe how much has changed since the last scan."

"Me neither," Lucas agreed as he stared at the screen. "Is everything okay?"

"So far everything is perfectly fine for this stage of development," Dr. Copeland assured them. "Now are you really sure that you want to know the gender?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Okay let's see," Dr. Copeland said as he studied the screen. "Your baby is a boy."

"A boy?" Brooke asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes really," Dr. Copeland confirmed with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Lucas replied as he smiled widely. "And he has the correct amount of everything a boy should have at this stage right?"

"Yes he does," Dr. Copeland confirmed. "His development is exactly how it should be."

"I'm _so_ glad to hear that," Brooke said. "I was expecting something to be wrong because of what Owen and Mr. Chavez did."

"Everything is great Brooke," Dr. Copeland told her. "Your vitals are good and the baby is doing extremely well. You have nothing to worry about. Now do you want some print outs?"

"Yes please." Lucas replied.

"I'll get those sorted for you," he said as he wiped the gel off Brooke's abdomen. "And you can go and get dressed now Brooke. I'll have everything waiting for you at the reception area."

"Okay." Brooke replied as she moved off the examination bed and headed behind the screen to dress.

**~X~**

"That smile hasn't left your face since we left the doctors office." Brooke said as she pulled up outside the café.

"I can't help it," Lucas replied as he looked over at her. "Now that we know what we're having and I've seen something that resembles a baby it seems so much more real."

"I know what you mean," Brooke replied as she turned the engine off. "Would you have been disappointed if he wasn't a boy?"

"No I wouldn't," Lucas answered. "I'd have been just as happy. Can we tell everybody that we're having a son?"

"Of course." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Awesome," Lucas replied in a happy tone. "So do you want anything to eat? I'll bring it out to you."

"Actually, I think I'm going to try going in there," Brooke said in an uncertain tone. "I think I better try it before I have to go in there for Matty's birthday party tomorrow. I don't want to cause a scene if I freak out."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked in a surprised tone.

"Not really," Brooke replied. "That's why I want to try today."

"Okay," Lucas replied. "I'll be right by your side the whole time."

"Okay," Brooke said before she took a deep breath. "Okay let's do this. If I don't do it now I might never do it."

The two of them then climbed out of the car and closed the door. Brooke pressed the button on her key fob to set the alarm as they made their way towards the doorway. Brooke took another deep breath as Lucas opened the door. He gave her a reassuring smile as she began to walk forward. As she stepped into the café, Lucas took hold of her hand in a comforting gesture. The two then made their way to where Nathan and Haley were sat. Haley looked up as they approached and her expression turned to one of surprise as she saw Brooke.

"Hey Brooke," she greeted in a cheerful tone. "It's good to see you here."

"How did the appointment go?" Nathan asked.

"It went great," Lucas replied as he and Brooke sat down in the vacant seats opposite Nathan and Haley. "Everything's great."

"Did you find out if it was a boy or girl?" Haley asked.

"We did," Brooke replied. She smiled as she added. "We're having a boy."

"Congrats guys," Nathan said in a happy tone. He then playfully added. "I'd hate to be either of you at diaper changing time."

"Why?" Lucas asked with a slight frown.

"Just ask mom," Nathan replied. "She'll tell you why. Let's just say you'll probably need a waterproof face mask."

"Ignore him," Haley told them. She then asked. "How are you feeling about being back in here Brooke?"

"A little nervous," Brooke replied. "But it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Hi Brooke," Karen greeted bright as she came over to the table with drinks for the four of them. "It's good to see you back in here. I thought I was seeing things when you walked in. But you timed it well."

"It's actually good to come back in here," Brooke admitted. "I was just saying to Haley that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be coming in here."

"I'm glad," Karen said as she placed the drinks in front of them. "So does anyone want anything to eat?"

"Yes," Brooke replied. "Your grandson does."

"Grandson?" Karen asked with a slight frown. She then smiled widely as she asked. "You're having a boy?"

"Yes we are mom," Lucas said as he smiled widely again. "And everything is great with his development."

"I'm glad," Karen replied with a warm smile. "Have you thought of names?"

"Not yet," Brooke replied. "We have plenty of time to find the perfect name for him."

"So what does he want to eat?" Karen asked.

"Have you got any fruit salad?" Brooke asked. "I have the urge to eat a ton of fruit."

"At least you got a healthy craving," Haley replied. "Unlike me. I dread to think what size I'll be when Katelynn is born."

"I can make you a fruit salad Brooke," Karen told her. "What fruit would you like in it?"

"I'm not sure," she said as she frowned. "As many different ones as you can put in it."

"Coming right up," Karen said as she laughed. "Haley do you want more caramel apple pie and mint choc chip ice cream?"

"Hell yes!" Haley said instantly. "I'm going to look like a whale at this rate."

"No you won't," Nathan assured her. "You'll still be the beautiful Haley James that I fell in love with."

"Aww that's sweet." Brooke said in a dreamy tone.

"What about you boys?" Karen asked as she smiled. "Do you want anything?"

"I'll just have a tuna melt on rye please mom," Lucas replied. "Otherwise I'll be tempted to eat peoples orders."

"I'll have a turkey salad sub." Nathan told her.

"I'll be as quick as I can getting those for you," Karen replied. She looked at Lucas as she added. "That way you can start your shift faster."

**~X~**

"Oh my God Haley how cute is that." Brooke almost squealed as she looked through the rack of baby clothes. Haley was by her side instantly.

"Oh wow! That is adorable," Haley agreed. "It'd be okay if we both got one right?"

"I think it will," Brooke said as she laughed. "Because you'll be getting a pink one and I'll be getting a blue one."

"Why does all the girl stuff have to be pink?" Haley asked as she shook her head. "Do they not think that some girls don't like the color?"

"Obviously not," Brooke replied. "All the girl stuff we've seen so far has been pink."

"I know, it sucks!" Haley said as she pouted slightly.

"Hey you can get names embroidered on them," Brooke said as she saw a sign on the rack. "I wonder if I can get that embroidered on when me and Lucas have thought of a name."

"You two seem to be getting on a lot better than you were." Haley remarked.

"We are," Brooke told her. "I haven't forgiven him for betraying my trust with what he did. But it would be heartless for me to make it so he missed out on the progress of the baby. I mean yeah I didn't really want a baby just yet, but I can't change that now. And I don't want to be a single mom. There's no way in hell that I'd be able to raise a baby by myself. And like I said it wouldn't be fair. And that's to both Lucas and our son."

"Do you think that you'll ever forgive him for betraying your trust the way he did?" Haley asked as they moved to look through another rack of baby clothes.

"I hope I can," Brooke replied. "Don't get me wrong, I love him. And I hate that I can't trust him."

"You know when you were kidnapped he never stopped looking for you," Haley told her. "He hardly slept, he wasn't eating, he didn't go to school. All he could think about was finding you. The day that he and Julian found your clothes in the marsh I'd never seen him look as broken as he did then."

"Really?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Haley confirmed. "Then the night you were rescued, Karen had managed to talk Lucas into going to bed. Literally about five minutes later, Detective Hargrove arrived and told Dan and Karen what Lindsey had told police. Nathan told Lucas and he was downstairs in an instant. I know what he did was horrible with him going behind your back. But he loves you more than anything Brooke. He looks at you the way that Nathan looks at me."

"I know he does Haley, and like I said I love him," Brooke replied. "I just can't get over his deceit. I may be able to one day but right now it keeps going over and over in my head. And I know that if he hadn't done what he did then I'd be at the mercy of Daunte. I think that might help me forgive him one day."

"At least there's some kind of hope for the two of you getting back to how you were before he had his idiotic idea," Haley said. "I just hate seeing the two of you not together when it's clear to see that you're both head over heels in love with the other."

"Like I said Haley, I need time." Brooke replied.

"What if your hormones go crazy before then?" Haley asked.

"Huh?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"My hormones started going totally crazy when I was around your stage," Haley began. "Nathan loved it because I kept dragging him to the bedroom."

"Oh I see," Brooke replied. She then frowned as she asked. "Would it be wrong if I did that with Lucas when I haven't forgiven him?"

"I don't know," Haley replied with a slight smile. "But maybe it will help you two get back on track."

"Well if I have those urges I think it's the least he can do to satisfy them," Brooke replied as they made their way towards the cashier. "It is his fault I'm pregnant after all."

"I don't think that Lucas will complain if you do drag him off to the bedroom every five minutes," Haley replied. "Or even the janitors closet at school."

"What?" Brooke asked as she did a double take. "Don't tell me that you've dragged Nathan in there for sex?"

"I might have." Haley replied as she blushed.

"Haley James I'm shocked!" Brooke said in a surprised tone. "I never thought that you would ever do anything like that."

"I couldn't help it. It was like having a craving," Haley told her. "I had to."

"Wow I hope I don't have that happen in class." Brooke said as she frowned.

"That's why you should always know where the nearest cupboard is." Haley told her. Brooke stared at her in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Haley James?" Brooke asked when she found her voice once more.

"She's grounded," Haley replied as they reached the cashier desk. "Bad Haley is out to play for a while."

"Well bad Haley can let me pay for the baby clothes," Brooke told her as she kinked her eyebrow. "Then we're going to get maternity clothes for me. I need a bra that fits me."

"I know what you mean," Haley replied with a laugh. "And trust me it makes a change having a bra that actually fits."

"I bet it does," Brooke said as the cashier began to serve them. Several minutes later they had their purchases in bags and they were heading put of the store. "So lingerie store next?"

"Yup," Haley replied. "Do you want me to show you where I got my surprisingly nice maternity bra from?"

"Yeah," Brooke said. "I don't want any frumpy looking ones. I want to have some nice ones. I'm sure they'll be being seen going off what you've revealed to me in that store."

"Trust me they will," Haley said as she giggled. "Nathan is a little obsessed with my chest at the moment. He can't keep his hands or mouth off it! Oh wait was that over sharing?"

"I think it was but we're supposed to talk about stuff like that," Brooke said as she too giggled. "I mean who else can we talk to about stuff like that without getting embarrassed."

"Exactly," Haley replied as she pointed to the store they needed. "That's where I got my underwear from."

"Let's go in there then." Brooke said as the two of them headed towards the doorway.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like the update.**

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Haley asked Brooke as they watched Matthew and his friends run around the café the following day.<p>

"Surprisingly good," Brooke replied. "I have all the fruit I can eat, a bathroom not too far away and it's kind of fun watching Matthew play with his friends. It's great having happy things in here to get rid of the bad. There's just one problem that I have though."

"What?" Haley asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm having bad thoughts about Lucas," Brooke replied with a frown. "With things how they are between me and him, would it be wrong of me to drag him off somewhere private and have my way with him?"

"Your hormones are kicking in majorly aren't they?" Haley asked in an amused tone.

"Oh yes," Brooke replied with a sigh. "So would it be wrong?"

"I don't think it would be," Haley told her. "It's Lucas's fault that you feel like that. So it's the least he could do to help you. And I'm sure he wouldn't refuse if you did do that."

"Great," Brooke replied with a smile. "I was beginning to think that there was something wrong with me."

"It's just a side effect of being pregnant," Haley told her. "So where do you plan on dragging Lucas?"

"I have no idea," Brooke replied. "Hopefully we'll be somewhere private when I lose the battle with my hormones."

"Hopefully." Haley said as she laughed.

"What?!" Brooke asked in a curious tone.

"I just had a vision of Karen and Dan getting a phone call to go and bail you and Lucas out of jail for indecent exposure." Haley told her as she continued to laugh.

"Ha-ha you're so funny." Brooke replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry I couldn't help it," Haley told her as they saw Lucas return from the bathroom. "Now is your chance to go and pounce on him; especially with Dan and Karen being in the back."

"What are you going to tell them when they come out and see that we're not here?" Brooke asked.

"I'll just tell them that you needed some air so you and Lucas went for a walk," Haley replied. "I'm sure they'll believe that. Now go and grab Lucas and get out of here before things happen that aren't suitable for a six year old's party."

"I'm going." Brooke told her before she changed her mind. She stormed over to Lucas, who was now talking to Nathan, and grabbed his hand. She then headed towards the door and dragged him along behind her.

"Brooke are you okay?" Lucas asked as he almost fell over his feet as he tried to keep up with her.

"No I'm not." She replied as they headed out onto the sidewalk.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I need you to help me with a problem that I have," Brooke began. "And this problem is technically your fault anyway so it's only fair that you help me with it."

"Brooke you're rambling," Lucas replied. "What problem?"

"Being pregnant has side effects," she told him as she headed towards the multi storey parking lot. "And this particular side effect is something only you can help with."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'll show you when we get to the car." She told him in a clipped tone.

Lucas stayed quiet as they reached their destination. Brooke was both glad and annoyed that they had parked on the top level. Lucas didn't know whether to laugh or be worried about whatever Brooke's problem was as he had to jog to keep up with her. They reached the elevator and Brooke pressed the button, before she tapped her foot anxiously. It seemed forever to Brooke until they were in the elevator and heading up to their level.

When they stepped out of the elevator Brooke was ecstatic to see that the parking lot was empty except for her car. She also noticed that the sun was setting as they hurried over to the car. Brooke produced her keys and pressed the button on the fob to unset the alarm. She then opened the left hand back door and pushed Lucas inside before she climbed in herself. It then became clear to Lucas what her problem was.

"Okay I may have the wrong idea of what's about to happen here," he began. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but do you want us to have sex?"

"Yes," Brooke replied as she looked him in the eye. She kinked her eyebrow as she asked. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Lucas replied. "I just thought that it would be a while before we would be back at this stage."

"Well it would have been," Brooke admitted. "But my hormones are going crazy right now."

"Well let's get them sorted out then shall we?" Lucas asked as he grinned. Brooke returned it before her lips covered his in a deep, passionate kiss.

**~X~**

"Chuck! Gimme my cape back!" Matthew yelled at his friend as he chased him around the tables at the café.

"You gotta catch me first!" Chuck replied as he laughed.

"Chuck just give it him back!" Logan said as he frowned.

"Yeah Chuck, stop being such a dork!" Madison said as Andre tripped Chuck up. Chuck landed in a heap on the floor and Madison took Matthew's cape from him and handed it back to it's rightful owner.

"Thanks," Matthew told her as he put it back on. He then looked at Chuck and scowled as he said. "I don't even know why I invited you to my party. You suck!"

"Hey what's going on here?" Karen asked as she headed over to them. She had just come out of the kitchen after making sure the finishing touches had been done on Matthew's cake.

"Chuck stole my cape," Matthew began to explain. "And Andre and Madison helped me get it back."

"Chuck what did your mother tell you when she dropped you off here?" Karen asked as she looked down at him. He was now led on his back on the floor.

"She told me that I had to be good." Chuck replied with a sigh.

"Stealing Matthew's birthday gift isn't being good is it?" Karen asked him.

"No." Chuck agreed.

"So say you're sorry and I might think about letting you have some cake." Karen told him.

"Sorry Matthew," Chuck obediently said as he sat up. "I promise I won't do it again."

"You better not," Matthew replied. "Otherwise we won't be friends anymore."

"Is this what we have to look forward to?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"No we're having a daughter," Haley reminded him. "So it'll be boy troubles and cat fights over Barbies."

"You mean like you and Brooke did that time?" Nathan asked with a grin.

"Exactly," Haley replied. "We fell out for a whole four hours because of that. It felt like the end of the world."

"How old were we then?" Nathan asked as he tried to think back.

"Five," Haley replied. "And it was when we all shared the same babysitter who used to get high while she was watching us."

"Ah Lainey," Nathan said as he chuckled. "Who could forget her?"

"I tell you when we need a babysitter, they're going to have a full background check," Haley told him. "Especially after what we witnessed her doing."

"Do you remember that time she passed out and me and Lucas drew on her face with Sharpies and when my dad came home she said it was a new look she was going for?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"How could I forget that?" Haley asked as she joined in with his laughter. "The look on your dad's face was the funniest thing I have _ever_ seen."

"No I think the best expression my dad ever had was that time Brooke and Lucas dressed up in wedding clothes and tried run away to get married." Nathan told her.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that," Haley said as she laughed. "I can't believe that they almost made it to the freeway to hitchhike."

"You know when they're back together properly again and end up getting married, I'm so going to have that in my best man speech."

"How do you know that Lucas won't ask Matthew to be best man?" Haley asked in a teasing tone.

"Because I'd kick his ass if he didn't." Nathan replied with a chuckle.

"Do either of you two know where Brooke and Lucas have gotten to?" Karen asked. "I want bring Matthew's cake out and there's no sign of them anywhere."

"Brooke needed to go for some air," Haley told her. "So she went for a walk and Lucas went to keep her company."

"Can you try calling them for me?" Karen asked. "Neither of them are answering when I try. Maybe they will if they see it's you. And if they're out walking they're going to get soaked now. It's started to rain."

"We'll give them a try." Haley replied as she looked over at the windows. Sure enough she could see the rain as it hit the window.

"If you get hold of them, tell them to get their butts back here before they catch pneumonia," Karen told them. "I'll be in the back helping your father with the party bags."

"I'll come and let you know if we get hold of them." Nathan told her before she headed into the back.

**~X~**

"You know it's a good thing you knew how to help me in other ways," Brooke told Lucas as she looked to her left. The sound of the rain falling on the roof of the car distracted her momentarily. "Otherwise there would have been a major problem."

"I'm so sorry Brooke," Lucas replied with a sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It was quite amusing actually." Brooke said as she laughed.

"You're laughing at me now?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry! I'm only laughing because of how angry you got. I mean I've never heard anyone yell at 'it' before," Brooke replied as she laughed harder. "It's no big deal Lucas. Doesn't it happen to every guy at some point?"

"It wouldn't have happened if we weren't in the backseat of your car, out in the open," Lucas replied in a disbelieving tone. "This is your fault!"

"Well you have never complained before when I initiated things." Brooke reminded him. She had a smile on her face as she spoke.

"But we had build up the other times," Lucas pointed out. "I wasn't expected to _perform_ on demand."

"Hey it's your fault that we got in this situation," Brooke told him. "So it's only fair that you deal with the consequences."

"I know," Lucas replied. "I just hope that this is a one off."

"It's not because you're grossed out by me is it?" Brooke asked with a frown. "Is it because I'm fat?"

"You're not fat," Lucas assured her. "You're beautiful."

"There's obviously something wrong with me if you can't get it up!" Brooke replied in an angry tone.

"There is nothing wrong with you Brooke," Lucas assured her. "You are perfect."

"Nobody's perfect." Brooke replied in a sad tone. She then moved her attention to the steamed up window. She then wiped the glass with her hand before she looked out of the window at the rain as it began to fall heavier.

"That's where you're wrong," Lucas insisted. "Because you are my definition of perfect."

"Sure I am," Brooke replied quietly. "You can stop telling me crap like that Luke. I'm obviously not your definition of perfect, otherwise you wouldn't have just had that problem you did."

"Brooke." Lucas began with a sigh. However she cut him off.

"Don't Brooke me Lucas. Just don't." she told him.

She then opened the car door and climbed out. She then ran over to the elevator and pressed the button to call it. Lucas cursed as he quickly sorted his jeans out. By the time he had secured the car and was heading after Brooke, she was nowhere in sight. Rather than waiting on the elevator, he hurried down the stairs. As he came out of the stairwell on the ground floor, he saw Brooke heading out of the pedestrian entrance to the parking lot.

"Brooke!" he yelled after.

However, she didn't stop. He then quickly ran after her. He was surprised to see that she wasn't heading back to the café. Instead she was heading the opposite way. Lucas cursed to himself as he followed her. He noticed that the rain was falling heavier and his clothes were quickly becoming drenched. He saw Brooke crossing a road and he went to follow her. A loud honk stopped him from stepping out in front of a car that was going past. By the time it had gone, Brooke had disappeared from view. He caught up with her on a dimly lit path.

"Brooke wait!" he yelled as he ran after her. A loud clap of thunder erupted just as he spoke. It was then quickly followed by a bright flash of lightning.

"Why?" she asked in response as she spun round to face him.

"Because we need to talk about what happened," he told her.

"You mean the fact that you find me repulsive?" she asked in a pissed off tone.

"I don't find you repulsive," he insisted in a frustrated tone. "How many times do I have to tell you that? I love you Brooke Davis and I'm going to keep on repeating that until it gets through to you."

"Why should I believe that?" Brooke asked in a vulnerable tone. "Especially after what just happened in the car."

"Because it's the truth," he assured her. "Because everything that I've done, even though it was wrong, was to try and keep you safe Brooke. And I did it because I'm completely and utterly in love with you."

"But why? I need to know why?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. He saw the vulnerability in her eyes. He saw something else there too that he couldn't quite fathom. After a few moments of thinking he realized what it was.

"What did they say to you while they held you prisoner?" he asked in gently tone. A boom of thunder echoed around them and then the sky was lit up with another flash of lightning.

"Does it matter?" she asked in reply.

"Yes it does," he insisted. "If it's hurt you so much then it matters. Tell me Brooke. _Please_."

"When they had me tied up in the lounge, before they realized the cops were there they insulted me every way they could think of," she began quietly. "They mainly went on about how you'd find me repulsive as I got bigger and you wouldn't want to touch me again. What just happened in the car proves that they're right."

"They're _not_ right Brooke," he replied as he frowned. "Do you think for one second that if they were right I would have sorted your problem a different way? The reason why I couldn't perform that way is a problem with me, _not_ you."

"But isn't that how you're supposed to show me that you love me?" Brooke asked. Lucas thought he heard a slight sob in her voice as she spoke.

"There are other ways for me to show you just how much I love you Pretty Girl," he told her. "And just because _one_ part of my body let me down the way it did just means that I have to use the rest of me to show you just how much I love you."

"Why _do_ you love me Lucas?" she asked sounding desperate. "What makes you so convinced that you love me?"

"Because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. And you quote Keimoo, even though I've never actually seen you read," he began. "And because you miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit that after what they tried to do to you. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life and they've both been with you. I mean, that's gotta mean something right? And because we're both gonna get pneumonia. But if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."

"I'm sorry," Brooke replied as she looked up into his eyes. "I didn't mean to turn into a raging psychopath and go all crazy on you. I just got their words in my head all of a sudden and I freaked out."

"You don't need to apologize for anything," Lucas told her as he reached out and cupped her cheek with his right hand. "Now how about we head back to the car and then head home before we catch our deaths. I don't want the woman that I love and my son getting sick on me now."

"We can do that," Brooke replied. "Right after I do this."

"What?" Lucas asked as she walked the few steps towards him.

She didn't say anything as she went on her tip toes and her right hand moved to the back of his neck. Their lips met moments later and the two of them shared a deep kiss. It felt different to Lucas than the kisses they had shared in the car. His arms moved around her and he instinctively pulled her against him as their kiss deepened. The fact that they were stood in the pouring rain as the thunder boomed and lightning flashed didn't even bother them as they became lost in each other.

**~X~**

"I can't get hold of either of them." Nathan told his parents.

"Me neither," Haley added. "Maybe they're off somewhere patching things up. Or thinking of baby names."

"And they couldn't wait until Matthew's party had finished to do that?" Karen asked in a suspicious tone.

"Mom this is Lucas we're talking about," Nathan replied. "Since when did he care about the timing of things?"

"Matthew's going to be disappointed that Brooke and Lucas aren't here to see him blow out the candles." Karen said with a sigh.

"They can watch it tomorrow seeing as though you're filming it." Nathan pointed out.

"I know, but it won't be the same." Karen replied.

"I take it Brooke and Lucas won't be here for the candles?" Dan asked quietly.

"It doesn't look like it," Karen replied. She then noticed the time. "We better hurry up and get it done. The parents will be here to pick their kids up soon."

"I'll go and get it," Dan told her. "Nathan you can be on camera duty and Haley can hold Lily."

"I'll get the lights." Karen told him.

Several minutes later, the lights had been dimmed and Dan was carrying Matthew's birthday cake out to him. As he did, everybody joined in singing happy birthday. Matthew watched as Dan brought the cake towards him and he smiled widely as he saw what the cake looked like. It was a basketball that was halfway through the net.

"Cool!" Matthew said as he saw it. "Is that a real basketball?"

"Nope," Karen replied as they all finished singing. "It's made out of cake."

"It looks so real!" Madison said as her eyes widened.

"Did you make that mom?" Nathan asked.

"I sure did," Karen replied. "It took me plenty of attempts to get it right."

"Make a wish Matty." Den told him as he placed the cake on the table. Matthew thought for a few moments before he closed his eyes tight and made his wish. He then quickly blew his candles out.

"Can we eat it now?" he asked eagerly.

"You can have some at home sweetie," Karen told him as Lily began to grumble. "Your friends will get some in their party bags."

"Okay," Matthew replied. He then frowned as he asked. "Where are Brooke and Lucas?"

"We don't know." Haley replied softly.

"Did Brooke get scared again?" he asked.

"We're not sure kiddo," Dan replied. "But we should see them at home and you can ask her then."

"Okay." Matthew replied as Dan took the cake away again, so that they could finish the party bags. Matthew then went back to playing one of his games with Madison.

**~X~**

Brooke was led on her back in bed in Lucas's bedroom. Lucas covered her smaller frame with his own as their bodies were joined intimately. Their lips were also joined in a deeply loving kiss. Their movements were slow and languid as neither of them were in any rush for their union to be over. Their lips separated and they looked into each other's eyes. Lucas gently stroked her cheeks with the backs of his fingers, whiles Brooke stroked her hands over the firm muscles of his back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I feel great," she replied with a smile. "_Really_ great."

"God I love you Pretty Girl," he told her. "So damn much."

"I love you too Lucas." Brooke replied before their lips joined once more.

Their movements began to increase in speed. Their kiss was then broken as Lucas moved away for breath. He began to moan with each thrust as his sensitive flesh found the pleasure he felt was almost painful. Brooke closed her eyes, as she too felt the pleasure become intense. Lucas was began to pound into Brooke almost furiously. He groaned again as he felt her tight walls close around him. He started to move even faster and his hard thighs rocked against hers. Brooke became more verbal as she groaned and gasped.

He pulled back once more, almost withdrew and then plunged deep inside of her. She cried out again as her body tightened with the force of her orgasm. He closed his eyes for a second and leaned into her so that he pushed in all the way to the hilt. Her cries filled his ears and he groaned deeply as his release flooded deep inside her with full force. His back completely tensed as he slowly emptied himself into her and held her to him.

Minutes past and then Lucas gasped as he withdrew from her. He collapsed to her right side as they both shook with pleasurable aftershocks. They were still out of breath as his arms pulled her to him and held her against his chest. She ran her hand over his hard abs and breathed in his scent as she stretched languidly in his arms.

"I've missed doing that with you so much," he told her as he kissed her forehead. He then grinned as he added. "I'm so glad that my body didn't let me down again."

"I'm glad too," she murmured. "I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier."

"You don't need to apologize," Lucas told her. "I bet I looked totally stupid shouting at a part of my body for letting me down."

"That's true you did," she said as she smiled. She then frowned slightly as she added. "I could really eat some watermelon right now."

"Is that a request from Lucas Junior?" Lucas asked in a curious tone.

"I think it is," she replied. "And we're not naming him Lucas Junior."

"We'll just call him that until we come up with a name for him," Lucas said with a chuckle. "Do you want me to go and bring you some up?"

"Do we even have any watermelon here?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"Actually I'm not sure," he admitted. "I'll go and check and if there's none, I'll head to the store and get some."

"That would be great," Brooke said as she yawned. "I'll stay here and have a nap. I feel real tired all of a sudden."

"Well before you get too comfortable and use me as a human pillow, I better get out of bed and get some clothes on," he said as he began to move to get out of bed. "Is there anything else you'd like me to get you while I'm at the store?"

"Strawberries," she said as she thought. "And a strawberry milkshake."

"And you're going to have that all together?" he asked in a surprised tone as he pulled his jeans on.

"Yes," she replied as she nodded. "Now go and get your son what he wants while I nap."

"I'll go once I'm dressed," he told her with a chuckle. "Otherwise I'll get arrested."

"Okay." Brooke replied as her eyes fluttered closed. Lucas then quickly dressed and headed back over to the bed. He bent slightly and kissed Brooke's forehead, before he headed out of the room.

**~X~**

"Well Brooke's upstairs fast asleep," Haley told Karen a little later. "There's no sign of Lucas.

"Maybe he had to go and do a craving run." Nathan suggested.

"That's a possibility." Dan replied.

"I'm just glad that we have Haley's craving in in bulk," Nathan said as he laughed. "That way I don't have to go to the store at crazy o'clock and run into the weirdo's who shop at night."

"Mommy can Duke have some of my birthday cake seeing as though he couldn't come to my party?" Matthew asked as he looked up from stroking the dog.

"Dogs aren't really supposed to eat cake," Karen told him as she picked Lily up from her car seat. "But I suppose a tiny piece won't hurt him."

"Cool!" Matthew said as he broke a piece of his cake off and placed it on the floor for Duke. Duke just sniffed at it before he licked Matthew's face.

"I think that's his way of saying thanks but no thanks." Nathan said as Duke went over to his water bowl and began to drink.

"Oh well, that means there's more for me to eat." Matthew replied.

"So did you enjoy your birthday?" Dan asked.

"I sure did," Matthew told him through a mouthful of cake. "But the part where Chuck stole my cape sucked."

"At least it was sorted without you guys falling out." Haley said as she gave Nathan a longing look.

"I know that look. It means one of two things," he said as he grinned. "My first guess is you want your craving. Am I right?"

"Spot on," Haley told him as she smiled. "And can I get five scoops of ice cream?"

"_Five_?!" Matthew asked in an incredulous tone. "Even I've never had five scoops."

"Me neither," Nathan asked as the back door opened and Lucas came in carrying two watermelons and a grocery bag. "What about you Lucas? You ever had five scoops of ice cream in one go?"

"Nope," he replied as he quickly placed the watermelons on the kitchen counter. "Let me guess. It's Haley who requested that right?"

"How did you know?" Haley asked.

"Because you and Brooke are eating more than Nathan and I combined," Lucas replied. "And that's pretty impressive."

"I take it you were on a craving run?" Dan asked in an amused tone as he began to warm Lily's bottle.

"I sure was," Lucas confirmed. "I was ordered to go and buy watermelon, strawberries and strawberry milkshake."

"I wish I had a healthy craving." Haley said as she pouted.

"No you don't," Lucas replied. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find fresh fruit at this time of night in this town? It near on impossible. I thought I was going to have to fight some crazy lady who was shopping in her PJ's for the last tray of strawberries."

"There you are," Brooke said as she came into the kitchen wearing her robe. "I was beginning to think you'd had to go to the farm to pick the fruit yourself."

"That was almost a possibility," he told her. "There was nearly an incident involving pajama lady but thankfully the crisis was resolved when she decided to buy a pineapple instead."

"Ooh pineapple," Brooke said in a longing tone. "That sounds pretty good."

"Please don't tell me that I have to go back to the store for pineapple." Lucas said in a pleading tone.

"There's some pineapple in the refrigerator," Karen reminded him. "Brooke's more than welcome to eat it."

"You want that with your watermelon and strawberries?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded eagerly.

"You two seem very happy all of a sudden," Dan said as he studied the two of them. "Has there been any developments?"

"Yes there has," Brooke replied with a smile. "Me and Lucas are back on track."

"We are?!" Lucas asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah," Brooke assured him as she smiled. "That whole speech you did earlier worked. I forgive you for what you did."

"You just made my day by saying that." Lucas told her as he smiled widely.

"Yes!" Matthew said in a happy tone. "I got my birthday wish."

"You did?" Brooke asked in surprise. "What was that?"

"I wished for you and Lucas to be happy again," Matthew told her. "I didn't like how you two were sad and not like Haley and Nathan."

"You wished for that?" Brooke asked. "When you could have made any wish you wanted?"

"Yup!" Matthew told her as he smiled.

"That is the sweetest thing ever," Brooke said as she went over to him. "Come and give me a hug."

"Okay." Matthew said with a dramatic sigh, causing them all to laugh.

"I'm going to get you a little thank you gift for wishing that Matty," Brooke told him as she ended the hug. "And especially with me and Lucas missing the last part of your party."

"Cool!" Matthew said in a happy tone.

"Definitely cool," Lucas agreed as he gave Brooke a loving look. "You don't know how happy you just made me by forgiving me."

"I think I have an idea," she replied with a smile. "Now get your son's meal ready before he gets annoying and starts hitting me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke," Nathan said in a quiet voice as Lucas reached the bottom of the staircase a few days later. Lucas gave him a quizzical look as Nathan continued. "Come here and take a look at this."<p>

"What?" Lucas asked in the same tone as he walked over to his brother. He reached the doorway to the lounge and peeked through the gap in the door. He had to stifle a laugh as he stepped back slightly and asked. "Has dad gone crazy?"

"That's what I was thinking," Nathan replied. They still spoke in quiet voices. "I mean why else would he be putting diapers on Lily's soft toys?"

"Do you think we should make him an appointment to see a doctor?" Lucas asked as he bit his lip to stop himself from erupting into hysterics.

"We should tell mom what he's doing," Nathan said. "Maybe there's a reason he's being weird and doing that."

"There is a reason," Karen said causing the two of them to jump. They turned to look at her as she continued. "Because the two of you will be joining the lifelong club that is parenthood, your father and I thought it was about time the two of you learned to change diapers."

"What?" Nathan asked. All trace of humor was now gone from his voice.

"Why can we not just learn on Lily like Brooke and Haley have been?" Lucas asked.

"Because I'm not letting your little sister be the test subject until you have the basic's down," Karen told them both. "Once you've got that part mastered then you can practice on a real baby."

"How come Brooke and Haley got to practice on a real baby?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"Because they got the basics down on their dolls when they were both six. That's why they're enjoying themselves at the mall," Karen told them. "And after the attempt you made when you tried to change Lily's diaper you're not getting near her again until you've had some practice. So that's why you and your brother are having diaper changing 101 with your father."

"Man this sucks," Nathan said as he whined. "I'd rather be doing Math than this."

"Me too." Lucas agreed.

"Well you should have thought of that before you both got yourselves in your current situation then shouldn't you?" Karen asked them. "You can't expect the girls to do it all by themselves. They're already doing more than you by carrying the babies."

"Well we didn't have much say about that." Nathan pointed out.

"Don't try getting smart with me mister, otherwise you'll be grounded and miss prom." Karen replied.

"Prom isn't for another three weeks," Nathan replied. "Surely you won't ground me for that length of time?"

"Prom is in three weeks and four days actually Nate." Lucas corrected.

"Do you really want to try me to see if I'm serious?" Karen asked as she gave them both a stern look.

"Not really," Nathan replied. "I was looking forward to prom."

"Well go in there and start practicing." Karen told them.

"Why aren't you helping us with this?" Lucas asked in a curious tone.

"Because I'm looking after Lily and Matthew," Karen replied. "And your father is an expert at diaper changing."

"But why the soft toys?" Nathan asked. "Surely it would be better with dolls."

"Well we don't have any dolls so we had to improvise," Karen told him. "Matthew's toy soldiers weren't big enough so it was Lily's soft toys."

"This is going to be interesting." Lucas said before he headed into the lounge.

"I think that's an understatement." Nathan said as he followed his brother. Karen watched them with an amused expression before she headed back to the kitchen.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How much money have you spent?" Haley asked Brooke as the two of them took a break in the food court at the mall.

"Quite a bit actually," Brooke admitted as she studied her many bags. "But I did need a whole new wardrobe now I can't fit in any of my old clothes."

"Didn't you get enough on our last shopping trip?" Haley asked in a humor filled tone.

"Nope. You can never have too many clothes," Brooke told her. "I got some in bigger sizes for further down the road this time. And I needed yet more new bras. I can't believe how fast I'm growing out of them."

"Welcome to my world," Haley replied. "I'm dreading trying to find a prom dress that fits me."

"I daren't buy one just yet," Brooke said as she sighed. "I'll probably be bigger by then."

"How many weeks pregnant will you be by prom?" Haley asked.

"Uh let me think," Brooke answered as she did the math in her head. "I'll be eighteen weeks."

"You probably will be bigger by then," Haley replied. "I'll be thirty three weeks then."

"Wow you'll only have seven weeks left," Brooke said in a surprised tone. "It doesn't seem that long ago that you found out you were pregnant."

"I know. The time has gone by so fast." Haley replied.

"You'll be a mom before you know it."

"I'm just glad that I'll have a few weeks to get used to being a mom before college starts," Haley told her. "Although Nathan and I will have to get an apartment sorted in that time."

"I'm glad me and Luke don't have to deal with college on top of having a baby," Brooke told her. "I would never cope with that."

"Did you decide who was working where?" Haley asked.

"We're both going to be working at the dealership," Brooke told her. "Dan's current secretary is going to be taking an early retirement in the next few weeks, so he told me that I could have her job. And Lucas is going to be Dan's assistant manager."

"So who will be working at the café?" Haley asked with a frown.

"Karen said that she'll just hire some more high school students for the shifts that Lucas was working," Brooke replied. "So it looks like everything will be fine work wise."

"I can't believe that I won't see you everyday when Nathan and I head off to Duke." Haley said in a sad tone.

"You can always come here on weekends," Brooke replied. "And me and Luke can come and see you guys."

"I know, but it won't be the same," Haley replied. "I won't be able to whine at you about the little annoying things Nathan does."

"There's always the phone," Brooke told her as she smiled. "We better make sure that we have enough money to pay for these huge bills we're more than likely to get."

"Well we'll just have to Skype instead," Haley suggested. "That way we get to see each other as well."

"Good thinking Tutor Girl," Brooke replied as she smiled. "And by doing that we can see the progress of our offspring as well."

"It's kind of scary that we'll have lives depending on us for everything huh?"

"Yeah it is," Brooke admitted. "I'm really glad Dan and Karen decided to have a diaper changing class with Lucas and Nathan. At least when they master that it'll be something they can help with."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one if I were you," Haley told her with a slight frown. "Nathan really couldn't get the hang of it."

"How bad was his attempt at changing Lily's diaper?" Brooke asked in an amused tone.

"Well on the first attempt he put it on the wrong way round," Haley began to explain. "Then when he tried again he got it the right way round but he'd secured it that tightly that Lily could barely move her legs. Then on the last attempt he put it on too loose so that when he picked Lily up it fell right off her. Then when he was about to try again, Lily started crying so Karen told Nathan to take a hike."

"I really wish we could see what they were doing now," Brooke said as she laughed. "Especially with them practicing on Lily's soft toys."

"It would be pretty funny," Haley agreed. "Even more so if the rest of our friends caught them in the act."

"Haley don't make me laugh anymore," Brooke said as she tried to calm herself down. "I think I better head to the bathroom before there's an accident in progress."

"I think I'll join you." Haley replied as the two of them began to gather their bags together.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Well Lucas, you did a great job," Dan said as he inspected the purple monkey that Lucas had just finished placing a diaper on. "Well done. Brooke will be pleased that you're more than capable of removing and replacing a diaper correctly."

"Thanks dad." Lucas said as he beamed.

"What about me?" Nathan asked as he handed Dan the pink bear that he had practiced on.

"Well it's certainly better than your previous attempts," Dan said as he studied it. "But I think you still have some areas that need work."

"Like what?" Nathan asked as he frowned.

"Like not having gaps at the side here," Dan said as he showed Nathan the area he was on about. "And you need to remember that babies need to move their legs."

"I know," Nathan said as he sighed. "But the last time I did it looser than that it fell off."

"You need to find the bit in between," Dan told him. "Otherwise my Granddaughter will have no circulation in her legs."

"At least your Grandson won't have to worry about that," Lucas said as he grinned. "So can I go now?"

"Sure," Dan told him as he handed him the purple monkey back. "You can go and show that to your mother and help her the next time Lily needs her diaper changing for the final seal of approval."

"Can I go too?" Nathan asked as he watched Lucas leave the room.

"No you can't," Dan told him. "You need to work on your diaper skills. And if you want to impress Haley when she comes back from the mall then you better get working on it."

"Hey mom." Lucas greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Luke," she greeted in reply as she looked up from her cook book. "How did diaper changing 101 go?"

"Pretty good," Lucas replied as he showed her the monkey. "It's my first attempt too."

"I'm impressed," Karen said as she examined the monkey. "How is your brother getting on?"

"Not so good," Lucas said as he laughed. "He's having a little extra tuition as we speak."

"I think he'll be in there for a while then," Karen told him as she too laughed. "How would you feel about practicing your new found skill on Lily when she's due her next change?"

"I think I'd be okay if you were there to watch me to make sure I was doing everything correctly," Lucas replied. "When is she due to be changed?"

"When she let's us know," Karen replied. "But if she hasn't woken up by the time she's due her next feed, she'll get her diaper changed then."

"Okay then," Lucas replied. "Do you need help with anything mom?"

"You can go and keep Matthew amused for me," Karen told him. "He asked me if I would go out back and play basketball with him, but I think he'd prefer it if you were the one playing with him."

"I'll go and do that," Lucas told her. "Is Duke out there with him?"

"Yeah. Matthew is currently keeping himself amused by playing fetch with him," Karen explained. "A word of warning though. Duke has been jumping in the pool so prepare to get wet."

"Thanks for the warning," Lucas said as he laughed. "When Brooke gets back can you give me a shout?"

"Sure I will," Karen replied. "Now go and play with your brother. I'm hoping I can get a head start on dinner before Lily wakes up."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he walked into their bedroom. She turned and smiled at him before he kissed her lips gently. "Somebody got carried away at the mall by the look of things."

"I know. I couldn't help myself," she said in an apologetic tone. "Just wait until you see all the cute things I got for our son."

"I have a feeling he's going to have way more clothes than he can actually wear." Lucas said in an amused tone.

"And that's a bad thing?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow. She then picked a shopping bag up and handed it to him. "I saw this in the window of the sports store and just had to get it."

"What is it?" Lucas asked as he peered into the bag. He then pulled out a miniature basketball jersey with matching shorts. He chuckled as he looked at the back and saw 'Scott' on the back with his jersey number.

"How adorable is our little boy going to be when he wears that?" Brooke said in a dreamy tone. "Especially with it being The Ravens colors."

"I have to admit that this is pretty cool," Lucas said as he carefully put the items back into the bag. "My dad was asking me and Nathan when we're getting started on the nurseries after our little diaper class."

"I though Naley had started on the nursery for Katelyn?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"They did. But Haley changed her mind on the color scheme so they're starting again," Lucas replied. "We haven't even discussed that yet."

"Well now that my stuff is back in here, we could make the room next door into the nursery," Brooke suggested. "That way he's closer to us."

"I had a feeling that you would pick that room," Lucas said as he smiled. "So are we painting it blue?"

"But of course," Brooke replied. "I think we should have an underwater theme. We can have images of fish and stuff on the walls."

"Have you seen that place at the mall that does the wall mural stickers?" Lucas asked.

"Yes I have. That's what gave me the idea of the underwater theme," Brooke replied. "I saw some amazing pictures of coral reefs with sea turtles and dolphins swimming around online. We could find a picture and get it blown up so that all four walls of the room look like we're looking into an aquarium."

"I like that idea," Lucas replied. "It's supposed to give a calming atmosphere as well with that type of imagery."

"Exactly," Brooke agreed. "So he might sleep better."

"Either that or have a lifelong phobia of the sea and sea creatures," Lucas replied. "What would we do with the floor?"

"We could just leave the floor how it is. The color is pretty much the same as sand," Brooke replied. "We could just throw a couple of rugs down in there in the same color so it's not just wood on the floor."

"Great thinking Pretty Girl," Lucas replied. "Now here's the big question. What about names?"

"We should sit down and discuss that," Brooke replied. "Have you thought of any?"

"A few," Lucas said as he led her over to the bed. They sat down and Lucas pulled a baby name book out of his nightstand drawer. "I wrote them down on the paper I used as a book mark."

"Okay. Which names did you pick?" Brooke asked as he pulled the paper out.

"Charlie, Dominic, Ellis, Jacob, James, Noah, Seth and William." Lucas answered as he read the list.

"I like the name Dylan," Brooke replied in a thoughtful tone. "I like James too. We can't have Jacob because we'd shorten it to Jake and that would get confusing seeing as though we have a friend called Jake."

"True," Lucas replied. "I never thought of that. James Scott has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"I agree it does," Brooke replied as she nodded her head in agreement. "What about a middle name or names?"

"Let's see what goes with James," Lucas said. He was then quiet for a few moments as he thought. "Joseph, William, Jonathan, Edward, Michael."

"I'm glad there were no names in those suggestions that would make our son cringe when his full name would be revealed." Brooke replied with a slight laugh.

"I think we've both learned the hard way what it's like to have a middle name that is cringe worthy beyond words." Lucas said as he chuckled.

"I have to agree with that," Brooke replied. "But at least yours has a family connection to it."

"At least if we chose to have our son's middle name as a tribute to his Grandfather it would be a normal name." Lucas added.

"James Daniel Scott," Brooke tested. "That's got a good ring to it."

"And we could always give him the nickname JD." Lucas replied.

"What if we gave him his daddy's name as his middle name?" Brooke suggested.

"Why would we give him my name?" Lucas asked in a stunned tone.

"Because his father kept his mother safe from the bad guys," Brooke replied. She then quickly added. "Well a majority of the bad guys."

"That's sweet of you to say that," Lucas told her. "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm glad that my stupid actions kept you from getting hurt or whatever by that Daunte guy."

"Me too," Brooke agreed. "Even though there was deceit involved on your part, I'd rather that than experiencing whatever he had planned. I mean my parents said that he was going to get me pregnant and that thought alone makes me want to vomit. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like to carry that monster's baby."

"Thankfully you don't have to experience it." Lucas said before he pulled her into an embrace.

"What's this for?" Brooke asked as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled as close to him as she could.

"Can't a guy just hug his girlfriend if he wants to?" Lucas asked as he relished the feel of her in his arms.

"He can hug her as much as he wants to," Brooke replied. "You give the best hugs ever."

"Thanks." Lucas replied before he kissed her forehead gently.

"So how did diaper class go?" Brooke asked.

"I aced it," Lucas answered as he smiled. "When Lily next requires her diaper to be changed I get to do it."

"So Nathan hasn't quite mastered diaper changing 101 then?"

"He hadn't the last time I saw him," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "I just came up here after playing ball with Matty when my mom told me you were back."

"Aww did you miss me?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Of course I did," Lucas told her. "So did you actually buy what you went to the mall to get?"

"I did," Brooke replied. "And I got some slightly bigger things as well so that I'm prepared."

"This is going to sound like a completely pervy thing to say, but I just _love_ that certain areas of your body are growing at a speedy rate." Lucas said in a soft tone.

"You mean my boobs?" Brooke asked as she laughed gently.

"Yup!" Lucas replied. "I think you should model the new underwear you got and I can give you my opinion on it all."

"How long is it until dinner is ready?"

"My mom hasn't even decided what she's making yet," Lucas replied. "So I think we have plenty of time for a little fashion show."

"Well just make sure that the bedroom door is locked," Brooke told him. "I don't want anybody walking in mid show."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You're a natural Lucas," Karen told him as he finished changing Lily's diaper. "Unlike your brother."

"Thanks," Lucas replied as he carefully scooped Lily into his arms. He looked down at his sister as he spoke to her. "You ready for your bottle Lily?"

"Are you sure that you're ready for this level of responsibility?" Karen asked in an amused tone.

"Oh totally," Lucas replied. "We can handle it between us can't we Lily?"

"Okay I think my hormones just kicked in and went totally over the top." Brooke said in a dreamy tone as she watched Lucas with Lily.

"Just wait until it's your son he's holding," Karen said as she handed Lucas Lily's bottle. Lucas went over to the table where Brooke was sat doing her homework and sat beside her. "Then there will be a whole new experience of over the top."

"I'm glad you warned me of that," Brooke replied. "I'll make sure that I'm sitting and I don't have hold of anything breakable when that happens."

"Have the two of you discussed names yet?" Karen asked as she joined them at the table.

"We had a discussion earlier," Brooke replied. "And there was one name that seemed perfect."

"What is it?" Karen asked in an eager tone.

"James." Brooke replied as she smiled.

"We haven't decided on his middle name yet." Lucas added as Lily began to drink from her bottle.

"Yes we have." Brooke told him as she gave him a look. Karen watched the exchange with an amused smile on her face.

"When did we agree on his middle name?" Lucas asked with a confused frown.

"Seeing as though I'm the one who is having to carry him for nine whole months and then go through hours of agony while I push him out of my body, I think it's only fair that I get to decide what his middle name is going to be." Brooke replied as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Well when you put it like that I can't really argue with you." Lucas said.

"So what is my Grandson's full name going to be?" Karen asked.

"James Lucas Scott," Brooke replied in a firm tone as she smiled. She then looked at Lucas and added. "And no whining from you over there."

"I like that name," Karen told them. "James and Katelyn. I'm so relieved that both you two and Nathan and Haley chose sensible names and nothing like Moonbeam or something like these celebrities seem to do these days."

"Now you're showing your age there mom." Lucas said as he laughed.

"I'm glad that's over," Dan said as he came into the kitchen. "It may have taken three hours but Nathan has finally learned how to change a diaper."

"I don't think I can cope with all this progress our sons are managing today," Karen told him. Dan gave her a quizzical look in response. "Brooke and Lucas have a name for our Grandson."

"You do?" Dan asked as he looked over at them. "What is it?"

"James Lucas Scott," Brooke replied. She smiled as she added. "No embarrassing middle names for our son."

"I think that's one thing we can agree on there." Lucas said as he placed Lily's bottle on the table. He then moved her so that she was looking over his shoulder so he could wind her.

"What's for dinner?" Nathan asked as he and Haley came into the kitchen.

"I decided we're having take out," Karen replied. "I spent ages going through my cook book and then realized that I needed to make a trip to the store."

"Where are we going then?" Haley asked. "As long as the place has tons of fattening desserts, me and Katelyn will be happy."

"And they'll have to have tons of fruit as well," Brooke added. "Otherwise me and James won't be happy."

"Who's James?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"I think James is our nephew Nathan," Haley told him. Brooke nodded and smiled in response. "What's his middle name?"

"Lucas," Brooke replied. "Whether grumpy here likes or not."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about the delay in updating. I borrowed some dialogue from an episode or two. Hope you enjoy the slightly longer update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"I look so fat!" Brooke exclaimed as she looked at her reflection in the dressing room mirror. It was the day before Prom and she and Haley were doing last minute dress shopping.<p>

"If anybody looks fat in here it's me," Haley said as she came out of her changing cubicle. "Can you try zipping me up?"

"I can attempt to," Brooke said as she opened her curtain. "But you need to return the favor."

"Don't worry I will," Haley said as she turned round. Brooke then zipped her up, before Haley turned back round and helped Brooke. "You don't look fat."

"Yeah I do," Brooke whined. "At least you look pregnant. I just look like I've been eating too many of Karen's cakes."

"Trust me when you get to my stage, you'll be wishing that you were back at this stage." Haley told her.

"What do you think of this dress?" Brooke asked with a sigh. Haley studied it for a few moments before she spoke.

"I don't think that it looks right," Haley told her honestly. "But I know which dress would look perfect on you. Hang on one second."

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked as Haley quickly headed out of the fitting room. Brooke shook her head as she waited on Haley returning. She only had to wait for a matter of moments. As she came towards her she saw that Haley carried a powder blue dress.

"Try this on," Haley told her. "I was admiring it but they don't have it in my size. The empire waist will work wonders."

"Thanks Hales." Brooke replied as she took the dress from her. It was full length and had a halter neck. The top half of the dress was covered in silver sequins and crystals until the empire waist. From there down it consisted of layers of powder blue organza.

"So what do I look like in this?" Haley asked. "And please tell me I don't look really horrible seeing as though I went out into the store part in it."

"Hales it looks perfect on you," Brooke told her. "I'm just surprised that you chose pink. I thought you hated that color."

"I do," Haley replied with an unhappy sigh. "But fatties can't be picky. It's the only dress in my size that actually doesn't look like a glitzy tent."

"I guess when the lighting hits it at prom it won't look pink," Brooke said as she studied it. "I mean seeing as though it's a really pale pink. In fact some might even class it as nude."

"Do you want me to unzip you so you can try the blue dress on?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"Yeah that would help," Brooke said as she smiled. Haley then quickly unzipped the back of her dress as Brooke looked at the dress Haley had handed her. "How come I didn't see this one when we were looking around?"

"You were too busy looking at the red ones." Haley reminded her as Brooke closed her curtain to change dresses.

"Well red is my color Hales," Brooke said as she stepped out of the dress. She then pulled the other dress on and opened the curtain. "Zip me up Haley."

"You know it's kind of funny how we're wearing dresses that are fitting colors for the babies we're having." Haley said as the two of them studied their reflections after Haley had zipped Brooke up.

"It is," Brooke agreed as she smiled. "And how we both have silver sequins on the top part of the dress."

"I just can't believe that I have to wear pink," Haley said as she shook her head. "This is all Nathan's fault."

"How come?" Brooke asked with a puzzled frown.

"He was the one who made me fat," Haley said before she let out an annoyed huff. "Him and those faulty condoms of his. Do you think I'd get away with suing the company who made them for the emotional trauma of having to wear pink?"

"Probably not," Brooke said as she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Come on let's get out of these dresses so we can buy them."

"Good idea." Haley said as she turned so her back was to Brooke. They then unfastened each other's zips before returning to their changing cubicles.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Luke did I forget any important dates?" Nathan asked his brother quietly as they worked on clearing the dishes after dinner. Nathan was drying and putting things away while Lucas washed.

"I don't think so," Lucas replied as he mentally went through his calendar. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Haley is in a strange mood and isn't talking to me," Nathan replied. "That's what usually happens when I forget an important date."

"Maybe you did something that she didn't like." Lucas suggested.

"That's just it I haven't," Nathan replied. "I've been the perfect boyfriend. I've cleaned our room, finished repainting the nursery in daisy heart yellow, made sure she has enough of her craving in the house for the next century _and_ gave her the greatest foot rub in history."

"Maybe she's just feeling tired and is fed up of being pregnant," Lucas suggested in a thoughtful tone. "Or it's a hormonal mood swing."

"If it's that it's only in effect when I'm in Haley's vicinity," Nathan said as he sighed. "I just can't figure out what I did wrong."

"Maybe you're pestering her too much for the thing that got you two on the road to parenthood." Lucas said with a chuckle.

"I haven't even done that either," Nathan replied. "I haven't bothered Haley for sex in weeks."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked in a skeptical tone.

"Seriously." Nathan confirmed.

"Maybe that's the problem then," Lucas told him with another laugh. Nathan gave him a quizzical look in response. "Maybe she thinks you don't love her anymore because you haven't initiated certain things."

"I never thought of that," Nathan replied. "Can't you wash a little faster?"

"Why?"

"So I can go and show Haley just how much I love her." Nathan replied before he playfully whipped Lucas with the towel.

"Hey we're not in the locker room now you know," Lucas retorted. He grinned as he added. "And just for that I'm going to take my time with the rest of these dishes."

"Oh come _on_," Nathan replied in disbelief. "You're already going slower than ever. It doesn't take me anywhere near as long as that when it's my turn to wash them."

"That's because you still leave bits of dried on food on everything," Lucas replied. "I'm washing things properly like how mom showed us."

"You're such a suck up you know that?" Nathan asked as he shook his head. "I mean what with getting your first diaper done perfectly on your first go."

"You're just jealous because it took you hours," Lucas said as he chuckled. "But just think how fast you'll become an expert once Katelynn arrives."

"I hope it doesn't take me as long as it did when we were practicing to change her diapers," Nathan said as he frowned. "I'll never make it to classes and practice at college otherwise."

"Well you'll have the whole summer to become a professional at diaper changing," Lucas reminded him as he passed him another plate. "And to do more than your fair share at looking after her."

"Why are you saying that?" Nathan asked as he started to dry the plate.

"Well it's only fair that you do," Lucas replied. "Because when you both start college you're going to be busy with basketball practice as well as studying. So Haley will obviously be doing most of the work then."

"Damn you're right. I never thought of that," Nathan replied. "I wonder if Haley realized that and that's why she's not talking to me."

"She's not talking to you because she has to wear a pink prom dress." Brooke said as she came into the kitchen. Nathan and Lucas turned to look at her at the sound of her voice.

"Why does she have to wear pink?" Nathan asked as he frowned.

"Because it was the only dress that fit her." Brooke told him as she headed to the refrigerator.

"And I'm to blame for that because?" Nathan asked in a clueless tone.

"Duh! Because you made her fat," Brooke replied as she opened the refrigerator door. "Oooh strawberries. I'm claiming those."

"She's not fat though," Nathan replied. Lucas sniggered at the look on his brother's face. "What?"

"You need to do some serious groveling man," Lucas told him. "Good luck with that."

"I agree with Lucas," Brooke said as she began munching on the strawberries. She leaned against the now closed fridge as she added. "And the sooner the better. Otherwise you're going to have one sucky prom tomorrow night."

"Well if your boyfriend hadn't been going so slow we would be done in here by now." Nathan replied with a slight pout.

"We're almost done," Lucas told him. "And I don't know what you're moaning about. It'll give you time to think how you're going to grovel to Haley."

"Any suggestions Brooke?" Nathan asked as he gave her a hopeful look.

"Get her a none pink prom dress," Brooke replied through a mouthful of strawberry. "That's the only thing that will cheer he up I think."

"Great," Nathan replied with a sigh. "How the hell am I going to do that at this short notice?"

"Don't ask me," Brooke replied. "The stores are open until late. You still have time to go get her a replacement."

"But didn't you go to all the dress stores already?" Nathan asked.

"Yep," Brooke answered. She grinned as she added. "In Tree Hill anyway. So unless you can think of somewhere else that sells prom dresses in Tree Hill then you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow to get back in Haley's good books."

"I'd hate to be you." Lucas said as he chuckled again. Nathan remained quiet as he thought. He then got a look of realization on his face before he spoke.

"Where did Hales put the dress she got?"

"I think it's up in your bedroom." Brooke replied.

"Is the receipt in the bag?" Nathan asked in a hopeful tone.

"No it's in my purse," Brooke replied. "Why?"

"Can I have it?" Nathan asked, not answering her question.

"I take it you're taking the dress back?" Brooke asked.

"Only if my idea works out," Nathan replied. "So can I have the receipt or not?"

"Sure," Brooke replied. "But be careful with it because my dress is on that too."

"Don't worry I will," Nathan replied. He then looked at Lucas and said. "Bro can you finish this off by yourself? I need to get to a particular store before it closes."

"I guess I could," Lucas replied. "But it means you owe me one."

"I owe you big time Luke." Nathan said as he smiled. He then quickly followed Brooke out of the kitchen.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Where's Nathan?" Haley asked a little while later as she walked back into the lounge where Brooke and Lucas were cuddled together on the sofa. Dan was sat at the dining table in the kitchen finishing up some paperwork and Karen was putting Matthew to bed.

"He had to go and do an errand." Lucas replied.

"Without even telling me?" Haley asked in an annoyed tone. "Unbelievable."

"What's wrong Tutor Mom?" Brooke asked.

"Do you need a craving fix?" Lucas asked. "I can go and fix you some up if you want. I mean Brooke will be having one soon anyway so it's no trouble."

"How do you know?" Brooke asked in a playful tone.

"Because it's been at least an hour since some fruit has passed your lips." He replied with a laugh.

"Well if you're offering to make me some I won't say no," Haley replied as she went over to an armchair and sat down. "What errand did he go to do?"

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure," Lucas replied as he stood. He then made his way out of the lounge. As he did he ran into Nathan who was just coming through the front door. "Good timing. Haley was just wondering where you were. Did you manage to get your errand done?"

"I sure did," Nathan said as he smiled widely. "Where is she?"

"In the lounge," Lucas replied. "I offered to make her some of her craving so that she had that to focus on."

"You might want to wait on that one bro," Nathan replied. "And come and witness me being in the good books again."

"You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" Lucas asked as they headed into the lounge.

"Oh totally." Nathan replied with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going out?" Haley asked as she gave Nathan an annoyed look.

"Because that would have spoiled the surprise," Nathan told her as he pulled a box out of one of the shopping bags he held. He then placed it on Haley's lap as he added. "I got you this."

"What is it?" Haley asked as she looked at it.

"Open it and find out." Nathan replied. Haley studied it for a few moments before she took the lid off. Nathan took it from her as she rummaged beneath the layers of tissue paper.

"Oh my God Nathan!" Haley exclaimed as she saw what was underneath. She then quickly lifted it up. "It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"That vintage store that you got that mirror and canopy for the nursery from," Nathan replied. "I remember seeing the sign for formal dresses. So I took the dress you bought earlier and the woman at the store measured quite a lot of dresses to see what stock of hers would fit you."

"That is a _really_ nice dress." Brooke told her as she looked at it. It was sleeveless, full length and an ivory color. It had several layers of silk and tulle and the top layer was delicate looking lace that went into a low cut V neck. There was a silk sash that went around the waist and tied at the back.

"The lady at the store said that you could tie the sash above your bump to make it an empire line dress," Nathan told her. He held up the other bag and added. "I saw these shoes while I was there and they just happened to be in your size. They're the same color as the dress and have some fancy lace stuff on the back."

"How did you know that I wasn't happy with my prom dress?" Haley asked as she carefully placed the dress back into the box. Nathan replaced the lid.

"It was obvious that something was upsetting you and I knew that it wasn't anything that I had done," Nathan told her. "Then Brooke told me about the dress you got and told me to sort it. So I did."

"I have to admit bro you did a pretty good job there." Lucas said sounding impressed.

"He's right you did," Haley told him as she smiled. "I have to go and try this on."

"Do you want me to help you?" Nathan asked as he took the box from her and helped her out of the chair.

"You better come up with me in case there are zips or something." Haley told him as the two of them headed out of the lounge.

"How the hell did he manage to do that?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone.

"He got lucky." Lucas replied.

"No getting lucky is how I got Haley pregnant." Nathan replied as he came back into the lounge. He went over to Brooke and gave her the money that was leftover from returning the prom dress and the receipt.

"Wow you got that dress and matching shoes and I still have change?" Brooke asked in surprise as she took it. Nathan nodded and grinned. "Maybe I should have gone there for my prom dress."

"I think the dress you got looks perfect." Lucas told her.

"But it's not red." She said as she pouted slightly. Nathan chuckled to himself as he headed back out the door.

"Well we can always go and check out this vintage place tomorrow if you want and get you a new prom dress." Lucas told her.

"I'll just wear the one I got today," Brooke told him. "But we can check it out and see if there's a dress I can wear for graduation."

"I thought you had that sorted already?" Lucas asked.

"I do, but it doesn't hurt to see if there's a better one," Brooke told him. "Anyway I thought you were supposed to be working on a fruity craving for me and our son?"

"I'm on it." Lucas said before he gave her a gentle kiss. He then headed out of the room and to the kitchen.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I'm so jealous of how great you look Hales," Brooke told her as they put the finishing touches to their make up the next day. It was less than an hour before prom began. "But you know I mean that in a good way right?"

"Don't worry I do," Haley replied as she laughed. "You look great too."

"You know you could keep that dress for Katelynn as a wedding dress," Brooke told her. "That could really be used as one."

"It probably was," Haley replied with a smile. "It'd be nice if Katelynn did keep this for her wedding. Or even her own prom."

"You could wear it when you and Nathan get married." Brooke pointed out.

"No I couldn't," Haley told her. "Nathan has already seen it. It would be bad luck."

"I thought you didn't believe in that superstition any more?" Brooke asked.

"Well I don't want to even tempt fate." Haley replied.

"Are you disappointed that you were pipped to the valedictorian post by Lucas?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"Yes and no," Haley replied. "I really wanted to do that, but then again I'd probably end up going into labor halfway through my speech."

"Plus you'll more than likely be the valedictorian at your college graduation." Brooke told her.

"Now that I do doubt," Haley scoffed. "I'll have a child to look after by then remember."

"I think you're really brave taking on motherhood and college at the same time," Brooke told her. "At least when I've finished working I can switch off and focus on Lucas and Jamie. You'll still have to study."

"I'm not looking forward to that," Haley admitted. "Especially when she starts teething. I'm just hoping that happens in a summer vacation."

"Are you ready yet?" Nathan asked from the other side of Lucas's bedroom door. "The limo is waiting. And we have to pick the others up yet."

"We're coming," Brooke called back. "You better stay there so you can help Haley down the stairs."

"Good thinking Brooke," Haley replied as they quickly checked their purses to make sure they had everything. "The last thing I want to do is fall down that staircase."

"Yeah that would kind of ruin the night," Brooke said in a joking tone as they headed to the doorway. Nathan opened it as they approached. "Have you got a spy hole there or something?"

"Nope. I just heard you both step on the creaky floor board that I knew was by the door." Nathan replied as he held his arm out to Haley. She linked her left arm through it and the three of them made their way down the hallway and to the staircase.

"Wow Brooke you look _amazing_." Lucas said as they reached the bottom of the stairs where he was waiting.

"Thank you," Brooke replied as she beamed at him and twirled. Lucas ran his eyes up and down her appreciatively. She stopped and went over to him and adjusted his bow tie. "You look pretty hot yourself."

"Here you go boys," Karen said as she walked up to them with two plastic packages in her hands. They housed the corsages. Dan followed her with camera. "You don't want to forget these."

"I hope you like it," Nathan said as he took the package Karen held out to him. He opened it and Haley presented her right wrist for him to tie it to. "I wasn't sure what to get you so I ordered white roses."

"That was pretty good thinking," Haley told him as she smiled. "It goes with my dress perfectly."

"I was able to change yours to match your dress," Lucas said as he opened the other package. "I did order red roses, but I thought blue orchids would go with your dress better."

"They do," Brooke replied as he placed hers also on her right wrist. "I should have known seeing as though your buttonhole flower is the same."

"Well I thought I'd better match." Lucas replied as he grinned.

"Okay let's get pictures before you go," Dan said as he moved the camera. The four of them then posed for several pictures. "I think that should do it. Now have a good time and please behave yourselves. No drinking."

"You don't have to worry about that," Lucas assured him. "Alright let's go."

The four of them then headed out of the door and made their way over to the limo. Nathan opened the rear passenger door and then he and Lucas helped Brooke and Haley inside, before they climbed in and closed the door. It was a short drive to their first stop which was Rachel's house. She and Julian were waiting and in a matter of moments they were driving towards Peyton's house to collect her and Jake.

"Don't we all scrub up well?" Peyton asked in a humor filled tone as the limo headed towards the school.

"I always look great." Nathan and Brooke replied. The two of them shared a look and then burst out laughing.

"Where's the alcohol?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"At the beach house," Lucas told her. "Ready for the after prom party."

"I still can't believe that your parents agreed to that." Jake said as he shook his head.

"Well once they realized that it would be just us there and not the entire year, they agreed." Nathan explained.

"But we have to be on our best behavior." Haley added.

"Like it's going to be a wild party anyway," Rachel scoffed. She grinned cheekily as she added. "I mean with two pregnant hoes and a hoe who already has a kid, there's only me and Julian who can party."

"You're the only hoe I want to party with anyway," Julian said with a grin of his own. "We can just have our own little private party."

"Please tell me there are earplugs at the beach house." Brooke said as she pulled an unimpressed expression.

"Well seeing as though the limo is from my dad's company, they can just spend the night in it outside the beach house." Lucas replied with a chuckle.

"That will do me," Rachel replied in a carefree tone. "There's plenty of room to get horizontal."

"Just don't be surprised when you get an expensive cleaning bill when you're done." Nathan reminded them.

"Is this how the conversation is going to go all night?" Haley asked.

"No it'll just get worse the drunker Rachel gets." Brooke replied.

"At least we'll be sober together." Haley said in response. Brooke nodded as Rachel and Julian began a tickle fight. Brooke and Haley shared a look and hoped that it wouldn't take much longer to reach the school.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Brooke and Lucas were dancing together in a mass of their friends lost in their own little world. As they moved to the slow music, they gazed into each other's eyes. Lucas smiled down at Brooke as he got a quizzical expression on his face. He could see that she was deep in thought about something as she gazed at him.

"What?" he asked in a curious tone.

"You've just been through so much." Brooke told him as she stroked the hair at the nape of his neck.

"_You've_ been through so much," Lucas corrected. "Sometimes I wonder how you put up with me. I don't deserve you; especially after everything I did. How did I get so lucky to earn your forgiveness?"

"I gave you my heart. And when you fall short, when _we_ fall short, I know we're gonna be okay. You're my forever, my always. God the way you look at me sometimes." Brooke continued before she guided Lucas's head down towards her and they shared a loving kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked Haley as they danced.

"I feel good," Haley replied with a smile. "Granted I never thought that I would be pregnant at prom. But tonight has been nothing short of perfect so far."

"The part that I'm looking forward to is the after prom party." Nathan told her as he grinned.

"Why do you think you're going to get lucky?" Haley asked in a playful tone.

"No getting lucky is how I'm getting a daughter," Nathan replied as his grin widened. Haley laughed softly at his reply. "I'm just looking forward to spending some _quality _time with my fiancée."

"I like the sound of that." Haley replied before he covered her lips with his own.

"I wonder what the kids are going to say when they discover that we're chaperoning the prom." Dan said in an amused tone as he and Karen watched the dancing teenagers.

"I'm surprised that they haven't noticed us yet," Karen replied. "Although Nathan and Lucas do seem a little preoccupied at the moment."

"You know it only seems like two minutes ago it was us who were the teenagers at prom," Dan said in a fond tone. "Where did the last eighteen years go?"

"I know what you mean. It's like I've blinked and time fast forwarded as I did," Karen replied with a smile. She then frowned as she added. "I wonder how the babysitter is getting on?"

"Me too," Dan replied as his frown matched hers. "Do you want me to go and call the house and find out?"

"You read my mind." Karen told him as she smiled.

"I won't be long." Dan said as he kissed Karen softly. He then headed towards the door as the slow music came to an end and the untempo music began again.

"_Mom_?" Lucas asked sounding shocked. Karen moved her attention from Dan and to her son and Brooke. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh we didn't tell you?" Karen asked playfully. "Your father and I are chaperoning."

"Since when?" Lucas asked as he tried to remember any mention of it in the past few months.

"Since Principal Turner asked us to," Karen told him with a smile. "Don't worry, we won't embarrass you. Just save your mom a dance, would you?"

"Sure," Lucas replied with an unamused expression. "You know, because every kid wants to dance with his mom at prom."

"You're not every kid," Karen told him. "You're _my_ kid."

"The babysitter must have been sat on that phone. She answered it right away and assured me everything was fine. Lily was grumbling slightly though. But it is her feed time," Dan said as he arrived back at Karen's side. "Hi Lucas, hi Brooke. Having fun?"

"Have a good time at prom, mom and dad." Lucas said to them as he shook his head. He then took hold of Brooke's hand and walked away from his parents.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You ready to dance again?" Nathan asked Haley a little while later. She was sat at one of the tables resting her feet.

"Definitely," Haley replied as she reached out and took Nathan's hand. He then pulled her to her feet and her expression changed to disappointment. "Definitely not. I think I failed the test."

"Okay. Sit down, it's alright." Nathan replied softly as he helped her to sit once again.

"No it's not okay," Haley replied with a slight pout. "Aren't you the guy that always says at some point you just gotta deal with the pain?"

"Yeah, well, I'm an idiot," Nathan replied. "I'm gonna get you some punch okay?"

"Okay." Haley replied. Nathan made the few steps to the table that held the bowl of punch and got her a cup. He then headed back over to her.

"Here you go." He said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you," Haley said as she took the punch and sipped it. Her expression changed to one of surprise as she added. "Ooh honey. That ain't punch."

"Not bad huh?" a guy said as he came up to them. Nathan studied him and remembered seeing him around school. Yet he couldn't quite think of his name. "Yeah, they Shanghai'd my flask when I came in, but I went to plan B so it's all-"

"You spiked the punch?" Nathan said in an angry tone as he grabbed the guy by his jacket cutting him off. He then began to move away from the table slightly. "Come here!"

"Dude, it's prom." The guy protested.

"My fiancée is pregnant you idiot." Nathan told him in an annoyed tone. The guy glanced over at Haley before he looked back at Nathan and again said.

"Dude, it's prom." Nathan looked back at Haley not quite able to believe the idiocy of the guy. Haley gave him an amused look in response and caused Nathan to let go of his jacket. The guy then made a hasty getaway as Nathan went back over to Haley.

"Dude, it's prom." Haley told him in a playful tone, causing him to laugh. Brooke and Lucas then joined them at the table.

"Hey." Brooke greeted as she picked up the cup of punch Haley had placed there.

"Ooh I'd avoid the punch," Haley told her as she stopped her from picking it up. "It's more vodka than punch at this point."

"Great, thank you for the tip," Brooke replied. "You having fun Tutor Girl?"

"Oh lots," Haley replied as she smiled. "It took a grand total of three dances for my feet to hurt like hell."

"That sucks," Brooke replied as her expression changed to one of sympathy. "I'm glad I chose to wear my gladiator style sandals instead of the heels I was going to wear."

"I thought you seemed shorted than usual," Lucas replied. "I thought I had to lower my head further to kiss you."

"I went with practicality seeing as though you can't see my feet," Brooke told him. "And I'm glad I did."

"I wish I would have thought of that," Haley replied. "As much as I love these shoes Nathan got for me, I'm hating them right now. Does that even make sense?"

"Oh definitely." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Hey Nate," Lucas said as he looked at his brother. "Did you know mom and dad are chaperoning?"

"They are?" Nathan asked as his eyes widened. Lucas nodded in confirmation. "They kept that one quiet."

"Didn't they just?" Lucas agreed. He then took the punch from Brooke. "Well seeing as this is more vodka than punch I think it's only fair that I drink this."

"What are me and Haley supposed to drink?" Brooke asked.

"That's a good question." Haley agreed.

"Have you got any money on you Luke?" Nathan asked his brother.

"I think so," Lucas replied as he checked his pockets. He then looked at Brooke and said. "Me and Nathan are going to head to the vending machine to get you girls some sodas."

"Thank you Broody." Brooke said as she smiled. Nathan and Lucas then quickly headed out of the door.

"So who do you think will be prom King and Queen?" Haley asked Brooke.

"I don't know," Brooke answered. "Don't tell Rachel or Peyton this but I voted for you and Nathan."

"Don't worry I won't," Haley replied. "And for the record me and Nathan voted for you and Lucas."

"Aww thanks," Brooke said as she smiled. "Speaking of Rachel where have she and Julian disappeared to?"

"I don't think we want to know the answer to that," Haley told her. "The last time I saw them I thought I heard Julian mentioning something about the boys' locker room."

"I can just imagine them being announced as the King and Queen and them rushing up on stage half dressed." Brooke said causing Haley to laugh.

"Thanks for that imagery," Haley said through her laughter. "Principal Turner is going up on the stage. Looks like we'll find out who are getting the crowns very shortly."

"I just hope Nathan and Lucas hurry up." Brooke said.

The music stopped and Principal Turner began to speak. Both Brooke and Haley kept checking the doorway to see if the guys were on their way as Principal Turner began announcing the shortlist of people who had been nominated. Both breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Nathan and Lucas rushing back with a can of soda each.

"Good timing." Brooke said as they reached the table.

"We heard Turner announcing the shortlist so we ran back." Lucas explained. They then remained quiet to listen to what Principal Turner was saying.

"This year's prom King is," Principal Turner began, pausing for dramatic effect. "Lucas Scott."

"Way to go bro!" Nathan said as he patted Lucas on the back. Their friends and fellow students cheered and clapped as Lucas began to make his way up to the stage. Dan and Karen joined in and had wide smiles on their faces.

"And this year's prom Queen is, as you may have already guessed, Brooke Davis." Principal Turner announced.

Brooke let out a happy squeal as she got up from her seat and followed Lucas. Their friends continued to clap and cheer as Lucas helped Brooke up the steps and onto the stage. Principal Turner then placed the crown on Lucas's head and a tiara on Brooke's as the claps and cheers continued. Turner then headed back over to the microphone to speak again.

"I now present to you the Tree Hill High Prom King and Queen Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis." He said before he joined in with the applause and music began to play once again.

"Would you like to dance m'lady?" Lucas asked in a fake English accent.

"Of course." Brooke giggled as Lucas took her hand and carefully led her from the stage and to the dance floor. The two of them then began to dance once again.

"You know I'm glad that we didn't win that," Haley said to Nathan as he sat beside her. He gave her a quizzical look in response. "Because I really couldn't dance anymore."

"Well how about when we get to the beach house I give you a nice foot and leg massage?" Nathan suggested.

"That would be heaven," Haley said in a dreamy tone. "What time are we going to leave and head over there?"

"Well this shouldn't be going on for much longer," Nathan replied. "So we'll head there once things have wound down here. I'm sure that Julian and Rachel would have finished in the locker room by then."

"God I hope so," Haley replied. "Otherwise it'll be a nightmare sitting in the limo with them."

"Do you have any idea where Jake and Peyton went?" Nathan asked as he realized that he hadn't seen them since they had arrived at the prom.

"They keep being protective parents and phoning Jake's parents to see how Jenny is doing." Haley explained.

"I know we say that we're never going to be like them, but I can imagine us being worse." Nathan said as he smiled.

"I think that you're right with that one." Haley replied as she lay her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"You tired?" Nathan asked as he opened her soda for her.

"Mmm hmm." She mumbled as she took the can from him.

"I don't think it'll be much longer," Nathan told her as he kissed her forehead gently. "Once the royal couple have finished their dance, we'll tell them that we're getting ready to go. Then we'll round up the other two couples and split."

"I like that idea." Haley replied before she took a sip of her soda. Nathan took it from her and placed it on the table as she closed her eyes.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I'm glad we decided to head here before prom ended." Lucas said. He was sat on one of the sofas at the beach house. Brooke was snuggled up next to him. Nathan was on the other and Haley was relishing the foot massage he had promised her.

"Me too." Haley said in a content tone.

"If you hadn't have gotten tired I would have had to dance with my mom," Lucas told her with a frown. "Can you imagine that? The prom King dancing with his mother?"

"Stop whining," Rachel told him as she and Julian came back over from the bar area where they had been replenishing their drinks. "I still think that there was a miscount in the voting system."

"You're just jealous because you didn't get this awesome tiara that I'm wearing." Brooke told her in a playful tone.

"Well at least I can drink." Rachel retorted playfully.

"Who cares," Peyton replied with a laugh. "Me and Jake can drink too."

"Well at least me and Julian can have sex any way we want." Rachel said as she gave Haley and Brooke a smug smile.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about remembering birth control." Haley replied causing everybody to laugh.

"Touché!" Rachel said as she laughed. She then frowned as she added. "Julian we _do_ have enough left for the whole night?"

"Don't worry babe," Julian said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He then erupted into a fresh round of giggles as he added. "Everything is covered."

"How much as he had to drink?" Jake asked as he shook his head at the giggling Julian.

"The easy way to find that out is to do the high five thing." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Who said high five?" Julian asked as he stopped laughing.

"He's had _way_ too much to drink," Brooke said as Julian readied himself for a high five. "Seriously Rach how can he still perform in that state?"

"You'll be surprised how I get him going," Rachel replied with a sly smile. "I can draw you a diagram if you want in case you ever need it."

"No thanks, I'm good." Brooke told her.

"You want to go upstairs Hales?" Nathan asked as he saw her frown.

"Yeah, I can't get comfortable on here," Haley said as she sighed. She then gave him a hopeful look as she asked. "Can you carry me? I don't have the energy left to walk."

"Of course I can." Nathan replied as he stood. He then easily gathered Haley into his arms before he spun her around a few times.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Well you didn't get to dance much tonight so I thought we could have one last dance before we head to bed." Nathan replied. Haley's reply was to smile and lean her head back as Nathan continued to spin around with her in his arms.

"Oh that's so sweet." Brooke said as she watched them.

"Do you want to head upstairs?" Lucas asked her in a quiet tone as he looked into her eyes. Brooke smiled softly before the two of them got up from the sofa. They then left the room hand in hand.

"Three guesses what Brucas are going to be doing." Jake said with a chuckle.

"This is the best part of the night." Rachel said in a happy tone.

"Why?" Peyton asked as Nathan carried Haley out of the room.

"It's private party time." Rachel explained gleefully.

"We'll let you two sort out things down here." Julian said before he threw Rachel over his shoulder and ran out of the room.

"Great," Peyton said as she sighed. "So much for us having a private party."

"It won't take me long to turn the music and lights off," Jake told her. "We'll be having some fun before you know it. Why don't you go and wait for me upstairs?"

"I knew there was a reason that I loved you Jake Jagielski." Peyton said before she kissed him softly.

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer." Jake replied. They reluctantly parted and Peyton headed towards the doorway. She paused to look over her shoulder at him before she continued her journey. Jake took a deep breath and quickly set about turning things off before heading up the stairs after Peyton.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"Mom are you sure this is a good idea?" Nathan asked Karen as she finished hanging the birthday banner that had Haley's name on it. "She's 34 weeks pregnant. She could go into labor when everyone yells surprise. And that won't be good for Katelynn."<p>

"Nathan that won't happen," Karen assured him. "It'll take more than a few of us shouting surprise for that to happen."

"Yeah of course it will," Nathan replied in a skeptical tone. "You hear of these women that go into labor just by sneezing. I don't want Hales to go into premature labor."

"You know who you remind me of right now?" Karen asked in an amused tone as she continued putting the finishing touches to the party decorations. They had decided to have the party on the rooftop of the café as the weather had turned out nice.

"Who?"

"Your father. He was like this when I was pregnant with you and your brother," Karen told him. "And he knew not to do it again."

"But women need looking after when they're pregnant." Nathan insisted.

"There's a difference between doing that and being overprotective," Karen replied. "We women are stronger than you men give us credit for. Why else do you think nature deiced that women have the babies?"

"Because we have the wrong anatomy for a start," Lucas said as he came out of the doorway that led down to the café. "Where do you want these cupcakes mom?"

""Did you cover them?" Karen asked. She was too focused on adjusting the decorations to look for herself.

"Yes mom. The tray is covered with plastic wrap as instructed." Lucas replied.

"There should be space for them on the food table," Karen told him. "If there isn't then make one."

"I still think that we should tell Haley about the party." Nathan said as he folded his arms and frowned.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise," Lucas replied as he placed the tray of cupcakes down on the food table. "Can I finish working on my speech now? I only have seven days left to work on it."

"I suppose you can," Karen replied with an amused smile. "Just remember I need you to get Matthew from his after school club."

"Don't worry mom. I haven't forgotten," Lucas told her. "I'll be collecting him after I get Brooke from the dealership. Which is why I _really_ need to work on my speech now."

"Go and work on your speech," Karen told him. "Your brother can finish helping me up here instead of pouting and whining."

"I still say we shouldn't surprise my fiancée." Nathan insisted as Lucas headed back through the doorway.

"Just stop whining and get on with helping me," Karen told him. "Otherwise I'll give you something to whine about."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Brooke can I see you in my office for a moment please?" Dan asked as he came back into the dealership after closing a deal with a customer.

"Uh sure." Brooke replied as she looked up from the mail that she was preparing to put in the post. She then got out of her seat and followed Dan towards his office. She smoothed the creases out of her skirt as she did.

"Take a seat." Dan said as they went through the doorway. Brooke did as he closed the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Brooke asked as Dan went and sat in his own seat.

"No you haven't done anything wrong," Dan reassured her as he smiled. "In fact you've been nothing but efficient and thorough which is why I asked you to come in here."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know we've spoken previously about you taking over my secretary's job when she retires," Dan began. "She retires a week today. She's brought it forward due to health issues."

"That's the day we graduate." Brooke remarked.

"I know," Dan replied. "I know that you and Lucas spoke of having a few weeks vacation before you began working here full time. I was just wondering if you were still planning on doing that."

"We did want to go somewhere but we couldn't agree on where," Brooke began. "I don't particularly want to travel far and Lucas wanted to go to New York and do the whole chaotic tourist thing. So we kind of reached a compromise and settled on going to the beach house for a weekend."

"That works great for me," Dan told her with a chuckle. "So would the two of you be able to start the Monday right after graduation?"

"I guess I could," Brooke replied. "I don't have any doctor's appointments any time soon."

"I'll be speaking to Lucas tonight and asking him about bringing his start date forward by a couple of weeks." Dan added.

"He should be here shortly. He's picking me up and then we're going to get Matthew before we relieve Haley of looking after Lily." Brooke told him.

"I'll ask Lucas when he gets there then," Dan said as there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Hey dad," Lucas greeted as he came into the office. "Hey Pretty Girl."

"Great timing," Dan said as he smiled. "Shut the door and take a seat."

"Okay," Lucas replied as he did as he was told. "But you better be quick."

"I'll only take a moment," Dan told him. He then explained what he had to Brooke. "So would you be willing to do that?"

"I guess." Lucas replied.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you that you can both have a little longer off work once James arrives," Dan added with a smile. "Seeing as though you're family."

"Thanks dad," Lucas replied. "Is that so we won't be as tired when we come back?"

"Partly," Dan admitted with a chuckle. "But it'll give you more time with my grandson. Trust me it's harder that you think starting back at work after becoming a parent for the first time."

"What will you do while I'm off for that extra time?" Brooke asked. She dreaded the thought of having a backlog of work to catch up on when she returned.

"I have a temp lined up," Dan said. "I just need to finalize dates with them."

"Well then I guess we start here a week on Monday and we're taking extra leave when little Jamie gets here," Lucas replied as he looked at his watch. "We really need to get going to get Matty."

"Okay," Dan replied. "We can talk about it more at home if you want to. I was just trying to keep work separate from home."

"You can just tell us everything on our first proper day here," Lucas said as he and Brooke stood. "Oh mom says that the party is delayed by a half hour. Nathan was too busy pouting to help her decorate."

"I think I may ground your brother." Dan replied with a small smile. Brooke and Lucas laughed in response as they made their way out of the office.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Haley! We're home!" Matthew yelled as he raced down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"I just hope that Lily hasn't just gone to sleep." Brooke said as they shared an amused look.

"Same here." Lucas agreed as they followed Matthew. As they walked down the hallway, Haley appeared from the lounge. She leaned against the doorframe and held her bump as she breathed deeply.

"Guys. I think it's time." She told them in a calm tone.

"What?!" Both Brooke and Lucas said in an alarmed tone.

"Katelynn's coming." Haley replied.

"Oh my God!" Lucas said as he went pale.

"I'll call Nathan," Brooke said as she rummaged in her purse for her cell. "Where the hell is my phone?"

"Where the hell are my keys?" Lucas asked in response as he searched his pockets. "I just had them. They can't have gone far."

"Aha! I found my phone!" Brooke said in a triumphant tone as she pulled it from her purse. As she did she fumbled with the contraption and it fell from her fingers. It then hit the floor and broke into several pieces. "Shit!"

"Brooke said a bad word!" Matthew said as he and Duke watched the chaos in the hallway.

"Are you eating Duke's doggie snacks?" Lucas asked his brother with a frown.

"Uh huh!" Matthew replied with a giggle.

"Why?" Lucas asked as he dropped his car keys that he had just found. He and Brooke bent at the same time and ended up head butting each other before falling into a heap on the floor. Haley and Matthew roared with laughter at the sight.

"I'm glad that I'm only joking about being in labor," Haley told them as Lucas stood. "Because of this was really happening I would be _so_ screwed right now."

"You're not in labor?" Brooke asked as Lucas helped her to her feet. Both she and Lucas then held their heads.

"Nope."

"Then why did you say you were?" Lucas asked with a frown. He then looked at Matthew and asked. "And why are you eating dog food?"

"I said I was in labor to test you to see how prepared you were," Haley explained. "And you both kind of suck. I dread to think what will happen when the time comes when Brooke is in labor."

"That's not funny Haley," Brooke told her. She then looked at her ruined phone. "I just got this phone."

"That still doesn't explain why Matty is eating Duke's treats." Lucas added.

"We found them at a joke shop the other day," Haley began to explain. "Matthew wanted to prank you guys with it and I thought it was the perfect time to carry out my plan."

"It was funny Luke," Matthew said as he giggled. "I want to see what Nathan does."

"Have you done this to Nathan yet?" Lucas asked as an idea formed in his head.

"Not yet. I was saving it for after the surprise party you're throwing for me," Haley replied with a grin. Brooke and Lucas gave her a look. "Come on you guys I'm not stupid. I've seen things in the café."

"Damn we're busted." Brooke said with a sigh.

"You should do what you just did when everyone yells surprise," Lucas told her. "Nathan was whining to mom about that happening."

"Great idea Luke!" Haley replied with a chuckle. "I can't wait to see how he reacts."

"Me neither," Brooke agreed. "Now I better go and get changed."

"Same here. We don't have long before we need to get to the café. Not even with this extra half hour." Lucas said before they went up the stairs.

Forty five minutes later, Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Matthew and Lily arrived at the café. The initial idea had been to tell Haley that Karen was making her a meal there. Brooke and Lucas were relieved that she knew about the party so they didn't have to do that.

"I hope you've practiced your surprise face." Brooke told her as they headed up the steps to the roof. She was in front of Haley and held Lily. Lucas was behind Haley and Matthew behind him.

"Oh I've been doing it all day," Haley replied with a chuckle. "I think Lily was trying to copy me."

"Here we are." Brooke said as she reached the top of the stairs and went through the door. Haley was close behind her.

"Surprise!" their friends and family yelled as they saw Haley.

"Oh I didn't expect this at all," Haley replied unconvincingly. She then clutched her bump and Brooke and Lucas tried not to laugh as she added. "Oh my God! I think I just had a contraction."

"What?" Karen asked in an alarmed tone as they heard a thud. Everyone turned to look in the direction the noise had come from and saw Nathan out cold on the floor.

"Unbelievable." Haley muttered as Brooke and Lucas lost the battle in holding their laughter. Everybody joined in with them as Dan went to see to Nathan and Karen went to get Lily from a near hysterical Brooke.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You seriously joked about being in labor?" Nathan asked Haley as he sat holding an ice pack to his head.

"As I said to Brooke and Lucas when I tested them, I did it to see how prepared people were." Haley explained. "And that's how you react?"

"I can't believe that you fainted." Lucas said as he chuckled.

"Like I could control that," Nathan retorted. "Just wait until Brooke does something like this to you."

"Not gonna happen," Brooke replied. "I'm not going to joke about being in labor. People might not believe you when it actually happens for real."

"Trust me, I'll make sure people do," Haley said. "And I promise no more joking."

"Glad to hear it; so is my head," Nathan replied. "I think I may have a concussion or something."

"You do realize that you won't live this down for ages right?" Lucas asked his brother as he continued to laugh.

"Just shut it," Nathan replied as he removed the ice pack. "Hales is my bump getting bigger?"

"Uh, no," she replied as she examined the back of his head. "It seems to have gone down actually."

"It feels like it's gotten bigger." Nathan said as he pouted.

"Don't be such a baby," Karen told him as she checked his head. "There's nothing there anymore. So why don't you let Haley enjoy her birthday party?"

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Man I can't believe its graduation day already." Nathan said a week later. The Scott's, Brooke and Haley were all sat having breakfast in the kitchen.

"I know," Brooke agreed. "It's gone so fast."

"It has," Lucas added. He looked at Brooke and added. "And we have precisely three days left of being normal teenagers before we begin full time employment."

"Well me and Hales have a few years left yet." Nathan teased.

"We have until Katelynn is born," Haley corrected. "So don't think you can act like a normal teenager then."

"Haley is right you know," Karen told him. "Once you have the responsibility of a child everything changes."

"I know mom. You keep telling me that." Nathan replied.

"We just want to prepare you as much as we can." Dan told him.

"And you are," Nathan replied. He then added. "But didn't you once say that no amount of preparation can prepare you for every aspect of parenthood."

"Yeah you did," Lucas said backing his brother up. "I remember you saying that."

"Yes I did," Dan confirmed. "That's why your mother and I are trying to help you in the ways that we can."

"You have," Haley told him. "And we're both grateful for that."

"So are me and Brooke," Lucas added. "We've had a lot to deal with so far this year after all; what with crazy parent and psycho teachers."

"Yeah we have," Brooke agreed. "So it's nice to get help from somewhere with certain things."

"And we're happy to help," Karen said. "Now everybody eat up. We don't want to be late for the ceremony."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, honored guests and of course the graduating class of Tree Hill High. We have been a class that has gone from strength to strength during our years here. Granted it hasn't all been smooth running and we've all had our share of tough moments. But we've all managed to get through those tough times with the help of our families and friends; friends who we probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for Tree Hill High," Lucas said as he began his valedictorian speech. "The gift this school gave us in our friends also helped us grow and blossom while we were patiently nurtured by a significant number of dedicated people. Dedicated people who are known as the staff of this wonderful school."

"I hope that he doesn't have too much of this waffle to go through." Nathan said to Peyton who was sat beside him.

"Oh come on," Peyton said in reply. "If it was Haley, the speech would probably last several hours. Do you not remember that book report she did that time?"

"Of course," Nathan replied with a chuckle. "It got me out of calculus. It was then I realized that Haley James was the one for me."

"You're terrible." Peyton said with a laugh of her own.

"Our thanks and appreciation goes to Principal Turner, the dedicated staff, our parents and the entire school community. You never hesitated, never gave up hope on any of us and you made us realize that every momentous journey begins with one small, single step," Lucas continued. "There were times when you encouraged us to run and times when you needed to hold in the reins. Yet all the while you encouraged us relentlessly forward and it's culminated in this graduation ceremony. We are all grateful and privileged to have had your valuable input in our lives. Except for one particular member of staff of course."

"Are you okay with him mentioning this?" Julian asked Brooke as Lucas continued speaking.

"Yeah I am," Brooke replied with a slight smile. "He asked me if it was okay."

"I would just like to thank the whole school community for coming together and helping at that horrible time," Lucas continued. "Your support, help and dedication to help find out Head Cheerleader and Prom Queen will never be forgotten. I would also like to take this opportunity to say a special thank you to Lindsey Strauss. If it hadn't been for your courage then today wouldn't be a happy day for me and my family. And it's good to see you here today Lindsey."

"I agree with what my brother just said." Nathan said to Lindsey who was sat at his other side.

"I'm just glad things turned out for the better." Lindsey said as she managed a smile.

"Perhaps it's time for me to take a trip down memory lane to share the good things. I mean what would a high school valedictorian speech be without it? We've been fortunate enough to have had many happy times," Lucas said. "For me, the highlight of my time in high school, besides meeting the love of my life of course, would have been winning the State Championship where we beat those dweebs Pontiac."

Lucas was rewarded with a round of cheers and applause from his fellow classmates. Even the gathered parents and teachers joined in. Lucas then spoke about several other memorable occasions that had happened over the years, right up to him and Brooke being crowned Prom King and Queen.

"So where do we go from here? Each of us is going to head out into the world and down our own paths after today. Some of us are heading to college and some will start building their careers. Others, myself included, will be starting their families. Whatever you do and wherever your life may take you, I wish each and every one of you success and happiness. May you work hard yet also play hard, may you hold your head high. May our path's still cross from time to time. Graduating class we shouldn't look at this as an ending, but as the start of the rest of our lives," Lucas continued. "I am proud to be among some of the finest students Tree Hill has to offer. I recognize that for many of us it has been difficult to keep up with our studies. But our perseverance has enabled us to overcome many obstacles that led to today and it will be our resilience that will keep us from failing in our future."

"I hope he doesn't have too much more to say," Haley said to Jake who was sat beside her. "I think I'm going to need the bathroom very shortly."

"Can't you just slip out?" Jake asked. "I'm sure everyone will understand."

"I might end up having to do that."

""Never let anyone or anything stop you from accomplishing your dreams or reaching your goals. Not a college rejection, a job rejection, poor test grade or any of life's tribulations. If you should ever find yourself in these situations, don't ever give up and remain hopeful. Don't believe that you're at the end of the road when things get tough. Stay confident and remember there will be an opportunity if you seek it," Lucas said as he came towards the end of his speech. "Which ever path we choose, we will forever share a common bond of being this years graduating class of Tree Hill High. Now to end this speech, there is just one more thing I have left to say. Brooke Davis is where my future lies and as you all know, we're starting our family later this year. So while I have everybody's attention I would just like to ask; Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God!" Brooke said in a shocked tone as all eyes turned to where she was sat. She nodded as she excitedly squealed. "Yes I'll marry you."

"The gathered people erupted into another round of applause and cheers as Lucas made his way from the stage and to where Brooke was sitting. She was surprised to see that he had a ring in his hand. He wasted no time in slipping it onto her finger. Brooke admired the elegant solitaire diamond before the two of them shared a loving kiss.

"I can't hold on any longer." Haley said to Jake before she stood and began to make her way out of the auditorium. Nathan saw her leave and quickly followed.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Oh I can't believe him!" Haley almost shouted as she and Brooke walked along the sidewalk after leaving the high school. Both were still dressed in their graduation robes and caps.

"What happened?" Brooke asked. She had seen Haley stomping out of the school building looking pissed as Nathan hurried behind her. Lucas was with Nathan trying to figure out what had happened and Brooke had gone after Haley.

"Well after I went to the bathroom, I saw Nathan lurking in the hallway. I was feeling certain _urges_ for him so I dragged him into a nearby supply closet to initiate things," Haley began to explain. "Only he didn't want to co-operate. He thinks I'm going to break like some ornament or something just because I'm pregnant."

"I see," Brooke replied. "You shouldn't let him wind you up Hales. It's not good for you _or_ Katelynn. Your blood pressure will get too high."

"It's been high for the past week," Haley replied still sounding pissed off. "You know Nathan hasn't touched me _that_ way since prom night. I'm going out of my mind because I'm on hormone overload right now and have no way to relieve it."

"If it's that bad then why don't you Haley yourself?" Brooke suggested.

"I already tried that and it didn't work," Haley admitted with a sigh. "It has to be Nathan to relieve that urge."

"Damn that must suck," Brooke said in a sympathetic tone. "I know this probably won't help you in any way right now, but why don't we head to the café? I _really_ need something disgustingly sweet and calorific."

"What happened to the fruit?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Jamie had me eating a ton of that this morning," Brooke replied. "He obviously wants a change."

"I like that idea." Haley replied. Brooke was glad that she had managed to get Haley's mind off Nathan; even if it was momentary. "I think Katelynn does too."

"Let's head to the café then." Brooke said.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to waddle my fat ass far."

"We're closer to the café than the school now anyway," Brooke told her. "I'll call Lucas and get him to bring my car to the café so we don't have to walk back."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hi girls. Take a seat. I'll be right over," Karen said as Brooke and Haley walked into the café. She had decided to open it after the graduation ceremony had finished. Brooke and Haley went and sat in their usual seats as Karen followed them. "So what can I get you girls?"

"The biggest, fattest, sugariest, disgustingest thing on the menu." Brooke replied.

"Make that twice." Haley added. Karen noticed Haley's annoyed tone and sat in one of the spare seats at the table.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked her in a soft tone.

"Your son won't put out." Haley said as she sighed dramatically. Karen and Brooke had to bite their lips to keep from laughing. Karen also felt sorry for Haley as she knew what she was going through.

"Don't tell me; he's worried about harming the baby?" Karen asked.

"Yes," Haley replied with a pout. "That and he obviously thinks I'm fat."

"I'm sure he doesn't think that." Karen assured her as Brooke typed a text message to Lucas.

"Then why else would he turn me down when I was practically begging him to do what got me in this situation in the first place?" Haley asked.

"We'll talk about this later okay?" Karen said as she stood. She knew that it wasn't the right time or the place to have a conversation of that nature. "Right now, I'm going to make you something along the lines of what you requested."

"Thanks Karen." The both replied in unison.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"That was officially the most yuckiest thing I have ever eaten in my life." Brooke said as she finished the last part of the sundae Karen had invented for them.

"But it was just was the baby ordered right?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Actually no," Brooke admitted. She had only mentioned wanting dessert to try and take Haley's mind off Nathan. "I think Jamie prefers the fruit."

"That's guys for you. They never can make up their minds about what they want." Haley said.

"Do you girls want to know what was in the sundaes?" Karen asked. She was both surprised and amused that they had eaten it all.

"Uh okay." Brooke replied not sounding convincing.

"Well there was chocolate, vanilla, banana and toffee ice cream, caramel sauce, chocolate sauce, a banana, whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate chips and chocolate brownie chunks." Karen rhymed off.

"No wonder it was all cloggy and sickly." Brooke replied. Karen noticed that she looked like she might throw up.

"Are you okay Brooke?" she asked in concern.

"I just feel a little yucky," Brooke admitted. "I think what I just ate isn't agreeing with my stomach. Either that or Jamie is rejecting it."

"Do you want some water?" Karen asked. Brooke nodded so Karen headed back behind the counter.

"Ugh look who's here." Haley said in an annoyed tone. Brooke looked over at the doorway just as Nathan and Lucas walked through.

"Hey Hales." Nathan greeted as he reached their table.

"Go to hell!" Haley snapped angrily.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas greeted as he sat beside Brooke. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm feeling a little nauseas," Brooke replied. "Our son doesn't like that I just ate about a trillion calories in the gooiest dessert ever. Your mom is just getting me some water."

"Hales-" Nathan began. However, Haley cut him off.

"Don't you Hales me mister!" she began as she stood. "I asked you for _one_ simple thing earlier and you couldn't give it to me! Don't think you can follow me here and oh my God!"

"What? What's wrong?" Nathan asked in a panicked tone as she held her belly. Brooke and Lucas looked over at her.

"I think I'm having a contraction," Haley said sounding worried. "And I'm not joking this time."

Brooke stared at Haley in shock as the sound of Nathan hitting the floor seemed to echo around the quiet café.

"I'm gonna hurl." Brooke said as she quickly got out of her seat and ran to the bathroom. Lucas looked between his brother, Haley and Brooke as he tried to decide who to help first.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"<em>That was officially the most yuckiest thing I have ever eaten in my life." Brooke said as she finished the last part of the sundae Karen had invented for them.<em>

"_But it was just was the baby ordered right?" Haley asked with a smile._

"_Actually no," Brooke admitted. She had only mentioned wanting dessert to try and take Haley's mind off Nathan. "I think Jamie prefers the fruit."_

"_That's guys for you. They never can make up their minds about what they want." Haley said._

"_Do you girls want to know what was in the sundaes?" Karen asked. She was both surprised and amused that they had eaten it all._

"_Uh okay." Brooke replied not sounding convincing._

"_Well there was chocolate, vanilla, banana and toffee ice cream, caramel sauce, chocolate sauce, a banana, whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate chips and chocolate brownie chunks." Karen rhymed off._

"_No wonder it was all cloggy and sickly." Brooke replied. Karen noticed that she looked like she might throw up._

"_Are you okay Brooke?" she asked in concern._

"_I just feel a little yucky," Brooke admitted. "I think what I just ate isn't agreeing with my stomach. Either that or Jamie is rejecting it."_

"_Do you want some water?" Karen asked. Brooke nodded so Karen headed back behind the counter._

"_Ugh look who's here." Haley said in an annoyed tone. Brooke looked over at the doorway just as Nathan and Lucas walked through._

"_Hey Hales." Nathan greeted as he reached their table._

"_Go to hell!" Haley snapped angrily._

"_Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas greeted as he sat beside Brooke. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."_

"_I'm feeling a little nauseas," Brooke replied. "Our son doesn't like that I just ate about a trillion calories in the gooiest dessert ever. Your mom is just getting me some water."_

"_Hales-" Nathan began. However, Haley cut him off._

"_Don't you Hales me mister!" she began as she stood. "I asked you for one simple thing earlier and you couldn't give it to me! Don't think you can follow me here and oh my God!"_

"_What? What's wrong?" Nathan asked in a panicked tone as she held her belly. Brooke and Lucas looked over at her._

"_I think I'm having a contraction," Haley said sounding worried. "And I'm not joking this time."_

_Brooke stared at Haley in shock as the sound of Nathan hitting the floor seemed to echo around the quiet café. _

"_I'm gonna hurl." Brooke said as she quickly got out of her seat and ran to the bathroom. Lucas looked between his brother, Haley and Brooke as he tried to decide who to help first._

"Why is Nathan on the floor?" Karen asked as she returned with the water for Brooke. "Where's Brooke?"

"Nathan passed out because Haley's just had a contraction and Brooke's throwing up in the bathroom," Lucas explained in a rush. "Can you deal with Naley while I go and check on Brooke?"

"Sure," Karen replied as she placed the glass down on the table. "Are you sure that it was a contraction Haley?"

"I think it was," she replied. "I'm really not joking this time."

"Okay just sit back down." Karen told her. She did as she was told and picked up the glass of water as she did. She then poured it over Nathan's head. The ice water jolted him awake.

"You are pretty useless in a crisis." She told him as she frowned.

"Sorry," Nathan said as he lifted himself off the floor. "Mom should we get to the hospital?"

"I think you have time yet. It can go on for days sometimes." she replied.

"_Days_?" Haley asked not happy at the sound of that. "There's no way I can survive days of that!"

"It might only be a few hours Haley, each labor is different." Karen told her in a reassuring tone.

"Mine better not be, OW!" Haley yelled as another contraction began.

"Mom, they're not supposed to start this fast are they?" Nathan asked.

"They don't usually. Haley might be one of the lucky ones and end up having a short labor," Karen said as Lucas came back from the bathroom. "How's Brooke?"

"She's okay now she's thrown up," Lucas replied. "She's just finishing up in the bathroom then she'll be back out."

"Lucas can you watch the café? And can you collect Lily from the sitter?" Karen asked him as she watched Nathan take hold of Haley's hand as her contraction subsided. "I think we better get her to the hospital."

"Sure ma," Lucas replied. "We'll pick Lily up on the way home."

"We'll take my car and get her bag on the way. I'll drive Nathan; I don't think you're in a fit state," Karen said as she saw the shock and fear on Nathan's face. "Lucas, are you sure that you're okay watching the café."

"Sure. Now go before Haley's giving birth on the floor."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey momma," Matthew said as he walked through the café door with Dan following. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Lucas. "Hey you're not momma."

"That's right little brother." Lucas said from behind the counter.

"Where's your mother?" Dan asked as he put Matthew's bag down next to where Brooke was sitting. "Hello Brooke."

"Hi Dan," Brooke replied as she rubbed her stomach. "Hey Matty."

"Hi Brooke!" Matthew greeted brightly.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked her.

"I'm just feeling a little off," Brooke replied. "I ate one of Haley's cravings and my digestive system didn't like it."

"That doesn't sound pleasant," Dan replied in a sympathetic tone. He then looked at Lucas and added. "You should take Brooke home if she's not feeling well."

"I would, but mom left me in charge of the café while she takes Nathan and Haley to the hospital," Lucas explained. "Haley went into labor."

"Seriously?" Dan asked in a surprised tone. "How long ago did they leave?"

"About half an hour ago," Lucas replied. "We haven't even had a single customer in here in that time so I've just been cleaning everything ready for closing."

"Well you can stop that now," Dan told him as he came behind the counter. "Take Brooke and Matthew home and I'll finish everything off here. I'll grab us some take out for dinner on my way back to the house. And don't forget to pick Lily up."

"Okay," Lucas replied. "Come on Matty, we're going home. And we'll pick Lily up on the way."

"Cool!" Matthew said as he went over to pick his bag up. "Are you coming Brooke?"

"I sure am," Brooke replied as Lucas helped her up from her seat. "The first thing I'm doing when we get home is lie down."

"Do you want me to take some peppermint tea home with us?" Lucas asked. "That worked for your morning sickness so it might work for this."

"Yeah it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Brooke replied.

"I'll just grab some." Lucas said as he quickly headed into the back. Brooke took the opportunity to pick up her folded graduation gown as she waited. He returned less than a minute later with a box of peppermint tea.

"Call me when you get home so that I know you've arrived safely." Dan told them.

"I will dad," Lucas replied as he took Brooke's graduation gown from her. Matthew then took hold of Brooke's hand. "Everybody ready?"

"Yup!" Matthew confirmed.

"Let's go then." Lucas said.

The three of them then headed out of the door. Dan watched them head to Lucas's car which was parked right outside the café. Once they had driven off he turned his attention back to the coffee machine that Lucas had been in the process of cleaning.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I wonder how Haley's getting on." Brooke said as they sat in the kitchen eating the take out dinner Dan had brought home. The peppermint tea had settled Brooke's stomach and she was now making the most of eating food that Jamie had requested.

"They do say that no news is good news." Dan remarked.

"It's not if you're Haley." Lucas replied.

"Good point son." Dan said.

"I have to confess that I'm not looking forward to going through what Haley is experiencing right now," Brooke admitted. "I'm going to make sure that I have every type of pain relief they offer me."

"I don't blame you," Dan told her. "From what I've witnessed when Karen has been giving birth, you're going to need it."

"Gee thanks Dan," Brooke said in a sarcastic tone. "Now you've made me even more worried about giving birth."

"Sorry." Dan replied in a sheepish tone.

"Part of me is beginning to wish that I have a c-section so that I don't have to go through hours of agony." Brooke said as she finished her food.

"Do you want some more?" Lucas asked her. She nodded eagerly. Lucas then got up and headed over to where the remaining take out was sat in the cartons and piled some onto her plate.

"Daddy can I go and play?" Matthew asked as he showed Dan his plate. "I finished everything."

"So you don't want any dessert then?" Dan asked playfully. "I brought some apple pie from the café."

"Can I have ice cream with it?" Matthew asked eagerly.

"Of course you can." Dan said as he stood to go and get Matthew his dessert. As he did Lily began to cry.

"I'll go and see to Lily," Lucas said as he placed Brooke refilled plate back in front of her. "I need the practice."

"Not as much as your brother." Dan remarked. Lucas laughed as he kissed the top of Brooke's head and then headed to go and get Lily from her bassinet.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You're kidding me?" Haley almost yelled at the doctor. "Four freaking hours I've been here and I'm only _six _centimeters dilated?"

"Can't you speed it up?" Nathan asked.

"We just have to let nature take its course." the doctor informed him.

"But at this rate it could be days!" Nathan shouted getting angry. "You won't give her the spinal thingy but you won't speed it up for her?"

"I can't cope with this if it goes on for days!" Haley told him as he turned away from the doctor and returned to her side. "I'm tired Nathan."

"I know you are Hales. Try and rest when you can okay? Save your energy. I know it's easier said than done. You need anything? Water?"

"Water would be great." Haley told him gratefully. He picked up a glass and handed it to her and she drank gratefully. She handed it back and he placed it on the side. "Can you rub my back?"

"I sure can. Where do you want my expert hands?" Nathan asked in a gentle tone as the doctor left the room.

"My whole back would appreciate them thanks."

"Okay let's get started."

"Why is she taking so long to come out Nathan?" Haley asked in a sad tone as he rubbed her back.

"She isn't due to be born for another five weeks Hales," Nathan gently reminded her. "Every extra second it takes her to come out is a good thing for her development."

"I know," Haley said as she sighed. "It's just not good for me."

"I wish there was something that I could do to take the pain away for you," Nathan said. "I hate that you have to suffer like this."

"You could convince that arrogant asshole of a doctor to give me an epidural," Haley replied. "I don't know why he won't let me have one."

"He seemed to turn into an ass when he discovered your age," Nathan told her. He spoke in a funny tone as he added. "Maybe it's his way of teaching us young 'uns that we should have been more careful."

"I've a good mind to ask him that when he comes back in here," Haley replied. "And if he says that I'll tell him that we were careful and it was that damn condom company that got us in this situation. In fact I've a good mind to sue their asses for putting me in this position."

"There's one thing; when Katelynn arrives and this is all over, you can tell Brooke all the gory details." Nathan said in a joking tone.

"Brooke would love me if I did that," Haley said as she managed a slight laugh. It quickly stopped as she was gripped by another contraction. "Give me your hand. There's another one."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"When did it start raining?" Nathan asked Karen as he came up behind her in the hospital waiting room. She turned around at the sound of his voice.

"About forty five minutes ago," Karen replied. "It's getting heavier now."

"I'm surprised that you're still here mom." Nathan said.

"I thought you both might need some moral support. Is there any news yet?"

"Nothing yet. The doc's finally giving her that spinal thing." Nathan informed her.

"The epidural," Karen reminded him. "Is she still not any further along then?"

"She's at six centimeters now. It's taking ages for her," Nathan told her with a sigh. "She wants some soda now."

"It'll be good for her. It'll give her some extra energy for when she has to start pushing." Karen told him.

"I'll get her a couple then," Nathan joked. The rain suddenly seemed to get heavier and hit the window with more force. "Wow that rain is pretty torrential right now. Maybe it's a good thing you're still here and not driving in that. Visibility has to be pretty non existent right now."

"It certainly looks that way," Karen replied as she turned to look out the window again. She got a concerned look on her face as she said. "I hope your father, Matthew, Lily, Lucas and Brooke got home okay."

"They'll be fine," Nathan assured her as the doctors came out of Haley's room. "I better get those sodas for Hales before she starts yelling. Are you coming in mom?"

"Yeah I will actually. I'll have a little chat with Haley," Karen replied as she gathered her purse and jacket together. "Let's see how she's getting on."

"Just think, we'll have to do this all again in a few months with Luke and Brooke." Nathan replied with a laugh as Karen headed to the room and he to the vending machine.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Lucas lay awake in his bedroom at the beach house. It was too hot for him to sleep. The rain had finally stopped and the night was now humid and stuffy. The pale moonlight shone in the window, giving everything a blue tint. He looked at Brooke who was sleeping peacefully beside him, her long dark hair spread over the pillow like a halo. Although there had been a severe storm earlier, he and Brooke had decided to drive out to the beach house to spend the weekend there before they began work on Monday.

He moved closer to Brooke and cuddled up behind her. Even though it was hot, he welcomed her body heat. His body followed the contours of hers perfectly. His body was alive instantly at the feel of her against him. Brooke moaned in her sleep and subconsciously moved even further back against him. Her butt gave him delicious friction as she did. He moved his right hand to her swollen belly and found the bare skin between her tank top and panties. He softly stroked it as he moved his hand up and under the fabric. He reveled in the feel of her silky smooth skin as he felt Jamie kick. His hand continued up until they reached one of his favorite parts of her; her breasts. His boxer shorts were now incredibly tight. He wondered how much they could stretch before they ripped.

He wanted her so much. He'd never felt the urge for her as strong as it was right at that moment. Automatically his lips went to her neck and he left trails of passionate kisses along her delicate skin. His touches became harder and urgent as his arousal grew and drew Brooke out of her sleep. She awoke to a wonderful mix of sensations which, for a few moments, made her think that she was still asleep and having a wonderful dream.

"Lucas?" Brooke managed in a whisper as she let out a moan. His lips had found her weak spot on her neck.

"It's me Brooke." he reassured her between kisses.

"Don't stop Luke, please." she begged in a whisper, her body wanting more of his touch.

Brooke let out a slight moan as the last slivers of sleep left her. Lucas's touch was gentle and his breath was warm. His hand was still on her breast and he gently massaged it whilst he continued to expertly kiss her neck. He pulled her tank top strap down over her arm and quickly did the same with her bra. He rose up onto his left arm and moved over her. She felt his breath heading towards her chest and then suddenly he was there. She gasped as his lips kissed her swollen breast hungrily.

Whilst he was still kissing her breast, he boldly let his hand wander back down over her pregnant belly and towards her panties. Brooke found that her legs parted automatically to give his hand better access. He ran his fingers over her panties teasingly and she made an appreciative noise. He moved them to the low waistband and slipped them inside the delicate material. Brooke noticed him smiling in between kisses as he rubbed his fingers through her folds and found the tiny bundle of nerves hidden there. He moved his fingers over it as he moved his lips to her mouth and kissed her passionately. As their lips joined he moved his fingers lower and slipped them inside her.

"God Luke," Brooke moaned as they stopped kissing for air. "What are you doing to me?"

"Making you as horny as I feel," he told her in a deep, seductive voice that was filled with passion. "I want you so badly Brooke. Can you feel it?"

"Oh God yeah," Brooke moaned appreciatively as he ground his erection against her ass through their clothing. "Do you like that?"

"Mmm hmm." he managed to mumble out. His body felt like it was about to explode. He had never been this aroused in his life, ever. He groaned as Brooke ran a hand down his torso and slipped it below the waistband of his trousers.

"Oh somebody really is enjoying this," Brooke purred as she squeezed the more than generous bulge she found there. "How much do you want me right now?"

"You have _no_ idea." Lucas managed to say in a low, sensual voice. He had broken out in a sweat and was panting hard. His heart pounded in his chest.

"How bad do you want to be inside me right now?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"More than anything." he told her honestly.

"Well get on with it then," she replied. "Because your fingers just aren't enough."

With that, Lucas stopped his current actions and wasted no time in obeying her instructions,

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Do you want the good news?" the midwife asked Haley as she finished examining her. Haley gave her a tired look in response. "You're fully dilated."

"_Finally_." Nathan said sounding relieved. It was now after two in the morning and Haley was exhausted.

"I think it should be me saying that." Haley mumbled.

"I know," Nathan replied as he gripped her hand. "I just hate seeing you in all this pain since the epidural wore off."

"When you get your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can okay?" the midwife instructed.

"Okay." Haley replied in a quiet tone. She took a deep breath as she felt the familiar sensation of the contraction and began to push.

"That's great," the midwife told her as she stopped pushing. "A few more of those and all this will be over."

"I'm never doing this again," Haley said as she leaned against Nathan's torso. "Katelynn is going to be an only child."

"If I had a dollar for the amount of times I've heard that over the years I'll be rich," the midwife said as she smiled. "And I usually see the same faces several years down the line."

"I mean it." Haley said before another contraction arrived. She again pushed with all her might and let out a pained noise as she felt a horrible burning sensation.

"That's your daughter crowning." The midwife explained.

"It's horrible," Haley whimpered. "Make it stop please."

"I'm just going to help ease your skin around her head," the midwife said as she carried out the action. Haley left out a huge sigh of relief as Katelynn finally crowned. "You're doing really well Haley. Now on your next contraction, I need to push a tiny bit harder to deliver the shoulders."

"I can't do this." Haley said in a tearful tone.

"Yes you can," Nathan reassured her. He kissed her sweaty brow as he added. "The Haley James I know can take on anything. You can do this Hales."

"I don't think I can." She replied.

"You can." Nathan insisted. The next contraction arrived and Haley pushed that little bit harder. She squeezed Nathan's hand almost painfully as she did.

"Well done Haley," the midwife told her. "One more push should do it."

"I swear you are so getting a vasectomy Nathan Scott." Haley threatened as she prepared to push again.

She squeezed Nathan's hand even harder as she pushed once again. This time, Nathan was in silent agony as she nearly broke his hand with the strength of her grip. He decided not to say anything as he knew he'd only end up on the receiving end of a more foul mouthed ranting. He watched as she concentrated on the final push. Her face was scrunched up in a mixture of pain and concentration as she pushed. He couldn't believe how she was coping through this and found himself in awe of his fiancée. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Katelynn crying.

"Congratulations you definitely have a daughter," the midwife told them. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes," Haley replied eagerly. Moments later, Katelynn was placed gently into her arms. "Hey you."

"She's perfect." Nathan said as he gazed down at Katelynn.

"She is." Haley agreed.

"She was born at 2:15," the midwife said as she went to take Katelynn back. "We'll clean her up and weight her while we're dealing with the placenta. You just take the time to rest. You've more than earned it."

"Haley you were amazing!" Nathan told her in awe of her strength to go through what she just had. He kissed her softly then pulled away as he asked. "Do I really have to get a vasectomy?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Apologies again for the delay in updating this. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"So how bad was it?" Brooke asked Haley as she held Katelynn. She and Lucas had headed to the hospital to see her after they had had breakfast on the beach.<p>

"Trust me Brooke it was horrible," Haley told her. "Make sure that you get the epidural at the first available opportunity and if you get a crappy, sadistic doctor complain to someone way above him ASAP."

"Thanks for the advice," Brooke said in an unenthusiastic tone. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"You're welcome," Haley replied as she smiled at her friend. "But let me just add that all the excruciating pain is worth it once you hold your baby."

"I'm kind of wishing that we didn't come and see you now," Brooke said as she passed Katelynn to Lucas. "Do you have your own private bathroom? Or am I going to have to go and find one elsewhere?"

"There's one through the door there." Nathan said as he pointed. Brooke then got out of her seat and hurried through the door.

"You think you could lay off with the childbirth horror stories?" Lucas asked Haley as he frowned. "She's already freaking out about the birth and I think any more horror stories will just give her another panic attack."

"Another?" Haley asked in a concerned tone.

"When did she have a panic attack?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"She had a few after the whole thing with Owen and Mr. Chavez," Lucas began to explain. "I just hope that she doesn't have any about the prospect of giving birth. It won't be good for either her or Jamie."

"I promise I'll lay off the horror stories," Haley promised. "And I'll make sure to focus more on the joy of Katelynn finally being here."

"Me too." Nathan added.

"Thanks guys," Lucas said in a grateful tone. "Can you not mention to Brooke that I told you about her panic attacks? I'm not sure she'd be comfortable in me sharing that; even if it is just with you guys."

"We promise," Nathan said as the bathroom door opened. He then quickly changed the subject. "Both you and dad will be pleased to know that it only took me _two_ attempts to change Katelynn's diaper this morning."

"And she still had circulation to her legs once he was finished." Haley added with a laugh. Brooke joined in as she sat back in the chair she had vacated.

"What happened on the first attempt?" Lucas asked with a grin. Haley looked at Nathan and burst out laughing.

"He didn't put it on tight enough so when he picked her up it fell right off just before she simultaneously puked and peed on him." Haley explained.

"I'm _so_ going to treat her for that when she's old enough to understand what I'm treating her for," Lucas said as he chuckled. He then looked down at Katelynn and added. "Way to go baby Katy."

"I'll be saying the same thing to Jamie in a few months," Nathan said as he smirked. "And he'll have better aim with his anatomy."

"There's a difference between you and me Nathan," Lucas remarked as he returned the smirk. "I can actually put a diaper on correctly on the first attempt."

"Knock, knock," Karen said as the door to Haley's room opened a tiny fraction. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah come on in," Haley called back. "Brooke and Lucas are here."

"Hey mom." Lucas greeted as the door opened fully and Karen, Dan, Matthew and Lily came into the room.

"Hi everybody." Karen greeted as she smiled at the four teenagers in the room. Lily made a gurgling noise that sounded like a greeting as Lucas stood and offered his seat to Karen.

"Hey it's Uncle Matthew," Nathan said as he ruffled is little brothers hair. "How do you feel now that you're an Uncle?"

"The same as I did when I wasn't one," Matthew replied with a frown. "Am I supposed to feel different?"

"Don't worry Matty," Lucas said in a fake whisper. "I don't feel any different either."

"You will when it's you and Brooke in Nathan and Haley's place," Dan remarked. He then looked at Haley and added. "I bet you're relieved that you're no longer pregnant."

"I totally am," Haley admitted. "It's great to be able to see my feet again. And I feel so much lighter."

"I'm not surprised," Nathan remarked. "You had a whole other person inside you. A whole other person who weighed eight pounds eight ounces."

"It felt like she weighed about a ton when I was carrying her." Haley commented.

"So did this one," Karen said as she gestured to Lily. Lily gave her an almost smile as she did. "And I'm sure that Brooke will be saying the same about Jamie when she's further along."

"What do you mean further along?" Brooke asked with a snigger. "I feel like that now and I'm only 20 weeks. I still have another 20 to go."

"That's _aages_!" Matthew said as his eyes widened. "That's like _years_."

"It's about four and a half months Matthew." Dan told him with a laugh.

"It's still a long time." Matthew remarked.

"It'll be over before you know it," Karen assured her. "And then before you realize it, your tiny babies will be in high school and starting their own families."

"That's totally not going to happen," Brooke said quickly. "I'll make sure that dumb dumb here talks with our son when the time is right to make sure that he doesn't get the same stupid idea that his father had."

"Don't worry I'll make sure I have that talk too," Lucas assured her as he handed Katelynn to Nathan. "And there'll be no need for him to have to come up with stupid ideas like that. We'll be better parents."

"That's true," Brooke agreed as she frowned. "We need to get going. Jamie is telling me that he wants tacos."

"At this time of day?" Nathan asked as he raised his eyebrows. "Good luck in finding some place that is serving them at this time of day."

"We can always head to the store and buy a kit or several," Lucas pointed out. "That way you can get them exactly how Jamie wants them."

"Good idea Broody," Brooke said happily as she stood. "Sorry to leave as abruptly as this, but I'm sure Haley can understand that you should come between a pregnant woman and her craving."

"Don't worry I do," Haley assured her. "Get going before you go all psycho on us."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"So how was your first day of your career?" Karen asked Brooke and Lucas as they sat down to dinner on Monday.

"Exactly the same as it usually is at the dealership," Lucas said as he laughed. "Except I now have a name plaque and a desk of my own."

"I have a name plaque too," Brooke added. She then smiled happily as she added. "And a comfy new chair with an _amazing_ cushion that my back just absolutely loves."

"Well I can't have my new secretary uncomfortable now can I?" Dan asked with a grin.

"Hey the chair and cushion was my idea," Lucas said with a slight frown. "I even picked them out."

"They're perfect," Brooke told him. "Can you get me a few more of those cushions? They'd come in handy around here."

"Sure I can," Lucas replied. "I'll go on the site after dinner and get some for you. I'll even pay extra for the express shipping so they'll arrive tomorrow afternoon."

"So you should. It's your fault that Brooke needs the cushions after all." Haley pointed out.

"Shut it you," Lucas said in a playful tone as he gave her a fake glare. "You've been hanging out with my brother for too long with comments like that."

"Did you sell any cars today?" Karen asked quickly changing the subject before the playful conversation changed serious.

"Not yet," Lucas replied. "It was a pretty slow day. I spent most of it doing boring office tasks that dad didn't want to do."

"That's the advantage of being the owner of the business," Dan said as he grinned. "I can delegate all the jobs I don't want to do to my new trainee."

"So what exactly is your job title Luke?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure," Lucas admitted as he frowned slightly. "What is it dad?"

"Lackey, dog's body, slave, servant, skivvy, workhorse; take your pick." Dan said as he chuckled.

"Very funny," Lucas said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get my contract and go through it with a fine tooth comb right after I've ordered Brooke's cushions."

"You do that," Dan replied. "Then you'll see that you're my trainee assistant manager."

"Cool," Matthew said as he raised his eyebrows and looked at Lucas. "Does that mean that you will have dad's job one day?"

"It does."

"Once you're trained up it'll mean that I won't have to work as much," Dan explained. "So I can spend more time with Matthew, Lily and your mother while you work."

"And Duke." Matthew added.

"And Duke," Dan confirmed. He then decided to change the subject. "So Nathan, I hear you and Haley had a lot of paperwork to fill in at the hospital for Katy's birth."

"I kept filling things in wrong," Nathan began. "I think the nurses were getting annoyed with me in the end. One even said that we wouldn't have had a lot of the paperwork if we were married. I was about to give up until I remembered if it wasn't filled in then it would lead to issues about be legally being Katy's dad."

"From what I've heard and experienced it's definitely easier to be married before you have children," Karen told him. "It saves a lot of form filling."

"Yeah well if somebody had told me about that before Katy was born then believe me, we would have gotten married a long time ago," Nathan said as he shook his head. "I would have left it for Haley to fill out, but I think she did more than her fair share there."

"Aww thanks sweetie." Haley said as she smiled fondly at her fiancé. He eagerly returned it before he turned his attention to Brooke and Lucas.

"Seriously you guys, you should think about tying the knot before my nephew gets here," he said in a serious tone. "It'll save you a whole lot of hassle. And probably half a rainforest if you go through as many forms as I did."

"Well unlike you dear brother, I read a form before I start to fill it out to avoid that," Lucas replied with a grin. "You really should try to start doing that."

"Shut your pie hole before I start throwing peas at you." Nathan retorted as he folded his arms. His reply caused Matthew to burst into a round of hysterics.

"I don't know what I'm more shocked by," Brooke said in an amused tone. "Nathan stopping eating, or Nathan threatening to part with some food."

"Definitely the parting with food thing," Haley said as she laughed. She then looked at Karen and added. "Which is surprising since he didn't have any of your cooking over the weekend."

"I have to agree with you on that one," Karen replied. "And I'm surprised he managed to stay at the hospital with you for the entire weekend. I was expecting a phone call asking me to go in with food supplies."

"Well I was going to do that but I was pre-occupied with form filling," Nathan remarked as he returned his attention back to his plate. As he did, Katelynn's cries were heard over the baby monitor. Nathan quickly put his cutlery back down as he stood and said. "I'll go and see to her. Just don't be stealing my food."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"What's up with your face?" Brooke asked Lucas as she headed into their room after having soaked in the bath that evening.

"I was thinking about what Nathan said at dinner," Lucas replied as she climbed under the covers beside him. "And it actually makes sense in what he said."

"Holy cow! It's another miracle," Brooke replied in a playful tone. "What was it?"

"That we should get married before Jamie gets here," Lucas answered. "I did some research online while you were in the tub and it will definitely be more practical to get hitched before our son arrives."

"I have to admit that I was thinking about that in the tub and agree that it would be better for us to get married before the birth," Brooke replied. "It's just a case of paying for the actual wedding that would be the problem."

"Not necessarily," Lucas replied as he grinned. "How about a beach wedding? We could have the actual wedding at that little spot that you like near the beach house. We'll just invite the people we're closest to and have a small, intimate ceremony. And we could have a bit of a party on the beach afterwards."

"You know something?" Brooke asked in a thoughtful tone as she mulled the idea over in her mind. "That sounds like it would be perfect. We'd really only have to pay for dresses, suits and flowers. And some food and drink for the guests."

"I'm sure my mom would make us a wedding cake if we wanted one," Lucas continued. "I could always wear the suit I wore to prom. That way you have more money for your dress. I know how disappointed you were that you didn't get the prom dress you really wanted, so let me make up for that by helping you get the wedding dress you want."

"Aww Broody that's so sweet," Brooke said before she leaned over to him and kissed him lovingly. "Shall we get planning?"

"There's no time like the present," Lucas replied as he opened a document on his laptop. "Okay so I started on some form of plans. Nathan will be my best man obviously and Matthew will be the page boy. I was thinking of asking Jake and Julian to be ushers."

"That sounds good," Brooke told him as she scooted closer to him to see the page he had open. "So Haley would be my maid of honor. Peyton, Rachel and Lindsey my bridesmaids. Do you think your dad would walk me down the sand?"

"Walk you down the sand?" Lucas asked in amusement.

"Well it's no an aisle technically is it?" she asked in reply as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Well no," Lucas admitted. He then grinned as he added. "I'm sure that he would accept the honor of walking you down the sand Pretty Girl."

"I wonder if Haley will be up to shopping tomorrow." Brooke said in a thoughtful tone.

"I doubt it. She did just get out of hospital today remember?"

"I keep forgetting that she just had a baby," Brooke admitted. "I must have a case of pregnancy brain."

"Pregnancy brain?" Lucas asked in an amused tone.

"I read in one of the pregnancy books that some pregnant women get scatter brained due to all the hormones," she explained. "I think I need to check the filing cabinet at work tomorrow as I may have had a moment or two while putting some paperwork away."

"Do you want me to do it?" Lucas offered. "I mean it's not like I have much else to do right now."

"Yeah you might be better doing that for me. That way I can spend more time with my chair and cushion," Brooke told him as she giggled. "You did order me some more right?"

"I certainly did. I bought you the last four that they had in stock."

"Thank you," Brooke said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Hopefully they'll help me get comfortable enough to sleep properly. Don't get me wrong I love snuggling with you, it's just hard to get comfortable the bigger I get."

"I understand," Lucas replied as he kissed the top of her head. "We should ask my dad for time off tomorrow to go and get the marriage license sorted."

"Do you think he'll let us have some time off seeing as though it's only our second day?"

"He should, seeing as though he took our last summer vacation away," Lucas said with another chuckle. "I'll use that to try and persuade him."

"Emotional blackmail always works," Brooke replied. They were silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Speaking of that, Jamie wants his daddy to go and get him some more food."

"What doe she want?" Lucas asked as he set about closing the laptop down.

"Peaches. Lots of peaches."

"I have a feeling that I'm going to have to get dressed and head to the store for those," Lucas said as he climbed out of the bed. He placed the laptop on his desk before he began to pull some clothes on. "So I take it that the tacos were a one off?"

"Yeah I think so," Brooke confirmed. "Which I'm glad about because it's given me really bad heartburn."

"Do you want me to pick something up from the pharmacy to help with that on my way?"

"Pretty please Broody boy," Brooke replied. "I drank about a gallon of milk and it did nothing other than make me pee more."

"Okay, I'll try not to be too long," Lucas said as he picked up his keys and wallet. He then kissed her lovingly before he added. "I just hope I don't have to fight with crazy ladies in pajamas again to get your craving."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"So we have 60 days to get married in before this thing expires," Lucas said to Brooke as they left the Clerk's office the following afternoon. "Otherwise we have to shell out another $60."

"Well I think our next port of call would be somebody to perform the ceremony then, to get a date," Brooke replied. "Although maybe we should have done that first."

"Yeah I'm thinking you're right on that," Lucas agreed. "So what kind of ceremony do you want? Traditional, non-denominational, non-religious or do you want to go far out and have a pop culture themed wedding like Star Wars so either Yoda or Darth Vader can marry us."

"Please tell me that you didn't just say that last one," Brooke said as she glanced sideways at him and kinked her eyebrow. "If we did decide on a pop culture themed ceremony then it wouldn't be Star Wars. I don't know what it would be but it wouldn't be that."

"Spoilsport." Lucas replied as he stuck his bottom lip out playfully.

"I just want something nice and simple with no fancy gimmicks or whatever," Brooke told him. "I was thinking about bridesmaid dresses earlier on and I think rather than having the girls all in the same color and style, I'll have them be mismatched."

"Wouldn't that look odd?" Lucas asked with a slight frown.

"No I have it all thought out. They'd all be in soft pastel colors that compliment each other, but each dress will be unique to the girl wearing it," Brooke explained. "Haley's will be teal. I'm thinking powder blue for Peyton. Rachel would be mint green and Lindsey cornflower blue."

"I notice that they're all sea related colors." Lucas remarked with a smile.

"Of course. Seeing as though we're having our wedding at the beach why not have a fitting color scheme?" Brooke replied. "I got bored at work earlier and went online to look at flowers. I can't decide between water-lilies and lotus flowers."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No they're totally different species of flower," Brooke replied. "I think I'm leaning more towards the water-lilies. The blue ones I saw looked pretty awesome."

"Well if you want those flowers we'll have them," Lucas told her. "After we find someone to do the ceremony we'll head to a florist to see if we have to order them in specially seeing as though my dad gave us the afternoon off."

"You know when we told everybody this morning that we'd decided to get married before Jamie is born, it seemed to me like they were expecting us to announce that after what Nathan said last night."

"They probably were," Lucas replied as they reached the car. "So where shall we head to find the person who will marry us?"

"Good question," Brooke replied as Lucas opened the car door for her. She climbed inside and waited until Lucas was sat in the driver's seat before she spoke again. "I'd feel kind of hypocritical getting a priest to marry us given my current condition and all. Plus I don't think I've ever been to church in my entire life. Non-denominational would suit me I think."

"So we need to find an officiator in that category then," Lucas replied as he started the engine. "And I know just where we can find one. I looked it all up last night after you fell asleep."

"Well let's get going then," Brooke said eagerly. "The sooner we get there the sooner we'll have a date."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How did you get on in getting your marriage license?" Dan asked Brooke and Lucas at dinner that night.

"Great. It took hardly any time at all," Lucas replied. He and Brooke then shared a look before he spoke again. "We went to see a marriage officiator and we have a date."

"When?" Karen asked eagerly. "I hope it's not too soon. I don't even know what type of cake I'm making you yet."

"July 2nd," Brooke replied. "It's on a Friday so we'll need some time off work. But if we didn't take that date then the next one was after the marriage license runs out."

"How long do they last for?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"60 days," Lucas answered. "So if you don't use it within that time you need to go and get a new one."

"That sucks," Haley replied. She then looked at Brooke and asked. "Will you get your dress sorted by then?"

"I'm going to have to have it sorted," Brooke replied. "I think I may head to that place that Nathan got your prom dress from and see if there is anything there."

"That dress was beautiful huh?" Haley asked as she smiled. Nathan beamed widely at the tone she had used. "Please tell me you aren't going to make me wear pink."

"Don't worry you won't be," Brooke assured her. "I've decided that you will be wearing a pastel teal color in your role as maid of honor. Then Peyton, Rachel and Lindsey will be wearing different pastel shades."

"I can live with that," Haley replied playfully. "And I'm glad that I have until July to lose some of this baby weight."

"Haley James, you're not fat," Nathan told her. "You're curved _very _nicely right now. And that's all that I will say on the matter."

"Okay, changing the subject slightly," Karen said as she gave Nathan a firm look then glanced at Matthew. "Who did you choose to officiate the ceremony?"

"It's a new guy that's just set up an officiating business," Lucas replied. "His name is Chris Keller. Brooke decided we are having a non denominational ceremony that will incorporate elements of the beach."

"With a little humor thrown in along the way," Brooke added with a smile. "We didn't want it to be too serious and boring like some weddings can be."

"Interesting," Dan said in a thoughtful tone. "He's fully licensed to legally carry your wedding out right?"

"Of course dad," Lucas replied. "He showed us his credentials."

"Damn it!" Nathan said as he sighed. He frowned as he added. "That means I have to write a speech."

"No you don't," Lucas told him. "We're not having speeches at the little after party gathering. That is unless you want to make a speech."

"No I'm good," Nathan replied. "Public speaking is more yours and Haley's type of thing."

"We thought it would be too formal with speeches," Brooke added. "Plus with several babies being present it might not work. So we don't care about speeches. Everyone can just have a good time after the ceremony and food."

"That sounds like my kind of wedding." Nathan remarked.

"So any thought on what type of cake you guys want?" Karen asked.

"Carrot cake with vanilla frosting," Brooke replied. "I got a little peckish earlier and a piece of carrot cake caught my eye. When I tasted it I knew it was the wedding cake."

"It was real nice actually," Lucas replied when he saw the dubious look on Nathan's face. "I tried some and it works well."

"Well I'll work on the flavors with you on little cakes before I make the final masterpiece," Karen said in an amused tone. "I have a feeling that Jamie helped you in your wedding cake decision."

"Me too," Brooke agreed. "I always thought it would be something of the chocolaty nature; not carrot cake."

"Who the hell thought to put carrots in cake anyway?" Nathan asked as he shook his head. "Surely that defeats the whole point of cake to put a vegetable in it."

"Shut your pie hole before I start throwing peas at you." Lucas said repeating the line Nathan had used on him the previous day. He grinned cheekily as he spoke and it caused everyone to burst out laughing. Nathan tried to remain serious but failed and soon found himself joining in.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey lovely readers!**

**I know I should be updating a different story, but I'm recovering from my 4th hand surgery and this was already written. Thanks for all the reviews and adds to faves and follows. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"Rachel! Get your slutty ass in here and help me zip up." Brooke called from behind the curtain of the fitting area in the vintage store where Nathan had bought Haley's prom dress. It had been several weeks since Brooke and Lucas had announced their wedding plans and Brooke had just begun her shopping for dresses. She had wanted to wait until Haley had been up to going with them.<p>

"If anybody is a slut it's the pregnant bride to be," Rachel retorted as she slipped behind the curtain to help Brooke out. Peyton and Haley were busy with Katelynn and Jenny. Lindsey had been sent on a secret mission for a wedding surprise by Haley while Brooke was otherwise distracted. "I can safely say that I'm the least slutty one out of all of us, seeing as though I'm the only one who hasn't had another person growing in their uterus."

"There's plenty of time for that yet," Peyton remarked as she continued to rock Jenny back to sleep. "Especially the way you and Julian go at it. You're worse than rabbits."

"Says the first one of our group to pop a mini me out," Rachel retorted as she came back out from behind the curtain. "And by the way Brooke, I think you've found your dress."

"I was thinking that myself," Brooke said as she emerged from behind the curtain. She was met with two surprised gasps from Peyton and Haley. "I hope they're good gasps."

"Brooke you look _amazing_," Haley said in awe. "It was like that dress was made specifically for you."

"It does," Peyton confirmed as Brooke did a twirl. "It looks very Gatsby style."

"The label said it's a 1920's couture original," Brooke explained. "The lower layer is lightweight, soft ivory charmeuse and the outer layer is light gold lace with crystals sewn in. And this part of the empire line waist is appliquéd on."

"Okay you might as well have been speaking a foreign language then Davis," Rachel told her. "Because none of that made sense to me."

"Pearls would go perfectly with that." Haley said in a thoughtful tone.

"Does it have a veil?" Peyton asked in a curious tone.

"Yep. It's made out of the same lace as the outer layer," Brooke answered. "I'm happy that I found the perfect dress like right away. And I can wear the sandals I wore to prom."

"You can class them as your something old." Rachel told her.

"I'm not bothering with that whole tradition," Brooke replied happily. "I'm totally getting this dress. And then I'm going to look at the jewelry section before we head to get your dresses. And where is Lindsey?"

"She just went outside for some air." Haley lied as Brooke headed back into the changing area.

"Hey skank! Do you need unzipping?" Rachel asked

"I sure do ho bag!" Brooke replied. Rachel headed behind the curtain as Haley pulled her cell phone out and called Lindsey.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"This is _so_ cool!" Matthew said in a happy tone as he left a store with Lucas and Nathan. Lucas had just purchased the party favors for the select few guests. "Sparklers are an awesome idea for presents. Will we get to light them?"

"Yep we sure will," Lucas replied. "When it gets dark everybody will light their sparklers and me and Brooke will dance to a song we chose. It's supposed to look really cool on the pictures."

"My favorite idea that you two came up with is the waffle brunch before the ceremony," Nathan said as he grinned happily. "And having drinks in water coolers. That's just genius."

"And cheap," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "And harder for people to spike them. They should have had them at prom."

""Yeah we should," Nathan agreed. "I'm just glad that Haley didn't have more than a mouthful of that. Who knows what it could have done to Katy."

"It's a good thing that the soda machine still had some left, otherwise things could have gotten ugly." Lucas said as he chuckled.

"Where are we going now?" Matthew asked curiously.

"We're going to the dry cleaners to pick the suits up." Lucas told him.

"You've done that already?" Nathan asked in surprise. "You don't get married for another two weeks."

"Thirteen days actually," Lucas corrected. "And it's better to have everything done so we're not running around at the last minute."

"Luke! Remember we have to pick up Duke's birthday cake for his birthday tomorrow." Matthew reminded him.

"It's not a cake as such," Nathan replied. "It's just artfully displayed dog biscuits and treats."

"It's Duke's birthday cake," Matthew insisted. "It's his first birthday tomorrow. Mommy said we could put a number one candle on it and try to get Duke to blow it out."

"Now that I have to see." Nathan said as he grinned.

"Don't forget we all need to get dad a Father's Day card too," Lucas said. "And pick his gifts up that we ordered."

"And we need wrapping paper for daddy and Duke." Matthew added.

"Now I know why mom makes lists." Nathan said as he sighed.

"What do you think Katy will get you for Father's Day?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"I'm hoping it's an award for best diaper changer." Nathan answered with a laugh.

"Yeah you've really improved on that." Lucas confirmed.

"Well I have had four weeks of continuous practice," Nathan reminded him. "Man I can't believe she's four weeks old already. That month has just flown by. Before I know it I'll be starting college."

"And that's when the real fun will begin for you and Haley in the parenting department when you don't have mom and dad on hand for help."

"I'm kind of dreading that," Nathan admitted. "We're thinking of hiring a baby sitter to help so that Haley can study while I'm at games and practice."

"That's a good idea," Lucas confirmed. He then frowned as he asked. "It was just the suits we had to pick up right? I'm not forgetting anything else wedding related am I?"

"Rings?" Nathan suggested.

"We have them already."

"It was just the sparklers Luke," Matthew told him. "Brooke told you about three times."

"That's you told." Nathan sniggered.

"Do you have any idea how stressful it is planning a wedding?" Lucas asked his brother. Nathan shook his head as he continued to laugh at Lucas. "Then shut up."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"What did you get Nathan on behalf of Katy?" Brooke asked as the two of them bathed Katelynn that evening.

"I got this book thing called The Story of Me and Dad. You fill it up with memories over the years. It'll be something special for them to do together."

"That's a sweet idea," Brooke replied. "I think I'll get one of those for Lucas from Jamie next Father's Day."

"Are you looking forward to your wedding?"

"Of course I am," Brooke replied. She was unable to stop the wide smile from breaking out on her face as she spoke. "It may not be the princess ceremony I pictured when I was 4, but it's going to be my perfect wedding and I wouldn't change anything about it."

"I'm glad," Haley replied. "I'm happy for you and Lucas that you got past everything that's happened and are going to get your happy ending."

"Thank you," Brooke replied. "There were several times that I thought that we would never get to this stage. I'm glad that I've been proven wrong."

"I have to say I don't think that I've seen you and Lucas happier than you are right now," Haley said as Brooke lifted Katelynn out of the baby bath. Haley then wrapped her in a towel. "You will be fine bathing Jamie, Brooke. You did a great job there. And you didn't get any soap in her eyes."

"I can just imagine me getting soap in his eyes all the time," Brooke replied as she watched Haley begin to gently dry Katelynn. "Or I'll probably drop him in the water and give him some kind of injury. That's if he doesn't drown in the process."

"Brooke I had the exact same thoughts that you're having right now," Haley told her in a soothing tone. "The first time I bathed Katy in the hospital I was a nervous wreck. I don't think it helped with the nurse watching my every movement either."

"I just hope that when it's me in your place at the hospital I don't fail and they brand me an unfit mother or something like that," Brooke said. She then sighed before she added. "Great I have to pee again."

"I totally don't miss that," Haley said as Brooke hurried into the small separate toilet room. She smiled at Katelynn as spoke again. "It's so much better now that you're here, because not only do we get to look at your adorable cuteness all the time, it also means that you don't do what your cousin Jamie is doing to your aunt Brooke right now."

"Where is Brooke?" Lucas asked as he came into the bathroom.

"Peeing." Haley replied.

"Peyton is on the phone for you," Lucas said as he held out the cordless set to her. "Do you want me to take over while you talk to her?"

"Sure. It'll give you some practice." Haley replied as she scooped Katelynn into her arms and headed over to Lucas.

"You know she doesn't really look like Nathan at all," Lucas said as he carefully held his niece. Haley took the phone from him as he added. "Which is a good thing."

"I'll tell him that you said that," she replied as she took the phone from him. "Now don't be following me and eavesdropping on this conversation. I'm planning something special for you and Brooke and I don't want the surprise to be ruined."

"Don't worry I won't," Lucas assured her as he grinned. "And if it's top secret then Peyton should have called your cell."

"She probably did but it's on charge right now." Haley replied as she put the phone to her ear and left the bathroom. As she did Brooke emerged from the toilet.

"Wow Haley you look kind of like Lucas there." She said in a playful tone as she washed her hands.

"Very funny," Lucas remarked as he rolled his eyes. "She's talking to Peyton about a special surprise she has planned for us."

"Sounds intriguing," Brooke replied. "I hope it's not a bachelorette party. I really don't want to have one of those."

"I have to admit that I don't really want a bachelor party either. In fact I told that to Nathan already."

"I hope it's a nice surprise." Brooke said as Lucas began to put a fresh diaper on Katelynn.

"Me too," he agreed before he yawned widely. "Boy I'm beat. This working full time business is really taking it out of me. Although it could be everything else on top of it."

"You know it's going to be so weird spending the night before the wedding at the beach house without you there." Brooke said as the thought occurred to her.

"You'll have Haley, Peyton, Lindsey and Rachel there with you," he assured her. "And Matthew is insisting that you take Duke there to protect you."

"Matthew reminds me of you in so many ways," Brooke told him as he began to dress Katelynn. She watched fondly as she pictured him doing that with Jamie. "But then he reminds me so much of Nathan in other ways."

"Yeah my mom has said that to me many times recently," Lucas said as he chuckled. "Maybe we're bad influences on him."

"I think you're both good influences on him. For a kid his age he's so kind and considerate to others. Most other kids just think about toys and what cartoon they want to watch, but Matthew is such a sweetheart," Brooke replied. "I just hope that Jamie turns out to be a great kid like him."

"He will turn out just perfect. And you want to know why?" he asked in reply. Brooke nodded. "Because he will having the amazing Brooke Davis, sorry I mean Brooke Scott, as his mother. And if he turns out as kind, loyal, considerate and loving as his mother; then I'll be the proudest father on the planet."

"You say the most amazing things to me, you know that?" Brooke asked in almost a whisper. "When you've dressed Katy, go and find her father and give her to him. Then meet me in our room for some _alone_ time."

"I thought we were waiting until the wedding night to do that again?" Lucas asked in surprise.

Yeah well so did I. But my hormones just kicked in big time with what you said so I'm scrapping that idea," Brooke replied as she headed to the doorway. "And Lucas; try to hurry."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Haley asked Lucas as he walked into the beach house on the day of the wedding.

"Well I am getting married here today," he replied as he raised his eyebrows. "Or did you forget that already?"

"You were supposed to phone us before you set foot in here in case Brooke was down here," Haley reminded him. "I know you guys aren't having a traditional anything for this wedding, but it's still bad luck for you to see the bride before the ceremony."

"We decided against that remember? After all we're having a waffle brunch and I'll see Brooke before the ceremony at that." Lucas replied as he watched her hang something up that looked like the bath scrunchie he had seen Brooke use on several occasions.

"Oh yeah," Haley said as she stepped off the chair she was stood on. She then frowned as she added. "So why did you spend last night apart? If you don't want to be all traditional then you both could have stayed here."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is that?" Lucas asked curiously ignoring the question. Haley chose to let it slide.

"This is the top secret project I've been working on; with help from Peyton, Lindsey and Rachel," Haley replied with a smile. "It's an anniversary piñata. The people that are here today are going to make predictions, write down advice and general thoughts and wishes for you and Brooke. Then on your first wedding anniversary, you'll beat it open and read them."

"That's pretty cool," Lucas replied. "What's it made out of?"

"We did a paper mache frame over a balloon and then Peyton made replicas of the water lily flowers you're having for the wedding out of tissue paper is various shades of blue and green and then we stuck them on. It took a lot of work."

"I bet it did," Lucas replied. "Has Brooke seen it?"

"Yeah she busted me trying to sneak it out of Nathan's room just before I brought it down here." Haley replied with a chuckle.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to pig out on the waffle brunch." Nathan said as he came through the door carrying Katelynn.

"Hey you," Haley said as she rushed over and took her from his arms. "Mommy missed you."

"What about me?" Nathan asked in mock offended tone. "Did you miss me?"

"No," Haley replied playfully. Lucas laughed at her reply. "It made a change having a huge bed all to myself without you hogging everything."

"I don't hog." Nathan replied.

"You do son," Dan said as he came through the door with Matthew and Lily. Duke came running over to greet them. "Especially when it comes to food."

"Where are the waffles?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"They're here," Karen said as she came in carrying several containers of waffles she had made before leaving the house. "They just need warming up in the oven."

"I'll get on that." Nathan said as he took them from her.

"I better supervise in case he eats them all." Lucas said as he took some containers from Nathan.

"Seriously they're still mentally younger than Matthew." Brooke said as she came into the kitchen.

"There's my girl!" Lucas said in a happy tone as the two shared a brief kiss.

"I still think you're tempting fate seeing each other before the ceremony." Haley said as Brooke fussed over Katelynn.

"Seriously fate can't mess with us anymore than it already has." Brooke remarked.

"Dan can you help me get the wedding cake out of the car?" Karen asked.

"Sure," he replied. "Brooke can you hold Lily?"

"Of course I can," Brooke replied as she eagerly went over to him and took hold of her. "Hey Lily. You should see the pretty little dress we got for you to wear. You're going to look even more adorable than you already do."

"Lily, Jenny and Katy are going to look like three extra bridesmaids when they're dressed." Haley remarked as she cuddled Katelynn. Even though it had been less than nine hours since she had last seen her daughter, it had felt like a lifetime to her.

"They can be the honorary flower girls," Brooke replied as Lily burped loudly. "You can tell she's Nathan's little sister."

"I heard that." Nathan said from where he and Lucas were placing waffles onto baking trays.

"Move out the way. The cake is coming in," Dan said as he and Karen came back from the car. Brooke and Haley moved so that the cake could be placed on the central island. "Now Brooke and Lucas need to leave so that Karen can set the cake up. I'll give you a shout when it's done."

"Okay." Brooke replied as Lucas came over to her. The two then left the kitchen with Lily.

"I just hope that they like the idea I came up with." Karen said as she began to set up the cake.

"From what I've seen they're going to _love_ it," Haley assured her. "You really should branch out into making wedding cakes."

"I don't think I could handle the pressure." Karen replied in an amused tone. It took her fifteen minutes to carefully arrange the sections of the cake. Dan then called Brooke and Lucas back into the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" Brooke said in surprise as she saw the cake. Lucas too looked stunned at what he saw.

Karen had constructed a square three tier cake and the top tier was a castle. The vanilla frosting coating had had a splash of caramel flavoring added to it to add flavor and make it similar coloring to sand. Karen had then carefully used a special tool to make the frosting look similar in texture to sand. She had then made white chocolate seashells and artfully arranged them up the sides of the tiers. There where several white chocolate starfish and seahorses in the mix as well.

"How did you get a castle shaped cake?" Lucas asked after staring at the cake for several moments.

"I used a silicone cake mold I found at the suppliers," Karen replied. "Then it just clicked to do a sandcastle wedding cake for the two of you to go with your beach wedding."

"It's amazing Karen," Brooke told her happily. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Karen replied happily. She was relieved that they both loved the cake. "Now how about we get sorted for brunch. Otherwise you'll be late for your nuptials."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining of Lucas and Brooke in marriage. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding today. Romance is fun, but true love is something far more and it is their desire to love each other for life and that is what we are celebrating here today," Chris Keller, the ceremony officiate, began. "But today is also a celebration for the rest of us, for it is a pleasure for us to see love in bloom, and to participate in the union of two people so delightfully suited to one another. And to have a couple of cocktails in the process. So let's get on with it already!"

"They seriously chose _this_ guy to marry them?" Dan whispered to Karen in surprise. Karen just shook her head and smiled at his expression.

"A good marriage must be created. In marriage the 'little' things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say, 'I love you' at least once a day. It's never going to sleep angry. It's standing together and facing the world. It's speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways," Chris continued. "It's having the capacity to forgive and forget. It's giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It's a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right person; it is being the right partner. Now we'll take a few moments to listen to the vows that Brucas here have written especially for the occasion. If they drag on, I assure you that there will be an interval where Chris Keller here will provide some light refreshments and maybe some music."

"I promise that from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. May we talk together through all things. May you feel deeply loved, for indeed you are. May you always see your innocence in my eyes. I give you my heart. I have no greater gift to give. I promise I shall always do my best," Lucas said to Brooke as he gazed into her eyes. "I feel so honored to call you my wife, I feel so pleased to call you mine. May we feel this joy forever. I thank you and I love you."

"Today, Lucas, I take you to be my husband. I make a commitment to you today: I will love and serve, honor, and protect you. I'm choosing today to spend the rest of my life with you. I will walk with you when life is good, and through every storm. You are my hope and my strength. I hope others see my heart and love, in the way I care for you. Today, I pledge my love to you." Brooke said in an emotion filled voice.

"Brooke and Lucas I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage, as they do in every relationship at one time or another, focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong," Chris commenced. "This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness."

"It's very fitting for the two of them so far." Karen whispered to Dan. He nodded his agreement.

"Lucas do you take Brooke to be your awful wedded wife?" Chris asked.

"I do." Lucas replied with a smile.

"Shouldn't that have been lawful?" Rachel asked Peyton who was sniggering to herself.

"I think that was intentional going from the looks on their faces." Peyton whispered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, and be faithful to her?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to take out the trash and pick up your clothes off the floor?" Chris asked.

"I do." Lucas promised.

"You better buddy," Brooke said causing their guests to laugh. "Otherwise that's a breach of your marriage vows and grounds for divorce."

"And do you promise to love her even when she is cranky?"

"I sure do."

"Brooke do you take Lucas to be your awful wedded Husband?"

"I do."

"Yeah it's definitely intentional." Peyton whispered to Rachel.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him and be faithful to him?

"I do."

"Do you Promise not to whine at him when he forgets to take out the trash or pick up his clothes from the floor?"

"I do." Brooke said as she laughed.

"I have witnesses to prove that you can't divorce me for forgetting those." Lucas commented as he too laughed.

"And do you promise to love him after he has been out all night with the boys?"

"That depends on what kind of state he's in when he gets home," Brooke replied causing more laughter from their guests. "On a serious note; I do."

"There are three rings of marriage; the engagement ring, the wedding ring and the suffering. I hope that the latter can be kept to a minimum. Now speaking of the rings, who has them?"

"Me!" Matthew said in an excited tone as he held up the cushion he carried that the rings were now tied to. Lucas carefully untied Brooke's wedding ring and prepared to place it on her finger.

"I Lucas, take thee Brooke, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you," Lucas said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live."

"I Brooke, take thee Lucas, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you," Brooke said as she took her turn to place the band on Lucas's finger. "And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live."

"To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today," Chris continued. "As we stand here under the vast sky of love's possibilities, beside the ocean wide and deep, we give expression to our intention that this marriage grow stronger through the seasons. We honor earth and ask that this marriage be abundant and fruitful; We honor wind and ask that they be lifted up to soar through life, safe and calm; We honor fire and ask that their union be warm and glowing with love in their hearts; We honor water to cleanse and soothe this union that it may never thirst for love. Under this wondrous canopy of nature and with all the vast universe as our witness, we hope for them harmony and happiness as they grow forever together."

"What the hell has this peacock looking dork been on?" Julian asked Jake not quite able to believe what Chris was saying. "He's suddenly gone all hippy on us."

"I'm not sure, but I don't think I'll be hiring him when me and Peyton get hitched." Jake replied as he sniggered. Julian looked even more confused as he saw Chris hand an item to both Brooke and Lucas.

"Brooke and Lucas, even though you come to this ceremony as unique individuals, today you blend yourselves in spirit and personality to bond and strengthen the future that you will build together. This sand is to symbolize this blending. Now take these containers of beach sand and mingle them together as though pouring your separate selves inseparably into each other and becoming one," Chris said as he held up a larger, keepsake container. Brooke and Lucas shared an amused look before they both poured their smaller vials of sand into the larger one. "As you now pour your sand together, your lives also are this vividly joined as one. And just as each grain of this sand maintains its own space, never losing itself and yet ever losing itself amid the goodness of the whole sand, so will your marriage and your family be."

"Do you guys understand any of this?" Lindsey asked Rachel and Peyton. Both shook their heads in reply.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Scott," Chris announced in an enthusiastic tone. "You may kiss the bride."

Brooke and Lucas shared an amused look before their lip met in a deep, soulful kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry about the ridiculous wait for this update. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>The summer passed quickly. Brooke was now 35 weeks pregnant and officially on maternity leave. She found that she was both looking forward to the birth; yet dreading it at the same time. She was fed up of being tired and sore from carrying the baby and wished that it was time for him to be born. Lucas had been working hard on the nursery after finishing at the dealership for the day. He had banned Brooke from seeing the room until it was finished as he wanted it to be a surprise. She gave him her input on what she wanted but Lucas gave her strict orders to rest; which she was secretly relieved about.<p>

Nathan and Haley were a matter of days away from starting college; which was much too soon for their liking. It was also Nathan and Lucas's 19th birthday. Rather than them having a party, both of them decided that they just wanted to spend a quiet day with their family. Karen made them all a special dinner and a birthday cake for each of them; as they couldn't decide which type they wanted for just one cake.

After dinner, Nathan and Haley had taken turns in watching Katelynn while they finished the last of their packing. They were due to head to Durham the following morning so that they could move into their apartment and unpack before they started at college. Brooke and Lucas decided to have an early night and Brooke had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow. Lucas had been hoping that they were going to have an early night of a different variety but instead he occupied himself by reading.

When Brooke awoke late the following morning, Nathan and Haley had already left for Durham with Katelynn and Lucas and Dan had headed to the dealership. She climbed out of bed, showered and dressed and then headed down to the kitchen to see if there was anything there to satisfy her craving. She reached the refrigerator and smiled as she saw that she had several notes attached to it. One was from Haley that said goodbye and that she would call her when she and Nathan had reached their destination safely. The second was from Lucas reminding her to take it easy and the third was from Karen telling her that whatever her craving was it would be at the café. She smiled as she headed over to where she had left her purse the night before and picked it up. Duke looked up from his bed as she did and wagged his tail before he lowered his head to go back to sleep.

"See you soon Dukey," she said as she smiled at the dog. She was rewarded with another wag of the tail in response. "Don't be having any crazy house parties while I'm gone okay?"

She then left the kitchen and headed towards the front door as she rummaged for her car keys in her purse. She found them and then headed out to the car. As she sat in the drivers' seat, she noticed that there wasn't much room between her bump and the steering wheel. She sighed as she started the engine and hoped that she didn't have too much baby weight to shift once Jamie was born. It didn't take her long to reach the café and she was relieved to find a parking spot just across the road from it. She was a little surprised with it being a Saturday as it was usually hard to find a space near to the café. She smiled to herself as she headed across the road to the café unaware that she was being watched.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Dad, is it okay if I head out for a while?" Lucas asked Dan as he finished filing the paperwork he had recently finished filling in.

"Why? Where are you going?" Dan asked as he looked up from his own paperwork.

"I want to head to the mall to pick something up for Jamie," Lucas explained. "The store just sent me a text to let me know it had arrived."

"What is it?" Dan asked curiously.

"A purple monkey," Lucas replied with a grin. "Brooke wanted a specific one and it's taken me months to track one down."

"Will you be long?" Dan asked as he checked his watch. "It's just I have a customer booked for a test drive at two."

"I should be about 45 minutes tops; that's even allowing for traffic and Saturday shopping."

"Go on then," Dan said as he grinned. "Seeing as though it's for my Grandson."

"Thanks dad," Lucas said in a grateful tone. "I can't wait to see Brooke's face when I show her that I finally got the monkey she wanted."

"She doesn't know you're getting it?"

"No I thought I'd surprise her with it," Lucas replied. "So don't tell her okay?"

"I promise."

"Do you want anything bringing back?"

"No just yourself in plenty of time for me to do the test drive," Dan told him. "So don't be getting side tracked."

"I'll try not to," Lucas said as he chuckled. He hesitated for a moment before he asked. "Can I test drive one of those new cars we got in?"

"What's wrong with you using your own car?"

"Nothing," Lucas replied. "I was just hoping I could use one of those sporty looking numbers we got in."

"Go on then," Dan said as he shook his head playfully. "Don't be doing anything stupid in it. Stick to the speed limits. And if there is as much as a scratch on it, then it's coming out of your wages."

"Got it," Lucas replied with a wide grin. "Can I use the red one?"

"You know where the keys are," Dan told him. Lucas chuckled happily to himself as he headed over to the key locker. "And like I said, don't damage it in any way. And definitely don't be getting any take out while you're driving it. Food odors are very off putting in a supposedly new car."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Karen, can I get another basket of fries when you have a minute?" Brooke asked in a hopeful tone. "The last two barely touched the sides."

"You're certainly making your way through my potato stock today." Karen said as she chuckled.

"It's your grandson," Brooke told her. "I think he's just developed a liking for them. So much for him being a health freak with all the fruit he's made me eat. Plus I think this will be the only time where I can have a valid excuse for sitting in here and eating fries all day."

"Unless you have any more children."

"I'll get back to you on that one after I've been through childbirth," Brooke replied. "Depending on how bad I find the whole experience depends on whether Jamie gets siblings or whether Lucas gets a vasectomy."

"So we should book Lucas in for one now then?" Karen asked as she laughed.

"Great thanks for that," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. She then grinned as she added. "Your Grandson is getting impatient for his food."

"I'll get right on it." Karen told her as she laughed and headed towards the door that led into the kitchen.

"Hey Karen," Brooke called halting her in her path. "Can I get a cheeseburger with the works and extra bacon to go with it?"

"Sure you can," Karen replied with a chuckle as she saw Brooke's expression. "Don't worry; I found I was eating like you when I was coming towards the end of my pregnancy with Matthew. It'll come in handy for labor."

"Glad it's not just me," Brooke said sounding relieved. "I seriously don't know where I'm putting it all."

"Jamie will be taking most of it," Karen told her. "Like you said; just enjoy the excuse to eat whatever you like."

"I will." Brooke replied before Karen headed into the back. She then turned her attention back to the baby magazine that she had brought with her, yet had barely looked at. She began to read an article when someone slipped into the seat across from her.

"So you decided to keep it then?" the person asked. Brooke looked up from her magazine in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"I have a business proposition for you," Victoria said in a cool, uncaring tone. "And I think you would be crazy not to accept it."

"I'm not accepting anything from you," Brooke told her in an angry tone. "Not after what you tried to do to me."

"I think you'll be interested in hearing what the offer is." Victoria continued. Brooke recognized the all too familiar tone she had heard her use on numerous clients when she and Richard had been trying to get them to invest.

"Like I said; I don't want anything from you." Brooke repeated.

"I can make you a lot of money and take care of a problem for you," Victoria continued. "A _lot_ of money."

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Brooke asked her. "I _don't_ want to hear it. And if you don't want Karen to throw you out of here I suggest that you leave right away."

"We both know that the only stupid one sat at this table is you Brooke," Victoria told her in an icy tone. "I'm offering you a way out of this mistake you've made."

"What mistake _mother_?" Brooke asked. She practically spat the last word at the woman opposite her.

"The one that makes you look far too fat," Victoria answered as she smirked at her. "I have a friend who can't have a child of her own. She's offering good money for one. You would be foolish to not participate."

"Unbelievable," Brooke murmured when she finally found her voice again. She gave Victoria a disgusted look as she continued. "You really don't have a maternal bone in your body do you? Are you sure you actually gave birth to me?"

"I had a c-section," Victoria reminded her. "I'm glad that I did. You really wouldn't have been worth the effort of pushing you out."

"I am _not_ selling you my baby," Brooke told her in an angry tone. "I can't believe that you would even suggest such a horrible thing. You are the vilest person I've ever met. And that's including Owen and Mr. Chavez."

"Yes I heard about that little episode," Victoria replied. "I bet you brought it on yourself. If you had dressed a little more classy and behaved appropriately then a teacher wouldn't have had his head turned."

"How _dare_ you!" Brooke said in a low angry tone. "None of that was my fault. Mr. Chavez had already done something similar before he moved to Tree Hill. Now get the hell out of here before I go over to that man over there and tell him about the _business_ proposition you just gave me."

"Why should I be scared of him?" Victoria asked.

"Because he's the detective who worked on my case when I was missing," Brooke told her. "So unless you fancy a vacation behind bars then you should leave."

"I'm not-"

"_Now_." Brooke said in the same low angry tone.

"I-"

"Detective Hargrove, can you come over here for a minute please?" Brooke asked cutting her off. He turned round at the sound of her voice, got out of his seat and headed over to her.

"Are you okay Brooke?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I think there's something you need to hear," Brooke told him. "My _mother_ here wants me to sell my baby to a friend of hers."

"_What_?!" Andy asked as his eyes almost fell out of his head. "You do know that that's a criminal offense right?"

"Of course I do." Victoria replied as she narrowed her eyes at Brooke.

"Shall I make this official Brooke?" Andy asked her.

"There's no need to," Victoria said as she stood. "I was just leaving."

"Good," Brooke said in an icy tone. "I hope it's out of town."

"Like I'd willingly stay in this hell hole." Victoria scoffed.

"Well how about I give you an incentive not to come back?" Andy asked her. "If you ever set foot back in this town again, I'll personally see to it that you end up behind bars for a _very_ long time."

"Whatever," Victoria replied as she began to move away from the table. She gave Brooke a brief look as she added. "This isn't over."

"Oh I think it is," Andy said as he folded his arms and gave her a stern look. Victoria gave him a glare before she headed out of the café. "Are you okay Brooke?"

"I am now," she replied. She shook her head as she added. "I can't believe she believed that I would sell her my baby."

"What?!" Karen asked in a shocked tone as she placed Brooke's burger and fries down in front of her. Brooke then quickly filled her in on what had just transpired. "Unbelievable. You're better off without her Brooke."

"Trust me I already know that," Brooke replied, as the door to the café opened and Dan and Lucas walked in. "I just hope Lucas doesn't flip out too much when I tell him."

"Tell me what?" Lucas asked as he sat beside her. He gave her a concerned look as he did. "Is everything okay with Jamie?"

"Jamie is fine," she assured him as she smiled and placed her hand on her bump. She then proceeded to fill both him and Dan in on the conversation. "I'm just glad that Detective Hargrove was here to help me out."

"If you hear anything from either of your folks again about that matter, don't hesitate to call me," Andy told her. "No matter what time it is."

"Thanks Detective Hargrove," Lucas said gratefully. "And don't worry we will."

"Alright so let's get on with lunch." Dan said as he studied the menu.

"Why do you always check the menu out when you know it off by heart?" Karen asked him in an amused tone. "And you always order the same thing."

"I don't know actually," Dan said with a chuckle as he placed the menu back down. "I'll have my usual."

"What about you?" Karen asked Lucas.

"I'll have what Brooke's having," he replied as he studied the food in front of her. "It looks pretty damn good."

"Your son wanted it," She told him before she began to tuck into the food. "Hey wait a minute; I thought you had a test drive to do?"

"It was a phony," Dan told her. "We gave him a half hour but he didn't show. So I closed the place for lunch."

"It's okay when you can close your business whenever you want to." Karen joked as she came past with a tray of used plates and glasses.

"Do you need a hand?" Dan asked as he noticed that she had quite a lot of tables left to clear.

"That would be great if you could help out," Karen said in a grateful tone. "I had to send the new Saturday girl home because she'd been to a party last night and couldn't stomach the smell of food."

"You should fire her ass," Brooke said. She laughed as she added. "Youths these days just have no respect."

"I'll help to ma," Lucas said as he stood. "Dad already gave me the afternoon off, so I can finish the nursery."

"You're actually going to finish it today?" Brooke asked in a hopeful tone. He nodded and grinned as he set about clearing tables. "I can't wait to see it all finished."

"Well you'll have to wait a few more hours at least," He told her. "You just worry about getting that down your neck and feeding our son."

"I think I can manage that." Brooke replied as Lucas and Dan followed Karen into the back.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Are you ready to see the nursery Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked as he went into their room that afternoon. Brooke had taken a nap while he put the finishing touches to the room.

"More than ready you big goofball," she replied as she struggled into a sitting position. "Some help would be nice."

"I got you," Lucas said as he hurried to her side to help. "I bet you'll be glad to be able to move around normally again when he gets here huh?"

"Hell yeah," Brooke replied as they headed out of their room and to the nursery. They stopped at the door that was pulled to but not completely closed. Lucas then placed his hands over her eyes. "Oh come _on_. I've waited long enough."

"Stop your whining," he said as he chuckled. The two of them then headed into the nursery. They stopped a few steps in. Lucas double checked that the surprise he had picked up that afternoon wasn't in sight before he removed his hands from over her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Oh my God!" Brooke gasped as she looked around at the room. It was like they were in an aquarium. "I _love_ it."

"Let's just hope that the mural doesn't fall down again," Lucas said as Brooke continued to take everything in. "Is it everything you hoped it would be?"

"No; it's so much more," Brooke said happily as she headed over to a dresser. She pulled open a drawer and smiled as she saw the neatly folded baby clothes. "I can't wait until Jamie is in here enjoying it."

"There's one more thing I want to show you."

"What?"

"This." He replied as he pulled a box out from the closet. He then crossed over to her and placed it on top of the dresser.

"What is it?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Open it and see." He told her with a chuckle. She eagerly took the top off the box and he took it from her as she began to move the tissue paper out of the way. Her hand grasped something soft, which she then lifted out of the mountain of tissue paper.

"Where did you find this?" she asked in an amazed tone as she looked at the purple monkey.

"A store at the mall ordered it in for me," Lucas told her. "I picked it up this afternoon."

"I know it doesn't go with the under water theme, but I wanted him to have one like I did when I was little," Brooke told him. "I just hope that he likes it."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Lucas assured her. "It'll be the toy that he'll take everywhere and won't be able to sleep without. Then when he's in college it'll be that toy that he hides away to remind him of home so that his friends don't tease him about it."

"Did Nathan take his?" Brooke asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, I saw him trying to hide it in his rucksack," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "It would be hilarious if he forgot to take it out and it fell out in the middle of class or something."

"I would actually pay to see that," Brooke said as she laughed. "I wonder how they're settling in."

"I give it another hour or so before one of them calls to ask my mom how to do something," Lucas replied with a chuckle. He turned serious again as he asked. "So is this all to your satisfaction?"

"It sure is," she replied before she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll let you put this in the crib. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright," Lucas answered as he took the bear from her. "How about I meet you down in the kitchen when you're done. I'll have one of those hot chocolates ready for you."

"That sounds like a plan." Brooke said as she made her way out of the nursery.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Are you sure that you and Brooke will be able to manage looking after Lily and Matthew for the whole weekend?" Karen asked Lucas the following Friday morning.

"Mom we'll be fine," Lucas assured her. "It's not like we have to worry about working while you're away."

"That's why we decided to close the businesses for the weekend," Dan told him. "We want to enjoy our anniversary and not have to worry about things back here."

"Then don't," Lucas told them. "Brooke and I can do with the practice without back-up being right on hand. You're a phone call and a short drive away if anything major happens. We can cope for a weekend I promise you. You guys should just chill and enjoy your anniversary. I mean it is a special one."

"I can't believe it's been 20 years since we walked down the aisle," Karen said in a fond tone as she smiled. "It's amazing how time flies. You should make sure that make time for every special moment Lucas, because you don't want to look back when you're older and wonder where the years went."

"Mom, I intend to," Lucas told her as he smiled. "And I'm going to record each and every one of them. Whether it is in word, picture or movie form."

"Pictures and movies are always great to look back on," Dan told him. He chuckled as he added. "And to embarrass your kids when they start dating. And when they get married."

"That's another reason why Brooke and I decided on a quiet non traditional ceremony," Lucas told him. "You'll have to save the embarrassing stuff for Nathan, Matthew and Lily."

"I'm thinking of saving yours for your 40th birthday." Dan said as he sniggered.

"I plan on not being in the country then," Lucas told him as he laughed. "Me, Brooke and the kids are going to be on vacation somewhere. Maybe Australia."

"It'll all be waiting for you when you got back." Karen told him.

"Then we'll be living there," Lucas replied quickly with a grin. "Nathan can have all the humiliation to himself."

"What humiliation?" Brooke asked as she came into the kitchen with Lily. Karen gave her an inquisitive look as she did. "I heard her beginning to grumble when I was going past the lounge, so I thought I'd bring her in."

"She's right on time for a feed actually," Karen told her as she saw the time. "I didn't realize that it was that late already."

"I can do that," Brooke told her. "You can carry on checking your list of things to take to the beach house for the weekend."

"Am I that obvious?" Karen asked with an amused grin.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Lucas asked with a chuckle as Brooke handed Lily to him.

"You're on diaper duty," Brooke told him, causing Karen and Dan to laugh. "I think that's what she was starting to grumble about because there's a sudden nasty smell about her."

"I see you have him well trained already Brooke." Karen said as Lucas stood and headed back out of the kitchen to change Lily's diaper.

"But of course," Brooke replied as she set about making Lily's formula. "Now do you have everything for your anniversary weekend getaway?"

"After checking my list yes we have; except for the food," Karen replied. "But we're going to head to the store before we go to get all that sorted. All that's left to do is put the lugg-"

"It's already done," Dan told her with a grin. "So all that's left to do is for us to go to the store and get food."

"Well in that case, you two should get going," Brooke told them. "That way you get more out of your weekend."

"I like Brooke's way of thinking." Dan remarked as he stood and took his coffee cup over to the sink.

"Okay we'll get going," Karen replied as she copied Dan's actions. She then turned to Brooke and added. "If you need us don't hesitate to call. And don't be going into labor."

"I'll try not to," Brooke replied with a giggle. She then looked at her bump and added. "You hear that Jamie; Grandma Karen says you're grounded this weekend."

"And for the next four weeks at least." Karen added.

"Come on honey, let's get going." Dan said from his spot at the kitchen doorway.

"Alright I'm coming," Karen replied. "Take care this weekend alright?"

"Don't worry we will," Brooke assured her. "You just go and enjoy your weekend."

"Yeah, what she said," Lucas added as he came back into the kitchen with Lily. He then took hold of her hand and made a waving motion. "Say goodbye to mommy and daddy Lily."

"Don't forget Matthew is having a sleepover tonight," Karen told them as she grabbed her purse. "He's heading there straight from school. You've to pick him up around lunch time tomorrow."

"Yeah ma, it's all in the novel you left us," Lucas told her. "Along with everything else you put in it."

"Well I just want to make sure that I didn't forget anything," she told them. "I know we're only going to the beach house, but I still want to make sure everything is running ship shape here."

"And it will," Lucas assured her. "Now go and have fun for once."

"For once I agree with our son," Dan said. "No wild parties alright?"

"Please, like I'd be partying in my condition," Brooke scoffed as she checked the temperature of Lily's formula. "The wildest thing I'll be doing this weekend is eating burgers and fries."

"Glad to hear it." Karen replied. She and Dan then said their goodbyes before they headed out of the door.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"It's kind of weird being here when it's just us," Brooke said to Lucas that evening. They were snuggled together on the sofa while watching a movie. "And Lily obviously."

"I have to agree with you on that one Pretty Girl," Lucas replied as he stroked her hair. "I keep expecting my dad to come in here and tell me off for forgetting to do something like he usually does."

"Same here," Brooke agreed with a giggle. "Just think; this is what it would be like if we had a place of our own."

"I have to admit that I like it," Lucas told her. "I bet Naley are loving their apartment and not getting told what to do."

"Hales will be telling Nate what to do," Brooke told him. "I can't wait until they're back for Thanksgiving. I bet Katy will have gotten huge by then."

"And Jamie will be here by then too," Lucas added. "We'll actually be able to trade baby stories."

"Hopefully good ones."

"Yeah," Brooke replied softly. She then groaned as she added. "Great. I gotta pee _again_. Now that I definitely won't miss about being pregnant when he gets here."

"What will you miss about being pregnant?" Lucas asked curiously as he helped her up.

"Eating whatever I want and being able to blame it on him," she replied with a snigger. "And being able to keep him safe from the big bad world. Right now I feel like I can protect him from anything."

"I'm sure you'll do everything within your power to do that when he's here. I know I will."

"You're right about that," Brooke said as she headed towards the doorway. The phone rang as she did. "You can get that. I have a prior engagement with the bathroom."

Several minutes later, Brooke headed back to the lounge. She saw Lucas sat on the sofa with a grim expression on his face.

"Is everything okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"No," he replied as he looked up at her. She could see that his eyes were full of tears. "There's been an accident."


End file.
